


hooked

by amyelouise



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyelouise/pseuds/amyelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is one of the most beautiful, natural, wholesome things that money can buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something very different for you all. 
> 
> Although these are real people, this is purely fiction. And this my friends is COMPELETELY fiction!

"Argh, fuck, that feels good. You feel so good." She wished for not the first time that night that all she could hear was the wet slap of his thighs against her ass as he slid into her, and not his constant babbling. She was propped up on her double bed, her head facing the headboard as he pummelled into her from behind. She squeezed her walls around his cock, knowing every time she did it it reduced his vocal chords to a string of guttural moans. Moans, she could deal with, anything else annoyed the hell out of her, at least from him. His hands were on her waist, like they always were, and he pulled her body back onto his dick, making her tight walls meet him halfway with every thrust. She had to give it to him; he knew how to make her legs weak and her arms shaky until she could no longer support herself, and only the force of his arms holding her would keep her body upright for his onslaught.

"Leighhhh. Fuck." She'd fucked him enough times to know that he only used her name when he was about to come. She was close herself, and she let out a small yelp when she felt his thumb, still smooth from his young age, reach round her side and swipe at her swollen clit. He'd already made her come twice that evening but she knew he could sometimes push for the third. It's what she paid him for anyway. Her blonde hair dripped down the sides of her face and she could barely see, so she shut her eyes, waiting for her orgasm to build. Fingers scraped down her back and she knew it was too late as she heard the strangled cries of the man behind her. She sighed slightly even as his body continued to pound into her erratically with his last thrusts and resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to finish herself off if she wanted to. She was no stranger to pleasuring herself, she saw Joshua only once a week, and in between work and her coffees with friends, there was a lot of spare time to snake her hand down into her panties and play.

She felt him pull out of her and heard the sounds of him tying a knot in the condom. His weight shifted off the bed and the sound of the toilet filled the room as he flushed the offending object out of sight and out of mind. She watched his toned and muscular chest as he walked towards her, and she slumped onto her back, her breathing still heavy. He dropped to his knees near her legs on the bed and trailed a path of wet kisses up her thighs and around her navel.

"Did you come?" His tongue was gently thrusting inside her belly button with his thumbs painting delicate patterns on the sides of her hips. His lips moved lower down her abdomen and she grasped his hair in her hand and gave him the only response she knew.

"I came. I'm good." She smiled down at him, hoping he would get the hint and cease his movements. His cheek rested on the skin just above her mons and he smiled up at her.

"You look really beautiful when you come." She laughed mirthfully at the irony of it all and she almost felt bad as she noticed the bewildered expression on his face.

"You didn't even see my face." They were treading into dangerous territory and she was ready to pull herself into a sitting position if it wouldn't force his head directly onto her glistening lips. 

"Well maybe next time I could?" Her legs bent at the knee and she pushed his shoulders up and away from her body with her feet.

"You know the rules."

"I know... No sex facing each other. I got it. And no pillow talk." He sounded like a moody teenager and for a brief moment she felt like a mother scolding her son and shivered. "You wanna go again? I think I'm ready." Ah, young men and their fast refractory periods. She shook her head no and he got up off the bed entirely, reaching down for his boxers. She watched him dress from her vantage point on the bed and admired the way his young muscles flexed as he bent over to grab his dark jeans, one toned leg stepping into them at a time. His chest was spectacular, dotted with sparse golden chest hair and rippled with abs as hard as rocks. And his arms had muscles and veins that would make any gym goer green with envy. His face was cute, still holding some of his baby fat, but she could tell he had a good bone structure. His light blue eyes matched her own but seemed lighter due to the shock of almost white hair on top of his head. His lips were a little on the thinner side, but she soon got over that when she realised just how quickly they could bring her to orgasm. 

She sat up on the edge of the bed, now confident he wouldn't make any more advances and watched him pull his white t-shirt over his stomach. Walking past him towards the bathroom, she felt his gaze on her naked ass, and only smirked, imagining just how hard he'll be tenting his jeans after she'd cleaned up. She returned wearing a robe, sans bra, but she'd found a pair of comfortable panties in a drawer under the sink and she stifled her laugh at the bulge in his trousers as he bent down on one knee to tie his shoe lace.

He stood up tall and cleared his throat. "You know what that ass does to me." She scowled slightly and brushed past him towards the front door of his apartment and he followed close behind, mesmerised by the way the light bounced off her satin robe. "Right... no pillow talk." She opened the front door and stepped out of the way nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just fucked her brains out five minutes ago. 

"I'll see you next Wednesday, Joshua."

"Josh." He almost frowned but he knew better than to talk back to a client, so tried to keep his tone light. She smiled at him and shook her head slightly; he was so naive. She didn't know his exact age, only that he was in his early twenties. Joshua was his real name, and he'd accidentally blurted it out on their first meeting instead of the one his agency assigned for him. He'd laughed about it at the time and scratched his head nervously, but if it weren't for how well he performed cunnilingus she would have given him a lecture about going back to school and sent him on his way.

"Joshua." He sucked in a breath and just nodded, walking out the door and he flinched slightly as he heard it click shut behind him. It was just the game that they played, sex with no strings attached, but sometimes she could be so damn cold it made him dread his Wednesday evenings. That, coupled with the fact that he knew he was falling head over and heels in love with her made his head spin all the way over to the bus stop opposite her apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her ass felt underneath his hands as he parted her cheeks to push into her, the way her legs would wrap around his neck as he placed his head between her thighs, the way her body swayed towards him as she'd open the door to him early on a Wednesday evening. He was so busy thinking about her pert nipples as he fucked her with his tongue, he never saw his bus arrive a minute early and hit him square in the face.

//

She sipped at her wine as her friend stared at her with disbelief from the other side of the table.

"What, you're not even going to visit him? Not even once? The boy's in hospital for crying out loud!" 

"I know!" She shouted, and took a surreptitious look around at the diners around her before lowering her voice. "I'm sorry it happened and I wish him a full recovery soon, but... that's it." Her friend laughed, eyes still wide with shock and they both took another sip of their wine.

"But... you have _sex_." She whispered the last word hoping their conversation hadn't been caught by another customer and giggled slightly. 

"Yes, Archie, we have sex. But that's all it is. What we do is professional, not personal. I've asked the agency to pass on my good wishes, meanwhile they'll send me a new toy to play with whilst Joshua's bones heal." She picked up her fork and placed some salad leaves in her mouth, chewing whilst Archie digested this information rather than her French onion soup. If she was honest, she didn't really want Joshua to come back after he recovered. She wasn't blind. She knew the way he looked at her as she sauntered off towards their next destination to fuck; it was more than lust. And truthfully, if his mouth wasn't preoccupied somewhere on her body, he could be downright annoying as well. Her mind drifted back to a time when they were both post-coitus, lying back on her bed, and he'd asked her what she thought of the game on TV that day and she shivered. 

"I can't believe you use escorts... I still can't wrap my head around it. I mean, it sounds brilliant; I'm not judging. It's also just so... illegal." Archie leaned over the table so her voice didn't carry as far and her companion laughed heartily, throwing her head back.

"It's safe. I like that. Casual sex can get so messy... Especially because people know who I am in the real world. Who's to say I'll take a man home with me one night and the next day my name won't be plastered over every newspaper in the country as he sells out my story?"

"I can see the headline now... 'Actress Gillian Anderson has raunchy sex with complete stranger. For more info and pics turn to page 5'!" Gillian shushed her friend and laughed quietly as she ate another mouthful of food.

"I know I'm not a household name, but I've only just got used to this acting thing. I'd hate to think my career ended as soon as it started because of some shitty sex scandal."

"It didn't end Stella Gibson's." She points her fork at Archie and nods. "You're right. It didn't." She chews for a second and adds, "But I'm not Stella Gibson." Archie nodded with her and took a sip of her soup. 

"So... who will they send you tomorrow?" Gillian put down her cutlery, only a few leaves and a bite of chicken were left on her plate, and Archie reached across to grab it between her fingers and bring it to her mouth.

"I'm not sure. It's a total surprise. But the agency know who I like. Attractive, young, male. You get the gist. I'd be happy with Josh's twin if he had one, as long as he was the quiet brother." They both snickered as the waiter came to take their empty plates away from them. "Besides, I've been using that agency for three years now. I have total faith in them."

//

Her faith waned completely as he opened the door to her new visitor at precisely 6:00PM on Wednesday evening. The man standing opposite her was definitely male and attractive, but he seemed a good thirty years older than her usual boys.

"Um... May I help you?" She looked behind him down the corridor and hoped to see a bright eyed young boy walk up to her door.

"I'm William." His hand stuck out in front of him and she shook it. "You must be Miss Lane." She tried to contain her disappointment at her replacement and stepped aside to let him in through the door.

"Please, call me Leigh." He stopped surveying his surroundings and turned back to her smiling. She realised she'd rather played down his good looks through the fog of her bitterness, and let her eyes wander down his entire body. He was dressed well, in a dark grey shirt with jeans and black boots. His brown hair was longer than Joshua's and he had a salt and pepper stubble that gave him a rugged charm. His face was gorgeous and tanned, with warm brown eyes that spoke volumes and possibly the plumpest bottom lip she'd seen in her life. His nose was on the large side, but it suited him, and she found herself aching to kiss the beauty spot on his right cheek. His accent was American but she refrained from asking about his personal life, she didn't care who he was or where he came from, all she wanted to know was how he felt inside of her. 

He walked the short distance between them and fit his hands loosely around her waist. She realised then just how tall he was, even whilst she was wearing heels, and the feel of his fingers against her clothed back made her shiver. His hands moved down lower to her ass, but he didn't squeeze as she expected him too, just kept them resting there. 

"So, Leigh Lane, do you want me to introduce myself?" His fingers easily reached the zipper on the back of her skirt and pulled it down agonisingly slowly. She felt the waistband loosen immediately and with a quick tug of the hem from his deft fingers it was pooled at the bottom of her feet. She stood before him in only her white blouse and high heels, and she felt his hands trace the skin where the tops of her thighs met her ass. She fought for control over her voice, hoping to keep it crisply British rather than her American-English hybrid when she was round fellow Americans. She smirked at him and kept her cool.

"No." Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt and she undid them from the top downwards, letting her fingers run through the dark hair they found peeking out from the material. He smiled back at her and his hands moved upwards again, holding her ass. He waited for her to finish unbuttoning his shirt before he moved his hands back to his sides so the shirt could drop from his arms. He watched her eyes move over the contours from his chest muscles and gulped. He knew he was in good shape for an older man but his pecs were probably nothing in comparison to the sweet young man candy that she'd been used to having.

"I know you were expecting someone different." She nodded lightly at him, still entranced by the hard muscles underneath her palm as she drifted it down his stomach towards his belt. In reality she was practically drooling over this man's body, the soft and hard of his stomach, and the bulging muscles of his strong arms. She could tell from the fit of his jeans that his legs were long and toned, and she hoped they were as tanned as the rest of his perfect body. She looked up at him as she unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops in his jeans. She noted some apprehension in the way his face fell but it quickly disappeared, being replaced by lust as she pushed his jeans down his legs.

"I have some rules." He nodded down at her, his arms moving back around her body as he traced the collar of her blouse down to the valley in between her breasts. She took a deep breath as he began to make short work of her blouse, and he had the common sense to undo her cuffs before dragging it down her arms. She stood before him in her black lacy underwear, matched by his black boxers, and she debated whether she should take off her high heels. His head bent towards her and she felt his hot breath against her cheek. "No kissing." Her voice seemed stilted and she chided herself for being effected so easily by this man's charms. "No talking." His finger moved under her bra strap and dragged it down before moving onto the next one. She lifted her arms slightly as he fed his hands behind her back to expertly undo her bra. It came away with a soft ping and he caught her heavy breasts in his hands as they were freed. He kneaded them lightly before taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching. She moaned into his neck and bit her lip. His lips planted themselves between both her breasts as he covered them with his palms and he suddenly stood up straight, running his finger up and down her arm. She nearly whimpered at the loss of his warmth on her tits and felt another flood of wetness pool in her panties. 

He could smell her from his spot standing next to her and moved to her back. Her eyes followed as far as they could without her tilting her head and she groaned as he roughly pulled her body back into his hard chest, one hand squeezing her left breast and the other cupping her mons. His length pushed into the small of her back and he thrust lightly. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and he dragged them down her thin legs, kissing the curve of her ass and the back of her thigh as he travelled down with them. He lifted both of her legs out of her pants and licked the sensitive skin of her knee, making her jerk.

"Do you want to keep these on?" She gulped loudly, feeling the hand that wasn't wrapped around her ankle travel up her leg to stroke the newly exposed skin of her ass.

"Do you want me to keep them on?" She heard him chuckle and felt his head shake against her calf.

"It doesn't matter what I want, this is all for you." His voice was deeper than when he first came into the apartment and she shivered as she felt his chest brush against her back as he stood back up. Her legs parted wider as his fingers massaged the soft and fevered skin on the inside of her thighs, and his hand brought her forehead back to rest on his chest as he let his tongue lick it's way from her ear lobe to her collarbone. "Am I allowed to kiss here?" She mumbled something resembling a yes and nodded just as his lips sealed over the straight of her clavicle and two of his calloused fingers delved inside of her hot, dripping wet pussy. She could see his face out of the corner of her eyes and gazed at how at peace he seemed. His fingers drew agonisingly slowly out of her depths before pushing past her natural boundaries into her again. She felt him push his dick into her back again and she rested back on it, panting as his fingers became quicker and quicker. His dormant thumb rubbed around her clit before tentatively brushing against it, his teeth catching her ear and bringing it into his mouth. 

"Ah. Fuck." His fingers moved from her lips and he used his pointer finger to erratically flick her hardened clit, and he delighted in the way her body writhed against him. He'd been doing his job long enough to know she'd never come from the stimulation he was feeding her, and soon her pleasure would turn to pain as it became all a bit too much for her nerves to handle, so he abruptly stopped, holding her thighs in his large hands.

"Which way to the bedroom?" He whispered into her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. She squelched her sudden desire to take his hand and lead him to her quarters and simply walked over to her bed on shaky legs, hoping he'd follow. She could hear him kicking off his shoes behind her but she stared straight ahead. She stopped just short of her bed and turned to face him. His hands grasped her arms and pushed her until her legs hit the bottom of the bed and she fell backwards. He was there with steady hands to control her fall and she lay there breathless on top of the covers as his lips trailed over to her nipples. He looked up into her eyes, almost asking for permission, and she gave a quick nod of her head before feeling his tongue reach out and flick her hardened nub. Her fingers thread through his thick, dark brown hair and her head lay back on the bed with defeat. His hands that were massaging the taught muscles of her calfs moved her legs apart at her knees. She whimpered as his heat removed itself from her breast with a soft pop but it swiftly morphed into a groan as his tongue pushed its way into her lips, his fingers separating them ready for his ministrations. 

The hand in his hair tightened and she tensed the muscles in her legs, feeling his hot wisps of breath tickle her throbbing clit. His tongue flattened against her and travelled from the bottom of her vulva up to her clit where it stayed and flicked it a few times. Her hips bucked up towards him, her fingers grasping his hair even tighter, and he wrapped his full lips around her clit, sucking.

"Ah!" She couldn't remember the last time she was this vocal during sex and her upper body jolted upwards to watch him, her hips still undulating against his head. "Fuck. Yes." Her hand pushed him further into her and he sucked harder, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and nibbling lightly. "Shit! Yes!" Her cries were loud and high pitched, and she moved a hand down to the apex of her thighs to move her flaps out of the way for him. He looked up at her in the eyes but she pushed his head down further. He bit down on her clit in response and she could swear she felt him smile against her pussy as her body flopped bonelessly back onto the bed. Her legs wrapped themselves around his neck and she squeezed her muscles, bringing him closer to her. His fingers from before pushed their way inside of her again and set up a steady rhythm as his tongue flicked against her clit, timed perfectly with every thrust.

He could feel the cold, sharp dig of her high heels pressing into his back, urging him to lap quicker at her clit, and he groaned at the mental image conjured in his mind. The scrape of the harsh plastic heel against his neck made his dick ache in his boxers and he groaned once more, louder. As matched his noises, the vibrations from his throat travelling up her lips to her clit and she felt the ever present buzz of her impending orgasm intensify.

His fingers became quicker and harder, pumping into her with inhuman speed, and his tongue pushed against her clit. He sucked it into his mouth with every third thrust of his fingers and he found himself desperate for more taste of her. He hummed against her lips and her entire body tensed, her hand in his hair locking him into place. The shock of his third finger driving into her and the intense sensation of his teeth clamping down on her clit sent her spiralling into oblivion, and he was glad that he got front row seats.

"Ah! William! Fuck!" Dully in the back of her mind she wondered why on earth she had shouted his name, or shouted anything at all, but the shockwaves pulsing through her entire body muted her inner voice to nothing more than a few syllables. Her back arched and her eyes screwed shut as he fingers tensed and relaxed in his hair. He could feel her legs throb against his hot skin and he used his hands to part them, spreading her wide before him. His fingers were still inside of her, only gently stroking her, as he felt her walls grasp them tightly and flutter around them. His tongue lay flat against her vulva as he waited for her body to stop shaking.

Her breathing took a while to return back to normal but as her body was racked with her final aftershock she slumped her back against the bed and left both her hands resting by her side. He sat up from in between her legs and watched her chest rise and fall with the force of her deep breaths and smiled. His eyes darted back down to her wet lips, his three fingers now motionless inside of her. He pulled them out and she sighed and he replaced them with his tongue, hoping to catch whatever moisture he could. She jolted a little and moaned a little louder, and he was careful not to stimulate her too much. He tasted her tangy sweet liquid and his cock became painful in his silk confines. He looked back at her and removed his face from her thighs, giving her two quick kisses on her surrounding skin.

Somewhere in her mind she registered that he'd got up and left the room but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and investigate. Her body felt limp and her fingers were still occasionally clenching with the ghost of her orgasm. She couldn't remember the last time she came that hard with anyone, and yet she couldn't think of anything this man had done differently to her. Maybe you just can't put a price on experience. Her lips turned up into a small smile as she heard him return the bedroom, and she felt his body lean across hers.

"You okay?" She opened her eyes slightly to see him hovering above her, condom in one hand, the other drawing faint lines beneath her right breast. She smiled and huffed out a laugh and he did the same. "You still seem pretty out of it." His lips moved to her sternum and he gave her a solid kiss there as he waited for her to reply.

"I'm good. I'm really good." His teeth bared to her in a heart melting smile and he tilted his hips into hers to press his length against her thigh. She sighed again and rested her head back on the mattress as he sat back on his haunches. She heard the tell-tale rip of the foil packet.

"I hope you don't mind... you're not the only one with rules." 

She spun onto her front and moved forward on the bed, resting on her elbows and knees. His eyes widened at her sudden change of position but he climbed up behind her and smoothed his palms over the globes of her ass.

"It seems we have similar rules." Her voice was still breathy from earlier and he ripped his boxers off his legs to relieve some tension, grasping the bottom of his shaft. 

"Is this another one of your rules?" His palm drifted up his length and then back down again. "Fucking without looking?" She spun her head round at his choice of words and her eyes widened at the sight of him stroking himself. He was so big. So fucking big. Not just lengthways but his girth was astonishing and put every other man she'd been with to shame. Everyone she'd had from the agency had been at least above average, but William was something else, and she was both excited and nervous to feel him inside her.

He watched her swallow a lump in her throat as she watched his hand move up and down his dick, and he briefly remembered just how tight her walls had felt against his fingers. He looked down at himself as she turned away and faced the head of the bed and realised that her expression was not only one of surprise, but apprehension.

"It's less... intimate... this way." He nodded his head although she wasn't watching him any longer and he kissed the bottom of her spine.

"I understand." He grasped the condom and began to roll it over his length, gritting his teeth and hissing as it fit snugly around him. He leaned up onto his knees and pressed his protected length against her folds, feeling her ass shift back against him. She braced herself for the fullness of him inside her as she felt his head prod her entrance. His hands braced themselves on her waist as he began to push in a little. "Relax. I'll go easy to start." 

Her eyes flew open at his soft spoken words and suddenly all the tension in her body flew out the window as she surrendered herself to the feel of his length pushing inside of her. They both sighed as she felt the front of his thighs touch her ass as he buried himself completely inside of her. She'd never felt so full before and she knew if he was just a few centimetres bigger she'd be grimacing in pain rather than pleasure.

He knew he was bigger than most men, but he was by no means humongous. He still used regular sized condoms and he didn't have to buy bigger size boxers. But she was just so _small_. Her little legs wrapped around his and didn't even reach half way down his shin, and her feet looked tiny in her black high heels. Even in her heels, she was still only tall enough to fit under his chin and he wished for a moment he could see her in her barest forms, naked even down to her feet, standing before him smaller and more precious than ever. Her waist was so small he could fit both his hands around her and span her entire stomach. He looked at her ass underneath him as he waited a few moments for her to adjust. That wasn't small, no, it was a firm and soft. And her breasts weren't small either. They fit into his palms perfectly and they were beautifully warm with pert rosebud nipples. And her face... wide blue eyes with full red lips and rosy cheeks covering sharp cheekbones. Her slightly aquiline nose made her look all the more elegant, and her blonde hair that fell around her face in soft waves made her look like she'd come straight from a Hollywood glamour magazine. In short, she was beautiful. So very beautiful.

He was brought out of his study of her body when he felt her back arch and her ass push back towards him, and she let out a little moan, letting him know she was ready. He started lightly at first, dragging himself out of her slowly until he was almost fully out, until he pushed himself back in at the same maddening pace. A hand that was holding onto her waist moved to rest on the small of her back. His thrusts were still slow and she felt a pulsing through her vagina, welcome for the slow start but aching for more contact. She squeezed her thigh muscles together, hoping to let him know and suddenly his body jerked fully into her, his body hitting hers with a loud slap.

"Ah!" Her fingers curled into the bed sheets as she moaned and he drew back out of her, faster this time, before pummelling back into her harder. Her body shook with his motions and her head moved dangerously close to the headboard with every hard thrust. His hands grasped at her waist harder than before and he pulled her entire body back to him as his dick sped up inside of her. As he pulled back his hands would yank on her sides, sending her body crashing back into his to meet his strokes half way. His grasped at her thighs and brought her legs back further against his, giving her a series of short strokes, and she let out a deep moan at the slightly new position. A breath wheezed out between his clenched teeth as his dick sank lower into her with each thrust. 

Her walls began to flutter around him as she felt the head of his cock begin to touch her cervix. As her walls clamped around him he felt him lose the well trained finesse that he'd gained. His thrusts became more erratic, and he pressed his hands against the top of her back, pressing her chest down into the mattress. He brought his knees together and moved her body back towards him. He pumped into her faster and faster, letting the new angle envelope his entire length. His orgasm was building and he could feel his cock swell inside of her against her tightening walls. It only took a few well timed brushes of his thumb against her clit and he felt her walls milking him as she let out a high pitched scream, her head thrown back in ecstasy. One more thrust and he was there with her, his body shaking with the force of his first orgasm.

Her legs fell against the bed as her body became limp, and his hips pumped a few more one thrusts inside of her until he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside her. She lay on her crossed arms, her breathing still deep, and she opened her eyes few millimetres to secretly watch him. His jaw was slack from his comedown and his eyes were loosely shut. She propped herself back up onto her elbows, refusing to give into the afterglow of her orgasm for a second time. Crawling over to his body, she began to peel the condom off his softening penis and he grunted in dissatisfaction, his arm moving to lightly rub her back. She looked up at his face and his eyes were still closed, a small furrow forming above his eyebrows.

"Uh... I know you're not used to people my age, but uh... you're gonna have to wait a few minutes at least until you start messing down there again." She smiled and huffed out a laugh, patting his hard and sweaty stomach.

"Don't worry. I'm just cleaning you up." He opened one eye to watch her climb off the bed and walk into the bathroom. By the time she'd returned he was propped up on the pillow, his arm behind his head, the other outstretched towards her. She frowned at his hand, not liking how comfortable she was around this man already, and threw a towel towards him. He caught it and rubbed himself down before dropping it onto the floor. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him and he sat up straight, his hands reaching out for her. He grabbed onto her arms and managed to pull her back towards him, circling his arms around her waist. She smiled despite herself and attempted to keep her voice calm. "No cuddling." He could hear the lightness in her voice although her face feigned disinterest. 

"What if I told you we weren't cuddling?" He moved his legs either side of hers and leant back against the headboard, taking her with him. "What if I told you, I was merely...," he paused as his fingers dipped back in between her parted legs, "testing the waters?" She sucked in her breath as his fingers returned dripping wet and she cursed herself for finding this man so damn attractive. She felt him stir against her back and she laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" His fingers pushed their way back inside of her and her chuckles subsided into breathy moans. 

"You told me... to leave you alone... for a few minutes..." He smiled against her shoulder and parted her lips, letting his finger draw circles around her clit.

"Never underestimate what a beautiful woman can do to an older man's libido." She slapped his knee playfully and tutted.

"I said no talking." Her eyes were half shut as he flooded her body with pleasure and he wanted so badly to study the way her face changed as he touched different parts of her. He'd only seen her heated cheeks and parted lips from in between the valley of her breasts earlier, and she shit down any of his efforts for a better view by burrowing his face further into her thighs. 

"Hm, okay." For a while all he could hear was the sound of her deep breathing and small mews as he occasionally let his finger softly drift up her lips and over her clit. Her hands gripped onto his legs for support as he added a third digit inside of her, curling them upwards to rub against the slightly harder skin on the front wall of her vagina. She cursed quietly and his cock twitched, aching to be inside her again.

"Shit." His fingers stilled inside her and he leaned forward, inadvertently pressing his fingers harder against her sensitive skin.

"Hnnngg... Wha?" 

"I don't have another condom." Her hand reached behind her back to grasp his hard length that was trapped between their bodies. She groaned and her walls twitched as she realised he intended to fuck her again.

"It's okay. I have a few." Reluctantly she moved out of his grasp over to her bedside table and pulled out another foil packet. She waved it in the air a little and he laughed at her, grabbing her wrist. He held her gaze for a few seconds before she dodged the intensity, ripping open the foil packet and giving him an embarrassed smile. She rolled it down his length, her lips parted and tongue slightly sticking out with concentration. She looked back up at him when she's finished only to see his gaze was fixed on her small hand still wrapped around his length. She turned around and assumed her usual position, ass in the air with her weight braced on her elbows and knees. 

He chuckled and shook his head from side to side, pulling her body back to him. Moving his legs in between hers, he parted her thighs with his own and sank his length deep into her. 

"Holy shit!" His move was so unexpected she braced herself on his arms that were resting on her waist and she panted, moving up and down immediately. She looked down at their meeting point and sighed, lowering herself only to pull back up again. His hands gripped her sides as he helped pull her up and down with more force, the lower parts of his body still and unmoving as he let her set the pace. Her back was resting entirely on his chest and she let her head fall in the space between his neck and shoulder as she languidly tilted her hips. She squeezed her muscles and he squeezed her sides simultaneously, keeping his knees bent for her. He could see her face better from the angle if he leaned forward, and he examined the way her eyebrows were slightly pinched and how her cheeks matched the colour of her lips. Suddenly her eyes flew open and stared at his in shock. He felt like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and she quickly moved her head upwards so he could no longer watch her face.

"Fuck me," she whispered. He knew she was trying to get some control over the situation, after all, he'd broken one of her rules, and a small part of him wondered if the way she had reacted was because she liked it. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off his length slightly before pumping his hips upwards into her. Her hands scrambled for something to hold onto as her entire body shook with the force of his thrusts and they finally settled on the tops of his thighs that cradled her body. His hands began to bring her body up and down all whilst crashing his body into hers and she wondered for a second if she was going to see stars, the deep thud of his penis inside her lulling her into a pre-orgasmic trance. 

Her head was thrown back, her hair dangling against his shoulder and his sucked on the hot skin of her neck. He could see that her jaw was wide open in a silent scream as he continued to pound into her and he waited for her next instruction, whether it was a tightening of her walls or a slight pinch from her fingers. 

Quickly his dick felt like it was being gripped by a vice and he grunted. His loud "Fuck!" was almost drowned out by the shrill roar that ripped from her throat as her body was taken over by her surprise orgasm. It left her as fast as it came and she panted, feeling his cock push a few extra strokes into her boneless body as he emptied himself into the condom. His hand immediately came up to her forehead and he rubbed away the sweat and hair he found there. 

Their bodies disconnected messily and she felt her wetness pool down her thighs and drip onto his legs as soon as she lifted herself from him. She looked back at him and his eyes seemed as glassy as hers, his bottom lip wet with sweat. They both stared at each other with a loss of words, not willing to confront the intense intimacy they just shared. She watched him peel his condom off as he stumbled to the bathroom and she immediately dove for one of her robes, hoping to hide her newfound vulnerability behind some clothes.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I have a client soon and it'll be easier if shower here instead of travel back home." She watched his head pop out from the bathroom door. It seemed he too was having problems with his nudity and she took comfort that she wasn't going through these strange emotions alone. She nodded and he half smiled before closing the door behind him. She rested her head in her hands against the chest of drawers in her bedroom and took some calming breaths.

She'd never come like that before. There was something so... right... about him being inside her. The was his hand held her waist or brushed her back made something inside of her burn up. She probably could have just put it down to amazing sex for the first two times, but after her third orgasm she was slowly realising it went beyond the sex. Being with him felt natural. She sighed again, and decided to busy her mind by changing her dirty sheets. Anything she could do to get her mind off him.

By the time he'd left the sanctuary of her shower he'd realised that he did not want to say goodbye to this woman any time soon. His clothes were nearly piled on her striped bed but she was nowhere in sight. He slipped on a pair of boxers that he realised weren't his and quickly donned his jeans and shirt. He picked up his shoes and padded into her front room in search of her. She was standing in the middle of the room, with a black lace robe on, and her hair was tied into a loose ponytail. He noticed happily that she'd kicked off her high heels and he studied the way her little toes wiggled against the carpet. Her robe cut off mid thigh, showing off the shapely curve of her legs, and it was just parted enough so he could see the delicious swell of her breast peeking out through the material.

She felt his gaze on her and turned to watch him. She gave a bashful smile and walked over to him, feeling smaller than ever without her heels and fresh makeup. 

"Thanks for the shower." He almost looked embarrassed and he moved his hand to run through his damp hair in an action reminiscent of when Joshua asked to watch her come and was met with a steely glance. Except, he seemed endearing, not annoying. 

"No problem. Thanks for uh... Thanks." She dipped her head a little and he forced out a laugh. 

"Yeah... Thanks." He bent over to put on his socks and shoes and began to walk towards her front door without meeting her eyes.

"I'll see you next Wednesday then?" He removed his hand from the doorknob and turned to her.

"No... actually. I was just a replacement until the agency could find someone better suited to your tastes. They... uh... send their apologies that they couldn't find anyone in time. It was either me or nothing. But I think they've found someone to see you on a more regular basis starting next week." For the first time, she hated how business like they sounded, as if they were planning a board meeting or maybe he was supplying her with a member of staff. In the back of her mind she realised that he was just a member of staff. Like her publicist or her cleaner, William had a service to provide, and she was his employer. She tried to mask her disappointment that this was the last time they would meet, her clit already aching for his touch.

"Don't worry... you were... more than satisfying. I uh... hope you have a safe trip home. Or uh... to your next client." She could swear she saw him grimace at the thought of fucking somebody else, but just like her, he hid his emotions well. Her body tensed as he moved towards her, his arm coming behind her back and bringing her close to his chest in a brief embrace. She could see his cheeks were red despite his tan and his feet began to shuffle on the floor.

"Well... Take care of yourself Leigh Lane." She nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak, so she instead reached up on her tip toes and brought her lips to his brown beauty mark on his cheek. She lingered there for only a second but to him it felt like an eternity. He committed the way her lips felt against his skin to memory before giving one final nod and walking out the door. She closed it behind her and rushed to the window of her apartment overlooking the busy London streets.

Within a minute he stepped out of her building and walked towards his car. She'd never watched one of her boys leave before and she cursed herself for acting so childish. Until he turned towards her window and waved before stepping into the drivers seat of his car. She smiled and waved back although he'd already driven away and she let the curtain fall back, obscuring the road from her view once more. She moved towards the bedroom where the smell of sex hit her nostrils in full force and she stares at her bed. She flops down on top of it and can just about make out the smell that she could now refer to as plainly 'him'. She buried her head in a pillow that was still damp from his sweat and inhaled, her finger tracing where he would have laid. Her eyes opened and she stared at the wall opposite, just realising what she was doing.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

She propped her glasses further up her nose and let her fingers continue to tap away at her keyboard, her mind watching the letters form on the screen of her laptop as if it were a typewriter. She'd been expecting a call from Archie all day, so not a single bone in her body jumped when the phone rang out from beside her. She picked it up and swiped under her name without taking her eyes off the screen, rereading her last sentence with critical eyes.

"Hello?"

"Stop whatever you're doing and tell me what happened last night. I got your text earlier but I'm sorry I couldn't call, my scheduling was all wrong." It had been almost exactly 24 hours since William had arrived at her apartment and she felt every second apart from him as if it were a slash on her skin. She turned away from her laptop and sank lower into her chair, her legs parting subconsciously.

"Shit, Archie." Her friend chuckled on the other side of the line and Gillian let out a small protest as she creakily stepped out of her office chair, her entire body aching from her actions the previous night. "It was just so..."

"Good?"

"Breathtaking." She let out a long breath and smiled to herself at the memory, her fingers tracing the lone mark on her neck that he had left. That spot, from now on, was his and nobody else's.

"Okay, give me all the details. What was his name? What did he look like? What did he do to you?"

"Slow down! Um... his name is William. He's a lot taller than me, maybe 6ft or higher... His body is absolutely magnificent." She felt her cheeks become red at the sight of his muscular back as his tongue licked her lower lips and she sighed again. "He had just about the right muscle tone, with long legs, oh! And his arms were perfect and his hands were soft and hard and the way he grasped me was just... oh god. And his face... And his eyes! His lips! Jesus, even his hair! He's quite possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen." She could hear Archie squirming on the other side of the line and she huffed out a laugh. "You haven't even heard the best part yet."

"Oh god. What is it?" Her tone was eager and she suddenly dropped her voice to a lower timbre. "Was it his dick?" Gillian laughed loudly into the quiet of her apartment and she sighed.

"No, although that was a spectacular appendage. No... the best bit is that this guy must have been at least 50." She heard Archie's gasp of surprise that mirrored her own internal one the previous night. "Yeah... I mean... I wasn't too pleased to begin with but once I got over my initial shock, it was possibly the best night of my life." She cradled her phone in between her shoulder and ear as she walked over to the kitchen to stir the sauce she was simmering. She suddenly had a vision of William coming up behind her, his hands placing themselves on her waist as he asked for a taste. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and almost dropped her phone into the pan.

"The sex was just that good?"

"Yes... and no. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing he could have done to make that sex better because it was perfect. But... I was beginning to lose my cool around him y'know? My rules were lax. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me and there was just something about _him_ that made that night special. I never wanted him to leave, and I think he felt the same because I had never felt so awkward after a meeting. He hugged me before he left and...," she sighed, embarrassed, "I kissed his cheek. Well, I kissed his beauty spot which was on his cheek."

"Girl, you got it bad." Gillian smiled as she realised that, yes, she'd got it bad. But it was _so_ good. "So is he coming again on Wednesday? Will I be invited to the wedding?" Her face dropped immediately and Archie could tell her next sigh wasn't out of pleasure.

"No... apparently the agency didn't have anyone on such short notice to 'better fit my needs', so they sent William as a one week replacement. I'll be back to my usual young men on Wednesday." She could hear the regret in her own voice and didn't even try to mask it for Archie. She really did have it bad.

"Shit... Phone them up! Tell them you'd like to make him your regular!" 

"I don't think that's a good idea Archie... I was ready to make out with him as soon as he put his hands on me. I lost too much control back there. This is all for the best."

"Maybe it's not." She added a pinch of salt to her sauce and checked on her pasta. "Maybe you're at that stage in your life now where you need more than hot sex and you need the pillow talk after." 

"You obviously don't know me very well if that's your idea of what I need. And even if it was, falling for a male hooker would not help me one bit."

"Ah, so you admit you're falling for him!" Gillian groaned into her phone and placed a plate into the oven, heating it up slightly. 

"No I'm not falling for him!"

"But you admit you could..." She was fighting a losing battle with Archie and the only option was to admit defeat. She acquiesced, making a noise in the back of her throat that resembled something of a reluctant moan. "Y'know Gigi... It's been a few years since you and Mark broke up... Maybe this is your hearts way of telling you it's ready for another serious relationship? This is the first older guy you've come in contact with for months, maybe your brain registered that and that's why you're already so attached to him. Maybe you're subconsciously longing for a companion that could legally drink during the nineties."

It sure as hell made sense, and she'd be more willing to admit to that than she would about falling for an escort. Maybe it was some Freudian way of her brain telling her she needed a man, rather than a boy. She stood there, looking at her pasta for one and wondered if she truly did need someone else in her life. She'd been content, living her life and meeting with friends with no commitments. She got the sex that the body ached for but maybe her heart yearned for something a little more. Either way, man or no man, William was not a viable option.

"Archie, I gotta go."

"Did I say something wrong?" Gillian frowned at her friend's tone of voice and tutted.

"Nooo, you never say anything wrong. What you said made a lot of sense, it's just my pasta's ready and if I leave my sauce on the job a minute longer it'll boil away into nothing." Archie laughed and looked over to her kitchen where her own dinner was in the oven. 

"Alright darling, I'll leave you to it. Speak too soon missus!" The phone line rang dead and Gillian drained her pasta, dumping it into her warm plate and showering it with tomato sauce. She brought it back over to her laptop where she sat with her knees up on the chair and she munched onto the spaghetti, trying to rediscover her literary train of thought. She scanned her work and deleted the last two paragraphs by holding her finger onto the backspace button, her other hand holding onto her dinner. She began typing again, an entirely new paragraph, and she punched in each letter with a newfound force. After a few sentences as leaned back and admired her handiwork, picking up her fork and resuming her eating. She spun round in her chair, feeling the air rush past her hair and she hopped onto her feet, skipping into the kitchen to fetch herself a celebratory glass of wine. In her office, her laptop stay still, it's screen bright with the words of her new plot-line emblazoned into the word document.

_"Caitlyn's phone buzzed, buzzed again. It was a call from William Moss."_

//

He slammed the shot glass down at the bar and his second shortly followed as he downed the sharp liquid which made his throat burn. He motioned to the bartender for another but the man on the barstool next to him put his hand in the way and asked instead for two mojitos. 

"Mojitos? Really? Shit. You're a real pussy, y'know that?" His companion chuckled next to him and passed some cash over the bar.

"I'm not saying stop drinking D, I'm saying cool off a bit, tell me why you asked me out for a drink, and then progress to shots. You can't take your whiskey like you could, ya old fuck."

"Fuck off Beghe. Need I remind you that when I got drunk I kept my clothes on. Or at least waited 'till I was alone with a lady to strip instead of doing it in public bars." Jason laughed and nodded his thanks at the bartender before taking a long sip of his drink.

"C'mon then brother. What's so important? I swear, man, I've been trying to reach you for ages but your phones always fucking turned off."

"I turn it off when I'm working." David grabbed his drink and finished nearly half before pushing it away with a pointed smile.

"Shit bro, when that book of yours gets published I'm expecting it to be of War and Peace length, with the amount of time you're putting into it. Anyway, fuck the book, we didn't come all the way here to talk about a book."

"When you met Angie, what made you realise she was the one?"

"Fuck did you really bring me all the way out here to chat about chicks? What's the matter Duchovny? Can't get it up?" He punched his friend in the arm but noticed his slight grimace and realised he was in for the long haul. "Shit. Okay. You want a proper man to man talk I'm guessing? Well... uh... I dunno know man, I just kinda knew. I looked at that woman and I thought 'Shit. I never wanna stop fucking her.' And then I got to know her a little better and I thought 'Fuck. I wanna marry her.' For some people it takes two years to come to that realisation, for me, it took two weeks."

"How about two hours?" Jason's eyes widened and he stared at the man sitting next to him, hunched over at the bar with his head cradled between his crossed arms. He almost felt pitiful. Almost.

"Man, you got that in just two hours? You got it bad." David smiled and looked up at Jason. 

"Yeah, I guess I have. I don't know... if someone would have turned to me and said 'You're gonna marry this girl right now and she's the only woman you can be with for the rest of your damn life' I probably would have cried tears of happiness. And I barely know her."

Jason whistled low and studied the liquor bottles in front of him. "What's she like? Please tell me you did more than just hold the door open for this woman."

"She's... breathtakingly beautiful. She's petite but she's got curves... but it's not even her body that's the most impressive thing. She's got such a beautiful face and her voice is sexy as hell. Real low and sultry."

"British?"

"Hell yeah. And not to be crude but... her breasts are... wow." 

"Wait so not only did you hold the door open for her but you fucked her as well? Well done my man!" He slapped him hard on the back and jostled him around a little. "You're a good looking man bro, it's about time you found a good looking lady to take out and shit."

"Awh, you think I'm good looking?"

"I think you're a damn beautiful piece of ass Duchovny, and pretty much every man and woman on the planet agrees with me." He took a gulp of his mojito and looked back at David who was now staring at a wall with his eyes fogged over with happiness and a shit eating grin plastered on his lips. "I know you ain't had that much experience with long term relationships, and that's up to you man, I know you like being all single and shit, and you're a busy guy, I get it. But, fuck! You know me, we humans are made for each other. You find the right girl and bam, it's like you've never felt such happiness." David nodded blindly and sipped at his drink, finishing it off. "Where'd you meet this chick anyway? She sounds like she's been sent straight from the gods." 

"Oh... around..." David side-eyed his partner before staring back at the bottles opposite him, mentally choosing which poison to take next.

"Well, if things go well, next time y'all are meeting 'around'," his fingers went up in the air to feign quotation marks, "I can join and meet the pretty lady." David's face dropped and he ushered the bartender over, asking for two shots of vodka.

"That's the thing Beghe, there is no next time." His finger traced the rim of the new shot glass placed in front of him before he brought it to his lips and swallowed.

"Oh shit. Unrequited love?"

"I'm not so sure about that. It's more circumstance than anything else."

"She's married?"

"Maybe. I dunno. It just won't happen again, and even if it does, it won't move past sex. She's not looking for a relationship with me." Jason felt for his friend, this wasn't the first time this has happened. He had distant memories of a woman named Téa who his best friend had taken a likening to during his years at Yale, but by the time he'd brought up the courage to buy a ring, she'd been knocked up by some multimillionaire guy called Tim. The following months were spent peeling David off bar stools none to different than the one he was sitting in now, and his limbs ached at the idea of having to do it again at the age of fifty.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Nah." The second vodka went down as easy as the first. "Just call it man's intuition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Vision Of Fire was used and abused without permission. Forgive me Gillian!


	3. Chapter 3

She'd made herself a cup of tea and sipped at it quietly before she gave in and poured a shot of whiskey into the mug. It was 5:53PM and she was counting the minutes until her new toy would arrive. She tried to imagine the kind of guy she would like to see standing outside her door, but she could only see one face, one body. William. A small irrational part of her hoped that he'd burst through the door and sweep her off her feet and straight into a mind blowing orgasm. She took a gulp of her drink and let the alcohol burn down her throat, delighting in the small buzz that began to course through her veins. It would make it a little easier she supposed.

The knock startled her and a splash of her tea dripped onto her burgundy skirt and she wiped it away, running over to the door. She popped a mint into her mouth and pulled open the door to see a shock of dark brown hair standing opposite her. 

Fuck.

It wasn't William.

No, the boy standing in front of her wasn't tall enough, and his eyes were green. His lips were thinner - obviously - but not too much that they were nonexistent, and they were smiling at her as if she was the second coming of Christ. He was muscly as well, too much so, and she could see his trained physique bulge out of his tight fitting tee.

"Oh wow. Now you... you are a gorgeous woman." His accent was heavily East London and she mentally made a note to make sure he had no opportunities to talk to her throughout the evening. "What's your name little lady? You remind me of my mother." She cringed and imagined slamming the door back into his face but the whiskey coursing through her system made her falter.

He came bounding through the door at a remarkable speed and picked her up with her arms, pressing her against the back of the door, closing it shut with the weight of their bodies. She yelled out of surprise and he attached himself to her throat, already humping her leg that was uncomfortably trapped between them.

"I'm Zach, and I'm gonna make you come so hard."

//

He stared hard at the clock on the wall. 6:05PM. She'd probably have her perfect breasts pressed into some lucky bastard's hands right now. He hoped they weren't gripping them too tight. 

"How about we move this over to the bedroom?" He felt his companion's hand move up his chest and rest on his shoulder, rubbing slightly. He gave her a warm smile that he hoped seemed genuine and bent down to press his lips to hers. She moaned against him and he moved his hand into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She broke back for air and smirked at him, dipping back in to nip at his bottom lip. "Come with me darling."

He let her grip his hand and lead him through to her bedroom, and his feet dragged reluctantly across the threshold. She sat on the bed, her legs spread slightly and she drew him to stand in between them, unbuttoning he bottom of his shirt.

"You seem distracted." She smiled up at him and stroked some of the exposed skin above his waistband.

"As do you, dear William." He covered her hands with his and gave her a small nod. She lay down on the bed and he relaxed over her. "I've found someone." Her voice was a whisper against his cheek and she kissed the skin it had caressed. "I'm sorry my dear, but this is our farewell. We're moving to Spain together. I didn't meet with you on Wednesday because I was meeting with my lawyer. The divorce finally went through." William gave a small smile, rubbing his thumb against her slightly wrinkled cheek. "But, we've had some good times haven't we?"

He chuckled. Yes, they had. William had been seeing Maggie for a few years, and he had always enjoyed her company. She was hiding from an unhappy marriage, and in a way, they found solace in each other's concealed loneliness. "I'm happy for you Maggie." 

"Now, tell me about who you've met." She brushed her hand through his hair and waited for him to reply.

"I haven't really... There was just this one girl... And..."

"It doesn't seem right to be with anyone else now?" He nodded again and if she didn't know better she'd think he looked sheepish. "Is she a client?" Her finger dragged itself down his chest and he dropped onto the bed next to her, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be the seductive attack.

"Yeah." 

"Is she pretty?" He growled low in his throat and moved over Maggie's body, kissing a slow sweet path down her neck to her breasts.

"Not as pretty as you." She chuckled heartily and ruffled her hands through his hair as he moved lower, his fingers unbuttoning her skirt and shimmying it down her legs. He kissed the skin he found there and looked up at Maggie who was still looking down at him with a mixture of heady lust and sadness clouding her eyes. 

"Good answer." His tongue touched her centre and she bucked into him, her hand in his hair suddenly grasping at his strands rather than stroking them gently. As he pushed his tongue in and out of her and swirled her clit with his thumb, he thought back to the previous week, Leigh's toned calfs wrapped around his neck. He groaned at the memory and lifted his hips off the bed, hoping to relieve some tension. His body switched off into auto pilot mode as his mind wandered from the beautiful woman beneath him.

He dreamt of her golden wavy locks flowing around his thighs as she'd lick her way up his length before taking him wholly in her mouth. He dreamt of her berry red lips, how soft and yielding they'd feel underneath his, and how hard he'd breathe in as he felt the sharp scratch of her teeth nip against his lower lip. How soft and dewy the white expanse of her stomach would feel underneath his calloused hand as he skimmed over it, his lips attached to a pert nipple. His tongue mimicked on Maggie's clit what he wished he was doing to Leigh's, and as he closed his eyes, he could almost convince himself that's where he was, resting within the v of Leigh's legs, bringing her to orgasm. His cock twitched and he wondered what she would look like as he entered her. He imagined the slight widen of her eyes until they slowly slipped shut, and the rosy blush of her cheeks as he pushed in further. The way her breath would puff against his face as he hovered above her and held her head facing him. He watch every movement on her face and commit it to memory, the forbidden fruit of her intimacy bare before him in his illicit dream. 

He heard her scream echo through his ears as she came against his bare cock and he swallowed it with his lips, gliding them across hers. He wanted to whisper her name to her over and over again but instead he looked into the icy blue eyes that were staring back at him. Her shrieks grew louder and soon he felt a wetness against his lips. His eyes opened just in time to see Maggie's body flop back down on the bed.

He moved up her body and she kissed away her moisture that lay on his swollen lips. Brushing away his cowlick from his forehead she whispered into his ear, sweet and low.

"Let's go one more time, for old times sake." He smiled even though he wasn't all there, a part of him still yearning for a small blonde to wrap her limbs around him. Maggie snaked her arms around his neck as he began pulling his trousers down off his legs. 

_One more time, Leigh, and then I promise no more._

//

She stood in the bathroom, her hands braced on either side of the sink as she caught her breath. She looked up at her reflection as she cleaned herself up. Her hair was mussed and a lovebite adorned her neck that mirrored the fading one William had left their a week prior. Her nipples were dark from Zach's incessant pinching and her back ached from being pressed against a wall for so long. She raked her fingers through her hair and splashed her face with cold water before bumping into Zach in the doorway of her bathroom. She gave a startled gasp as her small frame hit is taller body and his fingers wrapped around her arms. She looked down and saw his already erect penis pointing directly towards her.

"You were in here a long time, I wanted to make sure you hadn't had a coronary or something." He chuckled and she scowled at him, squeezing past him through the narrow doorway. He quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around, but she kept herself at arm's length. "Sorry, that was in poor taste." She was inwardly amazed that he even knew that phrase, his accent seemingly dumbing his IQ level down to under 70. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, picking up his shirt and passing it to him behind her as she searched for some clean panties. "You want me to leave already?" He came up behind her, trying to trace his fingers up her spine but she shook him off coolly.

"I have other engagements." She saw him stalk her like prey from the corner of her eye as she headed to her chest of drawers. His fingers quickly dipped in between her thighs in apology and she spread her legs instinctually.

"Can they not wait?" Her head tilted back slightly and he shivered as her hair tickled his chest. Two fingers delved inside her and for a moment she lost herself in his touch, wishing that the man behind her was the one invading her dreams. Suddenly she snapped back to consciousness and she calmly moved his hand away from her centre.

"No they can't." She stared back at him, her eyes staring him down until he dropped his head and picked up his discarded clothes. She turned away and grabbed her usual robe, covering her body up from him and she stood staring at the wall until she heard him tie his shoe laces. He cleared his throat and she turned back, walking to the front door and opening it for him. He kissed the shell of her ear before licking it and she groaned in disgust rather than arousal. 

"I'll see you next Wednesday, beautiful woman." He cocked his head and flashed her his winning smile before retreating through the doorway, trying to secretly pick up the pieces of his shattered dignity on his way out. She mustered all of her strength to shut the door behind him with more vigour than she normally would.

"No you fucking won't." She slumped back against the door and held the back of her hand to her forehead, panting. "Oh fuck." She felt her legs shake with the repercussions of his actions and she could already feel the dull ache that would shadow her for the entirety of the next few days. Staggering off to her office, she grabbed her whiskey and took a generous gulp from the bottle, wincing as it slipped down her throat. She sat down on her office chair and opened up the lid of her laptop, typing a few words into her Internet search bar. She found the phone number she was looking for within a few seconds of informed clicking and picked up her mobile, dialling it. She'd been in this game long enough to know not to save it as a contact.

"Hello, my name is Leigh Lane." She paused slightly. "Yes, I'm a customer. I'd like to talk about having a different visitor next week."

//

The next week had come and gone quicker than she had expected. She spent her days writing and nights lying in bed with her hand in between her thighs, mouth slightly ajar with ecstasy. She sat anxiously in her armchair, waiting for her visitor at 6PM, her foot tapping against the floor with anticipation. The knock sounded through her empty apartment a few minutes earlier than she expected and she jumped to her feet, lightly treading over to the door. She took a deep breath before swinging the door open, straightening her back and cracking an elusive smile.

Tall. Tanned skin. Dark brown hair. Prominent nose. Warm smile. 

"Hi. I'm Theo. It's nice to meet you." His hand outstretched in front of him and she smiled as she grabbed it, giving it a firm shake. He smiled again, and his face didn't crinkle the way William's had done. The agency certainly had pulled through this time, and she stepped out of the way for Theo to walk through, his crisp dinner suit accentuating his well toned body. 

"I'm Leigh." She sucked her stomach in, suddenly self conscious of her own age against the stark youth of this beautiful stranger. "Would you like a drink?" She picked up a whiskey tumbler and poured a shot into it, holding it out for him to grasp. He calmly walked over her and guided her hand back down to the table before caressing the skin of her cheek. He shook his head no and leant in to brush his lips against her neck. "Thank you for the offer though." His words were a hushed whisper in her ear and she felt her spine shake. His touch was gentle on her fevered skin and he handled her as if she was a china doll. His tongue darted out to lick against her collarbone and she moaned, her head tilting back as his fingers peeled the fabric of her shirt away from her chest. 

"Theo?" Her voice was small and she heard him hum against her clavicle.

"Yes, Leigh?" He straightened his back to full height and softly drifted his hands down her cheeks and arms, revelling in her beauty.

"Would you do something for me?" 

"Anything." His fingers moved from her arms to the front of her blouse as he began to unbutton it slowly, his finger reaching out to trace against the outer edge of her lace bra.

"Would you... Can I call you William?" His eyes widened slightly and then dulled, and she wondered if for a second she'd gone a step too far.

"I aim to please." He smiled baring his teeth and she returned it, moving her hand to the back of his neck, gently pulling his lips down towards the valley in between her breasts. 

"William..." She whispered, almost to herself, as she tipped her head back, closing her eyes and submitting herself to the feel of his lips against her. His hands roamed her entire body before settling on the round curves of her ass. 

"Leigh." He brought his face level with hers, his lips moving closer to hers. Her hand moved to his chest and she pushed him away slightly. He nodded silently in understanding and kneeled at her feet, kissing the skin exposed above the waistband of her trousers. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his fingers dragged her trousers over her hips and down her legs. His lips moved over her panties and kissed, and she sighed his name like a prayer.

"Will...i..am." Each syllable was drawn out of her lips with each nip of his teeth against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. His fingers hooked into her panties and soon they too reached the pile of clothes at her feet. She felt his first tentative lick against her folds and stiffened, her mind flooded with memories of the real William, his pouty bottom lip caressing her hard clit.

"Would you like to move somewhere comfortable?" His voice was so serene as she battled to stay on the right side of lucid consciousness. She could see his eyes drift to her soft couch or through the halls towards the sight of her bedroom. She nodded, pulling her body away from his tender lips, and she groaned as she saw his lips glisten with her arousal in the dim lighting.

"Come this way William." Maybe she thought that if she said his name enough times he would materialise in front of her, that the boy standing in her living room would morph into a more sophisticated and older version of himself. Into William. Deep down, she knew there was no use, but his name comforted her like hot milk on a cold winter's evening and she found herself continually whispering it like a mantra as Theo pushed himself inside of her. 

Her body buzzed with the slow burn of her orgasm, and she stayed motionless, her legs still braced for Theo's cock to slide inside of her. She felt him palm her ass before pulling out, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was sure she'd called out William's name as she came, the picture of the older man she knew invading her vision rather than the young toy she was using at the time. Dimly she registered that the sex had been good, not mind blowing, but Theo had been very attentive. And then there was the fact he looked exactly how she imagined William would have when he was twenty. She sighed, turning back to him and resting on the headboard. He was resting on his knees, his chest heaving up and down with the force of his erratic breaths. She offered him a small smile and he returned it, crawling up on all fours to kiss her hips. 

"Thank you William." He may have been young but he recognised a dismissal when he was given one. She pinched his arm slightly in apology and he drew back up from the bed nodding with full understanding. "I hope you can let yourself out, I'd like to stay in bed if that's alright." 

"Of course Leigh." He glided over to the bathroom and she heard the taps run and the toilet flush. He came out searching for his clothes, and she found a sock next to her bedside table whereas the other was somewhere at the foot of the bed. He'd dressed within seconds, and with a kiss on her hand, swiftly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. As she heard the lock of the front door click shut she slumped out of bed and begrudgingly walked into the shower, hoping to return the smell of her body to something akin to normalcy. 

As she returned she realised the room she slept in now smelled of man she didn't really want to know, a substitute, a poor man's William, and she stripped off the sheets, throwing them into a bundle at the foot of the bed. She searched in her drawer for clean undies, her hands digging deep for something comfortable and practical rather than lacy and skimpy. Her fingers brushed against silk, and she sighed, knowing exactly what she'd discovered. 

She pulled out William's forgotten boxers from her drawer and stared at them, willing herself not to succumb to the inevitable. She stepped into them and they sagged low on her tiny hips, and she pulled on a large tee. The silk caressed her thighs as she walked from her bedroom to her couch and lay down. 

She promised herself she'd clean her bed in the morning as she dragged a nearby blanket over her small frame and closed her eyes, images of William appearing unbidden. She felt a pressure build in her forehead and she sniffled, a single tear streaking down her left cheek. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and fit her hand into the waistband of his boxers, letting waves of unconsciousness drift over her until she fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams of a handsome man with hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

His polished shoes clacked against the shiny marble flooring as he walked into the office of his employer. The walls were a deep burgundy wallpaper with subtle Paisley designs and he noticed a new painting had been hung up since the last time he had visited headquarters. It was a large office space that occupied a whole floor of a high rise building, and it hummed with the noise of its employees. He saw a few bright eyed young men sitting on plush sofas and could tell by how their suits had been pressed that they were aspiring escorts. He smiled as he walked up to the desk, his face familiar with the two girls working behind it.

"Mr William Miller! What brings you here today?" One of them clapped their hands together whereas the other batted her eyelashes up at him, her legs spreading in her office chair slightly.

"I was wondering if I could have a few minutes with the Boss." His fingers drummed on the desk as he waited for one of them to check his schedule, his eyes purposefully avoiding the young woman who's legs were now spread completely before him. 

"He's pretty busy today sugar." The girl with the spread legs snapped them shut as her coworker turned back to the front of the desk.

"I promise I won't be long." They both frowned and looked over at the young men awaiting interviews.

"Right. Be quick William!" He saluted and strutted towards his boss' office. He passed the medical room where he went ever Sunday for tests and saw some poor unfortunate getting his blood taken through the ajar door. Boss' office was right at the back of the building and was decorated similarly, except the floor was covered in a soft cream carpet with a red rug in the middle. He knocked on the dark wood door and stepped through, his feet sinking lower in the dense carpet.

"William, how lovely to see you." He nodded and sat down in the seat opposite her desk. "What can we do for you today?" 

He grimaced slightly and slipped his hand into his suit jacket producing a letter. Her eyes furrowed as he slid the envelope across the desk towards her and he leaned back in his chair, answering her silent question.

"It's my letter of resignation ma'am." Her eyes widened with shock and she pursed her lips.

"Is this because Miss Wheeler is no longer one of your clients? I noticed that you'd been seeing her for the last three years and she's cancelled your appointments a few weeks ago. You've declined to meet all of your other regulars since. If you weren't one of our best employees I would have called you in sooner to tell you that that isn't company policy." He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed him thumb against the pleat in his trousers. 

"It's not because of Maggie... I just feel as if... I don't have much life left now and I'd rather spend it doing something else."

"You'll have a lot of disappointed ladies William." He nodded and she sighed, giving up. "We'll have to keep you on, until we can find a suitable replacement for you. As you can see outside, we don't have many men your age..." 

"That's fine. Thank you ma'am." She pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair, her fingers resting on the desk. 

"Well, thank you William, for your dedicated service for all these years. I'll let the girls at the front desk know and they'll go through the specifics with you." He stood up out of his seat and walked over to the door. "William?!" He looked back at her, standing in front of her chair. She smiled wistfully and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye ma'am."

//

She had her hands gripped onto the headboard as Theo pounded into her from behind and it shook with every thrust, banging into the wall with a loud thump. She groaned deep in her throat and snaked her hand down her front until it rubbed against her clit. His hand moved from her waist down to grab her wrist and he yanked it away from herself, replacing her thumb with his. She'd come once already, with his fingers swallowed deep inside her, his mouth covering her nipple and her back resting shakily against the wall in her bedroom. 

"William? Fuck me harder." He grunted with every new thrust, brushing his thumb over her clit harder as his skin connected with hers faster and faster. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to feel anything with Theo, his spark having worn off by the time they'd met twice. Her orgasms were sparse, and purely physical. Her lower lips would glisten with arousal as he pulled off her panties but her mind would wander elsewhere and her heart would shut off completely. She ached to feel something, anything, and she was scared she was beginning to feel nothing at all.

He burst into her as she made all the right noises so he thought she was reaching oblivion alongside him, and as soon as he stopped thrusting she moved off the bed, picking up his discarded clothes and dumping them on the bed in front of him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes William, I'm just expecting someone later." In truth, she was hoping to curl up on her sofa again and maybe listen to some music, maybe even read a book, but she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything lately when her mind would always flicker to the man she can't have. The one that got away.

He got dressed without a word and she wrapped herself in her satin robe, just like every other night with Theo. She waited in the living room for him as he put on his clothes and he winced as he put on his boxers. 

"Do you have any spare boxers? These are kinda soaked." She stared out of the window, only just registering that he'd spoken to her.

"No. Sorry." He heard her call out an okay from the bedroom but she ignored him, and he walked over to her a few minutes later, his hand resting on her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She saw the genuine concern on her face and she decided to put the boy out of his misery.

"I'm fine dear William." He winced at his surrogate name and walked over with her to the door. "Take care, I'll see you next Wednesday." She opened the door to let him out and saw another man standing in her doorway, his eyes wide with shock and his hand poised at the door ready to knock. She would recognise those broad shoulders anywhere and she scowled at his frame that was silhouetted by the light in the corridor.

"Uh, I will. Bye." Theo made a quick exist and she was glad he hadn't called her Leigh like he usually would. He brushed past the larger man and practically ran down the corridor out of sight. She looked back at the man remaining and braced her hands on her hips.

"Mark." Her tone was not welcoming and she didn't move from her spot in the middle of the doorway, blocking his path inside. 

"Who the fuck was that?" 

"A man." 

"Barely." He smirked at his comeback and she rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" She felt her knuckles tighten on her waist with anger but felt determined to stay calm.

"It fucking stinks of sex in here Gillian." He took an exaggerated sniff inside the doorway to accentuate his point and scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Do you want a fucking medal Sherlock Holmes? You didn't answer my question." He barrelled past her into her living room and she was about to voice a protest when his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened with shock and she pushed back at his chest with her palms. "What the fuck?!"

"I didn't come here to fight Gillian." He tried grabbing her hand between his but she took a step backwards out of his grasp.

"You coulda fooled me." He walked towards her and she continued her path backwards until her back hit the wall. "We haven't spoken for three years. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She scoffed and stood her ground despite the fact that his tall body shadowed hers. "I heard that you were writing that book finally. I wanted to congratulate you."

"An e-mail would have sufficed." His hand reached out to stroke her arm and she shivered. "Mark, please don't touch me." His head tilted in towards her as his arms leaned against the wall surrounding her head.

"C'mon Gilly. We were so good together. Let's talk." His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and she shrieked with anger.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ touch me. I told you no. You are not my boyfriend anymore, and I definitely, under any circumstances, _do not want to talk to you_. Now, please leave." He opened his mouth limply and she shoved against his chest. Walking towards the door she swing it open wider, her arm pointing out to the corridor. "Don't make me call the authorities." Her body shook with anger as he dejectedly sulked out the door and turned to face her whilst he was in the corridor.

"I'll call you when you've calmed down." She groaned at his incorrigible nature and prepared to slam the door in his face. 

"Please. _Please_ , do not call me." His eyes widened with surprise and she closed the door shut, quickly locking it and doing the deadbolt. She rested her back against it and eyed the whiskey in the corner of the room, and idea forming in her head. If she couldn't stop thoughts of William entering her head, she was going to stop all thoughts entering it altogether.

//

She was standing before him dressed in her black babydoll robe and it was so short it hid nothing of her naked body underneath. He watched as she walked towards him, her high heels clicking against the hard floor of his bedroom before stopping in front of him. She leaned over him, her hands resting on his bare shoulders and he could see her eyes darken with arousal. He felt himself harden in his black silk boxers as he lips parted and she moved her head towards his. He could feel her breath puff against his lips as someone's house alarm waned in the distance. His hands moved up her body to her head where he cradled her cheeks, his thumbs caressing the soft skin there, and he tilted his head, waiting for the inevitable brush of her lips against his. His neighbour's alarm got louder and louder and his eyebrows pinched as he realised the irony of their first kiss being interrupted by his unfortunate neighbours. 

The alarm blared in his ears and his eyes sprung open in shock. He was in bed, with his rock hard cock already in his hand and the covers haphazardly thrown over him. He had been dreaming about her, again, and he groaned as he hit the alarm on his bedside clock, shutting it off. He glanced at the red numbers announcing it was 7:00AM with disgust and looked back at his cock, his hand still wrapped around the base. He moved it upwards slightly and groaned. 

He released his length and hunted in his drawers for a tub of Vaseline. He used to keep it in the cupboard under the sink in his bathroom, but this was the fifth morning in a row where he'd woken up with her name on his lips and he had to remodel his entire bottom drawer for his new needs. He spread a glob of the jelly on his hands and touched his fevered cock again, brushing his hand up and down with quick, short pumps. He lay back on his bed, closing his eyes, and soon his hand was replaced by a smaller, softer one with perfectly manicured nails. 

"Llleeighhhhh... Ugh...." Her hand stopped its slow and steady strokes and sped up faster, and his hips began to thrust up off the bed to meet her small palm. "Fuuuuccckkkk." His groans were constant now and his hand grasped his dick tighter as he imagine sinking it in between her folds, her snug walls milking him as she fluttered close to an orgasm. He imagined her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her fingers playing with her own nipples as he brought her to orgasm, and he remembered the way his name had sounded coming from her mouth. 

He emptied himself all over his hand and chest and sighed, disgusted at himself. His blonde dream faded away from him into the darkness of his lonely bedroom and he let his eyes slip shut. He moved to grab some tissues, careful not to spill anything on the bed covers, and jolted when his alarm screamed back at him.

7:05AM

He'd only hit the snooze button.


	5. Chapter 5

The door knocked at 6:00PM sharp and she strode over to it with ease, letting it swing fully open as she took in the sight of the man before her. 

"William."

The _real_ William. He smiled brightly and walked through the door, purposefully brushing himself against her chest as he did so. She clicked the door shut behind her and stood in front of him, the tips of her shoes touching the tips of his and she matched his smile. His lips swooped down and claimed her neck and she sighed, immediately tilting her head to the side to allow him better access to her sweet skin. His mouth pressed against the spot that she'd proudly designated as his property and he sucked, claiming her back. Her hands went straight to his chest and she deftly undid his shirt buttons, running her fingers through his coarse chest hair. 

His lips disengaged with her neck with a soft pop as her finger drifted dangerously close to his groin, and he groaned, licking the fresh bruise on her skin to soothe it. His hands moved to her breasts, still covered by her blouse and he squeezed, aching to feel their heavy weight lie in his palms, and as he felt her small hand wrap around his hard length through his jeans, he greedily rushed the offending fabric off her body, practically ripping her bra off her arms.

"Fuck. William." His hand grasped her left breast and pushed it upwards as his head tilted down, and he captured her nipple in between his teeth. His left hand stayed on her opposite breast, pinching and rolling her rosebud nipple between two fingers before massaging the entire globe. His other hand travelled down her front and pressed against her centre, and she arched her back to press harder against him. Suddenly his hand moved around her waist and to the swell of her ass, and he squeezed hard, biting down on her nipple as he did so. "Ah! Shit!" 

His mouth wandered to the breast he hadn't yet licked as both of his hands kneaded her ass cheeks, pulling her body closer to his until his erection pushed into her naked stomach. His fingers grabbed at the hem and he began to pull it up, delighting at how it bunched up around her waist, baring the apex of his thighs to him, clothed in a small scrap of pink lacy fabric. He sucked harder on her tit, and she knew he wanted to mark them as his own. Her hands began to unbuckle his belt as the her tongue passed over his flat nipple. He pinched her ass hard at the unusual sensation and she licked harder, moving her tongue across his chest to do to the same to the other.

"Ugh, Leigh." Her hands whipped the belt from the belt loops of his jeans and she quickly unzipped them, plunging her hands down into his boxers and grasping his silky length. "Fuck." Her hand swiftly brushed up and down his length thrice before she felt his hands move lower on her ass as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist and she could feel the rough denim rub against her sensitive nerves, protected by only a flimsy amount of fabric. He began walking over to the bedroom and he kicked his shoes off as he moved, his arms still grasping her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked the spot on his neck that mirrored the mark on her own, her teeth scraping against it lightly. 

He reached the doorframe before the feel of her body arching into his steadily became to much, and he pushed her into the wall next to her bedroom. Groaning loudly, he pushed his body erratically against hers, and she tilted her hips to bump into his, moaning as she felt a seam in his jeans brush against her clit. She looked down as her body bobbed up and down with their motions and she saw his jeans become wet with her juices, despite her still having her underwear on. There was a painting hanging to the left of her head and she could see it gently away with the force of their grinding.

"I need you so bad." The words were whispered, yet harsh, and they sent a surge of wetness straight from her brain to in between her thighs as soon as she heard it. His teeth dragged against her earlobe and he knew he'd have to keep his lips busy to stop himself from kissing her. Her nails scraped down his back and she tilted his head down with her hands so that his tongue lay in the valley between her breasts. She gulped, squeezing her legs, encouraging him to grind against her faster.

"So. Take me." His groan was inhuman as he pulled back from the wall and almost fell through the open door of her bedroom, landing on her bed with her trapped underneath him. His hips were busy pushing against her fast, his lips traversing the soft expanse of her torso, until he flipped over, pulling her body off the bed until her legs lay dangling on the floor. He grabbed a foil packet out of his jeans pocket and rested it on her ass cheek as he tore his jeans and boxers off his legs. She heard the packet rip and within seconds his fingers had pushed the fabric of her panties away from her pussy and she could feel his length sink deep inside her.

"Wiiiilliam..." He stood motionless for a few seconds, overwhelmed with hoe tight her walls were gripping him, and he fought to gain back control as he felt himself slip dangerously close to orgasm. His legs kept hers spread wide and his hands moved to her ass, pulling her cheeks apart as he slowly backed out of her. Soon, only his head was inside of her and her body shifted restlessly, appreciating he needed time but needing him inside of her more. Her back arched and she groaned as he pummelled back into her, setting a pace that was both frantic and necessary. Her breasts lay flat, pressed up against the mattress as her body moved with his thrusts. They were deep and hard and she could hear his breath whistle out through his gritted teeth as he teetered on the edge of an orgasm. She was close herself, the arousal of having _him_ inside of her enough to set her clit buzzing as soon as she opened the door.

She hadn't fucked like this for months, the roughness of it mingling with the pleasure to create a unique sensation of being completely taken over. Her eyes scrunched up tight as he continued to pound into her, his hands leaving red marks on her ass and waist. Her hands were grabbing at the bed covers, pulling them towards her, and she feared she was grasping them with such force that her nails would pierce and rip the fine fabric. 

His knee came up on the edge of the bed and he moved deeper into her. She moaned loud at the welcome intrusion and his hand braced themselves further up on the bed, near her own. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she couldn't bring herself to close them, her orgasm creeping up on her quickly. She turned her head to the side and saw his hand next to hers and she scooted hers closer, her pinky brushing lightly against his thumb. His eyesight was foggy with his impending orgasm but he saw her hand lying next to his and grasped it, interlocked their fingers. He did the same with her other hand and moved them both up over her head, forcing himself to stretch out further, changing the angle once more. 

A scream ripped from her body and he heard her chant with every one of his short, quick thrusts. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He began feeling dizzy, knowing she was close, and his dick swelled inside of her, ready for their joint release. "God! Fuck! Yes! William!" Her hands tightened in his until he thought his knuckles would break and she came underneath him. "Fuuuuuuck. Williaaaaaam." Her vision was interrupted by bright lights as she distantly heard him roar behind her and spill into his condom. Her name fell from his lips like honey and suddenly his weight slumped on top of her body. Their fingers were still joined and his thumb subconsciously brushed against hers lightly. Minutes passed and they lay motionless against each other, their orgasms having sucked the life out of them both temporarily. The room was hot and the only sound she could hear was their mixed heavy breathing. She dully registered that he was heavy stop her, but his weight was comfortable and she longed to feel his chest against her back, pressed together indefinitely. His lips found her neck and he placed open mouthed kisses there, still not opening his eyes, and she moaned, arching her back so her ass pressed against him. He grunted and released her hands from his grip, sitting up slightly. He saw the discomfort on her face as her eyebrows pinched in dismay at the loss of contact and he brushed a piece of her hair away from her cheek. Pressing his fingers against the lip of condom to his now limp dick, he carefully pulled out of her. She groaned and he leaned back over her to place a small kiss on the small of her back.

"I just don't want to leak in you." She gave one small nod, but stayed still as he walked into the adjacent bathroom. When he returned she hadn't moved a millimetre, and he admired the curve of her back that melted into her firm ass. He could see the side of her breast, pushed against the bed, flushed red, and his eyes travelled upwards past her neck, and settled on her parted lips. He longed to part them with his tongue as he'd slant his mouth over hers and kiss her for all she's worth and more. Her fingers twitched and he watched her legs jolt slightly as the aftermath of her orgasm still racked her body, and he moved to peel her soaked panties away from her legs. She spread them for him, but as he moved to the head of the bed, she squeezed them together again, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was already building there again. 

His hands grasped hers and he dragged her up onto the bed completely, pressing a kiss onto her forehead as she neared the pillow. The sweat began to dry on his skin and he shivered. He lifted the covers up and slid his legs under them, hoping to regain some body heat and he lay down on the bed on his side, watching her breasts move up and down with her breaths.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anybody so sated after sex, and if it weren't for the way her body would occasionally shake, he'd have thought she was unconscious. He leaned over and kissed underneath the swell of her left breast, and her hands moved from her sides into his hair as she thread her fingers through his damp strands. 

"You're sweaty." It was the most syllables she'd said all evening and she internally praised herself for being able to string together an, albeit short, but nonetheless coherent sentence. He chuckled against her skin and looked up at her between the valley of her breasts. 

"So are you." His tongue darted out up her sternum as he tasted her salty skin in demonstration and she chuckled with him, her hand still planted firmly in his hair. She hummed in satisfaction as his tongue moved over her nipple and flicked, but still pulled his head away from her breast and up near her face. For a moment he thought she was going to lean up and kiss him, but instead she only caressed his salt and pepper jaw and smiled at him. 

"You're under my covers." She traced a finger from his jawline to his ear and down his neck to his shoulders, drawing small circles on his skin with her nail.

"I got cold." 

"I wanna join you." She sounded so small and childlike and he laughed, and she scooted up onto the pillow and down again, under the covers he'd lifted up for her. She fit partially under him and sighed as his leg moved between hers. His arm lay across her chest and he lay his head down against her shoulder, breathing her in deeply. "I never got a chance to ask you why you're here."

"Sorry, I kinda pounced on you didn't I?" He looked up at her to find her already smiling at him. She tilted her head and softly kissed his beauty mark on his cheek.

"I liked it." His fingers combed through her hair continuously, lulling her to sleep, and she fought to stay awake. She could so easily fall asleep in this man's arms.

"Your toy Theo had been a bad boy. And I was here to the rescue." He kissed the skin closest to his lips and continued. "He failed his blood test on Sunday." She stopped tracing shapes on his shoulder and he felt her tense beneath him.

"Fuck." He swiftly moved completely a top her and rested his weight on his elbows, still playing with her hair. 

"Ssh, it's okay. He had unprotected sex with someone outside the agency on Friday. Whatever he has, he didn't give it you. The agency let him go as he breached the terms of his employment." He saw her eyes return to a normal size as she let out a deep breath and slumped back into her pillow. "Didn't you have protected sex with him anyway?"

"Yes. But I guess you can never be too careful." He nodded in understanding and moved his lips to the side of her neck, eager to stop talking about the bastard who'd been touching her for the past two months. He looked at the bruise on her neck, darkening to a selfish deep purple and he smiled mischievously, knowing she would have to go out of her way to cover it up if she so wished. He normally wasn't supposed to mark his clients - discreet was supposedly his middle name - but there was something so primal about marking his territory on her body, if only for a few days until the bruise faded. Regardless, she seemed to like it. 

Her hands drifted over his back languidly and he saw her eyes were lightly closed again. He moved his lips lower on her body, bypassing her bruised nipples until his nose was buried in her trimmed pubic hair and his tongue was darting out to swipe against her clit. She bucked up towards him and her hands flew to his hair as she gasped, murmuring his name. He curled his arms under her thighs and over them so they met at her centre, and they were long enough to push against her clit as his tongue moved its way inside of her dripping wet pussy. His eyes moved upwards and met hers as she stared down at him. She held his gaze as she spread her legs wider, bending them at her knees so he could reach her easier, and his cock became painfully hard at the intensity he found in her eyes. Last time he had tried to watch her she had pushed his head back into her, diverting his attention and cutting his eyes off from her face, but this time she seemed to feast on it. Her hips slowly undulated to meet his tongue and his thumbs moved lower to hold apart her lips.

His plump bottom lip wrapped around her clit and sucked and she squeezed her leg muscles. He greedily lapped at her glistening lips and unfurled his arm from her right thigh and cautiously dipped his finger inside her. Immediately he felt her walls tighten against his digit and he pulled it out soaking wet and plunged it into his own mouth. She groaned and slumped back on the bed, finally breaking their gaze. He was both relieved and disappointed. He sat up on his knees and detached his lips from her clit, his finger delving back into her depths. He craned his neck to watch her cheeks flush red with arousal and her eyes flutter as his thumb occasionally passed over her aching clit. He added another finger, and then a third, and soon his knuckles were bashing against her pubic bone as he fucked her with his fingers. He felt her walls close in around them and he groaned, watching her face intently for the moment she soared into oblivion.

Abruptly she pushed his hand out of her and sat up, and his eyes widened for a brief moment as he worried he'd hurt her, but she simply stroked his dick a few times, letting his tongue trace his jawline. "I want us to come together again." He smiled at the intimacy of her statement and nodded, watching her smile back before turning away from him, ass pointing in the air. He searched on the floor for another condom that he brought with him and realised he yet again wouldn't be able to witness her face as it contorted with pleasure. He sighed as he rolled the condom onto his length and positioned it at her entrance, massaging her left ass cheek as he pushed in. 

He began pulling out slowly before pushing back in again, and they'd reached a slow steady rhythm within a few strokes, her body moving slightly back in time with his body. He'd been in her for a total of 30 seconds before he heard her open her lips and begin to speak. "I want you to come next week William. I want you to be my regular toy." 

He couldn't help it. He came within seconds. He knelt behind her, stoic in shock, as his orgasm ripped through him as quick as it came. He looked down at her body, his dick becoming limp inside of her and edging out slowly and groaned, bending over in shame and resting his head on the small of her back.

"Shit. I'm sorry." He pulled out quickly and ran over to the bathroom, escaping her bewildered gaze. He was watching the condom disappear down the toilet when he felt her small hand wrap around his bicep. He dropped his head slightly and turned away from her.

"William?"

"I'm really sorry, I don't-" She grabbed his cheek and turned his head to face her, placing a single finger across his lips. She was smiling at him, a warm smile, not at all mocking or laden with pity.

"If I can make you come by just asking you to have more sex with me, then you really don't need to apologise." He saw her teeth then as her smile widened and he felt the tension ooze out of him. "Besides..." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his left pec and tilted her head back up to him. "I'm kinda glad it happened because I was beginning to doubt you were even human." He barked out a laugh and looked down at her. Her mascara was smudged slightly around her eyes and her cheeks were blushed. She was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Now we can't come together." She let her hand drift down his rippled chest and watched the hairs on his arms stand to attention.

"That's alright, we'll just leave that to next time, hm?" He beamed down at her and nodded vigorously, taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom. 

"I have an idea how to make it up to in the meantime." She raised her eyebrows up at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs tantalisingly spread slightly in invitation. He let his gaze fall to the neat triangle of darker hair at her thighs and he gulped. "I think you like having a little power over me, am I right?" She eyed him suspiciously before looking away nonchalantly, but he knew he'd hit the jackpot. "So I'm going to give you that. Power. Over me." He stalked her like she was his prey although he knew within seconds she'd become the predator, until he was towering over her. "And that's just where you'll be." He crawled onto the bed, lying down in the middle, and grasped her hands, beckoning her over. "Over. Me." 

She straddled his legs in confusion and his hands grabbed her waist, pulling her further up his body. She gasped as she realised his intention and moved more willingly up his chest until her centre was hovering directly above his mouth. His fingers moved up the flat plane of her stomach and gave her breast an experimental squeeze. 

She lowered her body slightly, still resting most of her weight on her knees and she felt his head tilt upwards. His fingers moved back down to tentatively trace the delicate skin on the inside of her thighs, and she sighed, relaxing lower. Her clit gave the slightest of brushes against his lips and he attacked, his tongue sticking out to flick at her bundle of nerves. She cried out and her hands moved to the headboard for support as he lapped at her juices. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck William." His teeth nipped against her clit and she jolted upwards, away from him, in surprise.

"Relax Leigh. Just relax on me. It's okay. I'll be fine." She looked down at him, his wide hazel eyes watching her from below and she took a calming breath, moving her body down again. Her centre pressed against him but he did nothing, letting her adjust to leaning her full weight on him before sending shockwaves through her body. Finally, she sat back on her haunches, his mouth completely obscured by her spread legs, and he opened it, letting his tongue stick out into her entrance. She jolted again but he predicted it, moving his hands to grab her waist. They pulled her down onto him hard and she yelped at the pressure of her clit resting against his nose. Instinctually she began moving her lips back and forth against him, although not as ferociously as she normally would. He hummed against her, the vibrations going straight to her clit, and he was rewarded with a gush of wetness against his tongue. His hands helped her hips tilt against him and set up a steady rhythm as she ground her centre against his mouth. 

"Come on Leigh. That's it. Lose yourself in it. Rub your clit against me. Take me like I took you." He managed to murmur against her wet skin as he lifted her hips slightly and she groaned deep and loud, plunging her body back onto him. He tried to encourage her on but his words turned into faint mumbles against her folds. 

"Fuck. Ah fuck." Her hips sped up and he felt the legs that bracketed his head tighten against him and he knew that she was close again. His hands stayed on her waist, helping her move as she guided her body over his mouth so his tongue would hit all the right spots. "Fuck William! William I'm gonna come!" The vibrations from his groan threw her over the edge and she spasmed against him, letting his inadvertently brush against her throbbing clit a few more times. "Ah shit!" He attempted to gather as much of her moisture into his mouth as possible but most of it ended up dropping down his chin and onto his neck. He smiled against her as she moved off his face speedily, her chest moving up and down as she regained her breath. She sat down on his chest and he felt it become wet with her juices and smiled again. 

She was smiling, her eyes bright and even though she was still breathing heavy he was pretty sure she was trying to laugh. "Good?" She brushed her hair off her face and sat down properly on his lower torso, nodding. "Have you ever done that before?" His fingers were splayed against the tops of her thighs and she nodded her head again.

"Not for a long time." She ruffled his hair, still wet with sweat, and she looked behind her at his legs, noting with dismay his dick was still limp. She turned back to him, exaggerating her pouty bottom lip and he barked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm beat. But like you said... next time." He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and she gave a thrust of her hips against his. She turned back again, his cock still flaccid, and admitted defeat with a sigh. "Anyway, I think we both know I need to get cleaned up." She leant down over him and slowly licked her own juices off his neck, up his jaw, her tongue gently passing over the corner of his lips. She drew back, looking smugly at his shocked expression. He stared at her for a few seconds before groaning and letting his eyes slip shut. "Argh. Woman. Don't do stuff like that when my little man won't cooperate." 

She laughed and moved off his torso until she was kneeling beside him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Huh. Little man." She looked into his eyes. "Little William." He could tell by the wicked glint in her eyes what she was going to say next and he jolted upwards. "Little Will-" His hand clamped over her mouth and he shook his head.

"I don't wanna hear it." She nodded her head, her lips still covered by his hand and she fought to keep her head and not kiss his palm. He removed his hand and she smirked as he sauntered into the bathroom, the sound of the water in the shower running filling the room. She picked out her best black lace robe and went around her apartment in search of William's discarded clothes. She contemplated returning his boxers before dismissing the idea and wearing them instead. She just hoped he wouldn't part her robe enough to see her modelling his own undergarments.

By the time he'd stepped out of the shower, his clothes were yet again in a neat pile on the stripped bed and this time his shoes and socks were at the bottom of the bed. He huffed out a laugh as he saw yet another pair of boxers there that weren't hers and wondered where she'd kept his silk black ones. If she was hoping he'd forgotten she'd be dead wrong, as he'd spend most nights imagining her in nothing other than them and her stilettos. If she wanted to start a collection of his clothes at her apartment, he wasn't going to stop her. She was standing in her living room, looking out of the window, when he was fully dressed and ready to leave. She turned towards him as she heard him enter the room and began to walk towards him, snaking one arm around his waist. They walked together to the door and he opened it, stepping the other side of the doorframe. 

"Til next time Miss Lane." He tipped his imaginary hat and walked down the corridor of her building. He hoped she wouldn't notice the obvious spring in his step. She rushed over again to the window and noticed his car from the other week. Her eyes followed him as he exited the building and walked over to the drivers side of the car. Just like their first night together, he turned to face her apartment and smiled as he saw her watching. He gave a curt wave goodbye and drove off in her car, leaving her to drop onto the nearest armchair and sigh. 

The silence in his car was deafening as his own thoughts suffocated his mind, and he turned on the radio hoping for a welcome distraction. The lyrics filled the car before he could shut the radio off again.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ma'am?" 

It was exactly two weeks since he'd last seen his boss, and he cleared his throat as he stood cautiously in the doorway to her office.

"William, come in." Her hand gestured to the seat opposite her and she smiled. "Or would you prefer if I called you by your real name seen as you are now longer one of our employees." He gave a tight lipped smile and shook his head, inwardly groaning as he realised they'd already been able to replace him.

"I want my job back." She gaped her mouth and stared back at his sudden statement, and coughed out a sharp laugh. 

"William..." She put the papers that were in her hands down on the desk and removed her glasses that were perched on her nose. "We've already replaced you. I'm sorry, but we have no need for you."

"Then fire my replacement and hire me back. I have more experience." She scoffed and leaned back in her chair. 

"You've denied every single request for company for the past two weeks. We've had a lot of angry customers William. I cannot hire you back if you're going to refuse to meet all your appointments." She put her glasses back on and leaned in towards the computer. "All except one actually, a Leigh Lane. Not one of your regulars, yet you went to meet her last night, did you not?"

"Yes ma'am I did." She studied him from across her desk and sighed.

"This was never about Mrs Wheeler terminating your appointments, was it? This is about Miss Lane." He opened his mouth to protest and she held up her hand in the air to stop him. "Don't. I don't want to hear it William."

"She's asked for me to be her regular."

"And what? You expect me to hire you back just so you can see one woman? That's not how we work around here. We're not a dating service. You see every woman who asks for you. It's all or nothing." He couldn't imagine sleeping with any woman now other than Leigh, and he wondered if it was something he'd had to sacrifice if it meant he could spend a few hours with her each week.

"You don't have to pay me."

"What?!" She nearly fell out of her chair with shock and she ripped off her glasses once more.

"I'll volunteer. She still pays you weekly and the money goes wherever you want it to go. The man you've got to replace me can then go and see a different client whilst I'm with Leigh and you'll get even more money."

"William..." Her fingers massaged her temple and she sighed.

"I'll pay for my medical bills and everything else. I'll still act as if I'm employed by the agency, I'll still play by the rules. I'm giving you a brilliant offer here."

"And I'm not going to accept it because it's foolish. Do you realise what you're doing William? You're throwing all your eggs in one basket, and I can tell you this particular basket _doesn't_ like men your age and _isn't_ interested in a relationship with a hooker."

"I never said I wanted a relationship with her."

"Then what the hell do you want with her William? What do you expect to gain from this?"

"You know I wouldn't have asked if it weren't important." She studied the man opposite her, the lines around his face the only factor giving away his age. His fingers twitched nervously against his lap and he'd lost the cool, calm and collected exterior that he protruded on a day to day basis. 

"Fine. But you pay for all your medical bills, all your tests. Press your own laundry." He smiled and nodded, jumping out of his seat and bounding towards her, grabbing her hand and shaking it ferociously. She sighed and slumped in her chair as she watched him run out of the office. "William! Don't do anything fucking stupid okay? You're still representing my goddamn company!"

//

The chocolates were delivered to her by special courier, a young boy, who couldn't have been older than 18, passed them to her and his hand physically shook as he held out his clipboard for her to sign the paperwork accepting the package. They were in a cool mint box and she opened it to reveal six small round chocolates. She licked her lips as she realised they were all dark chocolate, and selected one carefully, twirling it around in the air before popping it in her mouth and chewing.

Dark chocolate and pistachio. Yum.

There was a note, handwritten, attached to the box, and the embossed slogan "Food for the gods" had been circled in black biro. 

_GILLIAN. HOPE YOU CAN JOIN ME IN VANCOUVER THIS SUMMER. I WANT YOU TO BE MY MEDIA._

She shivered as the chocolate melted on her tongue and she smiled down at the gift, placing it neatly on the shelf next to her front door. 

Bryan had told her about his new project ever since we was sure his network would try to shut down Hannibal, and her spine tingled at the prospect of working a character as delectable as Bedelia. She had no idea what was in store for Media, only that she'd likely be playing the same character but as different personas. There'd been loose talks of Audrey or Elizabeth or maybe even Marilyn if she was up for the challenge. 

It wouldn't be easy, and that's what made it all the more better. She took out her phone, clicking on her sisters contact and sent her a quick text with the good news. Within seconds her phone rang and she heard the delighted squeals of her baby sister, excited to watch her on TV again.

"If they need anyone to play a younger, hotter and gayer version of you, give them my number okay?" She laughed heartily, her fingers slowly drifting over another chocolate, the one with pink crystallised sugar stuck on top, and she quickly whipped it into her mouth, humming as the strawberry creme oozed down her throat. "And don't keep me out of the loop with this one! I didn't even know you were working for this guy the first time round until you popped up on my screen!"

"Don't worry Zo, this one's going to be special. I can feel it." 

She licked her fingers clean of the gooey sweet sauce and clicked onto Amazon. This one was going to special. She could feel it.

//

"Have you ever read American Gods?" Her voice was scratchy against the pillow as he drew sharp lines down her back to the swell of her ass. Her skin glistened with the sheen of her sweat and she shivered as his nimble fingers fluttered over her body. 

"The book by Neil Gaiman? No." He pressed his palm onto her ass and squeezed, kneading her cheeks as she let out a long sigh. "Why?" She rested her head on her crossed arms, stretched out on the bed, the covers dripping onto the floor after their frenzied meeting.

"No particular reason. I was just considering reading it." He hummed in response and his thumbs dipped lower into the crease of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. He could just see the faint quirk of her smile against the pillow as she closed her eyes and subjected herself to his massage.

"Seen as we're playing 20 questions." Her laughter filled the silence in the room and he smiled, swooping low to kiss the small of her back, where his hand would rest to guide her through her bedroom door and onto her bed. "Which part of America do you come from?"

Her head snapped up from its resting place on her forearms and he could see her eyes widen slightly. "How did you... How..." He crawled up her body, his already hardening cock brushing against the inside of her thigh, and he placed a swift kiss on her right shoulder.

"Your accent changes when you come." She buried her head further into the pillow and he saw the slight twinge of redness covering her blushed cheeks. He brushed some of her golden strands away from her neck and kissed the soft skin there.

"Chicago..." He smiled at how small she sounded, like a child who'd finally admitted to breaking their mother's precious vase after hours of cajoling. His hands that were braced next to hers travelled up her arms and down her sides where they settled at her waist and he chastely squeezed her. She turned around beneath his body and he lowered himself on top of her, gasping at the feel of skin on skin, even though they were both still. "How about you?" 

"New York." She rolled her eyes and smiled as his fingers caught in her hair and stroked the fine strands. Her legs moved to part underneath him and she bent them at the legs, letting him settle in between the juncture of her thighs. 

"If you're American, how come you sound British?" 

"I grew up here but I moved back to America when I was 11. I sound English in England and American in America. I normally sound American in front of other American's actually."

"How come you don't sound American in front of me?" She slapped his ass and tightened her legs around his waist, earning her a rough grunt.

"Uh uh uh. My question now." She studied his face, the dark brown eyes surrounded by tanned skin. He probably spent a lot of time in the sun as a child playing sports. He was tall enough to be a basketball player but if he grew up in New York he was more than likely more into baseball. "What made you move to London?" 

"Uh, a job." He looked pained for a moment and she attempted to hide her curiosity. "How come you don't sound American around me?" 

"I made sure not to. How come you stayed in London?"

"I liked it too much to leave. Star Wars or Star Trek?" 

"Star Wars - barely. Baseball or basketball?"

"Baseball." She smirked and he realised she'd already been analysing his physique. He rubbed his stubble against the side of her neck, his fingers lightly tickling her sides and making her squirm. "I can't think of any more questions."

"I can. How come you knew the author of American Gods if you hadn't read it?"

"I go to a lot of pub quizzes." She smiled and laughed and he took the opportunity to kiss the column of her throat. "I did English Literature at university. I've always loved books. I'm a book geek." She smiled at how shy he sounded, almost as if he didn't realise how sexy he was when he admitted his intelligence. "Did you go to college?"

"Yeah. Fine arts." He moved his lips from her neck and stared at her unabashedly. 

"Please tell me you were one of those little punk kids who hated the establishment and not the ones who went to _actually_ draw." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. 

"It's not your turn to ask a question."

"I wasn't asking a question."

"No, but you were requesting information which is practically the same thing."

"Just tell me."

" _Fine._ " She huffed out a sigh. "Yes I was one of those little punk kids who hated the establishment. I had crazy coloured hair and I wore baggy clothing with lots of rings and dark nail polish. Happy?"

"Almost. Pierced nose?" She nodded and motioned towards her stomach.

"And a pierced navel. That one hasn't healed actually." He couldn't help it but he groaned and scooted down her torso so his head was parallel with her bellybutton. 

"How come you don't wear it anymore?" His finger moved to stroke circles around her navel, drifting from side to side and down to her damp patch of curls. 

"I do... Just not around you." 

"You should." He whispered against her baby soft skin and she felt the light hairs on her stomach stand on end as his tongue dipped into the small indent and swirled around the edge.

"Hng, okay. I'll keep it in mind." His moved down her sides to her thighs and he pried them apart, spreading her out before him. She let her eyes slip shut as her hand weaved its way into his hair, guiding him lower down her body until she felt the tip of his nose nudge against her clit. His lips attached around it and she jerked upwards, her back arching automatically and her toes curling. He could feel his hair being pulled out of his scalp by her tight grasp, but he took no notice, his attention firmly directed at the beautiful sight before him.

Legs spread, a red flush across her breasts and stomach that travelled up her neck to her cheeks, parted wet lips and eyes squeezed shut. Hair strewn across the pillow and fingers tightly holding onto the covers next to her waist, knuckles white from pressure. Thighs quivering and toes flexing - she was utterly gorgeous. He saw her breasts rise and fall dramatically with her deep breaths and he let his tongue dart out against her clit to watch her heart skip a beat and her body jolt, the steady rhythm of her breathing interrupted. 

He was determined to watch her this time. Determined to map the way her forehead creased in ecstasy, the way her body would convulse and her mouth would scream in a silent o, the way her ears would burn red and her eyes would fly open, her blue orbs cloudy with arousal yet somehow bright with clarity. He sighed onto her sex, letting his hot breath caress her folds and he watched her back arch higher, her knuckles become whiter, and he reached out for her hands and smiled as her fingers intertwined with his. 

His tongue became more daring, snaking around her clit, never quite touching it, but travelling close enough to make her squirm and whimper. Her grasp on his hands became tighter and he welcomed the pain, letting it ground him as his tongue dipped inside of her before flicking across her clit once. The muscles in her leg spasmed against his shoulders and he felt her heels dig into his back, her body tensing and releasing in time with the throbbing of her bundle of nerves. Another flick of his nimble tongue and this time he was rewarded with a small cry and he watched as her tongue swept across her lips to wet them. 

The thrusts of his tongue got harder just as her moans grew louder until they became a constant stream of gutter all noises escaping her open mouth. Her legs became restless against him and she was shifting to and thro, letting his tongue lap up her juices and his lips drag against her clit. 

"Leigh." She moaned as the vibrations of her name moved from his throat to her lower lips, sending tremors to her cervix. Her eyes stayed shut and he shook their joined hand a little to grab her attention. "Leigh." Her eyes snapped to his as her hips undulated against his mouth, fighting to keep the connection going. "Watch me Leigh." Her eyes widened slightly and he felt her legs tense, her fingers became loose against his and he felt them slipping away from his grasp. He grabbed onto her before their hands became completely separate and tilted his head back. "C'mon Leigh. Watch me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers still attempting to worm out of his iron grasp and she let her head drop to the pillow. "No." His head left the vicinity of her centre altogether and she groaned, bucking her hips up towards him in the vain hope he'd comply and press his lips to her once more. 

"Why not? Why won't you let me watch you?"

"Don't. Want. To talk. Now. Please." Her fingers gave up fighting for freedom and instead she pushed their joined hand towards her clit, tilting her hips to rub against their knuckles and fingertips. "Fuck. William. Please." He was nearly sat upright on his knees and he watched with fascination as she rocked her body against his hand, her mind and body possessed by want. She panted through her open lips and writhed on the bed, her entire body moving with the motions of her hips. She'd moved her head to the side, partially obscuring her face to his prying eyes, and he knew when to accept defeat.

His fingers disengaged with hers and he watched as her hand busied herself with her clit, seemingly unaware that he was no longer touching her anywhere. He studied the way her forefinger rubbed her clit and her middle finger parted her lips in unison and he saw his length stand to attention in the bottom of his vision. 

"Is this what you look like when I'm not there? Is this what you do when you're horny and I'm not there to fuck your brains out for you?" She whimpered and he let his hand move closer to her own, grabbing her two fingers and sinking them inside her own flesh. Her fingers stroked in and out of her walls and his hand moved to his own groin, grasping his base in a tight fist and dragging it upwards.

"This is what I look like too. When I'm not with you." He saw her eye peek open and watch him touch himself, her pupils widened with arousal but he still noticed a wall erect somewhere, and her eyes slipped shut once more, expelling him from her emotions. Her one hand was massaging her tit and he grasped her wrist, pulling it over to his cock and he fit her small hand around it, thrusting into her. "This is what I think about." 

Her teeth worried her bottom lip and he saw her eyes twitch, fighting to stay closed, as her fingers sped up their strokes inside her. She let out a small whimper and he released his hand from his dick, hers still holding the tip, her thumb subconsciously swirling against the head, spreading pre-cum wherever she could reach. He let one finger slip inside of her underneath her own and their knuckles bashed together as she continued thrusting. Her head writhed against the pillow as he left his finger inside of her, all the way in.

"Tell me why I can't watch you, and then I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you how I think about fucking you when I touch myself." He gave his finger one solid thrust inside of her to illustrate his point and she yelled, her own fingers still delving inside her own depths.

"Because... Ah, fuck. Because it's too... intimate. No one watches... no one sees me like th-that. No one has a right to... watch. Not-not even you. You're just my toy Willi-am. Fuck. Nothing more. Just... my... fuck... toy..."

He growled and grabbed her hips, lifting and turning her until she automatically rested on her knees. He pushed into her hot, tight tunnel and quickly pulled out again, only to plunge back into her. She screamed at the sudden, delightful, intrusion and felt her entire body shift with his movement, her forehead repeatedly bashing against the headboard. He was relentless in his thrusting, his hands gripping her waist so hard she could feel bruises forming and the wet slap of his thighs against hers stinging her sensitive skin. She felt him swell inside of her and she gripped him with her walls, drawing him closer inside of her until she felt him pushing on her waist, ripping himself out of her. 

"Fuck!! Fuck!!" His skin disappeared from hers completely and she felt tears form in her eyes, her body so close to release yet teased on the edge.

"Fuck you William! Fuck! What are you doing?!" He mumbled something and she felt his lips come into contact with her soaking wet pussy. "Please! Shit! William!" She rocked her body back against him, taking what he was giving but needing the entirety of him embedded inside of her. "What the fuck are you playing at?" His tongue probed her insides but she could still hear the rip of a foil packet over the loud buzz of her arousal and her heart dropped in her chest. 

"Did you forget to put on a fucking rubber?!" She was screaming now, her body still convulsing against his lips as he struggled to fit the condom over his throbbing dick. She'd felt so good, his naked flesh sliding inside of hers, no barriers, just the natural friction between them. He'd almost come from the second he entered her, but it was only until later as he looked down at the place they joined that he noticed the thin white band of the condom wasn't present. 

"I'm sorry. Fuck I'm sorry." He grasped his sheathed dick and pushed it back inside of her, groaning, and he felt her walls constrict around him. "I promise, I'm clean, I'm sterile, you won't get anything off me." Another groan and he submitted himself to silence, continuing to pound into her, watching her legs spread wider and wider and her back arch lower and lower. 

"William. Take off the condom."

"Wha..?" He was too mesmerised by the way she swallowed him whole to truly notice her words and she slammed her fist down on the mattress. 

"For fucks sake William! Take off the damn condom!" He quickly pulled out of her and fumbled with the condom, attempting to shake it off his fingers and flinging it across the room. "Hurry the fuck u- ohhhh." She sighed as he returned to her warmth, and she let some of the tension in her body dissipate. "This is so much better," she whispered into her arms. Her hand moved to the headboard to brace herself and she stopped her forehead from connecting with the hard wood, her head already beginning to ache. His thrusts came faster and harder than before and she felt her orgasm build, starting from her centre and spreading to the tips of her fingers and the toes on her feet. "Fuck!" His fingers pinched at her skin and she knew it was only a matter of moments before he spilled into her, claiming her. She hadn't had unprotected sex since Mark and the idea she'd crossed this milestone with William frightened her and excited her in equal measures.

She came with a deafening scream, his length still pumping in and out of her, and she felt a warm gush of liquid push against her cervix wall as he let out a deep growl and thrust one last time. He sat on his knees behind her, his softening cock still inside of her, and she knelt on all fours before him, gasping for breath.

When his finger swiped hard over her clit she almost burst into tears.

"Fuck. Fuck. William. Fuck. Not so - shit fuck. Soon." But his finger kept up its pace against her clit and he pressed the entire length of his body against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder as his finger tortured her already swollen and sensitive skin. A particularly hard stroke and she felt a tear leak down her cheek, her legs quivering with arousal. 

It took one pinch for her to scream his name into the dim lit bedroom and he held her forehead backwards, opening her airways as much as possible, making her scream inevitable. He heard a banging on the wall next to them from an angry neighbour but ignored it, instead thrusting lightly against her as she rode out her second, more intense, orgasm. 

"Fuuuuuuuck." Her body spasmed against his a few more times but eventually he slipped out of her, his fingers laying motionless across her vulva, her pulse racing so much he could feel the circulation of blood pump through her lips, making them throb. Her legs sagged and she slowly slid to the bed and he crawled up next to her, his hand wrapped around her waist and his head resting on the back of her neck. He listened to her breath for a few minutes as he fought to gain back his calm breaths until he heard her soft palette open and her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Her voice was still hoarse and he kissed the patch of skin that his lips lay closest to.

"I'm sorry for giving you a reason to yell. I'm also sorry for making your neighbours hate you." She turned over onto her back and welcomed him into her embrace which he accepted gladly, snaking his arms around her torso and shoulders. "I swear," he mumbled into her dewy neck, "You don't have anything to worry about with me. I get checked out every week. I've been sterile for ten years now. I promise you don't have to worry." 

She nodded and kissed his forehead, creased with anxiety. "I know. I trust you. It felt good anyway."

"Yeah I guess it did." She felt his lips turn upwards into a smile and she settled further into the bed, bringing him level with her face. Her lips lingered on his beauty spot for longer than necessary and she stroked his jaw slowly. 

"Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me. What are fuck toys for, eh?" She frowned and he knew his attempt at lightening the situation had had the reverse effect.  
She drew her face closer to his and kissed his ear softly.

"Please tell me you know I didn't fully mean that." He nodded against her cheek and kissed her hairline.

"Don't worry. I know." They lay silently together for what seemed like eons, fingers lazily drifting up torsos and around areoles, down arms and across hands. "Don't try and change your accent back to British now because it's not working."

Her body shook underneath him as she erupted with laughter and he smiled down at her, watching the way her nose crinkled, and he kissed the tip of it. 

"Okay. I promise to be your all-American girl if you'll be my all-American guy." 

"Well that might not be easy, I'm half Scottish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has sent my kind messages over my mini hiatus. I didn't feel very comfortable posting my fics online anymore but I've been feeling better!
> 
> Hopefully Orlando Jones won't be reading it, or any other celebrities for that matter, and if anyone wants to write gross fanfiction about me: go ahead! You'll be dragging yourself more than you'll be dragging me.
> 
> I love you all so much, you're too good for me. I hope you enjoy this belated update!


	7. Chapter 7

He greeted her this time with a swift kiss on the cheek as he followed her into her apartment. She was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with long sleeves and a low cut neck and dark jeans with bare feet. Her toes were painted red and he attempted to suppress a groan. She took his hand and began leading him to the bedroom, a sly grin plastered on her face but he stopped half way and sniffed the air.

"Smells good."

He looked in the direction of the kitchen and she followed his gaze, immediately knowing he was talking about her dinner and not her perfume.

"Slow cooked lamb shoulder with rosemary." He nodded in approval and licked his lips.

"I didn't know you could cook." She laughed quietly and took both of his hands in hers, guiding them behind her back as she stepped into his chest.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Her hand crept up his shirt and carefully undid the first button, exposing his collarbones.

"I know you have a bellybutton piercing!" His hands tore her t-shirt up around her midriff and he stared down at her navel with dismay. "Oh c'mon! I asked you to wear it weeks ago!"

"I have to be in the mood for it..." His lips dipped to her neck and he traced the edge of her neckline with the tip of his tongue. "It doesn't make me feel very sexy."

He grabbed her head in his hands and she laughed at how serious he looked. "You have no idea how sexy you are." She smiled and swatted his chest, his lips rediscovering the darker patch of skin on her neck and sucking gently, reclaiming her. "You could never not be sexy." She hummed in approval and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, walking backwards seductively towards her bed. Her fingers disengaged from his jeans and she curled her finger up in a come hither motion. He groaned on the spot and followed her blindly, his fingers itching to tug at the tight jeans she was wearing.

"Come show me just how sexy you think I am." 

//

This was the second whiskey he'd thrown back and he revelled in the burn that travelled down his throat as he felt a warm buzz settle in his stomach, drifting upwards to his head.

"You're fucked mate."

"I know." He rested his head in his palms and attempted to regain some control over his brain. "It's been years and she's obviously moved on, fucking every little boy she sees, and yet I can't fucking get her out of my head."

"I don't know why, she was a terrible wife." There was a pregnant pause as he contemplated this. She was beautiful, funny, laughed at all of his jokes and cooked him meals every night she was there. But she was also elusive, closed off, flirty and too damn good looking for him. Maybe his friend was right, she was a good fuck but not a good wife. That didn't stop him from being in love with her however.

"I love her. I fucking love her and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch her fuck other men and cook them meals when she should be doing it for me." 

His friend whistled low through his lips and took a swig of his beer, shaking his head from side to side.

"You're sounding very entitled mate."

"Eh, it's just the whiskey talking. You know I think the world of her." His friend nodded his head and they both let their gaze travel around the pub. "You know I wanted us to have kids? Two little boys running about the place. Maybe then she would have stayed with me."

"Did she not want them?"

"We tried, but nothing happened. She said it was because she was too old but I thought maybe her heart just wasn't in it. She was only trying because I asked her to."

He downed the rest of his drink and stood up, ready to head off to the bar in search of a refill, but his friend caught him by the arm and gripped him tight.

"Maybe you've had enough to drink tonight, eh? Let's call it a night." Mark shook off his well meaning hand and stalked off to the bar, asking for a double shot of whiskey on the rocks. He drank it within seconds and asked for another, still standing by the bar, and his friend submitted himself to what he could imagine would be a long night of peeling his friend off a bar stool.

//

He stepped into his boxers whilst she lay on the bed completely naked, arms spread wide and legs flat against the mattress. She admired the shape of his firm ass as he pulled his underwear up and she quickly shot up, giving one cheek a pinch and a quick slap. He grinned back at her and shook his ass playfully, delighting in the sound of her laughter filling the room. She rested her cheek on the warm small of his back and sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing lightly.

"Y'know... There's probably too much lamb in that slow cooker for just me." He hummed at her insinuation and let his fingers drift up and down her forearms as they rested on his stomach. "You could join me if you like?" She looked up the plane of his back and saw his head bob up and down in a nod and she planted a small kiss where her cheek had just laid.

"I'd like that, thank you." He moved out of her embrace and turned towards her, bending down low so their faces were level. "On one condition." She paused passing her arms through the loops in her bra and looked at him. "We can only wear our underwear." She quirked up her eyebrow and smiled, quickly fastening her bra and stepping up into his personal space.

"I'm going to clean up here a little bit, there's some salad in the fridge, it just needs dressing, and I'm sure you can use your mans intuition to find the plates and cutlery. 

"Yes ma'am." She studied the way his hips swayed as he walked towards her kitchen and felt herself get wet - or wetter. She groaned and he spun on the spot to wink at her, exaggerating the way his hips tilted from side to side before turning the corner and out of her sight. 

He found the cutlery no problem and the plates were discovered after opening only two more cupboards. It was the salad dressing that took a little further digging. At least now he had an excuse to snoop. He fished the leaves out the fridge and took a quick moment to survey its contents - full fat milk, lots of chocolate, some low fat yogurts. He frowned a little, not understanding the logic, but passed it off as one of her many quirks he was beginning to love.

In one of the cupboards there was a full box of unsugared cornflakes, but even he could see the slightly tattered 'Fruit Loops' packet just behind it. He fished it out, studying the nearly empty cereal, and deduced by the best before date that she'd bought this after the cornflakes and yet had managed to finish it quicker. He pushed it back into its hiding place as if he'd never touched it and moved onto the pasta and the bread. Nothing interesting there but she had a whole host of spices that he hadn't even heard of on the shelf above. Most of the shakers still had their plastic film wrapped around them and he shook his head. All the intention but none of the motivation to use them. 

He found a half eaten packet of dark chocolate digestives and began to build a picture of what her favourite food was. A few tins of soup here and there, a few leaflets for takeouts littered on the side. He found the oil and balsamic vinegar next to the salt and pepper shakers. He heard her shower switch on and he grinned, quickly tossing the salad with the oils and placing it on the dining table. He wandered into the living room and critically looked at his surroundings. It was open plan, quite large, and the only thing separating the kitchen from the lounge was a modest bar section. The dining table was directly opposite, a grand large thing made of solid oak. It looked repurposed but not shabby. The sofa was a deep burgundy to match the painted walls and it faced a small TV in the corner of the room. There was an armchair the other side of a small coffee table that looked like an antique, or maybe a family heirloom, as it didn't really fit with any ongoing theme.

Every wall was adorned with paintings of all styles, some explosions of colour, others studies of the nude body, particularly the female kind. He filed that away for a later date and walked over to the biggest piece which hung over the marble fire place. The heat had bubbled some of the paint at the bottom and he tried to make out the artists' signature. It took him a while of thinking he had an extremely long name before he noticed it was a little note. 

_"FOR G, LOVE D '99"_

He shrugged at the irony of the painter's initials and decided to put the information of her initial being 'G' next to the 'likes full fat milk and naked women' part of his mental file on her. There was a lot of oak furniture in the room, each surface decorated with its own selection of small sculptures and trinkets, many of which looked like they belonged from different cultures, African and Indian mostly. There were a few Buddha statues dotted here and there, even fewer personal photos. He saw one of her when she looked younger, her face was fuller and her hair was deadly straight, and she sat next to someone who he presumed was her sister. They had the same nose. 

The shower shut off and he ran back to the kitchen, gathering a couple knives and forks before placing them down on the table. He picked up a pillar candle he'd seen on a sideboard and placed it between their boards, lighting it with a match he'd stumbled upon whilst searching for a serving spoon. The lights were dimmed and the flimsy curtains across from him hiding a full wall of windows were drawn. 

"There's an iPod in the first drawer of the writing dresser near the front door and some speakers under the lid. Put some music on if you like." His fingers twitched nervously at her called out request. Music could be so intimate, and if her taste mirrored her other possessions, he was sure every song would have a reason behind it, maybe a memory. There was a lot of stuff on there that he didn't recognise, mostly because it looked like it was a completely different culture than he was used to listening to, but there was a lot of soft rock on there that he could appreciate. He thought her selection of classical music was too predictable and bordered on cheesy romantic, so skipped right past it. He settled for 'The Best Of Neil Young' and soon the room was filled with the soft strumming of Young's guitar, his light voice singing the first lines of 'Heart of Gold'.

She stepped into view just as he was cycling through the rest of the album, queuing tracks to play and missing out the ones he wasn't fond of. Her hair was slightly damp and pulled into a high top knot, small strands sticking out to frame her face that were already dry and wavy. Her face was clean of makeup and her freckles stood out darker than before, maybe she'd been out in the sun recently. She looked younger, more fragile, and even with her gentle laugh lines, she still looked around thirty. She eyed the table and nodded and his set up, noticing how he'd put a place at the end and one on the corner adjacent to it, rather than two places opposite. He walked over to her, already tenting his boxers, and grabbed her shoulders, lightly massaging them.

"As much as I appreciate this." His finger hooked into the neckline of her silk robe, and he lifted it partially from her shoulder. "I asked for only underwear." She stayed impassive as she took his hands in hers, guiding them to the sash holding her robe together. He licked his lips as the knot became loose and the robe gave way, falling to the floor. He gasped louder than he hoped to and blushed with arousal.

She was wearing possibly the most beautiful teddy he'd ever seen in his life, and her entire body looked good enough to eat. The tightness in his boxers grew and suddenly he wasn't just hungry for lamb shoulder. It was a dark navy lace that hugged her figure beautifully and lifted her full breasts until he was certain her nipples were making a bid for escape. It had small ribbon straps that he wanted to lick and tug at with his teeth and it had a wide hole cut out over her stomach. His eyes widened and he sank to his knees before her, his tongue darting out to lick the exposed metal ring.

"Oh god. You put it in." He grinned up at her, his fingers drawing tight circles around her navel. She did a slow turn and heard a satisfactory groan as her back faced him. Still on his knees, she felt his full lips pepper kisses along her ass cheeks. The teddy cut high on her ass, exposing her cheeks just like a thong would, and he took advantage of it, letting his teeth bite lightly at her glowing skin.

"So beautiful." He stood up behind her on shaky legs and put his arms around her torso, one hand dipping lower and cupping her hot wet moans, the other grabbing her waist and pulling her backwards against his hard length. She groaned and arched her back lightly before walking out of his embrace, smirking at him as she began plating up their dinner. He stroked himself through his boxers as she glided through her kitchen with ease, and his eyes glazed over, wishing those powerful legs were wrapped around his back rather than padding around her kitchen floor. 

He heard a cough from the other side of the room and he realised that she'd sat down, and was patting the space next to her at the table gently. He rushed over and stumbled slightly over the table leg, earning a muffled laugh from his dinner companion. As he sat down he felt the immediate soft pressure of her foot creeping up his calf and he swallowed nervously, watching as she put a mouthful of lamb in her mouth without meeting his eyes. He snapped to attention and picked up his knife and fork, before loudly clattering them back down again and instead reaching for some salad.

"You okay?" Her voice was milky and smooth and he felt her foot inch higher until it rested in his lap. He looked over at her and she seemed to soften her expression in what he imagined was pity. She leant over the table to him and placed a sure kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her and picked up his cutlery with more confidence, reaching for some meat just as her toes reached his hard length. He jumped in his seat and she chuckled, quietening as he sent a steely stare her way. She smirked into her plate, flexing her toes slightly, and listened as Neil Young softly moaned about how he lived alone in a paradise which made him think of two.

"This is really good. Thank you." He tucked into his meal heartily and she placed her hand over his. He paused mid chew to look up at her and she seemed faraway, her gaze fixed on a knot in the wood of the table. 

"My ex husband never thanked me for a meal." She gave a tight smile and looked up at him before staring back down at her plate. He finished chewing and laced his fingers with hers, giving them an encouraging squeeze, and she met his eyes. He nudged his chair closer to hers and kissed her forehead. 

"He's a dork." She laughed and he felt the tension ooze out of him as he lightly stroked her chin with his crooked finger. 

"Yeah... I guess he is." She picked up only we fork in her left hand and began to stab at some meat and leaves, leaving her right hand entwined with his.

"But truly, this is gorgeous. I mean, I was thinking of going vegetarian but this is so good." She choked on her lamb and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Vegetarian?!" He looked a little sheepish and ate a forkful of salad. "William, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't tell you and I haven't fully switched over yet. I still eat bacon and stuff. Although I am gonna cut those out soon." She let her hand cover her face in shame and he chuckled, closing the gap between their faces. "Listen, the food is perfect, and I'm eating it because I want to, not out of obligation, okay? You've got nothing to worry about." He kissed the tip of her nose which was poking out from her shield of fingers and he saw her cheeks tighten as she smiled. He sat back again and resumed eating, his hand diligently resting palm up on the table, waiting for hers to rejoin. She slid her fingers into his palm and he clasped them, giving her a sideways glance as she picked up her fork. "So, which part of Africa did you travel to?" 

She replied without missing a beat, obviously unsurprised that he'd come to the conclusion that she'd travelled to the continent. 

"South Africa, Cape Town mostly. There's a charity there that I help out with, it gets kids into education. I went a little further north about a decade ago and it was the best six months of my life. It was such a beautiful experience."

"I can imagine." He thought about her in little sundresses, tan lines where her sandals would be and brown freckles standing out against her golden skin. "Are you quite a spiritual person? You seem like someone who has a great appreciation for things outside your own culture." He looked over at the Buddha statue that was behind him and she knew where he was coming from.

"Yes, I'd say that. I think we are all connected and we are all the same. I don't know who or what made us that way, but... yeah."

"I won't push you, I know it's a sensitive subject for some." She squeezed his hand.

"No, don't worry, I just find it hard to explain it sometimes. It's nothing personal. So, tell me something about you that I don't know."

He studied the table for a moment, and she could hear his brain whirring just as loud as him chomping on his food. He made a show of mulling it over, imitating the pose of The Thinker in his chair, acting as if in deep contemplation. She laughed and he smiled down at his plate.

"Uh, I knit in my spare time."

"Knit, as in knit things with wool?" She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to stifle her laughs. 

"Hey! No mocking!" She shook her hands in front of her, still attempting to hold in her chuckles and she smiled warmly at him.

"No no no! I just find it hard to imagine you sitting down and... knitting. Especially when you're telling me this whilst you're wearing no clothes. What kind of stuff do you knit?"

"I did a scarf this one time... but mostly I just keep knitting coats for my dog."

"You have a dog?! Oh now this is really interesting! What's it's name?! What breed? How old?" She leaned forward against the table and dropped her foot off his lap. He realised for a second he'd just been cockblocking by his own pet. His father was right - chicks really do dig guys with dogs.

"Brick. His name is Brick." He saw her eyebrow raise and he answered her unspoken question. "He's named after D'Brickashaw, the football player. He's only about 1 or 2, and fuck knows what breed he is. He's a little runt I picked up from a shelter. He's cute."

"Do you have a picture on you?" His eyes widened in surprise slightly and he dragged his chair back, standing up to reveal his still hard cock in his jeans.

"Yeah, lemme just grab my phone." He found it still in the pocket of his crumpled jeans at the foot of her bed, and when he passed her the device her face lit up at the image on the screen. He smiled at her 'Aw's' and 'Ooh's' as she swiped through the few photos he had of Brick.

"He's such a little cutie!" She landed on the last picture in the album, William perched on a couch, leaning in for a kiss with Brick. "How does he cope, with being alone so much? Do you have someone at home with him?" He almost smirked at her thinly veiled interrogation and took the phone back off her, turning off the screen and placing it further down the table out of their reach.

"Nah, he's fine. He's not alone as much as you'd think." She took that as her answer and didn't pry any further, and she watched him polish off the rest of his meal, dabbing at his mouth with a nearby serviette. "That was beautiful. Thank you."

"Sorry the portion wasn't very big. I wasn't really expecting to serve two."

"That's alright, I'm glad you asked me." She stood up to clear the plates, but he beat her to it, rushing over to her side and picking her up from underneath her armpits. She shrieked delightfully and clung to his body, her feet precariously dangling near the floor. He set her down on the other end of the table and deposited small kisses on her neck, travelling lower until his tongue was steadily licking the lace trim edge of the teddy. 

She parted her legs and he stood between them instinctually, hooking his fingers into the straps and pulling them gently down her arms. The material gave way a little, and just as he expected, a perfect rosebud nipple popped out of its lace confines and he secured his lips around it. She wiggled beneath him, restless from his attention and he chuckled against her skin, tickling her sides. 

"How do I get this thing off?" She chuckled then as she pushed the lower half of the teddy down, and he realised that the whole ensemble was actually made of two parts, cleverly concealed by an overlap of lace. "Very practical." Her panties skimmed down her legs and he immediately buried his nose in her soft curls, letting her moans drift through the building.

"Oh fuck. Oh William." 

His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked, letting her muscles ripple with delight, and he felt how her stomach tightened under his wandering hands. His tongue moved to flick against her as a slick finger entered her and she pounded her fist hard against the oak wood, clawing against the edge for something to hold on to. Another finger joined, and then one more, and soon her entire back had arched off the table, and one hand was firmly planted in his soft downy scalp, the other tweaking her own exposed breast. He watched with rapture as he saw her gasp as his teeth scraped against her sensitive skin, and he involuntarily thrust into the air before him, his free hand moving from her stomach to stroke his hard length.

His phone chirped on the side and they both groaned in displeasure at the unfortunate interruption. He tried to ignore the buzzing but his eyes slowly drifted to the device as he scanned the lit up screen for the name of his caller. His hand left his dick and he picked up the phone, leaving her on the brink of an orgasm with one last lick.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to take this." She panted beneath him and he saw her nod slightly, even if her expression was pinched, and he swiped on his phone to accept the call. His fingers were still buried inside of her and he gave them a short thrust, leaving her moaning quietly on the table. "Hello?" His mouth was still close to her centre and the little puffs of air from his greeting made her hips undulate up towards him. He held the phone next to his ear as he lapped greedily at her parted thighs, a hand clamped around her mouth to keep her quiet, and she watched as he hummed his understanding to whoever was on the other side of the line. "No, no. I'm not busy, I'm just eating my dessert." He felt her smirk underneath his palm and he quickly muffled the microphone against her thigh as he sucked hard on her clit, brushing his nose against her pubic bone. "Yeah, that's fine, go ahead." He let his lips fall from her skin as his fingers picked up a steady rhythm in their place as he only half listened to what was being said to him on the phone.

Suddenly he slipped his fingers out of her completely and stood up tall, freeing her mouth from his grasp, although she still but her bottom lip to save herself from groaning.

"Really?!" He paused, his eyes wide, and she was still trying to figure whether it was with happiness or sadness when he balled up his fist and made a winning gesture. "Fuck, that's amazing! Yes! No, don't apologise for interrupting. Shit, this is great news!" He was smiling now, and she rested up on her elbows to watch him pace around in front of her, his hand, still wet with her juices, constantly pushing his hair out of the way of his face. He seemed simply electric. "And you too Sir! Thank you, I will!" He laughed and smiled down at her, quickly clicking off the phone and throwing it down on the table with a large clang.

He swooped down low to her, on the attack, and she felt his hands grip her waist as he pulled her up into his embrace. Her legs wrapped around his back instinctually and she arched her back away from him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man charged with so much positive energy she thought he'd give her an electric shock.

"Good news?" Her hand combed through his hair and he beamed up at her, jostling her in his arms.

"Brilliant news." Their noses bumped together as his lips sought out her neck and she let her head tilt back, exposing a delicious expanse of skin to his exploring mouth. He turned on the spot and began walking to the nearest wall that wasn't covered in canvas. Her back connected with the cold concrete and she tightened her legs around his waist, her body stiffening. 

"Hey, it's okay. I can hold you. Relax Leigh." His soft spoken words fell against her jawline as he dusted it with kisses, and he felt the tension in her fingers ebb away. She kissed the bridge of his nose in thanks and moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair. He hummed as her fingers stroked his scalp and she felt him smile against her skin. His hips began a steady thrust against her centre and she twisted against him, trying to generate more friction in her aching clit.

"William. Now. Please." A hand under her ass drifted down her leg, pulled down the waistband of his boxers and rubbed his length against her folds, wetting the tip. She grunted and let her back arch towards him. "Yeah...." 

He pushed part the way into her and shut his eyes, waiting for her legs to stop tensing around his waist. "You sure about this?" She opened one eye and studied him before closing it again, letting the hand that was planted in his hair bring his head firmly into the crook of her shoulder.

"No peeking." 

Don't. Open. Your. Eyes. That was all that was running through his mind as he pushed and pulled out of her. He could feel her hand relax on his scalp, but he kept his face hidden into her neck, basking in the realisation that his chest was touching her... not so naked chest. He groaned and pulled away lightly, his fingers finding the hem of half of her teddy and pulling it up off her body. He thrust his body back to hers and groaned as finally - his naked chest against her naked chest. Bodies so close, yet hearts so far away. 

He pushed that thought away as he pushed his way back into her, closing his eyes once more and surrendering himself to her rules and regulations. The pressure from his weight pressing into her kept her upright against the wall, her body sliding up and down the smooth paint, and he let one of his hands wander into her hair, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone and his fingers threading through her strands. He felt her bare feet press against his ass cheeks and her walls clenched around him, making them moan in unison.

"Oh! God, yes, just there. Right there William. Don't stop, fuck." He loved to hear her desperate pants and he sped up, determined to hear more of her sweet breathy voice. "Fuck! Yes! William harder! Harder baby, harder!" He gave two final pushes and hoped the scream he heard was hers, as he emptied himself into her, slamming her against the door with wild abandon.

"Fuck! Leigh!" Her legs tensed around his body and suddenly she let go, slipping out of his grasp and leaning against the wall. He kept his cock inside her, panting for breath as he braced his arms around her body. His mouth opened and closed and soon she realised he was mouthing the lyrics of the song that was still softly playing from her speakers. 

"Two birds flying across the sky." He couldn't sing but neither could she and together they ruined a perfectly good Neil Young track.

Her lips lingered just above his right nipple, and much to his surprise, she giggled. The giggle turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle into a laugh, and soon he cracked a smile, watching her shoulders shake as she chortled. His hands cupped her ass and brought her closer to him, and he felt her nuzzle into his arm as her arms clasped around his back. Her cheeks were still red as his softening dick fell out of her and he heard her sigh, her eyes closed and hair mussed as if she were deep in sleep.

The knock at the door startled them both and his hands flew to his sides as if they'd been burned. The second knock was more of a pounding, and it was only until the door started shaking in its frame that they both removed themselves from their intimate position and started frantically searching for clothes. She picked up her panties and stuffed them down the back of her sofa, not looking forward to peeling them back onto her body without them being washed, and fit her arms into her robe as William made a beeline for the bedroom, boxers in hand. She swiftly moved to the door and watched as the door handle jiggled as someone attempted to barge through. She dead bolted the door without a second thought and opened it a crack, immediately wishing she hadn't bothered.

"Mark."

She felt liquid begin to ooze back out of her centre and she cringed, feeling it drop down her inner thigh and creep towards her knee. Oh please God don't let it fall past her hemline. She sniffed the air and for once the musky scent of sex was overpowered by alcohol. 

"Open the doorrrr. We hasss to talk." His words slurred and his eyes drooped and she knew that coupled with the heavy smell of booze, that he'd been drinking. A lot. 

"No. Go home Mark. Sober up." It took him a few moments to register her refusal, but when he did his fist pounded back on the door and the deadbolt snapped off its lock, the door swinging open widely under the weight of his limp body. She'd managed to jump out of the way before he fell to the ground and took her with him, but instead caught her foot off the edge of a rug and tripped, crashing down next to him. 

"Fuck, you're soooo beautiful." She squeezed her eyes shut to distract herself from the pain of her hand that she'd landed on and panted quickly, massaging the sore skin with her uninjured. "Why's it errrytime I see youuu, you're soooo beautiful?" She opened her eyes to see him crawling over to her and felt the sharp pressure of his wrist enclosing around her ankle.

"Mark. Let go of me, else I'll kick you. Do you understand?" He grunted and pulled her foot down under his body so he was opposite the knot in her robe. "Mark, please." 

"We're soooo good together... juss one lil taste." She saw him lick his lips and she bent her leg at the knee, ready to kick back up into his chest, when she felt William's heavy footfalls bound down towards her. He looked practically seething with anger, his eyes were wide and his nostrils flared, and she was sure that if there wasn't a man already breaching her personal space she probably would have found it arousing. William's hands balled into fists and he flexed his fingers before grasping onto Mark's shirt and pulling him up and off her. One punch to the gut and another to the jaw, punctuated by one scream and one grunt, and Mark was already staggering towards the open doorway, arms clutching his stomach. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! When a woman says no, you back off you dickhead. Especially this woman. If you so much as fucking touch her again I swear I will kill you." A last shove to his chest and he tumbled out into the hallway, his back connecting with the opposite wall. William shut the door before he watched the other man slump downwards and lick his own wounds. 

He spun around and held out his hand for her to hold to lift her up but she glanced at it and pulled herself up by herself, shaking down her robe and retying the loosened knot.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I heard you both hit the ground, did he lunge at you?" His hand moved to stroke her jawline but she shrugged him off and walked into the centre of the room, her arms folded against her chest. "Hey. In sorry if I scared you."

"Scared me?! You're worried if you fucking scared me?! What am I? Twelve? What kind of fucking pissing contest was that anyway? I was fine."

"I just tried to get him off you. He could have hurt you." He began pacing slowly towards her, his hand attempting to grab onto hers and pull her closer.

"And I could have handled it." He stopped in his tracks and his outstretched arm dropped to his side. 

"Oh yeah! You looked like you were doing a fine job of handling it! Leigh! What the fuck! The man was on top of you on all fours!"

"I don't need you to play Prince Charming and save the day! I don't need your protection! I am fine on my own!"

"Maybe if men are able to break down your fucking door and drag you underneath them you're not so fucking fine Leigh! I was just trying to help and this is how you fucking repay me?"

"What, so you only did what you did so you'd get a reward?"

"No. Shit. That's not what I said. You're putting words into my mouth! I did what I did because I didn't want you to get hurt." He cooled his voice, attempting to bring some normalcy back to this conversation, but he could see that Hurricane Leigh was in full force and he was stuck right in her wake. 

"And I wouldn't have got fucking hurt if you'd left me to it! He wouldn't have hurt me anyway. Mark might be a drunk but he's not an abuser."

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know that?! I saw a guy on top of you. I saw you squirming away. I did what I thought was best for you."

"Best for me?! How do you know what's best for me?" He sighed deeply as he realised he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation, and only kept adding fuel to the fire.

"I think it's natural to assume that preventing someone from coming to harm is in their best interests, hm?" 

She stood in the living room, her posture now defensive, but she was oddly quiet as she chewed on her thumbnail, her one arm still protectively wrapped around her middle. He hypothesised that their blowouts would be as intense as their fucking was, he just hoped that wouldn't have come to one so soon, and after such mind-blowing sex, it was almost cruel. Shouldn't it be the other way round? 

"It's probably time that you leave. It's late and I need another shower." The small stream of their juices had made its way to her ankle and she pressed her calfs together to hide it from him. He nodded although she was no longer looking at him, and he already missed those blazing eyes. He'd rather have her look at him with that intensity than not look at him at all.

"I can have a look at that hand for you if you like." He took an experimental step forward, and when she didn't back away he reached out tentatively for her wrist and brought it between his two palms. It was a little red from where she had twisted it, but it didn't feel broken. She snatched it back as soon as he's finished his inspection and he took that as his cue to leave. "Wrap it up in a tube bandage overnight." 

"Thanks." It was a quite mumble but it wasn't spiteful, and he let a small smile grace his lips.

"Okay. I'll see you around Leigh. Take good care of yourself okay? And get a new lock put on that door. Oh and if he stops by again you-"

"William." He carried on, seemingly not hearing her interruption or refusing to give into another fight.

"-should probably think about-"

"William." Her voice was more forceful this time and he turned around in his tracks, waiting for her to speak. Se walked towards him, still stroking her injured wrist and reached up to kiss him on his cheek. "I know. Thank you. I'll get a new lock put on before you get here next week."

They shared a small smile, both relieved that they'd managed to agree that there _was_ going to be a next time.

"Okay. I know you can handle it." He gave her a wink and bent down to kiss her wrist before walking towards the door. He gave a quick once over at the broken and lock and concluded that it wouldn't get in the way of her using the main lock for tonight. He waved at the doorway, pleased to see that her other companion had since managed to drag himself out of her hallway, and silently motioned with his hands to remind her to bandage her wrist. She smiled and nodded once, and when she heard the door click after he'd shut it, she stood on her rug in her living room and covered her head with her hands, smothering her own soft sobs. Neil Young sang about brown eyes turning into fire, and wanting to love someone but being blown away.

When William pulled his car out into traffic that night, Leigh wasn't at the window to wave him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun trivia for you all:  
> \- "Two birds flying across the sky" is what David sings to Gillian at The Concert in 2015. I'm still trying to work out its significance!  
> \- "We are all connected. We are all the same." Is what Gillian said to me after I asked her why she named her episode of TXF "All Things".  
> \- The painting in her room that was a gift from "D" is based on one that Gillian actually owns.
> 
> Sorry there are a few spelling errors in here - especially for the confusing ones that kinda change the narrative. I promise I'll fix them when I'm on my laptop. Enjoy! X


	8. Chapter 8

She was unusually quiet as he slammed his body back against hers, the only noises in the room loud grunts of pleasure or the sound of his skin slapping against hers, but then again, after what happened last week, he never expected her to be talkative. 

It had taken him twenty minutes of driving in silence to turn back, the few angry beeps from nearby drivers who were caught off guard by his unexpected swerve to the other lane were drowned out by the words spinning around his head. The words he'd say in apology to Leigh. 

He'd finally understood whilst in the confines of his car why she'd reacted the way she did. Leigh Lane was a woman who liked to be in charge. She was a woman who set rules to distance herself from lovers, rules to protect herself from others. She didn't want him to swoop in and save the day because it made her feel like she could no longer save herself. He'd been gently unfolding her since the night he met her, learning the way she moved and the way she thought, and as he grasped her waist and pulled her body back against him, he worried that all of his hard work would have been for nought, and the high walls she'd built around her most inner thoughts would be erected once more.

He had made it to her apartment door when he started regretted returning. He stood there, hand poised in the air ready to knock, and he wondered how she'd react if she saw him there. He was only her escort. A jumped up common whore who didn't even have the guts to tell her he was now unemployed. His feet shuffled back towards his car and he sat in stony silence as he drove himself home. If she wanted to lock him out of her personal life, she had every right. He had to stop thinking of himself as anything more to her than just her Wednesday night fuck.

She let out a whimper, which was probably the most telling thing she'd done all night. At least he knew he was doing something right, albeit physically and not emotionally. All that had been shared between them were a few awkward glances as she'd opened the door to him that evening. He had to keep his eyes from watering when he saw her reach into her bedside table and pull out the condom that he was now wearing. He sped up his pace, waiting for another noise to escape her closed mouth, and when he heard it, he focused on that spot, solely on her pleasure. 

When she came, his name wasn't on her lips, and as he emptied himself into his condom, it took her all of five seconds to remove herself from him and pad into the bathroom. She'd ditched the black lace robe that she wore just for him, and he realised with dismay that he'd been downgraded to her peach silk robe, the knot tied tighter than he'd ever seen before, and he missed the glorious patch of blushed skin he was used to seeing above her breasts.

He wordlessly went in there afterwards, forgoing a shower, feeling that every second he spent in there was a second too long. He felt like he was trespassing on her property, and soon she'd come running into the bathroom, shotgun in hand, telling him to get the fuck out of her apartment. His clothes were neatly folded on the now made bed, and she stood in the corner, pretending to admire one of the ornaments on her dresser. Her arms were still wrapped around her middle defensively and he remembered with some dismay that she'd even kept her bra on during sex.

He looked down at his clothes and started with his boxers, lifting them up off the bed and feeding his legs through them. He looked back at the pile and saw another pair of boxers, and another underneath them, and finally, atop his folded t-shirt, the black silk boxers he'd worn the first night they met. He knew she'd been hoarding them, whipping them off the floor and stuffing them in the drawers whilst he was in the shower. She wanted to give them him back now, a sign that the intimacy they once shared, just like lovers might share underwear occasionally, was now lost.

He donned his shirt and jeans, his socks and shoes, and picked up the Calvin's and the grey cotton boxers presented to him, but left the black silk ones on the bed. She could keep those, he _really_ didn't want them back. She'd been watching him and he caught her just in time for her head to turn away with dismissal and for her gaze to fix on a spot in the distance ahead of her.

"Leigh?" He saw her fingers twitch and she turned to face him. "I'm gonna head off now. I'll see you next week?" He stood, frozen, on her bedroom floor, anxiously waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you out." 

He felt the weight physically lift off his shoulders and her ears pricked as she heard him sigh in relief. There was gonna be a next week. He can stop worrying now, there's gonna be a next week. But he couldn't stop worrying. As he followed her to the front door, he worried about how soon it would be until there wasn't a next week, or when next week would stop being good enough. He could barely stand being apart from her for a week as it was, and now with their meetings being as cold and professional as they should be, he was sure to be driven insane from lack of connection with this woman.

No kiss on the cheek like there usually was, no flushed cheeks and small smiles. Just an awkward knock and the sound of the door clicking shut behind him. He stood on the side of the road, car keys in hand, car door wide open, and watched the way her curtains stood still. She'd probably never wave him off again, and he stood there, replaying every time he watched her do it in his head.

He felt the sharp jab against the small of his back and the feel of hands clawing at his fingers and his body lurched forward, his legs refusing to move, resulting in him falling into the side of his car and then backwards, sprawled on his back on the pavement. He saw someone standing over him and he kicked his leg upwards, hoping to catch them at a weak point but all he succeeded in doing was earning a kick to the ribs. Hands fished into his jeans pockets and he watched as his wallet and phone were removed. He got a good punch in, and managed to sit up onto his knees and hold onto his attackers leg to prevent his escape. 

"Hey!" The shout from the passerby took him by surprise and his grip loosened. One punch to the face later and he watched his car speed away through blurry vision. Whoever had shouted over to them was now crouched next to him, holding his shoulder and asking him if he was alright.

"My car just got stolen." 

They asked if they could call the police for him and he politely declined, standing up with only minimal help from the new crowd of people surrounding him. He saw someone with a smart phone take a picture. Fat lot of good that'll do. It's probably only to accompany the status he'll put on Facebook later that night, telling all his friends about his experience walking home. He dusted down his t-shirt and did a quick scan of the traffic before walking to the other side of the road. His ribs screamed in pain but he carried on until he reached her apartment building. He waved off the few onlookers who seemed genuinely worried, and thanked the one who'd followed his abrupt journey across the street, reassuring him that he was quite alright really. He took the lift to her floor, waiting until he reached her door to fully lean against the wall in defeat. 

Two knocks and she opened the door, red eyed and messy haired. He opened his mouth to apologise but she'd already ran to him, her fingers mapping every injury she could see. Bad scrape on his exposed forearm, gash on his forehead, rip in his jeans with a graze underneath and a smudged dirt footprint on his previously white t-shirt.

"Oh William! What happened?" Her hands gently moved to his chest and she saw him wince in pain. "Sorry." She dragged up the hem of his top as carefully as she could and she gasped as she saw the angry bruise forming on his chest. 

"I got mugged. They stole my wallet and my phone, and finally my car, just to add insult to injury." 

"Where?! Shit. Come inside. Let's phone the police."

"Outside your apartment." 

"Fuck! Was it a guy? Did they just come out of nowhere?" She guided him to her lone armchair and her hands immediately sought out his head, stroking his hair back and examining the wound on his hairline.

"Yeah it was a guy. I was an easy target. I wasn't paying attention. He could have come from anywhere." She stood up and jogged over to her phone, her thumb pressing the 9 button thrice.

"What do you mean you were an easy target?"

"I was just standing there with my car keys in my hand. It was dark outside. I was practically asking to be robbed." She frowned at him before diverting her attention to the emergency worker on the phone.

"Police and Ambulance services please." 

"Shit, Leigh. I don't need an ambulance. Don't waste their time." She put her finger in the air in front of his face to silence him and spoke back into her phone.

"My friend's been mugged. He's badly hurt and his car's been stolen. Oh and his phone and his wallet too." She moved her finger to quickly caress his jawline and she bent over him to kiss his cheek. "I'm just getting some ice," she whispered into his ear. He watched her jog into the kitchen and he heard her recite her address and the number plate on his car. Wait. She knew his number plate? She reappeared with a bundle of what he presumed were ice cubes wrapped in a tea towel. "Thank you. Yes, I'm Apartment 5 on the third floor of the building. The door will be open." She shut off the phone and threw it into the closest soft surface before running the rest of the distance between them. Dropping to her knees she lifted up his t-shirt and pressed the ice straight onto the bruise over his ribs.

"Argh! Fuck Leigh." Her fingers found his and she let him squeeze her hand as she manoeuvred the ice around on his skin.

"They'll be here soon and they can have a good look at you, hm?" The ice numbed his skin and he began to open his scrunched up eyes a little. Her face was so excruciatingly close to his, and her eyes were watching his, looking for signs of discomfort.

"Yeah, thanks." He managed a small smile and she returned it, kissing the tip of his nose before ordering him to keep the ice firmly against his skin. She darted off back to the kitchen and returned with a tray full of various items. She placed it down on the table beside him and picked up a cotton ball, soaked it in a little dish of water, and carefully dragged it over the wound on his forehead. Her other hand pushed his hair out of the way and softly stroked his scalp, and the hand that was holding hers instead grabbed onto her waist as he grunted.

"Ssh, I'm sorry. I know it hurts but I want to get it cleaned up." The ball was replaced with a fresh one as she wiped the trickles of blood that had spilled down his face and marked the neckline of his tee. He counted five red, used cotton balls on the table when she'd finished. Was five cotton balls worth of blood a lot of blood to lose? She'd cleaned the scrape on his arm when she heard the paramedics walk through her door. 

She stood up immediately and he reached out for her hand. She was talking to one of the paramedics about his condition when she nodded in the direction of William and interrupted Leigh.

"Uh. I think your boyfriend wants you." She turned over and grabbed his palm in between both of hers and kissed the tips of his fingers. 

"She's not my girlfriend." Leigh smirked at him and he tried to laugh in the chair as the paramedics cracked a joke. "Just a very good friend." She took a step back and sat down on the floor, her hands still encompassing his, and she watched as the paramedics studied his injuries. They removed the ice from his chest and poked and prodded at him, apologising when he winced but still pressing further. 

"The ribs aren't broken." She sighed with relief and she even saw William's posture relax. "You're just badly bruised. We can dress your wounds for you, but fortunately enough none of them will be needing stitches." She saw the police walk in and gave William's hand a gentle squeeze as she got up to greet them.

"Ma'am. Is that your friend who was attacked in the chair?"

"Yes. I wish I could tell you something whilst the paramedics are treating him but I didn't see a thing and he hasn't told me much. Just that he's lost his wallet, phone and car." They nodded and one officer pulled out a notepad from their pocket.

"Can I take you name please miss?" She looked back over at William and noticed he was a little distracted by the paramedic placing a bandage near his eye and turned back to the police.

"Yes, Gillian Anderson. I'm 47." The officer with the notepad's eyes widened but she wrote down the information regardless. 

"Don't worry Miss Anderson, we've got cops all over your area combing the streets for your friends car. The kids that steal these don't normally get too far. We're doing everything we can to it back. I can't be too sure about the wallet and phone though - you should think about cancelling those credit cards." They took a pause and Gillian nodded. "And what's your friend's name?" 

"Um..." She stalled and blushed, wishing she knew the answer, and looked over at the officers who were now giving her a confused look. 

"He's ready for you to ask him questions now." Saved by a paramedic. 

"Yes. Alright. I'll ask him himself then." She nodded and when their backs were both towards her she sighed and covered her eyes with her hand in shame. She heard them ask for his name and took it as her cue to wander into the bedroom and put on some actual clothes. She eyed the silk boxers she had on and decided against removing them. Leggings and a long top would have to do instead of her short pyjama combo. 

She came back when she was sure they were asking for details of the crime and not details about William and stood a fair few feet away from her visitors. There seemed to be a break in their line of questioning and she saw William shake hands with both of them.

"Would you like some coffee to go? I have some takeout cups?" The officers exchanged a look and both nodded, the female one stepping forwards towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Leigh took out two mugs for herself and William as she watched the female officer fill up her kettle. "Thanks, by the way."

"Oh no problem. It's just coffee." Two teaspoons of instant coffee and a slug of milk in each cup. Sugar in one of the officers' drinks, not in the other. William called out and asked for cream in his drink.

"Oh not just for the coffee." They both stood facing the kettle, waiting for the water to boil. "You're doing a good thing by portraying strong women in the media. I know a lot of women who've said Stella Gibson has helped them embrace themselves as a woman and a powerful one at that." Her voice was low and Gillian smirked. She'd probably get a caution for being unprofessional if her partner found out but Gillian didn't mind. They'd helped William after all. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, you're probably not in the mood. I just wanted to say thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I like hearing from people like you. It makes me feel like I'm making a difference rather than just reciting some lines in front of a camera and getting paid a lot more than people like you who do all the real hard work."

"It's people like you that inspire young girls to become people like me. Don't put yourself down too much. You're like... the new generation's Buffy Summers. Just R rated." They shared a laugh as the kettle pinged and Leigh poured the hot water as the officer stirred the drinks. 

"What's your name?" 

"Officer Jones, ma'am."

"What's your _actual_ name, Jones?" 

Officer Jones looked sheepish as she fixed the lids on the top of the takeout coffee cups for herself and her partner. Disciplined by a TV detective - how exhilarating.

"Rebecca."

"Well, Rebecca." Gillian picked up the cups and handed them over, smiling. "It was very nice meeting you. Take care. Oh, and, thank you."

"For what?"

"Opening my eyes a little." They shared a small smile and soon William had joined them, resting on the bar section of her kitchen. In the distance the static of her partner's radio went off and he tapped his finger against his watch.

"That's my cue. Thanks for the coffee." She sent a wink to Gillian and scurried out the door, as professional as she'd looked when she walked through it the first time. The door shut and her eyes went straight back to William, his skin now covered in bandages and plasters. She turned around and returned to him with two mugs of steaming coffee, pushing one towards him at the other side of the bar where he had now decided to sit.

"What did the police say?"

"They'll do everything they can. But without much of an ID we're pretty much just relying on finding the car before they strip it down, which is apparently what they do to stolen cars these days." She nodded her understanding and looked down at the counter, not sure how to continue.

Alone, they sat and stood quietly, sipping their coffees, neither prepared to break the silence. He finished his coffee and it was only until he stood to place the mug in the dishwasher that she realised just how long they'd been standing there in abject quietude. 

"I hate to do this, but can I borrow some cash for a cab?" Her brain told her body to move towards her purse and fetch that £50 she had stored in there, but before she knew what was happening she was walking towards him, her finger tracing the dressing on his forehead.

"It's late William and I don't want you going anywhere alone. Why don't you stay over? I can make the sofa up for you."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Even he realised his response was too quick and he inwardly grimaced at his eagerness. He didn't even try and politely decline, only for her to solicitously insist. 

"Okay." Her movements were a little jilted as she fetched the spare duvet from the top of her bedroom cupboard and she gave him one of her pillows from her bed. He eyed the sofa as it was and looked a little dejected. There was no way his legs would fit on that. "Don't worry, it pulls out." He watched as she fitted a sheet over the makeshift mattress and together they made the bed, tucking the duvet over the sides. "Right. Well. I don't really have anything for you to sleep in."

"It's okay. I can sleep in my boxers. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. That's fine. Do you want anything? Water? Ice? Pain killers?"

"Nah I'm good. The paramedics gave me a little shot of morphine and it doesn't hurt if I don't move or breath or do anything at all." She chuckled but looked a little distant and ill at ease.

"Okay." She breathed. "Right." Another pause. "I'll see you in the morning then." He nodded and began removing the bloodied t-shirt he was wearing and she watched him peel off his ruined jeans from the entry into her hallway. Rushing into bed, she stripped and tried to forget that William was twenty feet away, lying down in his boxers, and more importantly, aching for some love and support. He seemed such a strong man, with bulky muscles where they were needed, broad shoulders and long legs. She wondered as she lay down, just how big the guy who attacked him must have been to take him down.

She realised with some annoyance that maybe even the strongest of people need protection sometimes.

//

He'd been asleep for just over an hour when he felt the soft rustling of the covers pass over his skin. His eyes fluttered open in the darkness and he waited for his eyesight to adapt to his new surroundings. He moved his hand out to sweep across the bed beside him and realised that he was alone, as ever, and he'd probably just moved his leg and woken himself up. His eyes closed as the sweet clasp of sleep clawed at his conscience once more and he sighed, letting his breathing return to its deep, lulling rhythm. 

And that's when he felt it. 

A soft brush of skin against his thigh, and he stilled completely, waiting for the next movement. He changed his breathing to mimic that of one in deep sleep and feigned unconsciousness, keeping his eyes open a crack to make out a slight silhouette of a figure sitting at the bottom of the bed. Her hair looked silver in the dim moonlight. He felt her fingers travel up his thigh and change direction slightly, moving over to his groin, and his length tightened and grew in his pants. She stroked her palm over it twice through the fabric of his boxers and watched the way his eyes slightly pinched.

"I know you're awake."

"Do you really think someone could sleep through you doing that?"

"Yes. I've been doing it for five minutes." He groaned at the mental image of her sitting there, gently fondling and stroking his legs and groin whilst he lay there and dreamt about her. "I wanted to talk."

"Well you better stop that if you want me to pay attention and respond." Her hand stilled and moved to his waist, and he felt her crawl up his body until her head lay on his uninjured arm.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last week. You were only doing what you thought was the right thing. And it was the right thing. I couldn't have expected you to just stand there and watch Mark crawl all over me and not do a thing." She sighed and rolled over to face him, although there wasn't much she could see. "I guess I was just feeling like I was losing too much control over the situation and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have." 

"Thank you." His voice was timid, but she could tell by the sound that he was smiling. "Let's not fight again." 

"No..." Her hand skimmed down his chest until it lay once again on top of his groin. "No more fights." She squeezed his length gently and watched as she could just about see his eyes slip shut and his jaw go slack. One more squeeze and a stroke and his back arched with an accompanying groan. 

"Leigh..." She heard his soft pallet open and close a few times as he gulped for air, his hips still lifted off the bed. Her fingertip slid underneath the waistband of his boxers and stroked the patch of hair that she discovered there. He sighed as he felt the soft pad of her finger drift over his tip and his hands began flexing against the mattress.

This was the first time she'd touched him like this, the first time the attention had been solely on him. It wasn't because she was selfish but rather because he enjoyed being inside her too much. Her tight little fist would close around his length and he'd be reminded of her tight little walls milking him. But for tonight, he was welcome to the idea of her hand drifting up and down his length, her lips placed near his neck as she laved his skin with her tongue.

And as her fingers delved inside his boxers and curled around his cock he thought, yes, this was beautiful. Her hand moved upwards once and he felt her thumb swirl across the head of his dick, spreading the drop of precum that had gathered there, and his hand moved to circle her waist as he held her next to his body in a tight embrace. Her hand stroked downwards again and her grip grew ever so slightly tighter as she reached the base, her fingers lightly pulsing around him. He tried to keep his breathing light and even, the last thing he needed was this glorious moment being ruined by his sore chest.

Slowly, her hand repeated its actions - Upwards, swirl, downwards, tight - until it was one continuous motion, her wrist being to twist freely around his cock, adding a new dimension to his pleasure. He bit his lip and felt his fingers dig in harder to the flesh of her waist, but she didn't complain, only sped up her actions, earning a steady string of groans. Her own mouth became slack as she rested her forehead next to his head on the pillow, and her lips brushed against the fevered and sweaty skin on his neck. He jumped at the contact and she took the initiative and let her tongue delicately drag from his jawline down to his collarbone. He shivered as her wet tongue traced the edge of his clavicle and she ended her journey with a sure kiss on his shoulder and a small squeeze on his cock. 

Her legs that had been idle by his side began to twitch, and soon one was thrown over both of his as her hand pumped his sensitive flesh. Her nose nuzzled into his neck as her toes wiggled against his calf and he began to overload on all the sensations she was feeding him. Suddenly her hand disengaged with his cock and he grunted in disappointment, only to find her entire body moving to straddle him. He saw her head tilt downwards and her body shimmy lower as she attempted not to brush against his wounds and he smiled at her everlasting concern.

"This okay?" It was a whisper, as if she was too scared to break the delicate sexual tension hanging between them, but he heard it and nodded, hoping she could just about make out the gesture in the darkness. Her body started a steady grind against his and her elbows moved to brace themselves near his shoulders. He could still feel the waistband of his boxers brushing against his balls and he reached downwards lightly, dragging the offending garment further down his legs. A few kicks and he was free from his fabric confines and he sighed as his cock rubbed against something hot and silky. His hands wandered from his sides up to her body, her chest gloriously naked, and he gave both of her breasts a few squeezes and a quick lick. His hands travelled further south, seeking out the silk underwear that she was wearing, and as he connected with the waistband he groaned against her breast, letting his teeth bite against her nipple.

She was wearing his boxers. His black silk boxers. He could recognise those wherever he was, and as his hands drifted lower, he felt how loose they hung on her hips, and how low they cut off at her thighs. He grunted and thrust upwards against her, his cock swelling harder and his teeth becoming sharper against her skin. Her hand was placed on his shoulder and she pushed him down back onto the mattress, making his mouth disconnect with her breast and his back lie flat on the bed. Her grind ebbed a bit and he felt strands of her hair brush against his face and tickle his skin. 

Her lips touched his forehead and he smiled, warming at her familiar and loving touch, and his grin grew bigger as she kissed the bridge of his nose, and then the tip. He held his breath, waiting for their inevitable kiss, and felt her lips drift to his chin, where she peppered his stubble with light caresses, and he tried to mask his disappointment in the darkness. Her lips moved lower down his neck until she reached his sternum and licked between his two pectorals. She let her tongue drift lower, and lower, and he finally realised her ulterior motive as she circled his navel and planted kisses along the thin line of hair towards his groin. He shivered, feeling his cock bump against her shoulder and neck as her body crawled to the bottom on the bed. Her head tilted and she kissed and suckled at the sensitive skin at his thighs, letting her tongue occasionally drift upwards to the base of his cock.

All he could think about when her lips wrapped around the head of his length was how he'd managed to last this many weeks without experiencing this bliss. His hands tightened on the duvet as he attempted to keep his body steady and still. He didn't want his hips thrusting up into her mouth when she was least expecting it. So he kept his cool, breathing through his nose and balling his fingers into tight little fists. Tight little fists just like that tight... little mouth...

"Oh...."

He looked southward and saw with his own two eyes, Leigh Lane actually giving him a blowjob. Her lips slipped lower on his length and moved back up again, her head bobbing up and down at his groin. He could feel strands of her hair tickle his thighs and her fingers would occasionally move to brush them behind her ear, so he moved his hand to her hair and bunched it up into his fist, pulling the soft tendrils from her face. Her eyes shot up to his and he watched her watching him, eyes fixed on each other. 

He saw the moonlight bounce off her cheekbone as she hollowed her cheeks to suck harder and he was a man lost to desire, eyes rolling back and hips slightly jerking. Her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and twisted her wrist around it, her lips still stroking him.

"Ugh. Fuck." He could hear himself grunting with every lick of her tongue and he repeatedly squeezed his eyes shut to distract himself from what he knew now was imminent. "Leigh. Baby. I'm gonna come so - uh..." His fingers tightened in her hair and he tried to pull her away, afraid she hadn't heard him, but her lips locked on him tighter. "Leighhhhh..." Her throat relaxed and he felt her fight to take him in whole.

He barked out her name as her lips moved to the base of his cock and he jerked upwards, spilling into her mouth. She kept him inside her wet hot confines, licking and sucking him lightly until his spasms subsided, and he stroked her hair with shaky fingers, desperate to show her how grateful he was. He finally dropped out of her mouth and she kissed just under his navel a few times.

"Baby, come up here." She looked up at him and he barely even seemed conscious, panting, with his eyes struggling to stay open. She felt a surge of warmth pass through her body at his quiet sweet name. His fingers tugged limply at her shoulders and she smiled at how useless he was, clawing at her skin lightly to bring her up to face level. She scooted up to him and sat gently on his hips, stroking his jawline as he sighed and placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing lightly. His fingers lightly moved to her centre and cupped her mons, waiting for her back to arch into his palm. 

"Hmm... No. This was all for you, not me." However, his fingers were persistent, slowly stroking her through his boxers, and he waited for her telltale moan. 

"I want to make you feel how good you just made me feel." His fingers rubbed a little harder and he felt some wetness soak through his boxers onto his hand. 

"You do that... every Wednesday." He groaned when she stepped off of him and moved to reach for her again. "Slow down old man. I think that's enough physical exertion for this evening."

"But I only have to move my fingers!" The room filled with her laughter and he felt her head roll back onto his arm, her body cuddling up next to his and her hand rubbing smooth circles in his chest hair.

"Honey, if you think all you have to do is move your fingers then you're not as good at this than I thought." 

"Okay. Okay. Maybe my wrist, and my arm. But look!" He curled the arm she was resting on around until he could wave his hand in front of her eyes. "It's fine!" She hummed against his skin and his fingers dangled above her, lightly bumping against her nose and tickling her chin. She giggled and buried her face into his arm, escaping his prying digits.

"Stop! Stop! William!" He descended on her then, turning his body on its side so he could use his good arm to mercilessly tickle her sides. "Stop!" She was screeching with laughter, and he was pretty sure her neighbours would hate her for it in the morning, but he couldn't stop smiling at her body beneath his, clad in his boxers, curled up into a protective ball to fend off his fingers. His arm got tired quickly and pain started to weave its way through his chest, leaving him no choice but to cease his attack and slump back on the bed, breathless.

"I'm gonna go back to bed before you tickle me again." He tried not to sigh with disappointment and poked where he thought her nipple would be with one finger.

"I promise I won't tickle you again if you stay." He was giving her an option to change her mind even though he already knew she'd decline it.

"I don't believe you." He thought he saw her smirk in the darkness and her hand reached out to caress his stubble. She leant forward to kiss his cheek and he felt the slightest brush of her lips on the corner of his mouth. She'd misjudged his cheekbone in the dim light, but he'd never have to know she'd done so on purpose, her heart seeking what her mind wouldn't allow. "Goodnight William."

"Goodnight Leigh." A last caress on his cheek and she was gone, the bed still smelling of her, a faint dip in the mattress still evident from where she briefly lay. Sleep overtook him within minutes, her name the last sound spilled from his lips.

As the morning sun came up and peeked through her curtains, he woke up and inhaled her scent, wishing every morning could be filled with the smell of her. By the time she'd risen from bed at 7:00 sharp, he'd neatly made his bed and had quietly exited her apartment, leaving a small note scribbled on a scrap piece of paper he'd found in one of her drawers. She picked it up with delicate fingers and smiled as she read the message.

"L, 

I PROMISE MY FINGERS, WRIST AND ARM WILL BE IN FULL WORKING ORDER BY NEXT WEDNESDAY. 

THANK YOU,

W X"


	9. Chapter 9

Happy and giggling. That's how he likes his Leigh Lane. Oh, and naked. Naked, happy and giggling - he likes that Leigh Lane even more. And that's just how she was, walking before him, or maybe skipping would be more appropriate, her hand clasped around his wrist as she dragged him behind her into her bedroom. She reached the foot of the bed and sat down, crawling backwards with a mischievous glint in her eye, beckoning him over her with her finger. His hands nearly ripped his boxers as he tugged them off his legs and he lunged after her, his body blanketing hers and his hard cock rubbing against her stomach. Naked, happy, giggling... and underneath him. His lips moved straight for her neck, latching onto the bruise he'd made the week before, sucking hard to darken the colour, to reclaim her. It had been two weeks since they'd reconciled. Two weeks since they'd promised to never fight with each other again, and he was determined to hold onto her until his very last breath. If that meant giving her a hickey big enough to make teenagers in love blush, then so be it, he was prepared to suck for as long and as hard as necessary. 

Her hums spurred him on, his tongue leaving her skin and travelling down to her breasts where he suckled her with wild abandon. Her fingers combed through his hair and tugged at the strands when his teeth scraped across her nipples, and her body writhed enthusiastically beneath his, her juices leaking over every patch of skin that so much as brushed against her centre. His hands wandered to her legs and he grabbed at her calfs, lifting and bending them upwards until her thighs were touching her stomach. The previous week he'd learnt of how flexible she was in bed as he'd fucked her from behind. She'd lost her footing and nearly accomplished a perfect split on the bed in front of him. She'd groaned in pain at the time - apparently it had been a while since she'd attempted anything like that - but she still invested in a yoga mat after he'd left and practised stretches when she had a bad case of writer's block.

He pulled back and admired the view, her perfect pussy on display for only him to see, glistening with her arousal and ready for him to plunge into. One finger, and then quickly two, and she was mewing loudly, occasionally laughing as he'd press too hard on her legs and her shins would bash into her nose. He let go of her legs briefly, and her right leg fell to the bed, the other resting on his shoulder. He leaned forward and grasped her ankle, pushing it down further, his other hand letting his fingers sink into her knuckle deep. She moaned deep and loud, letting her body shake as his hand pushed against her, his finger immersing themselves deeper inside her, thanks to the new angle. 

"Oh... William." She grabbed onto his arm and clutched tight and his eyes snapped to hers as his third finger was engulfed by her walls. She let her head drop back and her eyes close and he took a moment to study her beauty. Hair fanned out against the pillow, eyes shut tight, rosy red cheeks and plump lips caught between her teeth. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He kissed the underside of her breast and moved back up again, letting the pressure on her leg lessen, but still holding it firmly against her stomach. His fingers faltered inside of her as his eyes scanned the room and found something black and white and highly familiar lying on her bedside table. 

"What's that book about?" Her eyes creaked open and she let out a particularly loud grunt as his knuckles hit against her lower lips.

"What?!"

"The book." He nodded towards it and she let her head tilt to the side as she followed his gaze. "Is it any good?"

"William. Argh. Can't we uh... talk about the book later?" His fingers slammed hard inside her and she moaned, understanding his point. "Fuck, William why do you care so much?"

"I was thinking of buying it. Is it good?" His fingers stilled and she stared up at him, her leg obscuring some of her view.

"Yeah I just finished it and it's good. It's funny. But it has a underlying theme running through it."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah... spirituality and faith... It's very interesting. Even if it's about a cow. My friend gave it to me. She said I'd like it and I did. Now will you move your fingers again please?!" Her hips rocked against him slightly but he stayed motionless, eying the book.

"Read it to me."

"What?! William!" His tongue darted out to lick against the exposed underside of her knee and she shivered.

"Read it to me and I'll make it worth your while." She whimpered a little but acquiesced, reaching over with shaky hands for the paperback. She opened it up at the beginning but he shook his head and gave a quick thrust of his fingers. "Nuh uh. Read the last chapter."

"Won't that spoil it?"

"It's a book about a cow. What is there to spoil?" She arched her eyebrow at him but nonetheless flicked through the pages until she reached page 205. She held the book with her left hand and quickly let her gaze flit between the text and his enraptured expression.

"This is my religion -" She paused to watch him and his eyes seemed glassy, his fingers slowly withdrawing from her warmth. "- we're all animals, perfect animals created in the infinite image and imagination of nature. It's a life not without pain and com-" 

She stopped her recital to let out a loud groan as his tongue swiped against her clit. He looked up at her, breasts heaving with her every breath, her eyes rolling backwards, and his book dangling limply from her fingers. His book, fuck, she was reading _his_ book. And she actually _liked it_. He groaned, his arousal soaring, and lapped quickly at her centre, still watching her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"-competition and... suffering." She sighed as his lips suckled on her clit and let her feet rest onto his back, relaxing all her muscles. "But it can be a life of dignity and mutual respect. I don't know what awaits me when... when..." His nose was pressing into her dark curls and his fingers were stroking her sides as his tongue circled her vulva and moved to lave at her engorged bundle of nerves. Her hips created a steady grind upwards and he met her in part, pushing his head harder against her, his teeth nipping at her frenzied flesh. "Fuck! Shit! William I need you in me now. Right now. Fuck." 

He jumped back and she scrambled onto her stomach, flinging the book out of sight and out of mind, and she dimly heard it crash to the floor beside her bed. Within mere seconds he'd already plunged back into her depths, her legs still flat on the bed, and she felt his chest lie against her back as his entire body blanketed hers. His thrusts were rough and animalistic, accompanied with matching grunts and hisses through his teeth as she squeezed her walls around him. His hand rushed underneath their joined bodies and a lone finger brushed against her clit, making her yelp.

"Yes! Fuck!" His legs bracketed hers and he lifted his chest slightly, resting on his hands, letting his hips crash against hers as he fucked her - and fucked her hard. Her moans were growing louder and louder and he felt her walls grow tighter around him, or was it just him growing harder? A single hand clasped over her mouth as she screamed and he felt her milk him for all she was worth, her back arched and her hips quaking. He tried to control his own growl, overcome by the desire he had for this woman. This woman who liked his book. Damn. He let his forehead fall to her shoulder as his hips pumped into her a few final times, his teeth sinking into her soft flesh. His hand dropped from her mouth and she moaned as he pushed her forehead back, giving her one final thrust before slumping on top of her.

The whole ordeal had lasted around five minutes maximum and yet his head spun as his orgasm soared through his body, and he could still feel Leigh underneath him, squirming and shaking with the aftermath of her own strong climax. His lips touched her shoulder gently and she let out a sigh, her arms stretching out in front of her. She reminded him of a cat, arching it's back and purring as it sunk its claws into thick carpet. He rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh, his eyes unfocused, staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

"Wow." She'd turned over too, her back slightly overlapping his chest, and he moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder. Her admission was small and he smiled, kissing her hairline. 

"Yeah. Wow." His fingers rubbing against her arm were the only the only part of his body that was moving, his limbs boneless and muscles tired. 

"Do you have a cattle fetish that I don't know about?" He laughed and let his nose plant itself in her hair and inhale as he kissed just above her ear.

"No..." She studied him closely and her eyebrow arched for a second time. "I just like hearing your voice." If he'd have met her eyes, she would have seen through his thinly veiled lie, but instead he kept his gaze glued on the space in front of him. She didn't believe him regardless, but she'd rather than believe that than having a cattle fetish. They lay quietly, bodies pressed up against each other, and she sighed, letting her head loll towards his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss this." His eyes flew open and she felt his arm tense against her, even if his voice feigned disinterest.

"Why will you miss it? Is this our last time?" He began to sweat against his will and he felt like his heart was about to spontaneous combust and rip in half all at once. Please don't let her say she'll leave him. Please not now.

"No silly." She swatted at his chest and he let out the breath he'd been holding in. "I'm going on holiday for three weeks." 

"Oh... Right. Whereabouts?"

"Vancouver." His fingers resumed their slight tickle of her arm and their silence consumed the room once more, both not willing to accept how reluctant they were to spend three weeks without each other's company. "Will the agency give you someone else to fill your Wednesday nights?"

"Erm... no..."

"Good. Because you're mine on Wednesday nights. No one else's okay?" He smiled and felt his dick twitch. He was hers, he just wished she was his. "Are you still having protected sex with your other clients?" She seemed vulnerable all of a sudden and he turned onto his side, his fingers drawing a line from her ear down her jaw.

"I don't have any other clients anymore." Her eyebrows creased in confusion and he kissed the lines away, feeling her forehead relax under the attention from his lips. "I left the company Leigh. I resigned nearly two months ago."

"What?" She wasn't angry, or upset, just confused, and he could detect a hint of worry in her eyes. 

"I got fed up Leigh. Got fed up of being a fuck toy. So I resigned. And then you asked me to be your fuck toy and I..." He bit his lips and tried to cover up his exposed inner thoughts. "You're way too hot to say no to." She laughed, but it was short, her mind too busy mulling over his previous insinuations. "So I went and asked for my job back and they said no." She pouted and he poked at her bottom lip. "And I couldn't wait to feel you around me so I... I basically just volunteered myself. It was the only way that I could keep fucking you and stop some young little thing doing it instead. I pay for my medical bills and everything in between, and in exchange I get you on a Wednesday night."

To say she appreciated his honesty would have been a massive understatement, and she huddled up a little closer to him, her fingers tracing his left pectoral. 

"So... wait... Who the fuck am I paying?"

"Um... the service?"

"You're not getting a dime?"

"Uh. No." She scowled, reached across her bed and delved into the top drawer of her bedside table, removing what he assumed was her purse. "No. No fucking way. I don't want it." 

"William, take the fucking money. They've been practically robbing you for months."

"Leigh, it's fine. I don't... It wouldn't..." It wouldn't feel right to be paid by you - that's what he wanted to say, and that's what she heard, loud and clear. 

"You're right." She dropped her purse back onto the table and let her hands move to his cheeks, cupping his face. "It wouldn't... would it?" She sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around his back, and let her lips touch his forehead. He ached to kiss her, and he let his lips drift across her neck, asking for permission, hoping she'd grant it. His fingers played with the soft hair at the nape of her neck, hoping for her head to tilt down so he could capture her lips in a sweet kiss. 

But it wasn't meant to be, as she arched her back again and let her body fall to the bed, her ass still sat in his lap. She looked apologetic, aware of what could have been, but he only nodded his head in understanding. He would wait. He would wait forever. She squeezed her thighs around his waist, showing him with her body what she couldn't do with her heart, and he stroked her smooth skin.

"William?" He picked up her thighs and rested them beside him on the mattress and lay down next to her, circling his arm around her waist and dragging her body towards him.

"Hm?" He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she nuzzled in closer to his skin, peppering his shoulder with the sweet kisses she'd denied him earlier.

"Do you know a few weeks ago, when we were playing twenty questions?" He nodded and she inhaled deeply. "You said you came over here for a job... What was it?" He knew he should have been annoyed at the intrusion, or at least dismissive, but he couldn't help but smile. She'd remembered what he'd said, and she wanted to know more.

"You really wanna know?" It was her turn to nod and her hair tickled his cheek, making him scrunch up his nose. "Well. It wasn't really a job. It was a girl. And she got me into the job."

"This job?"

"Yeah." He tried to hide his disappointment. "It wasn't a great time for me."

"How come?" Her hand caressed his chest, over the yellow bruise he now sported over his rib cage, and he caught her fingers with his own, lacing them together. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean... it's not my place to."

"Don't worry. It's okay. I want to tell you things." They shared a quick smile and he planted a kiss on her nose, the closest spot to her lips that he could reach. "I was with a woman who had... particular tastes. She had me wrapped around her finger. I would have done anything for her, and I did I guess... You see, she was very particular about what she liked in the bedroom. Very... demanding. She liked to challenge me. She'd ask me to jump and I'd ask her how high - that sort of thing. It wasn't very healthy but... I didn't know that at the time.

"She made me do a whole load of things in that bedroom, things I wasn't very comfortable with, but I did them anyway because she asked." He took a deep breath and expelled it from his lungs, hoping as he confided his story in someone, it would lose its hold on his life, and he would be able to move on. "She had this fantasy that I was some prostitute, and she was a rich businesswoman. She had others that she liked but that one was definitely her favourite.

"When she asked me to move to London with her I didn't hesitate. I don't know if it was suddenly being in a big city, or maybe, the wrong areas of that big city, but she fixated on that fantasy. Sometimes we'd make love and I'd wake up to a wad of cash on our bedside table and her nowhere to be seen. It was all part of the game. And then, one day, she turned around and she asked me to prostitute myself." He eyed Leigh who was still curled up against him and watched her expression closely. Confusion, sadness and anger all fought for dominance, and he was pleased to see no hint of judgment in her eyes. 

"She got me all dressed up and made me hang around some dingy hotels. She said it turned her on, knowing that I'd be selling myself even if it was to someone other than her. So of course I did it. Then she asked me to do it again and again. We had this deal, I'd sulk around and scope out a client, text her my whereabouts, and she'd come pick me up in the car after I'd finished. And then one time, she just wasn't there to pick me up. I went home, and she wasn't there, she'd packed up her clothes and gone. It broke my heart. I didn't have a job and I couldn't pay the rent, so I relied on the only job I knew to see me through those hard times. 

"I started drinking too much. Way too much, and it got to a point where I wasn't just relying on the sex for money. I was relying on it for my wellbeing. I'd drown myself in alcohol and women - none of which made me feel any better in the morning. I got found by the agency and they picked me up. It was a good career move I guess, I had to get sober, they paid for some private healthcare. I got regular checkups and nice suits. Of course, they thought I did all of this anyway, I never let anyone knew I was struggling. They thought they'd just managed to pick up another could-be high-profile hooker, but really, they saved my ass."

She nodded a few times and tried to hide her watery eyes by burying her face into his neck. He felt them slip down her cheeks and land on his skin but said nothing, and only gave her waist a comforting squeeze.

"But life is good at the moment. I've got a real job now, a nice apartment, a dog, hobbies, friends. I don't drink anymore and most of all I'm pretty happy. Especially when the most beautiful woman in Greater London is snuggled up next to me." She laughed and he dried her eyes with his thumb as she sniffled.

"You didn't deserve any of that. Any of it at all. And if I ever get my hands on that woman so help me god I'll..." Her fingers clenched into fists and she grunted. "What was her name?"

"Winona."

"Right. I'm gonna find Winona and..." He mimicked her pose, balling his hands and scowling, grunting a little for emphasis. "Yeah... I'll do that." He chuckled as her hands relaxed and moved around his waist. "Y'know. There's a way around this whole problem with the agency."

"Oh?"

"I could leave. Terminate my 'subscription' as they call it. We could just keep our arrangements and cut out the middle man, right? They can't stop you from seeing me outside the agency." 

He growled low in his throat and hoisted her body on top of his, her back resting on his chest. "We'd be going rogue." She hummed, his hands roaming the expanse of her stomach, brushing against and cupping her full breasts, kneading her soft flesh and pinching her nipples.

"And you know what? We could pick a different day to Wednesday." He groaned again, his mouth finding her earlobe and sucking. "Or more days." His hips bucked up against her and his cock bumped into her vulva, hitting her clit and making her scream. She writhed and twisted above him, her legs stretching and toes curling as his hands traversed the flat plane of her torso, down to her damp patch of curls. "Hm... yeah. I'd like that... more days..."

His fingers dipped inside her and swirled her juices around her clit, his fingernail accidentally scraping lightly across her skin and making her jump. Her head rolled back against his shoulder, and she tilted her head to the right, letting her face bury itself in his downy scalp. His fingers were light as they teased her, and he let his digits slide in and out of her languidly, listening to the way her breath hitched as he dragged his thumb across her clit.

Her hands twitched at her sides as she struggled to find something to hold onto, and decided on his arms, latching onto his wrists as he softly moved them over her mons. She guided him, making the heel of his hand press against her clit as his fingers thrusted inside of her, and she undulated her hips against his palm, sparks of pleasure shooting up her arched spine.

She was so small on top of him, the top of her head touching his chin and her feet squirming somewhere near his shins, and he tilted his head to give her a soft kiss on the crown of her head. She hummed and her fingers stroked his forearms, revelling in the way he was revering her body. His digits caressed her insides rather than his usual pumping, and she let herself relax fully, absorbing his affection. She felt her stomach coil, and knew immediately what was just around the corner, the slow burn of her new orgasm building and spreading towards her fingertips. She whimpered as his calloused thumb dragged over her swollen flesh and he hushed her, raining kisses into her parting.

"That's it baby. Let it go." He could feel her walls pulsing around her and knew she was close, knew that soon her head would throw back and her back would arch and she'd climax, spilling her juices all over his attentive hand. She shimmed up his chest a little until her head lay on his shoulder, her mouth pressed against his neck as her mews grew louder and more frequent. "Come for me. Come for me baby." 

Her legs spread wider and he stuck out his pinky fingers as his others delved into her depths, and they brushed against her soft inner thighs, tickling her skin and making her legs shake. His hand kept its same gentle speed, only sank deeper and deeper into her, as his thumb pressed down just a little harder on her clit with every stroke. He could feel how her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as her face hid away into the safety of his neck, her noises muffled by a hint of his stubble.

Her breaths were shaking her entire body now, and she was shuddering, practically shivering, as he brought her to the edge with his thumb and backed down again, focusing once more on his fingers sliding out of her. 

"Please..." It was a whisper, a request, not a demand and he tilted her head to give her a messy kiss on her temple.

"Let your mind go blank Leigh, and it'll come to you. You don't need me now." She groaned in dissatisfaction, wishing he would end her sweet torture. "Come on, you can let go." 

"I don't think I can." His fingers moving inside her did not stop at her small confession, and his thumb did not stop its passes over her clit.

"Okay. Stop thinking about everything else, and listen to me." She arched her back as his forefinger dipped out of her lips and slid up to her clit where he gave her a slight pinch. He could feel their skin peel away from each other, her entire body sweating with arousal. "Think about how my fingers are moving in and out, in and out." He timed his words with the movements of his digits, and carried on whispering them into her ear as if they were a mantra. "Now imagine, imagine every nerve in your body is a wire. Where that electricity going Leigh?" 

His voice was like the melted butter they smothered popcorn in at the movies, and she closed her eyes, trying to imagine her body lit up like a fibre optic tree, pulses of light carrying down each branch until it reached the tip and burst out through the end.

"It's.. um.. It's in my fingers... my toes." 

"Good. Now imagine watching it travel there, imagine watching all that electricity build here," a quick swipe against her clit made her head spin but he carried on "and dragging up your torso." Her stomach warmed as she imagined it bright with light. "Feel it pass down your legs until it reaches your toes... Feel it pool there, waiting." She curled them in response to his words and he smiled, unbeknownst to her, his plan working. "Now feel it drag back up again, past your navel, up to your breasts. Imagine the way that electricity would buzz around your nipples, how it would spark and fly around your areoles." She moaned, her nipples becoming harder and she groaned, physically feeling them tighten and become sensitive to the thick air surrounding them. "Now think about it travelling up to your head, to your ears and your lips. Can you hear that electricity buzzing?" 

She could. She could feel a gentle ringing in her ear and she could practically feel her brain hum with energy. Soon everything that wasn't her body was fading into irrelevance, only his voice and her skin the two things on her mind.

"Let that electricity flow to your fingers. Let it pool at your fingertips and collect there. Are they tingling?" She couldn't even be bothered to respond, just stayed silent with her jaw slack against him and her fingers twitching. "You've got all that energy, growing, humming, alive inside of you, in every crevice of your entire being. And it's waiting for you Leigh."

"You're glowing Leigh." His fingers stopped stroking her insides slipped out, drawing faint circles on her thighs. She was so out of it, so consumed by the picture he had painted for her, that she didn't even notice his hand drift up to her throbbing clit. "All that electricity, all that light, it's got to go somewhere Leigh. It wants to escape. It wants to burn it's way through your nerves. It wants to travel your entire body. It wants to go back to your clit, Leigh, and then it wants to burst." His fingers teased the edges of her clit and he waited for the perfect moment, waited until she was in so deep that her eyes were fluttering behind her closed lids. "I can see it. I can see you glowing."

His fingers closed down around her clit in a hard pinch and her entire body burst into flames. She cried out his name, slurred and loud, and her fingers clamped down onto his arms as her entire body shook. She felt those little jolts of energy course through her veins as wetness surged to her centre. 

"Oh! William!" It didn't stop, her body squirming as her orgasm ripped through her body, time and time again, waves of pleasure seemingly appearing from every corner of her body, from her toes to the top of her head. She felt dizzy and alert all at the same time, her vision blurring as the seconds on the clock ticked past. Her back was arching and relaxing on top of him, and his hands encircled her waist as he kept her on top of him, her body spamming with such power it was beginning to force her off his chest. 

"Oh!" She hissed through her teeth as her skin scorched, lights flashing across her vision. Her body felt red hot, and just the innocent pass of his hand across the plane of her stomach made her gasp, each and every nerve ending sizzled. His hips moved upwards and he felt his now hard cock connect with the wetness that was dripping down her thighs. He ground his lower body against her, her mouth still wide open in a silent scream and her eyes clamped shut, waiting for her sense to return to normal. 

He'd been counting in his head since he first pinched her clit and he smiled as he hit 120. Two minutes. She'd been coming for two minutes. Her groans were unlike anything he'd heard before, born out of pure need, pure want, pure desire for him. She'd managed to somehow scoot down his body as her limbs tensed and kicked the space around her, and he grasped his cock in one hand and her waist in the other, steadying her.

"Ah!" He slid delicately into her and the moan that escaped her lips made his hips buck against his better judgement. He grasped her waist and pulled her body up and down his chest, their bodies sliding easily over each other. She was still shaking in his grasp although her mind was beginning to clear, and she let out a deep groan as she realised just what was buried inside of her. "Oh god. William." Her hips tilted a little and he pushed his hips towards her, slowly and carefully as to not accidentally brush against her clit. He didn't want the pleasure she was feeling to quickly turn to pain. "William."

"Yes?" He whispered through clenched teeth, his steely resolve melting as her walls quaked around him. 

"Willi- oh fuck." That's when he felt her grip him like a vice and her body jolted upwards. He wondered what was happening for a quick moment before realising with a smile that she was coming again. "William!" His legs moved between hers and widened, opening hers with his, and he began a steady thrust up into her as she leaned back on her bent elbows. "Fuck!"

"This okay?" He didn't want to hurt her but he was practically in pain himself, his cock swelling and pulsing and his balls so sensitive, it was taking all of his energy to not come right that second. Her 'yes' sounded much more like a breathy moan than anything else, but he accepted it, spreading her legs further and pumping with more vigour. 

"Let go, like you taught me to let go." She was so quiet, her breath still escaping in heavy pants, and he crashed his hips up into hers, his fingers pressing bruisingly hard into the soft skin of her sides. "Let go." He growled and pushed their bodies upwards and back to the bed, on their sides, grabbing her right thigh and pulling it back over his legs as he pounded into her. He was finished within three strokes, his lips suckling onto her neck and his fingers tangling with hers on her stomach. 

He kept his mouth shut to ward off his scream and his breath whistled through his nose, hitting her hair and blowing it into her face. He limply remembered where he was and who he was with after a few minutes of controlled silence, his softening cock still occasionally thrusting up towards her.

"You didn't come."

"Don't worry about it honey, I think you've given me enough orgasms to last a lifetime. Besides, I think I'm still coming." She giggled and kissed his beauty mark, her arms hugging him close.

"I thought if you were going away for three weeks, I should at least give you something to remember me by."

"Well, I don't think I'll forget about that anytime soon." Her muscles were clenching as the ghost of her orgasm latched onto her still. "Feel." She grasped his wrist and bought his palm down to the juncture of her thighs, his fingers automatically cupping her. Sure enough, he could feel her blood racing through her veins as if his hand was placed over her heart, and he pushed an experimental finger inside of her to feel her walls close around it and relax rhythmically. She winced and he removed it swiftly, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"Sorry, was just curious what it felt like down there still." 

"S'ok." She sighed and giggled slightly, pressing herself close to him. "Oh! I nearly forgot. I wanted to give you my number. Y'know, so you can update me about your stolen car whilst I'm gone." She winked and he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Hum, thanks baby. When do you leave for Vancouver?" 

"Tomorrow." She sat up, her head still spinning, and his arm moved around her shoulders to steady her as he chuckled. She swatted his arm and grinned. "It's not funny! My head feels like it's on a different planet." 

"You gotta admit, it's kinda funny." She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue and he did the same, reaching forward to lick up her neck and onto her cheek. She pushed him away, laughing. "Hopefully you'll have lots to think about on your plane trip over." He gave her a lopsided smile as she nuzzled her nose against his and swung her shaky legs off the side of the bed, testing her weight.

"Yeah well I'd prefer if only you got to see my face when I'm thinking about _that_." He nearly corrected her, told her he'd never seen her face like that, but instead watched as she shrunk away into the bathroom, still giggling, still happy and still naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Duchovny, I didn't get your permission to use an excerpt from your book but I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> I'm very sure that whatever relationship David and Winona Ryder had, it definitely didn't end up like this one ;-) I love her very much and I only used her name because I couldn't remember any other names of his girlfriends! (I've already used Maggie Wheeler and Téa)


	10. Chapter 10

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she cradled the phone between it and her shoulder. 

"Hi." He could hear her smiling through the phone as he relaxed on his sofa, and he heard a rustling of covers as she got herself comfy.

"Hey beautiful girl." She grinned at his gruff voice and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. 6:00PM. 

"You should be asleep. It's two in the morning."

"What, and miss our appointment? No way."

"You could have called when it was 6:00PM for you."

"But then it would have been 10:00AM for you and I'm not sure if you're a morning person or not."

"I'm not."

"Then I made a good judgement call." She giggled and rubbed her legs together, hoping to create a little friction where she needed it. "I liked that photo you sent me yesterday." Her cheeks tinged pink as she remembered standing in her dressing room in front of her full length mirror, platinum blonde hair curling around her face with bright red lipstick on, one hand lifting up her short white dress to reveal an alabaster thigh, the other holding her iPhone as she snapped a photo. "What are you doing dressed up as Marilyn?"

"My friend had a fancy dress party." She lied, but hoped he'd move past it.

"Well you sure looked very fancy." She giggled like a schoolgirl and briefly missed sitting on her bed in her childhood bedroom, fingers twirling the phone cord as she got asked out on a date. "It did a very good job of distracting me whilst I was supposed to be working."

"Hm, that's why I sent it. I can't have you thinking about anything other than me whilst I'm gone."

"Baby, you're all I think about even whilst we're in the same country." Her cheeks became red as she blushed once more, and he heard her sharp intake of air. "So, how was your day today?"

"Busy. I've been on my feet all day." She rested down on the comforter, her bare stomach pressing against the soft sheets, and her legs dangling in the air, still blanketed by her sheer black stockings.

"Hm, sounds like they could do with a little rub." She groaned into the phone and wiggled her toes, kicking off her high heels as she rolled into her back, her free hand resting just below her navel. "Does anything else ache?" 

"I can think of a few things." His hand traversed the length of his torso until it lay on his groin, his hard length pressing against his palm through his boxers. "Why, are you a good masseuse?"

"Oh the best, my fingers really know how to work out all those tight knots." Her legs spread instinctually and her fingertips inched closer to the waistband of her panties, stroking the skin there, waiting for him to talk once more. She let her eyes slip shut as she imagined his fingers, large and hard, probe her body and slide against the most private parts of her. She let her finger trace the soft inner skin of her thighs, and pass over her wet centre to the other leg. Her body shivered and she moaned as her nail lightly dragged over her clothed clit, and her palm quickly cupped her own mons, desperately trying to relieve some of the tension. "Are you starting the party without me?"

She let out another gasp as the heel of her palm ground against her pubic bone and he could take the torture no longer, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers to grab his hard cock and stroke it.

"Sorry." Her apology was strained and he could tell her fingers were still twitching against her skin. He wondered if they'd already found their way under her soaked panties, or if they were just resting on top. Maybe she didn't have any underwear on at all. He groaned and yanked on his length, quickly pressing the speakerphone option on his mobile.

"What are you wearing Leigh." It was more of a rough order than an inquisition and she shuddered as she imagined his demanding hands grabbing at her body. She quickly brought the phone away from her ear and placed it on the pillow next her, cranking up the volume of the speakers so the room was filled with his loud breaths.

"Not a lot."

"Tell me." 

"I'm wearing my black lace bra with the blue trim and front clasp, the one you nearly ripped." His head hit the wall behind him as he went limp, remembering the night he was in such a rush to taste her breasts that her new lingerie nearly paid the price. "And I'm wearing the matching panties, although I think I'm going to have to take them off, they're getting a little too wet." They had a rip in them too, the delicate lace not strong enough for his prying fingers. "Oh, and I almost forgot." His breath caught in his throat and he froze, waiting for her reply, his boxers half dangling off one leg as he attempted to remove them. "I've got my thigh high stockings on too."

He licked his lips as he fantasised about laving his tongue up her leg, from her calf to her thigh, and then straight to her centre, where he would drink from her tanginess. 

"You've... uh, got a lot more on than me." He lay back on his plush sofa and tried to immerse himself in a scenario where she was beside him, clad in her ripped lingerie, her small hand pumping up and down his length. "Am I on speakerphone?" She hummed in response and he grinned, turning to his imaginary Leigh, and sliding one strong finger down her stomach and into her damp curls, letting it swirl around her opening.

"I want you to touch yourself Leigh. I want you to touch yourself the way I touch you." She knew what he meant, gentle at first, teasing, edging closer to her clit until giving it an experimental flick before backing away again, retreating into her warm slit and sinking into her walls. He knew just how to touch her, and she mimicked the ghost of his finger, swirling around her navel before skirting under her panties and dipping into her wetness, spreading it against her clit.

"I want you to start slow. Push your fingers in and out of you and imagine they're mine. Imagine I'm resting in the crook of your neck, my tongue reaching out to lick at your collarbone." She could almost feel his breath puffing against her neck as he spoke, and she followed his orders, dipping her fingers in and out of herself.

Her back arched as her thumb slowly dragged across her engorged clit and he heard her soft moan, his fist squeezing his dick tighter as he imagined her tight walls milking him. He knew he wasn't going to last long, it had been a week since he had heard her velvety voice, and his fingers were aching for the baby-soft of her breasts. 

"Do you know what I would do to you if you were right here next to me?" His voice had dropped an octave lower and he growled into the phone resting next to him and let his lips curl up in a smirk at her answering whimper. "I'd drag my tongue across your stomach. I'd lave every delicate bone in your body until I met the underside of your breasts and I'd scrape my teeth across your perfect nipples. Can you feel it? Can you follow my path with your finger? Just one wet finger - put it in your mouth first, get it wet, wet like my tongue. Slip it over each rib until you reach those beautiful nubs waiting for me..."

She did as he asked her to, slipping a finger into her mouth before tracing the imaginary line of his tongue, starting at the waistband of her panties up towards her breasts. She freed one from its lace confines and flicked her wet finger over its areole, and then pinched her nipple, gasping at the way her nails felt like his teeth. Her hand sped up inside of her and she slipped in another finger, groaning as she stretched herself, wishing it was his skin against hers.

"Touch yourself, let your fingers dance over your clit." Her eyes drooped shut and she let her jaw go slack as her one hand worked her nipple and the other alternated between dipping inside of her and swirling against her clit. She lost herself in the feel of her fingers sliding through her wetness, hoping William would burst through the door, his tongue ready to lap at her centre. 

"Hm... William. Yeah, right there. Right there. Touch me there. Lick me there William." He was on the brink of exploding, his sheer concentration on her pleasure the only thing keeping him from floating from consciousness. His hand sped up once more and he spread his legs, his other hand moving to stroke the inside of his thighs, mirroring her hands as she knelt before him and took him into her mouth.

"Ugh, Leigh."

"Yeah... Yeah William..." Her back arched off the bed and she knew then that she was ready, the familiar burning sensation building inside of her stomach. "Fuck, I'm gonna... So soon."

"That's it baby. Lose yourself. I'm close too." He gave up on all form of speech after that, letting his mind go blank save for a few visions of his naked girl lying before him. Oh, and her dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Her wail filled his quiet apartment and he let himself go, feeling his stomach quickly become wet with his own arousal.

His name was on her lips, just like every orgasm, and she hoped the walls in this hotel were thicker than the ones back at her apartment. Her legs spasmed as she lay flat on the bed, her eyes slammed shut as she let the end of her fantasy play out, with William planting a trail of sweet kisses up her neck and delicately around her lips. She hummed deep in her throat until her body suddenly slumped, her climax over but her mind still reeling.

"Wow." She let out a breathy laugh and cradled the phone to her head, switching off the speaker. 

"You're saying that quite a lot lately."

"That's because you're always surprising me."

They took a few moments in silence to regain their breath, and Leigh sighed into the receiver, crawling under the covers of her bed. 

"What's wrong?" William stood up and began pacing, wondering if he'd said too much, if this time he had pushed her too far by calling. 

"Nothing. I'm just sad it'll be another two weeks until you get to do all those things to me in person." His laugh was slightly choked with tension but he felt himself relax. "Oh, and I'm holding you to that foot rub."

"I wouldn't expect any less." She sighed again and pressed the video button on her phone, waiting for William to accept her video chat. She held in front of her face and tried to wipe away the mascara that had smudged underneath her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey. Wow, you look gorgeous." She messed with her hair and smiled, watching how his face disappeared into darkness as William walked into his hallway. All of a sudden his face was cast in light as he switched on a light, and she realised with a smile that he'd let his stubble grow a little longer than usual.

"So do you, you look good with a beard."

"Oh I'd hardly call it a beard." He laughed and self consciously brushed the palm of his hand over his jaw. "Sorry, I just need to put you down for a bit. I need to uh... clean up." She laughed and watched as her screen switched from her beautiful man to her beautiful man's bathroom ceiling. "What day do you get back?" 

"The Thursday after next. Why, are you free?"

"For you, yes." She smiled appreciatively and he watched the way her lips curled upwards as he reached for a towel. He wiped down his torso and discarded the towel on the floor as he picked up his phone and beamed into the front facing camera. "Can't you just get on a plane home now?" He pouted and tilted his head, batting his eyelids.

"Nuh uh. Stop that. That face won't work on me!"

"But that face has a 100% success rate!"

"Actually I think it's the fingers that are normally homing in on my thighs whilst you're making that face that have the 100% success rate." 

"Damn. I thought that face would get me anything."

"Well it's cute." He watched her chew her lip and he hung his head low, feigning defeat as he trudged back to his bedroom. "But it will get you something." His head shot up comically and his eyes were bright as he watched her camera tilt down slightly.

"Oh yesssss. Now that's what I'm talking about!" Her hand delicately came into view as she toyed with the front clasp of her bra, and she expertly undid it, peeling away the lacy fabric from her breasts. He growled and licked his lips, wishing not for the first time that night that he could reach out and touch them. "So beautiful. If I make the face again, will you tilt that camera lower?" His eyebrows wiggled as he leered and she laughed, moving the camera back up to her face, the swell of her soft breasts just about in the frame. 

"Hush you. I need to shower."

"Remind me to buy you a waterproof phone case." She side eyed him and he lifted up one hand in mock surrender. "Sorry." She smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief. How could this man be so disarmingly charming and yet so much of an ass? "I'll leave you too it then, can't have you smelling of sex on the streets of Raincouver."

"And I'll leave you to sleep. Can't have you falling asleep on the job, huh?"

"If I did I'd be dreaming of you, princess." She tutted and threw her phone on the bed away from her.

"You're terrible."

"I know." She watched as he grinned, and she slowly picked the phone back up again. 

"That was my virtual way of swatting you."

"I guessed, I promise I won't give you any more reason to 'virtually swat me'."

"Good." She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and smiled. "Goodnight William. I'll speak to you soon." She sent him a wink and a kiss blown against the screen and he lay back on his bed, watching his phone screen turn black as she hung up.

"Goodnight Leigh. See you in my dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken me SO long to write! I kinda lost my mojo with this chapter and I've been super busy! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks so much for your words of encouragement whilst I've been writing it!


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff took her arm and steered her towards a new crowd, and her little legs almost couldn't keep up with him as he introduced her to every contact he knew in the business. He introduced her to each the same way.

"This is the woman you're going to want to meet! I'd like to introduce you to the amazing Gillian Anderson."

Sometimes the adjectives changed, to some she was amazing, others brilliant, talented, even extraordinary. Each one shook her hand and some let their eyes wander down to her chest under the watchful eyes of their date standing a few feet away from them. She smiled and talked business with every one, not stopping long enough to make enough of an impact. 

She'd only just come back from her three week stint in Vancouver and she'd have been lying if she said her feet were the only thing aching. William and her had exchanged phone calls most nights, each one ending with her own earth shattering orgasm, albeit by her own hands. She longed to go home and invite him over, to run away any tension she had left in her body. Alas, Jeff had insisted on her attending this gathering, saying that it would do her good to meet a few local writers.

She agreed that it would be good to socialise in those circles, since she'd left Mark she'd stopped attending these parties, choosing instead to drown herself in paid men, or at least go for a quiet drink with her existing friends. The party itself was held in a converted photographers studio, although half of it felt more like somebody's home, large cushioned sofas cluttered the floor with every wall adorned with shelves and shelves of books and artefacts. The other half was painted in cool white, with wooden beams decorating a high ceiling. The place was brimming with people, all standing in small groups holding expensive drinks made in house by the various staff that waltzed around the building. 

Her heels were practically dragging across the floor as they reached a small corner of the room and Jeff struck a man on the back in what she assumed was his attempt at 'male bonding'. He turned around and smiled. It was a tight smile, but Jeff didn't seem to notice. 

"Beghe! Good to see you man! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Yeah this place is a little too intellectual for my tastes, man. I'm just here with a friend. What you doing here Rovin? I didn't even know you were in London."

"I've got a book in the works." She winced and let her toes curl. "Well, _we've_ got a book in the works." He nudged her shoulder and she smiled politely. "This is th-"

"Gillian Anderson." She stuck her hand out towards him and he shook it firmly, smiling. No more would she let Jeff fucking Rovin introduce her. 

"Jason Beghe. It's nice to finally meet you Miss Anderson, my wife is a big fan of your work. In fact, she told me you've been cast as Media in American Gods, right? Love that book."

"Thank you. Yeah, I just got back today from Vancouver shooting it. I'm excited to see how it'll turn out. The director is superior and the script is brilliant. I can't wait for people to see it and experience it alongside me." He smiled and grabbed two glasses off the plate of a nearby server, passing her one. "Are you a writer?" She watched Jeff shuffle on his feet, obviously upset that he was no longer a part of this conversation.

"No, no I'm not." He chuckled. "I'm an actor, and not a very good one. Nah, if you wanna talk books you need to talk to my buddy here." He leaned forward into her personal space and smirked. "He has a PhD in English Literature from Yale." He winked and she couldn't help but smile. He had a warm, charming character, and she could tell he was only teasing, unlike some of the men she'd accounted that night who'd asked her if her book was going to be the new _Fifty Shades of Grey_. "Yo, D."

A man standing behind him, engrossed in a book, tipped his head towards Jason, regarding him under his glasses.

"Gillian Anderson, this is my best friend David Duchovny. He just wrote a book about a cow. Amazingly, people are buying it." The man snapped his book shut and hurriedly pushed it back onto the shelf. He tore his glasses off and hid them in his pocket, brushing his hands on his suit jacket. She stood, rooted to the spot, her hand outstretched ready to shake this stranger's hand, when she realised he wasn't much of a stranger. In fact, he was the complete opposite. 

He was William.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Anderson." His voice broke halfway through and if she weren't so shocked herself she probably would have blushed, and she watched his friend's eyebrow crease in confusion. He faked a cough to hide his indiscretion then looked down at her open palm, and his hand that he just coughed into. "Uh..."

"That's alright, Mr... Duchovny? Am I saying that right?" She tried to meet his eyes but couldn't quite manage it, and settled on his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down as he gulped.

"Yeah, it's a tongue twister. But please, call me David." She just about saw him crack a bashful smile and she let her eyes wander up to his. 

"Is this the David Duchovny that wrote Holy Cow?" Jeff piped up from the sidelines and she watched as David's eyes tore from hers to include her plus one. 

"Yeah. Yeah that's me."

"Shit! I loved that book. The concept was crazy but it was so funny!" Somewhere in between his words, David's eyes found hers again, and she perfectly arched her eyebrow and smiled knowingly. He shrugged lightly, not wanting to give away to their company that they were having their own silent conversation. _At least it wasn't a cattle fetish._ "The narrative was so different from anything I've read before, but you made it work. Gillian, you've got to read it."

She watched as David's cheeks tinged slightly and she smirked. "Don't worry, I already have. I _really_ enjoyed it." His cheeks turned red enough for Jason to notice and his eyes flit between the two strangers until he rolled his eyes and patted David on the back before leaning into his ear.

"Are you flirting with her?" David eyed his friend and gave him a look he hoped he'd understand, and Jason officially took up his dutiful role as 'wingman'. "So, Rovin, what's it like cowriting a book? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like hard work." He walked between David and Gillian towards Jeff and tried to angle their bodies away from them, to give them a little space to convene and talk, but Jeff wouldn't budge, and playfully pinched Gillian's arm.

"It can be a little tricky at times but this book is mostly Gillian's, I'm just helping her structure it." Jason watched from the corner of his eye how David side stepped a little closer to Gillian, his arm accidentally brushing against hers. "Gillian's had this story in her head for years, so she's pretty set, she just needs a little guidance with turning it into a book. I don't tend to help with the plot." Jason nodded and looked over at the bar, calculating how much time they'd have to wait for a drink and how much time that would leave David alone with his new conquest. "But you know what?!" Jeff turned to Gillian and pointed an accusatory finger at her. She felt David's hand that had been surreptitiously dangling behind her back, tighten on her skin. "She's crazy! Y'know she introduced a love interest in the middle of writing the book? We hadn't even discussed it and, bam! This William character popped up out of nowhere."

Gillian's gaze dropped to her toes and David gave a triumphant smile, letting his fingers dance up and down her backless dress. He let his hand rest where the fabric met her skin and she warmed considerably at his open palm touching her flesh once more. She risked a glance up at him and he no longer looked gloating, in fact, his expression was unreadable, and she looked back over to Jeff and Jason, aware David's eyes were still fixed on her.

"So if I had a story in my head, would you co-write it with me Rovin?" Jason's hand pressed against Jeff's arm and finally they were both facing the bar. "Lemme buy you a drink." She could see Jeff's hands move erratically as he talked, and Jason's head turned around to give them both a wink. They both stood in silence, neither willing to break the ice, yet unwilling to move apart from each other.

Part of her was glad she had finally met the real William, that it saved her the job of months of gently unfolding him. But the other half was scared. Scared of what this meant for their arrangement. Scared that now he would demand more from her that she could give. She felt the gentle pressure of his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the corner of the room, and he stood before her, effectively closing them off from entertaining any new familiar faces.

"William, huh?" She caved further into herself, refusing to meet his gaze, and he curled a single finger under her chin to lift her head. He was not accusatory, or gloating, or even teasing. Just... smiling.

"Holy Cow, huh?" He grinned as he felt the tension melt away from her body and the ice surrounding them finally crack. She smiled back and he resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her nose.

"I'm surprised to see you here. At the least I thought you would have at taken a day off after Vancouver. Aren't you tired after the flight?" She knew this William ...or David. This was the man who would kiss her knees if they looked sore after sex, or the one that would hold her in his arms as she regained her breathing, sometimes gently whispering in her ear words to help her time her breaths. 

"I'm a little tired, yes, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

"How was your flight?"

"Inflight entertainment included Jungle Book on repeat and three screaming children. So, I can think of better ways to spend ten hours." She leered up at him and his fingers closed around her waist, making her jump. "But at least I did have those pictures you sent to keep me company."

"Sorry I wasn't dressed up as James Dean."

"Oh don't worry about it, I quite liked how you weren't dressed at all." She stepped closer to him and took a glance around them before letting her finger drag up the seam in his trousers, feeling his length harden underneath her touch.

"At least now I know why you were dressed up as Marilyn, little miss Media." He pushed her lightly up against the wall and she could feel his cock press against her.

"Oh you were listening to that conversation then, were you?" 

"Only slightly." She smiled as he stepped away from her once more, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. To any onlookers they would have looked like two normal people having a conversation, but if they could have looked from behind, they'd see David's hand skirting up her dress and palming her ass. "You look beautiful tonight."

She truly did, her makeup was minimal but he saw a hint of eyeliner that he wasn't used to, and her hair was deadly straight. Her dress was something he hadn't seen before either, blood red and short with no back and straps. Even if he had no clue who she was, he still would have called her the most beautiful woman in the room.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself." In all honestly, his appearance wasn't much different to how he'd dress for their earlier appointments, but she could tell the suit was new and expensive. It had been a while since she had seen him in one, for as they grew closer, his dress sense became more informal and more practical for ripping off. He saw a man standing next to them let his eyes drift up and down Gillian's body as he appraised her, and he growled low in his throat, moving to block the man's view.

"I don't like not having you all to myself." His lips caressed the shell of her ear as he whispered and she shivered, the soft hairs on her body standing to attention. 

"Well then take me somewhere quieter." Her fingers clasped around his wrist and she drew his palm to her back, letting him stroke the delicate skin exposed by her dress. "Somewhere where it's just us." His palm pressed against her back firmly and she started forward, letting the pressure on her back guide her towards the toilets. They passed Jason at the bar and he let his jaw drop as he watched them rush into a secluded cupboard. 

She could barely make out his features through the slit of light flowing in from the space under the door when his lips attached themselves to her neck and his fingers rushed to the skirt of her dress. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth to suppress her moans, fully aware that there was only a door between them and hundreds of people. He hummed against her skin as her fingers danced across his shirt collar and loosened his tie, and his wandering hands found her silk panties and dragged them down her legs until they pooled at her heels.

"I've missed you." He finished his confession with a sharp bite to her earlobe and she gasped, her eyes struggling to adjust to the low light. "I've missed touching you." One hand drifted up her arm and lifted the spaghetti strap of her dress until it fell down her arm, exposing one perfectly pert nipple.

"I was gonna call you, when I got home." His lips dragged from her neck down to her breast as he peppered it with kisses, and he heard a soft breathy moan escape her lips as his tongue flicked out against her hardened nub. Her body fell backwards slightly until she rested limply against the wall, and he moved with her, using one of his feet to push against her calfs and widen her legs. Her hands flew to his tucked dress shirt, ready to yank it out of his trousers, when his fingers enclosed around her wrists and pulled them away.

"Not here." He blew lightly on her nipple and made her jump. "Later." She cupped his groin and gave it a tight squeeze, delighting in the way his hips automatically thrust forward into her palm.

"Hm, I'm holding you to that." His fingers found her centre and she let her head loll to the side, his lips once again wrapping themselves around her nipple and gently suckling. "Fuck." Her palm drifted over his scalp and her fingers combed through his short hair as he laved at her breast. Teeth scraped against flesh as fingers delved inside her, and soon he was pumping, in and out of her, and his calloused thumb brushed over her clit with every thrust. Her hips thrust against him as he delved inside of her, and she could feel the tight coil of pleasure grow in her stomach at his ministrations.

His lips disengaged from her skin with a soft pop and he looked up at her from the valley in between her breasts, his jaw slack and lips wet. She stroked his freshly shaved jaw and whimpered as his head moved further down her body until he was kneeling at her feet, his fingers still working at her centre. Her hands grabbed at her dress skirt and she lifted it higher until it bundled around her waist, and she waited until she felt the hot wet heat of David's tongue slipping against her soaking folds. 

"So... beautiful..." He murmured against her fevered skin and the vibrations went straight to her clit, giving it a constant buzz.

"Uh... Wi..." She paused for a moment, her brain trying to work out whether she should still call him by his fake name, or if she should begin calling him David. "Ah. Yes!" She whispered through her clenched teeth as she felt him bite down on her flesh, her mind temporarily distracted. He lapped at her swollen lips, dragging her own moisture up towards her clit where he suckled and nibbled, his nose buried into the apex of her thighs, inhaling her smell.

She felt a third finger slip inside of her as his teeth grazed her clit and she her body went rigid as her climax ripped through her. Her legs bucked against his huddled body and she groaned lightly as his nose pushed into her mons harder.

"Ssh, baby. They'll hear us." She watched the way the light flickered from under the door as party goers walked past on their way to the bathroom and chuckled lightly, her head still half way to cloud nine, and his tongue stroked the whole of her vulva, waiting for her legs to stop shaking. He could still feel her walls closing around his fingers, and he hooked them inside of her, giving her one last jolt of pleasure.

"I can't remember the last time I did that." David gave her lower lips one last kiss and withdrew his fingers, and he drifted her panties back up her legs, clothing her centre. Her dress was next, as he pulled down from her waist and ironed out the creases as she fixed her strap and hid her breast once more. 

"Neither can I." His fingers moved to her hair as he smoothed down a few loose tendrils that he could see in the damp light. 

"I think you've got... uh." She let her finger drift around his chin as it glistened with her juices. 

"Would you still respect me in the morning if I used the back of my hand?" She let her head rest on his chest and he felt her nod as her arms wrapped around his back. He quickly dried his chin and completed their embrace, one hand moving to stroke her hair as the other snaked it's way around her waist. He cradled her small body to his and rained kisses across the top of her head. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Her head tilted up in the darkness, their lips softly grazing against each other, and she smiled as she felt his lips move upwards slightly, and kiss the beauty spot above her lip.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." She nodded and moved to kiss the beauty spot on his jaw, letting her lips linger on his skin. Her hands skirted up his shirt until she placed them around his neck, hoisting herself up slightly on her tip toes to move her kisses to the bridge of his nose. "What do you say we blow this popsicle joint. Go somewhere much comfier."

"I'd like that. Now... uh... How do we get out of this cupboard without looking like we just had sex in it." 

"I think we just have to hope and pray no one is walking past. Why don't you slip out now and I'll be out in a few minutes time. If someone does walk past whilst you're leaving they'll just think you were snorting lines." She giggled and swatted at his chest, attempting to fix his tie in the darkness.

"No, you go first. Go talk to Jason. Women always take longer in the bathroom. I'll just say I bumped into an old friend." 

"Okay." He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. "But just so you know, Beghe will see right through it."

"Probably, but Jeff won't."

"Riiiight. I'll go out and tell Beghe I'm leaving, you do the same in a few minutes time, and I will be waiting for you outside." She nodded once more and squeezed his hands.

"Uh... you may wanna wash those before you go shaking anyone's hand." She thought she saw him smirk as he opened the door and slipped outside, and she giggled as his hand stuck back into the cupboard, his thumb up. She bent down quickly to give it a kiss and with that he was gone, and she was left alone in the darkness.

//

"Duchovny! Where you been man?" He found Jeff and Jason standing in the centre of the room, surrounded by a few people he fully recognised. Jason gave him an eye before smiling and shaking his head slightly. He moved closer to him and whispered into his ear. 

"You dog! Also, you stink of pussy." 

"Thank you." He whispered back seriously, and turned back to Jeff, who was still waiting expectantly for his answer. "Uh, I was just chatting with Gillian, we were comparing writing styles. Then she bumped into someone she knew and they both went to the bathroom. I haven't seen her since." He nervously eyed the door and the watch on his wrist, trying to time his departure right. "Anyway I just got a call off my dogsitter and apparently Brick is being a little bitch, so I'm gonna have to dash." 

Jeff looked genuinely disappointed whereas Jason blankly stared at him, slowly raising one eyebrow in disbelief. 

The son of a bitch was going home with her.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you David! Keep on writing!" He slapped him on the arm and David laughed awkwardly, going in to give Beghe a man hug.

"Bro, you're gonna have to uh... catch a cab home. Sorry I can't give you a lift anymore."

"No worries man. I'll see you soon. Hope you uh... have fun taming the wild animal." He winked and David backed away before suddenly stopping.

"Oh, and if you see Gillian, tell her I had to go, and give her all my best for the book." Jeff nodded and waved and Jason inwardly groaned, knowing that with the swift departure of David and Gillian, came the hours of awkward conversation with Rovin. He hoped he could shake him before the night was over and hide out somewhere inconspicuous. He was about to announce another trip to the bar - albeit solo - this time, when a vision in red walked up to them both. 

"Have you guys seen David? I came out the bathroom to look for him but I can't see him." She kept her eyes solely on Jeff, not ready to meet the knowing gaze from Jason. 

"Oh, you just missed him. He had to go pick up his dog. But y'know what Gilly? I just saw this journalist guy walk in, I think you should meet him." His hand snaked around her arm and Jason stepped in the middle of them, separating the two. 

"Oh man, yeah I'm buzzed. Let's go meet this guy." He turned to Gillian who'd stopped in her tracks and shoo'd her away, mouthing for her to run. She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, before slipping into the crowd, making a speedy getaway out the front door. Jason resumed his stride and caught up with Rovin who'd managed to immerse himself into a new group of people who looked just about as pleased as he was to spend a night in his company.

"This is the -" Jeff turned to his left, and was met with Jason's buff torso, rather than his slight female companion. "Wait, where'd she go?"

//

Hands snaked around her waist and she felt her body being lifted from behind and twirled in the night air, and she shrieked, earning a few turned heads from some nearby smokers. 

"Put me down!" 

She felt his arms squeeze her tightly to his chest until he reluctantly placed her back on the ground, her heeled feet testing out her weight.

"C'mon, my car's this way." She began to follow him and looked back at the people milling around the entrance, their bodies wrapped in smoke and their faces unfamiliar. She grasped onto his hand and held it tight as they walked together down the streets of London, the rush of being with him publicly quenching her sudden need for nicotine. 

As is typical with London, his car was parked a long walk away from the venue, and she began to wish she'd brought a jacket with her to this party, her body slightly shivering in the cool breeze. Wordlessly, she felt his hand leave hers as he shucked off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek as he bent down closer to her.

"Better?" She nodded and smiled, holding his hand once more as she trudged towards his car.

"I forgot to ask, did they ever find your car?" 

"Yep, although it had been pretty beaten up. Slashed tires, broken windows, ripped seats. The police guess that they realised the car was too hot and they dumped it, but they weren't exactly going to make it that easy for me." They walked to a side street and he reached into the inside of his jacket, his fingers brushing lightly against the side of her breast, and he removed his car keys from the pocket. "I'm just renting this one until my insurance works itself out and I can decide whether to fix the old car or just buy a new one." He pressed a button on the fob and a car a few metres ahead of them flashed it's lights. 

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." He opened the passenger door for her and bowed, blushing as she giggled and placed a long wet kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." Her voice was small and light and held a giddy excitement that he hadn't experienced from her yet. He watched her tap her feet against the floor of the car as he buckled himself in, and he smiled as their eyes met. She lay back in her seat, sighing as he started the engine and pulled out of his space, beginning the long journey back to... where?

She realised with a jolt that she had no idea where William lived - or David for that matter - and she hadn't even seen his apartment, save for a few glimpses during their FaceTime calls. She didn't know where she'd rather go tonight. Her bed seemed warm and inviting, especially after such a long flight, but David's seemed so exciting, so compelling, that she kept her mouth shut, content with wherever he would decide on.

The drive was quiet, with not even the radio on to diffuse the silence with music, but it was comfortable, and she allowed herself to relax, her hand moving from her lap to intertwine her fingers with his. He cut a few corners speedier than he wanted to all because he refused to let go of her hand, even if it was to switch into a lower gear. She watched the turning for her home appear and disappear and she let a small smile settle on her face, content in the knowledge that anywhere this man took her, she would be safe. He looked over at her, silently asking the question, and she smiled and squeezed his hand, sinking further into the new plush seat of his car. 

They pulled up in front of a tall, contemporary building, surrounded by small, private gardens under lock and key. It was pitch-black outside, nearly midnight, and the street was deserted, with most homes in clouded darkness. He wound down his window and punched in a few digits into a nearby keypad and she watched how the garage door on the bottom floor of the building pulled up to reveal an extensive car park filled will cars ranging from sedans to Porsches.

She suddenly felt extremely out of place. She had never been poor in her later life, but this building looked about a million pounds out of her price range. She let him move her out the car and lock it, and guide her towards the large elevator in the corner of the room. He pressed the button for floor ten and she dully realised her apartment building only had five stories.

He grabbed her hand whilst they stood waiting for the lift doors to open and she let her fingers play with his, drawing herself closer into his chest and kissing the small patch of skin exposed above his shirt collar. The doors opened with a ding and David strolled over to the door on the far left and knocked, rocking back onto the heels of his feet.

"Why are you knocking on your own apartment door?" 

"Because this isn't my apartment." Her brow creased in confusion as the door swung open to reveal a teenage girl dressed in what she presumed where her pyjamas.

"Hey D. You're back early. How was the party?"

"Eh, it was alright. Adult parties aren't as fun as your parties." She laughed and nodded her head, quietly appraising the woman standing before her. "How was he?"

"Good as gold. C'mere Brick!" She let out a high pitched whistle and soon Gillian heard the sweet little pitter patter of four legs running towards them both. The stranger looked between the both of them as Brick came to stand by her and tried to figure out if she should voice her thoughts. "If I knew you were bringing your girlfriend I would have offered to have Brick overnight."

They both interrupted at the same time, hands shaking in front of them and cheeks turning red, and the girl found it hard not to chuckle at how flustered they'd both become.

"Oh we're not..."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"She's just a friend." 

"Oh right, sorry. Well... it was nice meeting you." She bent down onto her haunches and gave Brick a good run on his back, leaving his tail wagging and his tongue panting. "See you later buddy!" She watched as David walked back down the corridor, dog in tow, and turned around waving. "Night D!"

"Night West! Thanks for looking after the little rascal." West gave him one last smile before retreating back into her apartment and closing the door, and Brick ran straight for the lift doors, circling David's feet as he stood waiting for the carriage to return. 

Gillian dropped down onto her knees and gave Brick a tentative stroke, trying to come across as unthreatening as possible, and after a few soft scratches on his hind, Brick was wagging his tail and sniffing her face as if she were one of the family.

"Hey... Hey Brick!" The elevator doors finally opened and David bent down to scoop up Brick, but he still held him facing Gillian so she could continue petting him. "He's so beautiful."

"Yeah. He's a good little dog. I love him." She watched how his eyes became bright with his last statement and she couldn't help but smile. "He doesn't like the lift, that's why I have to pick him up." He hadn't met her eyes since she'd been mistaken for his girlfriend but she embraced him from the front, not caring when she heard the doors open behind her. Brick sat comfortably in David's arms, sandwiched between the two lovers, and slowly, David's gaze moved to the woman standing before him, and he bent down to give the beauty spot above her lip a soft kiss. She tightened her arms around him and nuzzled into his shirt, his jacket falling off one of her shoulders.

"Let's go inside, hm?" She nodded against his chest and took a peek at the lit up elevator buttons.

"Floor thirteen huh? Some say that's an unlucky number."

"Oh well I have a feeling you're about to get very lucky." He gave her a wink and a kiss on the temple before setting Brick down on the ground and moving to the second door on the right. "Welcome to my humble abode." He unlocked the door and she stepped through, shucking the rest of his jacket off her body and handing it to him.

The place was so different to how she expected, although it was much larger than her own cozy apartment. The walls were white, and he had light wooden floorboards with a multitude of rugs covering each section of the open plan room. The kitchen was to their right, as oppose to her left, and the wall opposite the door was covered head to toe in books. Brick ran through the open door and made himself comfortable on a sofa that looked like it was specifically dedicated to him, covered in rugs and blankets that looked well slept on. 

She felt a cold hand run down her spine from the top of her neck to the hem of her low cut dress, and she relaxed into it, sighing as fingers dipped under the cool fabric to lightly stroke the skin there. Soon the hand was replaced with his chest as he pulled her back into him, his fingers moving to the front of her dress, caressing her breasts through the flimsy fabric. Her back arched, her breasts pushing into his hands as he greedily squeezed them, holding their entire weight as he cupped them, and she quietly moved her hand behind her back to toy with the zipper on his trousers. He emitted a low growl into her ear and his lips sought out the patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder, his patch of skin, and he licked and sucked against it as her fingers fumbled with his belt and plunged into his boxers.

His hips thrust forward into her back and she gave a whimper as his teeth sank into her flesh. She rubbed what she could of his length, and each time she reached the tip he'd buck into her hand and groan, his fingers on her breasts tightening. She let her head tilt back and rest on his chest as she felt his palm wander down her stomach and grasp at her dress skirt. Slowly he dragged it upwards, and she lifted her arms above her head until he had pulled the garment from her body completely. She stood before him in just her lacy underwear and heels, and his fingers whispered against her waist, urging her to face him. 

Tentatively, she turned, her elbows up against her chest in an effort to hide her exposed breasts. She felt so open to him in many ways, standing naked in his apartment, no longer hidden behind her fake name. She was Gillian now. He could call her Leigh as much as he wanted, but he would always know what her real name was. Just a quick google search would answer most of his questions about her. His hands reached for hers and he peeled her arms away from her chest, licking his lips as he looked down at her full breasts, waiting for his love and attention. His cock strained against its fabric restraints, aching to be touched once more, having gone so long without the feel of her soft skin around it, but he pushed that feeling to the back of his mind, intent on revering her first.

"So beautiful." His hands moved hers to his chest, resting over his shirt buttons, and she dutifully undid them with a finesse he no longer possessed. And as her hands were busy undressing him, he took a moment to kick off his shoes and watch her do the same, her body resting against his for balance. At last, they stood in front of each other, naked except for their underwear, and he smiled, swooping low to plant a kiss on her temple. He watched the way her toes wriggled against the floorboards and he smiled at how perfectly uncovered she'd become, how domestic her bare feet felt in his home. 

Hand in hand, he guided her past the sea of books and comfy reading seats until he came to a door that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open with his free hand, and she was met with his bedroom, and she almost sighed at the sight of his bed. It must have been a super-king sized bed, and she yearned to feel swamped by the covers, and his body. The walls were contemporary black panelled wood, and the floorboards were a dark grey. He'd obviously left a few dim lamps on around the room, but it was so dark most of the features were hard to make out to her. On her right she saw the twinkle of city life and she noticed the entire wall was a window with a beautiful view of London. In the far distance she could see a small lit up circle that she presumed was supposed to be The Eye. 

"It's breathtaking." She walked over to the view, her arms briefly hovering over her breasts until he lightly pressed them back down to her sides and cuddled her from behind.

"Not as breathtaking as you." He kissed behind her ear a few times until he heard her giggle. "Don't worry, it's too dark up here, no one will see you." His boxers pressed up against the small of her back and she groaned at his hardness jabbing her back. "No one will see us." She turned to the side slightly to regard him, his features mostly shrouded in darkness, but she could see his eyes sparkle with arousal. 

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" She dropped to her knees swiftly, and dragged his boxers down to his feet, marvelling at how hard he was already, springing back up to attention. He made some guttural noises but none of them sounded like complaints, and she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, giving it an experimental squeeze to feel his hips thrust forward. The tip bumped against her lips and she smiled, and he realised with a sigh that she's planned this entire thing. 

Her mouth opened slowly and he shuffled forward slightly, his hands combing through her hair, tucking strands behind her ears in preparation. Her tongue moved to tentatively lick at the bead of precum that had gathered on the head, and he curled his toes, his fingers tightening in her hair, all in an effort to control his lower body. 

"I... I want you in bed."

"I want you here first." 

All he could feel was the exquisite softness of her lips sliding down his cock and he stared down at her in disbelief as she slowly swallowed his cock. Her fingers lightly tickled the sides of his waist and drifted down to lightly brush against his inner thighs. He sighed and caught her hair in his hand, taming it away from her face, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he watched her eyes crinkle slightly as she smiled. The pressure on his cock increased as she began to suck lightly, and he couldn't help but buck into her twice, his cock aching to move inside of her. 

She wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock as she let him fall from her mouth, and she rocked back on her haunches, smiling.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Sorry." She gave his cock a squeeze and kissed the tip, running her closed palm up and down his length.

"S'alright." She turned her attention back to his length, her wrist speeding up and beginning to twist, and she opened her mouth slightly to suck on the head. He let out another guttural moan but his hips stilled, his toes curling against the floorboards. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking harder as she pulled herself away from him, and he scraped her hair into a high pony, desperately trying not to guide her head. Her head bobbed faster and faster and he watched from above as his cock would disappear into her mouth, her hand following her lips as it pulsed against his flesh.

She felt him jerk out of her mouth and she knew she'd missed the warning signs, her gaze dragging up his heaving chest to see his eyes dark and clouded over, his jaw completely slack. She opened her mouth wide and moved forward again, her eyes mischievous, and he lunged backwards. 

"Uh, probably best if you uh..." She remained kneeled at his feet, arching an eyebrow up at him, and he huffed out a laugh, attempting to spit out a coherent sentence. "I want to be inside you, and I'm not going to manage it if you keep on doing that." He pointed down towards her with his pinky and she pouted, crawling forward seductively, licking her already wet lips. He jumped away and laughed again, bending over to fit his hands under her arms and scoop her up. He was so strong and she was so small that she dangled from his grasp, her feet flailing as they missed the floor, and she shrieked as he deposited her on the bed.

She was in a fit of giggles, naked except for her underwear, on top of his comforter and he wished he could take a mental image of her cheeks flushed with anticipation. His hand went to grab her foot and he pried her legs apart, moving to stand between them at the end of the bed, and her chuckles subsided as he slowly dragged her soaked underwear down her calves and brought it to his nose. 

"Ew." She poked him in the chest with her big toe and he grinned, exaggerating his inhale.

"I missed that smell."

"You're gross." He tossed them to the floor and took a hold of her ankle, ceasing her toes prodding against his torso. His thumb moved up her arch and pressed deep, moving in tight circles against her muscles. She groaned and let he head fall back as she subjected herself to his impromptu massage.

"You were saying...?" His fingers stopped and she furrowed her brow and wiggled her toes, waiting for him to resume. 

"I take it back. You're amazing." 

"Thank you." He bent down to kiss her foot and she giggled again, watching with rapture as he concentrated on her ankles, turning them in his hands and drifting his palms over her heels. "I did say I'd give them a good rub."

"How about you give other things a good rub too?" Her other leg widened slightly as she bared herself to him yet his eyes stayed firmly fixed on her foot. 

"How about a lick instead?" Her hips lifted slightly off the mattress and he cracked a knowing smile, his hands finally caressing her calfs, up to her thighs, until he tickled the soft skin near her centre.

"How about both?" He grinned in reply and she spread her legs wider in anticipation, aching to feel his tongue lap at her heat like before. His finger drew circles in her damp pubic hair and she bit her lip, waiting... waiting... All he could hear was her frustrated groan as his hands deftly moved down her other leg to massage her other foot.

"What, you don't want me to do half a job, do you? You'll be walking lop sided." She squeezed her eyes shut and forced all the words she wanted to say back. He won this round. He chuckled mercilessly at her squirming body as his thumbs massaged the balls of her foot.

"Okay, but could you make it quick? I'd like to not be able to walk at all after tonight." He raised an eyebrow in question and appraised her. Her fists were clenching and unclenching rhythmically and she was biting her lip so hard he worried she'd draw blood. Maybe the torture was too much. 

"Are you in that kind of mood?" He watched her eyes flit to the back of her head and he thought, no, the torture was too sweet to stop. She nodded her head just once, and he gave her foot a hard squeeze. "I don't think I've seen you in _that_ kind of mood before." His hands squeezed her foot harder once more and she moaned, arching her back off the bed. He leant forward over her, his mouth hovering over her navel, and she whimpered as his hot breath caressed her skin. "It's your choice tonight." His finger trailed up her leg and he let her foot softly fall to the bed, and he watched as his digit slowly circled her vulva, drifting against her wet lower lips. "We can go slow and sweet." His finger reached her clit and he quickly dragged it down, pushing it into her at speed . She cried out at the intrusion and he kept it still inside of her, waiting for her back to straighten itself against the bed. "Or hard and fast. Which would you like?"

She seemed to have a difficult time articulating her thoughts and he gave her another sharp jab of his fingers to reinforce the urgency of his question.

"Hard. Really hard." He grinned and pulled his finger out, watching as it oozed with her own delicious moisture. He brought it to his open mouth and sucked it clean, and then moved his hand to her lips. She opened them wide and he sank three digits into her mouth, hiding his groan as he felt her tongue slide against them.

"Good." He sat down on the bed casually, both of his legs straddling one of hers, and he plunged his three wet fingers into her depths. She sucked in her breath and her fists clenched at the bed sheets as his knuckles slammed against her thighs with the force of his thrusts. She groaned every time his fingers moved within her, and he hooked them upwards, waiting for her back to arch as his finger tips rubbed against the spongey part of her inner walls. "Do you know how much I thought about this? Alone, whilst you were in Vancouver, I would lie down on this bed, and think of this. Think of my fingers sinking into you as you begged for more." 

A meal left her parted lips as his mouth collided with her clit and bit down hard. Her hips bucked up against him twice and his hand pressed down on her stomach to cease her movements, his teeth catching her clit and pulling it slightly. 

"Fuck!" He greedily lapped at her juices and rested his chin on her mons, looking up at her. 

"I thought about the way you say that when you're close. When I hit that right spot." His fingers purposefully pushed inside of her harder and she bit the back of her hand to stop herself from screaming. "But do you know what I thought about the most?" Her nose nudged against her clit as he gave her another gratuitous lick, and his fingers sped up inside of her as he waited for a verbal response.

"N-no..."

"It wasn't the way you taste." Lick. "Or the way your legs tremble against mine." Lick. "Or even the way that your breasts blush pink as I stroke you." Lick, and a pinch for good measure. "It's none of those things." His head moved from the apex of her thighs and he straightened his back. "It will always be this." His fingers left her warm insides and he grasped at her hips, lifting her up and turning her over. She's hardly had time to catch her breath when he pulled her body onto her knees and pushed himself inside of her. Her legs buckled almost immediately and he pulled them back up again, his hands holding onto her waist as he thrust into her at a fast but steady pace.

"This is the greatest feeling." She cried out as his thrusts became harder, and her entire body pitched forward until her hands had to press against the headboard of the bed to save herself from colliding with it. His hands brought her body crashing back to his as he pummelled into her, and he felt her body go lax underneath his, her arms slipping and her head drooping. His free hand caught in her hair and he yanked it backwards, her back arching towards him, and she let out a string of moans. 

"Harder." It was a faint whisper that he almost didn't hear above the sound of their skin slapping together and he pulled on her hair further until her weight was resting on straight elbows. He let go of her waist to drag her leg back past his own hips and she groaned as he penetrated her deeper. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Close?" He saw her attempt to nod and wince as he hair pulled and he loosened his hold on her a little. 

"How close?" He ended his question with a hard thrust and she whimpered again, panting for breath.

"So close." He nodded although she wouldn't see it and pulled out of her, waiting for her to groan in discontent. "Fuck... what are you..." 

"You won't come until you beg." His hands massaged the globes of her ass and pulled them apart, exposing her sex to him, and he bent down to bite at her sensitive flesh.

"Please!" 

He pushed back into her and heard her sigh, but his thrusts were slow and infrequent, and he felt as she wriggled lower on the bed, trying to hurry his pace. His hand moved from her ass and slapped down hard on her skin. She yelled as the white hot heat spread through her cheeks and burned her, and he soothed the pain with his palm. 

"Nuh-uh. No moving." She stayed motionless as his thrusts resumed, starting slow and picking up pace, but nothing compared to the pounding he was doing before. 

"Please... please..." His hands began to massage at her ass again and he squeezed her cheeks tight, grinning at her answering groan.

"Please what?"

"Pl-ease. Fuck me. Make me come." Her breath was quivering as she shook underneath him and her fingers twitched against the slats in the headboard. His hips bucked against hers as he pushed in harder and deeper, faster and faster, and he quickly reached the rhythm they had before.

"You want to come?"

"Yes. Please. I need it."

"Okay." His hand found her hair again and pulled her head back, her moans growing louder as her throat opened. "I'll make you come. I'll make you come and I won't even do it by touching your clit." She felt her bundle of nerves ache and wished he'd swipe his thumb over it a few times to end her waiting. He felt her body shiver under his palms and he knew it was time to give into her wishes, his own arousal reaching the point where it was all or nothing. If he spoke one more word he was afraid that the picture he would paint for himself would throw him over the edge, and damn, he was close to it.

His mouth firmly clamped shut, he waited as he pulled out of her, ready to immerse himself inside of her tight walls, and his hand softly drifted to her ass cheek. The moment his cock collided with her cervix he pushed the tip of one slender finger inside her ass up to its knuckle, and he felt her unbuckle beneath him. Her groan was animalistic and her ass stuck up higher in the air as her back arched. 

"Fuck! _David!_ " 

Her walls gripped him like a vice and he felt himself coming, his mind slowly going blank like paint dripping off a canvas. If his neighbours were banging on their walls for silence, he would have never have noticed, his only focus on the way her body milked him dry, squeezing and loosening erratically. 

She slumped first and he was soon to follow, his sticky chest pressing against her back as they both struggled for air. She felt fuzzy all over and her fingers twitched with the aftermath of her orgasm. He removed his finger from between them and rested his head on the pillow next to her head, his nose nuzzling into her damp hair. He stayed inside of her, content to prolong their connection for as long as possible, but he soon softened and slipped out, making them both moan.

It took him a few minutes of lying wordlessly on top of her to realise she'd shouted his real name at the peak of her climax, and he almost felt his dick twitch at one of his fantasies becoming a reality. She sighed and tilted her head to the left slightly, peaking over at him through lidded eyes and strands of loose hair. He watched her watching him and he cracked a small smile, the edges of her lips turning upwards in return. His lips found her temple and he kissed away the sweat he found there, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I feel like I've just unleashed a beast." His voice was quiet but her laugh was loud, and he rolled off her, his fingers finding hers and pulling her close to his body once more. Their thumbs rubbed against each other and he smiled at how right it felt to have her in his arms, her head resting on his bicep.

"Nah. It's just me. Plain old Gilly."

"There's nothing about you which is plain or old." She moved forward to brush her lips against the tip of his nose and blush at his compliment. His fingers now grasping onto here as if he never wanted her to leave. "Is that what you want me to call you now...? Gillian?" Their eyes met and she realised that this was a turning point for them, a fork in the road. 

She could backtrack, hide away behind her fake name and strict rules and camp out on familiar ground. Or, she could venture into the unknown with this man that she felt so unexplainably tied to, and she could chase that distant dream she had of camping out with _him_ on ground they sowed together. 

"We'll always have Leigh and William. But right now, I want to be your Gillian." His hand squeezed hers, grateful that she's taken that risk for him, for them, and he cuddled up closer to her. "And, if you like, you can be my David." He smiled against her forehead and let his fingers run down her spine.

"David on the streets, William in the sheets?" She chuckled and swatted at his chest, her legs pushing between his as she lay tangled in his embrace.

"This is serious."

"I know baby." They lay comfortably together, occasionally moving to brush their lips against each other's beauty spots, and she smiled to herself, knowing that it was their own version of a lover's kiss. Knowing that small act was the most intimate thing they'd ever done together. "So where did you get Leigh Lane from?"

"It's my middle name and my mother's maiden name. How about William Miller?"

"Huh, great minds really do think alike. William is my middle name and Miller is my mother's maiden name." She nodded against him and he felt her lips turn upwards into a smile. She yawned and he looked over at the clock on his beside table. It was nearly 2am and he knew she'd had an extremely long day. "Tired?" She nodded again and drew back to lie on away from him, her hand still enclosed by his.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but do you have a spare bedroom?" He smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He understood her need to crawl away and have her own space to think and recuperate. Baby steps, he kept repeating to himself. He stretched up from the bed and swung his legs over to the side, groaning as his back protested against his actions. 

"Would you like something to sleep in?" She took the hand he had outstretched towards her and scooted off the bed to stand next to him, leaning most of her weight on his body as she tested out her legs' functionality. 

"Yes please." He guided them to his chest of drawers and reached out an over sized t-shirt, holding it by the hem, waiting for her to lift her arms up so he could slip it over her slight body.

"Here. You can have my beloved New York Knicks tee. I've had this since I was a bright eyed little boy." The fabric swamped her and came down to her mid thigh, but it was light and soft and smelled of him.

"Bright eyed little boy with broad fucking shoulders."

"Okay, maybe not bright eyed little boy. Maybe, slightly corrupt older teen is more fitting." He took her hand in his and together they walked from his room to the door opposite, the cold air outside his heated bedroom sending a chill down his exposed spine. "If you ignore the punching bag I have in the corner, it's quite a nice little guest room." 

He flicked on the light and she winced at the sudden brightness. Making her way over to the bed and sitting on the edge, testing out the mattress. 

"It is. You box?" 

"I know they tell you that sex burns a lot of calories but it doesn't tend to do much for your upper arm muscles."

"I don't know, I think you've proved how strong your biceps are tonight." He bent down to kiss her nose once more, and she hugged him close to her. 

"Hm, thank you for always boosting my ego, beautiful girl." She stroked the sides of her torso and she felt his dick harden against her t-shirt. His bashful smile was met with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Don't listen to him. This head says it's too sleepy to entertain that heads desires."

"Oh well I guess I should kiss both heads goodnight." Her lips puckered as she moved towards his groin and he grabbed her shoulder to push her back.

"Don't you dare! You'll get his hopes up. But this head would like a goodnight kiss." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, bending low with his eyes shut tight and his lips puckered exaggeratedly. He expected to feel her lips kiss the skin marred by the beauty spot that he was once embarrassed of, but now loved, but instead his eyes flew open in surprise as he felt the faintest of chaste kisses against his own lips. He watched as she pulled back smiling, and he let his face relax into a goofy smile, her hand caressing his stubbly jawline.

"Goodnight David." 

He nodded, a smile permanently fixed on his lips for all eternity, and he walked towards the doorway as she scooted under the cool covers of his bed and lay down. If he died now, he'd die a happy man.

"Goodnight Gillian."

A very, very happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Hooked is finished :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding! Thanks for all your lovely messages! You guys are super awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it! So much so it was only a few words off 10,000 ;-) X


	12. Chapter 12

He listened to her message on his phone twice, and smiled sadly as he heard her words interrupted by various coughs and sniffles.

_"Hey honey, sorry I missed you. I know you're out for your morning run right now. I just wanna say that you shouldn't come over tonight. I feel like hell and I'm probably not good company. Turns out my body's under attack from about ten different bugs today. I don't want you to catch anything... I'll miss you, see you soon. Bye."_

It was half way through the second play when he decided he was going to ignore her. He'd noticed the night before that she'd had blown her nose a few times, and coughed once or twice. He'd kissed her sweet cheek and asked her if she wanted some water, but she'd refused, resuming her position beneath him on all fours.

Today, he was not going to stand by and let her curl up into a ball on the sofa and deny herself the basics. He knew Gillian well enough now to know she liked to get through things without help, and he was sure that probably extended to paracetamol and chicken soup when she was ill. He could imagine her, lying on the sofa with her nose red and sore, a blanket draped over her as she struggled to keep warm, watching whatever channel was left on the TV from when they watched it last.

If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't stand to be away from her for more than a day. If she hadn't called to meet him, he'd call to meet her, and on the days where he felt like his calls were too obvious, he'd knock on her door unannounced on his way to the studio and swoop her up into his arms, whispering into her ear about how much he wanted to fuck her. She'd kiss his beauty spot and tell him that he could gladly show her later that day. And thus the cycle repeated itself, every night, sometimes until dawn where she'd sleep in his spare bed or he'd be kicked out onto her sofa.

It wasn't that he didn't respect her wishes for privacy when she slept, it was just that four weeks of being so close to someone only for them to slip out into another room, was starting to take its toll on his psyche. His fingers would hold her tightly to his chest until he felt her squirm to get away, and he'd relinquish her, passing her his Knicks t-shirt, or any other one that was clean out of the draw. The Knicks one was her all time favourite, but she also liked the one which had a burgundy top and shoulders and a marl grey bottom. She said it was super soft, but he knew that she liked it because it always held his smell more than the other tees.

Maybe he could cope more if every night ended with a goodnight kiss, but he was never that lucky. The second time she'd slept in his home, her lips had brushed against his cheek rather than his mouth and she'd whispered his goodnight into his ear. He'd done the same to her with a swift kiss on her temple and left her room, but he didn't get any sleep that night, worrying that what they shared first would never be replicated again.

So he stood in his apartment, hands on hips, determined that he would spend this day with her and he would coddle her and grovel at her feet to meet every demand. He would massage every group of tight muscles, he would fetch her anything that she wanted - he'd even watch whatever trash she wanted on the TV. He would do anything he could to show her that he was there for her, that he cared for her even when she wasn't naked in his bed, and he ached to sit down on her sofa with her and wrap his arms around her small shivering body. If he caught a cold off her, he knew it would be worth it, because then they could be ill together.

//

There was a knock on her door at noon and she groaned, her body finally comfy on the sofa and wrapped tightly in a cocoon of blankets.

"Who is it?" She tried to shout but her voice came out as a whisper, and the knocking on the door continued. As she stepped up from the couch, numerous crumpled tissues fell onto the floor and she looked in dismay at the sick bay she had unintentionally created for herself. She shuffled towards the front door, the blankets still wrapped around her, and opened it just a crack to see David standing on the other side. "David, shit." She turned her face away from him in an attempt to hide her blotchy skin. "Did you not get my message?"

"Yep. I got it." She eyed him angrily as he pushed the door open further with his foot and strolled into her dark cave of an apartment, setting down a large cardboard box on her tissue covered coffee table. 

"Then what are you...?" He opened the flaps of the box and pulled out some supplies, laying them down on whatever free space he could find. She noticed a few blankets and packets of pills and her eyes widened in understanding. "No. No. I don't need your help." He stood up holding a Tupperware bowl full of what she assumed was soup, and he admonished her with his eyes. 

"Don't start this again Gillian. You know what happened last time when you pulled this macho 'I don't need a man' shit." She dropped her eyes to the floor in shame as she remembered how she'd banished him from her apartment. He set the Tupperware down on the kitchen counter and walked over to place his hands on her dropped shoulders. "Look. I know you don't need me to do this. I know that without me you'd be fine. But I want to do this. I know you can take care of yourself just fine without me, but I want to be here to do all those things so that you can relax and focus on getting better, okay?"

She met his eyes and smiled - yeah, it was okay - and she dropped her blankets to pool at her feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C'mon, let's get you in the shower. When you're out, this place will be nice and tidy for you to wallow in your own misery in." They walked together to her en suite and he grinned as he felt her palm slide against his, requesting to hold his hand. He gave it a quick reassuring squeeze before letting it go, and he watched as she unabashedly stripped before him, throwing her dirty clothes into his waiting arms. "I'm assuming you won't need any help in there. Unless you want help that is." 

Her laughter was soft as he leered at her, and she planted a sweet kiss on his nose and walked backwards into the shower cubicle. He gave her a little wave and scooped up the panties from the floor that had missed his hands. They were white cotton with little foxes on them and it was comforting to know that she owned underwear that wasn't lacy and impractical. He pushed them all into what he assumed was her hamper of dirty clothes and walked over to her chest of drawers as he heard the water begin to run. 

First, underwear. He found his pair of black silk boxers hidden under her usual foray of lacy skimpy things and he picked it up, cursing under his breath as something loud and heavy dropped to the floor.

"Oh... shit..." He picked up the silver bullet and examined it in his hands, turning it around and studying it from all angles. He lay it flat in his palm and pressed the button on the bottom and nearly shrieked when it came to life, vibrating along his hand and nearly rolling off the edge. He pressed it again and it got faster, and a cold sweat came over him as each time he pressed the button, it didn't switch off, only vibrated at a different speed. He really didn't want to get caught playing with her vibrator, especially not when he couldn't use it against her. After a few minutes of panicking he twisted the bottom and the battery disconnected, the vibrations ceasing. He sighed and stuffed it back into the drawer, covering it with her underwear.

He focused his mind on anything _other_ than her toys, and made her bed, quickly dropping the shorts on top of it. He popped his head through the bathroom door, the shower steamy with condensation, and her body obscured, and he hung up a bath towel ready for her to dry herself on. He debated on fetching a bra but thought it was best she went without for all parties involved, and headed over to his cardboard box to fetch his Knicks t-shirt. He laid them out ready for her, and hurried into the living room, grabbing a nearby waste paper bin and picking up every used tissue he could see, dumping it inside the bin, out of sight and out of mind. He straightened out the cushions and cleared the coffee table, creating a space to fan out a few DVDs, and began layering blankets over her sofa. He heard the shower shut off and popped his homemade chicken soup in her microwave, fixing her a mug of hot lemon whilst he waited for the timer to ding.

As she walked in, clad completely in his clothes, her hair slightly damp and in a twisted ponytail on top of her head, she saw the bowl of soup on her coffee table and the plethora of miscellaneous items that he'd brought too. He was stood nervously next to the sofa, his thumbs twitching, and she walked to his side, her eyebrow arched at his efforts. 

"Uh... I made you chicken soup. And a hot lemon, cos, you know it's supposed to help your throat. Oh and it has paracetamol in it so you can't drink that and have the pills. But of course, uh, you can have the pills later. I bought you a whole box just in case you ran out. Oh and um, ibruprofen." He picked up a little paper bag and rifled through its contents lifting out each item one by one. "I bought you some dark chocolate as well because I know you like it. And there's some ice cream in the freezer. Um oh and some fruit, because you need your vitamins. And there's some OJ in the fridge." He dropped the bag hurriedly on the coffee table and she smiled at how flustered he was all of a sudden. "I bought you a box of tissues as well because I didn't want you to run out. Oh and um... I figured we'd be doing a lot of lounging around doing nothing so I um..." He picked up a box from the table and passed it to her. "I got us some DVDs to watch. I dunno if it's really your humour but I think they're funny and it'll last us a while so..."

" _The Cornetto Trilogy_. I love those movies." He visibly sighed in relief as she passed the boxset back to him and he put it down on the table.

"Anyway let's get you sitting down and eating soup and comfy and warm." He nearly pushed her down on the sofa as he ushered her onto his downy blankets and she laughed.

"David, baby, calm. I'm okay. We're okay. Thank you for this." She reached up to caress his jaw and he gave her a goofy smile, nodding his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Well it's not." His eyes met hers and he genuinely looked frightened. "Go put _Shaun of the Dead_ on and come over here and cuddle me under the blankets. Then it'll be perfect." He kissed her beauty spot and then her temple, almost running over to the TV to put the DVD in the player. She turned on the TV from the remote and sighed as she felt him slide in next to her under some blankets.

"You good?" 

"I'm good." He leant forward slightly to mess with the remote, and as the movie began to play, he relaxed back into the sofa, his arm stretching across her shoulders. She sipped at her soup diligently and offered him warm smiles, resting her head back into his arm and cuddling up into his side. 

The whole set up was almost perfect, lounging on the sofa together in each other's arms - the epitome of domesticity. He squeezed her to him tightly as she finished her soup and she swung her legs round onto the sofa, offering him a kiss on the temple.

"That was lovely. Thank you."

"Feeling better?" She nodded and relaxed back onto the arm of the sofa, her legs stretching across his lap, and he found her little bare feet, grasping them with his fingers and giving them a small massage.

He was glad that he'd seen the movie before because he wasn't paying attention. His eyes would drift from the television to settle on her as she sniffled and coughed and laughed through the entire thing. She had moved the box of chocolates and placed them on her stomach for ease and was blindly picking up the small treats and popping them into her mouth. Sometimes she'd lightly shake the box towards him, her eyes still glued to the screen, and he'd take the chocolate that she offered him. It was after his fourth strawberry creme that he thought that maybe she wasn't blindly picking at them at all.

The television faded black as the credits began to roll and he turned to her fully, his fingers drawing light circles on her calf. Her eyes were scrunched up and her mouth was open, and he wordlessly grabbed at the box of tissues on the table, holding them in front of her face. She grabbed one and sneezed and he waited a few seconds for her eyes to open again.

"Next one?"

"Yes please." He popped in the new DVD and rejoined her on the couch, her legs yet again sprawling over his lap. He didn't mind. "Weren't you busy today? Working I mean?"

"The way I see it, I could have stayed at home and worried about you whilst sitting in front of the computer pretending to work, or I could come over here and not pretend to do anything."

"Except pretend to watch the movie." He smiled over at the screen and realised that this woman truly did know everything.

"Yeah, except that." He bent over her and his nose nuzzled against hers, his elbows bracketing her shoulders.

"No! You're going to make me sneeze again." He laughed and ceased his attack, his fingers playing with the waistband of her boxers, or better yet, _his_ boxers. Stretching back up to his original position, he gave her stomach a quick tickle where his t-shirt had ridden up and exposed some of her soft skin. Her hands batted him away as she turned back to the movie, but even he could feel that her toes were now purposefully clenching next to his groin.

"Gillian..." 

"What?!" He sent a knowing look her way and she immediately dropped the innocent look on her face. "Fine. I'm horny, but I also feel gross so I don't want to do anything about it."

"So what, you're punishing me?"

"Sorry." Her feet stopped twitching and he missed it immediately, willing his lower body to calm down. "This feels nice though." He looked at her for clarification and she grabbed his hand, placing their palms together until her fingers fit into the space between his. "Being with you and not having sex. It feels nice." He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes it does. Now ssh, I'm trying to pretend to watch the movie." She giggled and her foot lightly kicked him in the chest, but she turned to the television screen nonetheless. 

She was right about how nice it felt to spend time in his company just for the sake of it, and he felt his mind be invaded by thoughts of a life where this was the norm. They'd watched TV together before, but they'd only managed a good half an hour sidled up next to each other before she was up on her knees, her elbows resting on the arm of the sofa as he ploughed into her. He could get used to this sense of domesticity with her, the idea that sex was an added bonus and not the entire foundation of their relationship. But even he knew, once they started taking the sex away from their daily rituals, there wouldn't be much left to hide themselves behind, and soon they'd be forced to confront their feelings for one another. He smiled to himself, wondering if that wasn't such a bad idea. 

The movie came and went, and this time round he'd managed to pay a little more attention, laughing where he was supposed to laugh and wincing when he was supposed to wince. She swung her legs off his lap when the credit music started playing and stood up, stretching her arms up in the air. He heard her back click a few times and his fingers sought out the discs of her spine, rubbing into them as she stood before him.

"I was thinking we could order a pizza."

"I'd like that. You feeling hungry then?" She licked her lips and nodded. "I woulda thought you were stuffed after all that chocolate you've been eating for hours." She elbowed him from behind and he feigned injury, stopping his impromptu massage to bend over in agony, resting on the coffee table. She lightly prodded him with his foot and laughed.

"Oh c'mon. It wasn't even that hard! Woman up, Duchovny." He stayed huddled over the table, his mouth open in a silent scream, his hands clutching at his stomach, and a cold sweat came over her. "Shit. Shit. Are you okay?" She coughed as she bent over him but she was more focused on him, her fingers combing through his hairline as she stroked him. "David. Please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Baby, look at me, please?" His head turned slowly to face her and his lips broke out into a wide grin as he jumped up towards her. 

"I had you big time."

"Fuck off. You bastard." He straightened himself out and tried to grab her hand but she was already backing away from him. "No! I thought I'd hurt you! Damn you!" His fingers enclosed around her wrist and she batted his chest but he could still hear her laughing as he held her in an embrace. "Don't do that again. Else I really will hurt you. Got it?"

"Loud and clear ma'am." His lips found her temple and he peppered kisses along her eyebrows and down the bridge of her nose until he placed one long one on her beauty spot, the edges of his lips brushing the edges of hers. When she smiled it took every ounce of his self control to not capture her mouth with his. He knew that she would now have to be the one to make that move, not him. "So, pizza? What's your favourite topping?"

"I quite like anchovies, onion and green pepper. Oh... but we uh, we can skip the anchovies. I know you're trying to be a veggie."

"Oh screw that. This is your day. We'll eat anchovies." He reached his mobile out of his pocket and searched for the number of his favourite local pizzeria. 

"In that case, can we get pepperoni too?" He glared at her as the restaurant picked up his call and yet again silently handed her a box of tissues as he watched her nose scrunch up ready to sneeze.

"Yeah, hi, pepperoni, anchovies, green pepper and onions please. Oh, and some pineapple." She raised an eyebrow at him as she blew her nose and he shrugged in reply. "What base? Uh." He held the phone to his chest as posed the question to her.

"Italian?" He nodded once and brought the mobile back up to his ear.

"Italian base please. Yeah, delivery." She watched as he recited her address and delivery instructions to get into the building as if it was the most natural thing to do, as if it were his own home. She realised with a smile that he had been coming to her apartment for six months now, and she'd be a little disappointed if after all that time he didn't know her postcode. He hung up and dropped the phone onto the table. "Right then. That'll be here in 45 minutes." She groaned, her stomach protesting too, and she rubbed it in consolation. "I think there's still some strawberry cremes left in that box if you're desperate."

It was her turn to scowl at him now and he chuckled slightly as he walked to the kitchen. 

"Can I have some OJ please?" When he walked back, juice in hand, she had his phone in her hand, positioned in front of her face, and her tongue was sticking out. 

"Hey, hey! I don't have much memory on that thing!" He jogged the rest of the distance and watched the screen as she snapped a few more pictures.

"Well, make memory. I look gorgeous and I want you to know it." She rolled her eyes as she scrolled through the pictures she had just taken, David standing in the back bewildered. 

"Actually, you do look quite beautiful today."

"Shut the fuck up."

"What?!" He took the phone off her and opened up the camera app again, snapping a few candids of her as she scowled at him in his t-shirt. "I'm being honest!"

"No you're not. I look like shit. And I look like a moody little twat in those photos you just took of me."

"You look cute and moody." She huffed out a sigh and picked up another tissue, blowing her nose again. "C'mere. We'll have a proper selfie." She looked skeptical but nevertheless moved in front of his chest.

"I'm too short."

"It's okay, I'll bend down." His chin rested on her shoulder and he grinned at the front camera, laughing at how her expression changed from neutral to downright distain. "Can you at least pretend to look moderately pleased? I pretended to watch the movie."

"You were the one who insisted we watched the movie."

"Yeah well you were the one who was so beautiful, it kept on distracting me." She tilted her head back to look at him and she smiled, her grin growing wider as he returned the favour, and his thumb pressed against the shutter button on his screen. "Ha! Got one!" She grabbed the phone off him and ran the short distance behind the sofa, holding it out of his reach as she pushed his body away from her. "Don't delete it! It's nice! It's a genuine moment!" 

"I swear I'm not going to delete it! I just wanna look!"

"I don't believe you!" 

"David! Fuck off and let me look at it in peace." She had to admit that it was a cute picture, the kind a couple would have framed in their joint house. "So, you gonna post that on Facebook for all your friends to see?"

"Naw, I don't have Facebook. But even if I did I wouldn't want my friends to get too jealous of me." She giggled and passed the phone back to him. "Why... would you not mind if I showed my friends that pic of us?" Her head tilted to the side in confusion and she looked almost like a lost puppy. "I mean... you wouldn't mind, if people saw us... spending time together?" 

She thought about it for a moment, her back slightly turned away from him, and he diligently waited got her answer, twiddling his thumbs as the silence in the air grew thick.

"No. We're friends. We don't have to hide that." 

"Special friends." She chuckled and passed her palm over his groin.

"Yeah well I'd prefer it if we kept _that_ bit a secret." He nodded in understanding, still elated that she would even consider publicly spending more time with him. His mind raced through all the ways their relationship could change now, how he could take her out for breakfast at a real cafe, or bring her as a plus one to another one of their boring work functions. He was so busy fantasising about introducing her to his circle of friends, he failed to realise that she'd been speaking to him the entire time.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where you even listening to what I was saying?"

"About... keeping it secret?" She sighed and scowled at him again. Damn, he had to stop her from doing that because he could already feel his balls begin to shrink.

"No. After that."

"Oh well... I wasn't really listening... no. Sorry." He gave her a shy smile and she rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

"I was just asking you if you wanted to go to Chicago with me next week." His ears pricked at her words and his eyes shot up to look at her. "I know it's last minute but my family do this annual fundraiser for charity, and my Mom's always bugging me to bring someone along... so... If you wanted to come, you could. The more the merrier I guess."

"I'd really like that."

"You would?" He nodded sincerely and she beamed up at him. "Well that's great! I normally stay with my Mom whilst I'm over there and she has a few other spare rooms if you want to stay there too. Or you could get a hotel if you wanted." She looked like she was about to burst with nervous energy, she was so excited, and he watched in his peripheral vision as her toes curled against the hardwood floor. "You could bring Brick if you like! Y'know, if he has a passport. We're all big dog lovers over there. My sister has one called Sully. He's a loveable giant."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great. I'd really like that."

"It'll only be for a few nights though. But it's a big get together and loads of people come. There's music and dancing and games and... well, not the boring kind of games I mean the fun ones... and it's all for a good cause!"

"It's perfect." She stopped speaking for a while to just stand and _smile_ at him, and he smiled back at her, his fingers aching to frame her cheeks and pull her into him for a kiss. She broke away first, blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just... I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into it."

"You're not." His finger hooked under her chin and dragged her gaze back to his. "I want to go with you." She smiled again, their faces so close that she could feel his breath hitting her cheeks in soft puffs, and she tilted her head upwards, her lips parting as she welcomed the warmth of his mouth to cover hers.

The knock at the door startled her most as her feet lost their balance on her tip toes and she stumbled forward into his chest, her forehead uncomfortably bashing into his chin. He sighed and stepped back, still holding her body to his, and he rubbed his jaw with his hand, wincing. She did the same with her temple and he let a lone thumb drift across it before walking to the door. He swung it open with such force it threatened to rip off its hinges and he scowled at the young teenage boy standing there, eyes wide and pizza box outstretched. He grabbed for the box and threw a twenty in the boys direction, swiftly slamming the door shut at his feeble attempt to give him the right change. 

He turned to watch her grab a few plates from a top cupboard in her kitchen, her face focused on the task before her, and he realised the moment had been well and truly lost. She was bent over the television set, popping in the final DVD, when he helped himself to a slice of pizza. They'd forgot the pineapple and he wondered if his night could get any worse.

That thought quickly dispelled as he felt the wet heat of Gillian's mouth descend on his neck and pepper him with kisses. With a mouth full of pizza he urged himself to swallow so he didn't end up choking, and his fingers twitched at his sides as she straddled his lap, her fingers combing through his hairline as he lips scorched his throat.

"I never liked this movie as much as the others."

"Gillian... Don't start something you can't finish..." She pouted slightly and rocked back in his lap, the sound of Loaded by Primal Scream filling her ears as the movie began behind them.

"I'm just..."

"Frustrated?"

"Yes!" She looked positively enraged at herself and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh at her small furrowed brow and clenched fists. "I just know that you probably-" He held up his hand in front of her face and she became silent.

"I am very very happy here with you right now. I don't want anything other than to eat pizza and watch a movie with you." She smiled gratefully and pecked him on the cheek, giving her hips one last thrust against his. "Uh, Gillian!"

"Sorry! Sorry." Her expression was anything but sorry, but she still slid off his lap, her body considerably closer to his than it had been earlier. "Hey... they forgot your pineapple."

"Eh, it's okay. I've got my little _fine_ apple right here next to me." She sat there, eyes wide and unmoving, and she slowly brought her two fingers to her mouth, pretending to stick them down her throat. "Okay! Shit don't do that. I get it. It was a bad joke."

"Horribly bad." 

"I'll do better next time."

"I'm not even sure there can be a next time after that catastrophe." He sulked, folding his arms across his chest as he began to sob. "Shut the fuck up."

"Okay." He sat straight, his eyes glued to the screen, and she hesitated for a moment before twisting her body slightly and focusing on the movie in front of them. 

She fell asleep half way through and he took the opportunity to finish off her half of the pizza. It would go cold if he left it and microwaved pizza was never a good thing. It was near the end when her head drooped to lie against his shoulder, and his hand squeezed her tight against him as she used him for a human pillow. 

The clock on the wall read 9:13PM as the movie finished and he decided that maybe it was time to make a move. She groaned as he leaned forward slightly and he gently kept her upright as he moved from the sofa. He surveyed the area around them, clean if not for a full waste paper bin of tissues and an empty box of pizza. His arm moved beneath her back and the other under her bent knees as he carefully picked up her sleeping form and carried her from the sofa. 

She'd begun softly snoring against his t-shirt and he smiled down at her, careful not to jolt her foot against the doorframe as he moved into her bedroom. It wasn't the kind of snoring that annoyed him, it was the kind that was endearing, the kind that reminded him that she was there, alive and breathing next to him, the kind that reminded him just how lucky he was. She snuggled into her pillow and he sat next her on the bed for a few minutes, watching the way her chest rose and fell with her deep breaths and stroking her hair softly behind her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him watching her, still drifting on the edge of sleep, and she pulled his t-shirt off her hot body.

"Will you pass me my little pyjama top?" Her words were a quiet whisper and he bent down lower in order to hear her, his timbre matching hers as he spoke.

"You wanna substitute my comfy top for your strappy one?" 

"Yours is too hot." He nodded and moved to her chest of drawers, knowing exactly which top she was talking about. It was loose around her body but cropped too short and exposed most of her stomach. She'd never worn it _for_ him as she deemed it too 'boring', but sometimes he'd peek into her bedroom in the mornings after he'd stay over just to catch a glimpse of her body clothed in it. She stretched it over her body and scooted under the covers, yawning.

"Lemme just clean up the living room and then I'll leave you be."

"Don't you dare. We can clean that up in the morning." Another yawn and a cough and she scrunched her eyes up in disgust of her own immune system. "Could you please fetch me the tissues from the table? Then you can come to bed."

"Bed?" She smiled and patted his hand.

"Yeah. Bed." He wordlessly moved from her bedside to the sofa, shucking off various items of clothing along the way until he was clad in just his boxer shorts. When he returned to her bedroom, she'd already fallen asleep and he placed the box of tissues on the table next to her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her back connect with his bare chest, and he shamelessly pulled up the back of her cami to expose more of her skin to his. He kissed her cheek once as his hands framed her waist, and he matched her body with his as he bent his knees up slightly and threw one foot over her leg under the covers.

This was what heaven must feel like.

"Goodnight baby." His lips caressed the outer shell of her ear before he lay his head back down on their shared pillow, his eyes drifting shut.

As he willed his subconscious mind to take over, he felt two soft kisses against his own lips, and his cheeks burned as she held his face in her hands. He opened his eyes to see her bending over him, watching him, and he offered her a small smile, his hands moving lower on her body to cup her ass.

"Goodnight." One last lingering kiss that was somewhere between chaste and romantic, and she settled back on her side, her head resting on his chest and her eyes once more submitting themselves to sleep.

No, he corrected, _this_ is what heaven must feel like.

The next morning he woke to her arm sprawled across his naked chest, her jaw slack against his shoulder, and her loose hair tickling his nose. He kissed her temple once and felt as she stirred against him, his dick already jumping to action.

"Hm, baby. Good morning." He watched as her eyes fluttered open and scrunched closed again. "Goooood moooooorning." Another kiss to her temple, and then one to the bridge of her nose." She buried her head further into his chest to escape his tirade of kisses and he grinned. "How are you feeling?" His hand moved to stroke her hair into a more orderly fashion over her shoulder, and she lifted her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out in a broken and sore whisper.

"Uh... not good." She coughed a few times and he patted her back.

"I'd kiss you good morning but I have morning breath." She smiled and tilted her head up towards him, but stopped in her tracks, her jaw tense and her eyes wide. Suddenly she scrambled out of bed, her limbs still entwined with his, and she ran to her ensuite, slamming the door shut behind her. He heard the telltale sounds of her emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl as he walked over to the door separating them, hand ruffling his already mussed hair.

"Does it really smell that bad?!" He opened the door just a crack and watched her heave over the bowl. He hurried over, catching her hair in his hands as he scraped it away from her face. Her body ceased shaking as he passed his open palm down her sweaty back, and she rested her forehead on the edge of the cool toilet seat.

"Ew. I'm sorry."

"No no, don't worry. Are you okay baby?" He helped her up and she rushed to the sink, swilling out her mouth with water and spitting a few times.

"I'm fine. I think I just ate too much shit yesterday and my body wasn't up for it."

"So it wasn't my bad breath."

"Your breath isn't even bad. But I'll bet you a hundred bucks mine isn't too great." She pushed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began to swirl it around her mouth, brushing with vigour. "Lissen, I know you nee oo ge oo wor ooday."

"What?!" She groaned and spit into the sink.

"I know you need to get to work today. I'm fine, I promise. It's just my stomach acting up. My body doesn't like illness, so when I get a cold, it makes me pay for it." He didn't seem too convinced as she stripped off her top and his boxers and stepped into the shower cubicle. She looked over at him eyeing her suspiciously. "Okay. Here's the deal, come over tonight. You can check up on me then. I promise I'll be okay today. You need to go do some work and bring home the bacon, especially if you're taking a few days off to go galavanting half way across the world with me." 

He nodded and made his way to the bathroom door as she turned on the shower. 

"Oh, Gillian darling?" She stuck her head out the cubicle, her hair already slightly damp. "I'd kiss you good morning, but you just threw up in front of me." He dodged the wet loofah that she threw his way and quickly escaped the bathroom, dressing in the remnants of his crumpled clothing and making his way out of her front door, a slight spring in his step.

His finger roamed his bottom lip as he traversed the stairs in her apartment building and he whispered to himself.

"She kissed me."

"Twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Sometimes i draw ;-)
> 
> 'The Cornetto Trilogy' is the name given to Simon Pegg and Nick Frost's movies 'Shaun of the Dead', 'Hot Fuzz' and 'The World's End' because they all include a Cornetto.
> 
> Love y'all and hope you enjoyed! X


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, are you sure you're not going to be sick?"

"I'm sure!"

"Really?"

"Fuck! David! I haven't even been sick since that morning and that was because I'd eaten too much chocolate. I'm _fine_."

He relented and picked up the carry on bag that she passed to him, pushing it into the overhead space. There weren't many people on their red eye flight, and he knew he could have any seat he wanted, but she insisted on the back window seat and he insisted on sitting next to her. She shimmied into her seat and he quickly joined, his head automatically resting on her shoulder as he yawned.

"Do you have those sweets you like to suck on?"

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Book to read?" She slammed her head back against the back of her chair and glared at him.

"Yes." She hissed and he grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Now I can stop panicking." She picked up her book, a scrap of paper sticking out the top to mark her place.

"Are you a nervous flier?"

"No, but I'm the one who's going to have to keep getting up if you've forgotten something and left it in the bag." She gave him an understanding nod and a peck on his beauty spot. He yawned again as more passengers started filing in through the aircraft, and he stuck his finger in through the holes in the box next to him. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Brick's ears pricked and he pawed at the door to be opened. "Sorry man, flight rules, you stay inside the cage."

"He's also supposed to be on the floor under your chair." She reached across David to stroke Brick's nose with her finger and pouted and tilted her head when the dog did the same. 

"That feels like banishment. I'll do it when they walk past." A young couple sat on the other side of the aisle from them and he watched as a man sat directly in front of him and the seat before him sagged. "Are you kidding me?!" He was a little louder than expected and he clamped his hand over his mouth in shock. The stranger turned around and scowled, muttering something under his breath as he moved to a different row, and Gillian had to bite her lip to keep her laughs from escaping.

"You're bad."

"I didn't mean it." She poked his chest a few times until he fended her off. "I'm a good guy."

"Sure."

The stewardesses began their speech about safety and he reluctantly placed Brick under his chair as they walked down the aisles to check everyone's seat belts. He switched off as they began motioning the nearby exits, his eyes slipping shut as the midnight London sky filtered in through the small windows. He felt something squeeze his thigh as the plane began to move and he opened one of his eyes just a crack to see her fingers clasped around his leg with so much pressure her knuckles were white.

"Are you a nervous flier?" He turned to her fully and he got the answer that he was looking for, her eyes slammed shut and her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"I just... don't... like the... take offs." He nodded although she couldn't see and called over a stewardess who was traversing the aisle as the plane taxied around the airport. He mouthed for a blanket and she gave him a thumbs up, running towards the front of the plane and returning swiftly with a package full of goodies, each one branded with their own logo. He discarded the small earphones and reached for the blanket, pulling it out of its cellophane wrapper and tucking it around her small body.

"Here you go." He found her hand that held onto his thigh and squeezed it tightly. "It'll be over before you know it." She nodded a few times and as the plane took off she held her breath, waiting for it to level again. He stayed there, dutifully stroking her hand and occasionally squeezing it until he heard the soft ding announcing they could now undo their seat belts. "We made it." 

She opened her eyes a blinked a few times, rubbing her ears to make them pop.

"Okay. I'm good now." Her entire demeanour shifted as she straightened her back, shucked off the blanket and grabbed her book, slipping her glasses on and beginning to read. He marvelled at the way she managed to collect herself so quickly, and he smiled over at her before reaching underneath his chair.

"You okay too buddy?" He placed Brick on the aisle seat, sticking his fingers through the metal grate and wiggling them about a bit, laughing as Brick moved to lick them. "Yeah. I thought so." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened up the camera, taking a quick snap of his pup locked in his cage. He turned the camera on Gillian, lips pursed as she concentrated on her book, and took a few, although her eyebrow arched in the second as she caught on to his actions.

"What are you doing."

"Makin' memories." She shrugged and rolled her eyes, turning back to her book with a slight smile. "Hey... Hey Gillian." She blanked him, her eyes travelling the page before her. His finger connected with her shoulder as he prodded her and she spoke to him without lifting her eyes.

"What."

"Look at me."

"No. I'm reading."

"Pleeeeeeease." She placed her book down on the fold out table and turned to him, lifting her glasses to the top of her head.

" _What._ " She could see him smiling at his phone and curiosity got the better of her, as she leaned over her chair to peak at the screen.

"You're a bee Gillian."

"What the fuck is that..." 

"It's this app thing... kinda like texting but with pictures, and you can do weird things to them." He held the screen out for both of them to look and he switched the camera to selfie mode. "Look! Now we're both dogs!" She scowled at him and he took the picture. "Oh, that one's a keeper. I think I'll call it 'me and a little bitch'."

"Har har har. Now leave me alone. I want to read and then fall asleep, got it?" He nodded enthusiastically and kissed her cheek, nuzzling a little into her neck. 

"Got it." 

He'd listened to the entirety of _The White Album_ before he realised she'd gone limp in the seat next to him, the book she was reading falling from her fingers. He picked it up and saved her place, putting it down on the table, and he moved the blanket on top of her again, lifting her head slightly so he could place the complementary pillow underneath her neck. He let his finger trail her bottom lip and drag across her jawline before he sat back in his seat, searching for a new album to listen to. He settled for The Red Hot Chili Pepper's _Californication_ and closed his eyes as the mellow beat began. 

When he woke he was disorientated, the album long finished and the sky outside a hazy pink as somewhere along the Atlantic, dawn had began. He looked at his watch and realised that he'd been on the plane for four hours, and he had nearly another four to go. He blinked a few times as something blurred past the left of him, and he turned to look down the aisle as the young couple who sat opposite him filed into a cubicle. Lifting up slightly out of his seat, he saw that the entirety of the plane was in a deep slumber, and he swore he saw a stewardess drop off slightly as she stood at the front.

Gillian was still soundly asleep, her head resting on the pillow lodged between her seat and the wall of the plane, and he brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gillian." He turned in his seat, facing her fully, and he peppered her cheek with kisses, making sure to rub his stubble against her skin a few times. "Gillian, wake up." She stirred slightly and moaned, her body turning away from his approaching lips, and he took a glance at his surroundings before slipping his hand under her blanket. His fingers found the button on her jeans in no time, and he slowly undid her zipper, careful not to make any noise.

As his fingers dipped under her panties and skirted through her soft curls, he watched her nose scrunch up and her eyes flutter open. She took a few moments to lazily gaze at him leant over her, and when his finger brushed against her clit, she jumped up in her seat, the pillow falling from behind her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She hissed at him but his fingers didn't relent, only delving deeper into her jeans, and she subtly spread her legs to aid him against her own intentions.

"Ssh. Everybody's asleep." She looked past him to the other aisle and stared at the empty seats.

"Where'd they go?" One long finger pushed its way inside of her and her hips tilted upwards slightly under the covers, and she fought to keep her eyes open and focused on him.

"They went on a joint trip to the bathroom." The lightbulb flicked on in her mind and she let herself relax, at least she wouldn't be the only one joining the mile high club on this journey. His lips found her neck and he licked and kissed the sweet spot where her collarbone started and she suppressed her moan, letting her head fall back against the seat. His hand picked up speed, and he grabbed the blanket to cover the bulge in his jeans. She bit her lower lip and he hummed low in his throat, fantasising about the way that lip would feel between his.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Five minutes tops, why, you doubting my abilities?" 

"No, just measuring mine." Suddenly her head was under the pillow and in his lap, and he had to stifle a whimper. He took one look at Brick and figured this was as far as their friendship went, and picked up the cage with one hand, storing it near their feet.

"You're going to need to be quick." He felt her teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh of his now exposed inner thigh and he knew that she could probably just keep her head there, unmoving, and he'd still nut under a minute. The angles were a little awkward, and his wrist felt like it was about to snap in half, but the thrill of doing this mere metres away from the general public turned him on to the point where he didn't want to admit to anyone including himself. 

Her soft lips wrapped around his cock, and he knew that he'd only need a minute, and by the way her legs were trembling around his hand, she wouldn't take too long either. Her walls squeezed him as he slid further inside her mouth, and he watched as the blanket over his groin lifted as her head bobbed up and down with increasing momentum. He was so close to screaming, and he felt his jaw begin to ache from clenching his teeth so hard. 

She took him deeper than she normally would and he exploded, his hand resting on the blanket above her head to slightly guide himself further down her throat, and he somehow had enough conscience to pinch a few times at her clit, waiting for the tell tale squeeze of her walls against his fingers. Tears formed in his eyes as his body struggled with keeping his orgasm unnoticeable, and he attempted to pant quietly as he gasped for breath. It was that moment when it dawned on him why people did that stuff in the bathrooms.

It stank of sex.

There was only so much ventilation a little tin cylinder in the sky could get, and none of it would be able to dispel the smell they had created. He heard the toilet flush behind them and a cold sweat came over him. Gillian was still lightly kissing his limp dick, and he pulled on her hair, desperately trying to cover their tracks. He removed his hand from within her and saw her wince, and she wiped the back of her hand across her wet lips. The blanket went back over their lower halves and he tried to regain his normal breathing, wafting the air in front of them with his hands.

When the couple walked past and sat in their seats, they seemed to be so focused on their own discretion that they did not notice the two fingers on his right hand glistened and her cheeks were a little too red. He shared a glance with Gillian and she laughed quietly, aware that her jeans were still unbuttoned and that his cock was likely still hanging out of his boxers. He tried to fix himself as subtly as possible, placing Brick back up on the seat to hide their laps, and as he finally buttoned his jeans, his hand searched for hers under the blanket, giving it a tight squeeze. They waited in silence as their bodies cooled down, and as the couple next to them slipped into sleep, their heads resting against each other, they both sighed. He chuckled lightly and whispered into her ear as she repositioned her pillow and fluffed it against the wall.

"I heard if you go on the mile high club's official website they'll give you a badge."

"Shut the fuck up David."

//

The car swerved to the right as she nearly missed her exit, and Gillian's shoulders connected David's chest as the force of the turn pulled her body into his.

"Shit! Zoë! Pay attention to the fucking road will you?" Gillian sighed and squirmed back to her seat, her palm briefly rubbing the spot where she'd connected with David.

"Sorry! Blame George!" 

"You little bitch! I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were changing the radio stations again and it was bothering me. You always change mid way through a song! Who the fuck does that?" 

"I get bored of them easily! Regardless, you shouldn't crash the fucking car!" Gillian rolled her eyes at the two women in the front of the car, and covered her eyes with her hand in shame. Of course David's first impression of her family would be her sister bickering with her wife.

"I'm glad to see that the honeymoon period has finally ended."

"Oh fuck off Gilly." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at her sister who glared at her in the rearview mirror. Their mother had insisted on Zoë picking them both up from the airport when the drive was only two hours long, even though Gillian had pleaded with them to let her take a cab. She knew that her family could be a bit much for any newcomer, but at least when her sister was around her mother, they balanced each other out. Without their mother nearby, there was nothing to shield David from Zoë's sharp tongue and tendency to rip into her older sister.

They'd been in the car nearly two hours, and Gillian began to recognise a few local landmarks from her old neighbourhood. Whereas she'd located to London, her sister Zoë had stayed nearby to her parents, met the love of her life, and completely settled. The house her family lived in now wasn't the same, they'd moved a few times, but always within the same area. Chicago was Zoë's childhood, Grand Rapids was Gillian's. By the time the family decided to relocate, Gillian was already on her way to New York in hopes of a better life, whereas Zoë wasn't even in high school. She felt the sharp pang of nostalgia as she remembered the seedy bars that she hung around in, and the local library where people would stand at the back to sell drugs.

"So, how long have you two been married for?"

"Legally? Just over three years. But I've been calling her my wife for five." He watched as George's hand moved to sit on Zoë's thigh and he dared a glance at Gillian. The things he would do to marry that woman. "So how did you two meet?"

Gillian winced at her sister's subtle implication. She hadn't had the chance yet to explain to her who David was, or what their relationship was like, and she wasn't even sure how she would describe it even if she did tell Zoë the truth. All she had mentioned on the phone was that a friend had expressed an interest in Chicago and she had asked them if they wanted to tag along. It was only a white lie, although Zoë's face when she had picked them both up from the airport had been a picture. Gillian never mentioned that her friend was a 55 year old handsome man.

"At a networking event. I'd call it a party, but that requires entertainment." Gillian rolled her eyes at the memory, but her cheeks tinged red as her mind wandered to the latter hours of that evening.

"Oh, so you're an actor?"

"Writer."

"Oh shit yeah, my sister has so many professions it's hard to keep up nowadays." 

"She's very talented." Zoë looked in the rearview mirror to see them exchange a glance at each other, and from that moment on she knew without a doubt that they were fucking. The car slowed outside a moderately sized family home with a wrap around porch and a few large trees dotted around the front garden.

"This is it." Gillian spoke up, breaking her silence, but she kept her eyes averted from his, and clambered out the car. Her sister was quick to follow, running up to her side as she walked up the path to the house.

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Riiight." David caught up to them both, holding his luggage, and George locked up the car, reaching for Gillian's handbag. She passed it to her sister-in-law and smiled as she thanked her. "Mom and Dad are asleep." The sky was getting lighter and David glanced at his watch, noting it was nearly 4am.

"I really appreciate you coming to get us this late, it was very kind of you."

"No problem David. It was our pleasure." Zoë dug out a key from her coat pocket and unlocked the front door, leading the group inside. Luggage was dumped in the hallway and Gillian bent down on her knees to grab her nightly essentials. "I'll show you to your room if you like." 

David nodded and joined Gillian in the hunt for something to sleep in and something to wear in the morning, and followed her sister upstairs. George bid everyone goodnight and sulked into a door on the immediate left, yawning as she did so, and David watched as Zoë pointed to each door, explaining where it led to.

"That's my parents room, the bathroom, the study. That's Gillian's room, and here...," She took him to the furthest door down the corridor and creaked open the door, flicking on the light. "...is your room." It was modest, a single bed with a dresser and a desk, but he noted with some distain that the bed covers were feminine. He had no problem sleeping under blankets decorated with delicate roses, he just usually preferred it when he wasn't sleeping alone. "I'll see you in the morning. We usually eat breakfast around 8." 

He nodded and placed his belongings on a nearby chair, turning to wish her a good nights sleep. She shut the door behind her, but he still heard Gillian walk up the stairs and kiss her sister goodnight. Stripping off his t-shirt, he tried not to act startled when the door to his bedroom opened again, and Gillian walked in, her hand covering her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Did she tell you about breakfast?" 

"Yeah." She moved slowly towards him, her body sluggish with fatigue, and her arms limply wrapped around his bare chest as she pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded, the sudden temptation of sleep pulling him from consciousness.

"Goodnight." She gave him a final squeeze before tip toeing out of his room, and he heard the door to hers open and close softly. He finished unbuttoning his jeans until he was in his boxers, and crawled under the covers. As his head hit the pillow, his eyes slipped shut, and he dreamed of nothing but her in a white dress, saying the words _I do_.

//

She felt a pressure on her back as she lay in bed, and she squirmed slightly, her arms stretching out in front of her, and she distantly heard her shoulders click. Sleep still held her, and her eyes stayed shut, even as she felt something wet against the nape of her neck. The pressure got heavier, and suddenly she felt cold, and then warm again, and her body struggled to make sense of her surroundings as she opened her heavy eyes. 

She saw one tanned arm lie across hers, and watched as its fingers played with her hand, her body still not registering the sensations. Another wet smear against her back, lower this time, and she forced herself to become awake, her head craning back to look behind her. 

He was lying on her back, his lips trailing kisses along her spine, and she felt the graze of his stubble against her bare skin. He'd climbed under the covers with her, and by the feel of things, he was completely naked. She hummed in delight and he looked up at her, his face level with her shoulder blades, and he smiled, his attention drawing back to the very serious task of smothering her entire body with kisses.

"Good morning." She smiled in response, her head hitting the pillow once more, and she shivered as his fingers found the waistband of her pyjama shorts under the covers, and began to slowly drag them down her legs.

"And a very good morning to you too. You're up bright and early." He kneeled on the bed, and the covers lifted off them both and slid down his back slightly. 

"You're right about me being up." She smirked and stifled a moan as his large hands massaged the globes of her ass, parting them for his wandering eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Just before seven." She nodded, that would give them enough time. He spent a few seconds working out the tight muscles at the small of her back, gained from too many hours of sitting upright, and he watched as he could visibly see her getting more and more aroused. He'd woken up with a raging hard on, and thanks to Zoë, he knew exactly which door to open to fix his problem. 

"Hmmm. Lie back down again. I like feeling your skin against mine." His back connected with her chest, already slightly sweaty, and he felt her ass push up in the air against him as she arched her back. They'd only done it in this position once before, as it didn't make for great thrusting power. The angles were wrong and he didn't have much space to draw back ready for his next thrust, making them slow and steady, but definitely deep. He took himself in his hand, the other brushing a few strands of her hair away from her neck before grabbing ahold of her palm, and positioned himself at her entrance. She groaned softly as she felt him rub himself across the length of her vulva, and he bit his lip at how wet she was for him already. Her legs spread instinctually, one foot dangling out from the covers off the edge of the bed, and he kissed her shoulder once, his hips moving forward to push inside her.

She let out a long sigh as he slid into her slowly, and once he was fully sheathed inside her, they both stilled, basking in the glow of being so connected. The duvet hung low on his back, covering his ass, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, waiting for her to give a signal. Her back arched further, and he withdrew from her almost completely, before once again slowly pushing back inside her. The covers slipped down his back until they fell down his ass, and he reached behind him to pull them back up again.

They were an inconvenience, sure, but they'd never done it under the covers before, and he felt blanketed by her smell. There was a sense of intimacy that came with sharing a bed, to sleep under the covers with someone, so having sex under the covers... wasn't that the domestic dream? It was just them, together, with no other interruptions.

She stretched out like a cat beneath him, and he thrust a little deeper, still agonisingly slow. Her breathing was long and deep as opposed to her usual short and quick pants as he rocked into her from behind. This was lazy sex. This was lazy, intimate sex, but as long as their eyes didn't meet, it didn't break any of their rules. His fingers entwined with hers as he drew his hips back and forth, and quickly they developed a rhythm together, where she'd tighten her walls and push back as he pulled out. 

He felt as if he could last in this moment forever, snug inside of her. There was no rush of adrenaline or arousal, only his basic need to feel her. His hands moved from hers and trailed down her arms until he reached her sides, and he slipped them under her body, grasping at her breasts. He gave them the best squeeze he could under the circumstances - his weight pressing her body into the mattress meant he didn't have much space to fondle - yet she moaned anyway, and he felt her nipples harden against his palms. 

Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed, except for her teeth that were languidly biting her bottom lip, and he kissed her reddened cheek, which was dusted with freckles. Any makeup that she'd had on during the flight had been removed, and he realised not for the first time, how perfectly formed she was. He was in awe of her.

"Gilly? Honey?"

The door to her bedroom creaked open, and David flew backwards, shielding his naked back and her ass from prying eyes, and the room filled with shrieks. 

"Mom!" Gillian dove under the covers, and turned to face her mother who was standing dumb struck in the doorway. 

"I.... I- uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I didn't know..." she stuttered for a few moments, and David wondered whether if he wished hard enough, would the ground actually open up and swallow him whole? The door slammed shut as her mother rushed out again, and he sat there panting, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I just wanted to know... how you wanted your eggs cooking."

Her voice was muffled through the door but nonetheless Gillian rolled her eyes at her mother's request. She looked at the clock and it was 7:30AM. For a moment she couldn't believe that they'd been joined for nearly half an hour.

"Uh. Just scrambled Mom."

"And for your.. uh, friend?" David hid his face in his hands and curled up into a ball. This could not be happening.

"I'll have the same... thanks Mrs Anderson."

"Uh. That's okay dear." Her awkwardness seeped through the wooden door and infiltrated Gillian's room, the air becoming thick and the silence growing. As they heard her footsteps diminish down the hall, Gillian sighed and flipped down on the bed, her chest heaving.

"Do you think she'll tell your family?" Another sigh, but at least she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling aimlessly as they missed the carpet.

"No. She'll wait until someone else walks in on us I suppose." He nodded and swung his legs off the side of the bed, mirroring her pose, except his feet were flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's my fau-" Her hand clamped around his mouth and she shook her head once, standing up to stretch in front of him. If he wasn't so weirded out, he probably would have got hard again.

"It's not your fault. No one is to blame. I'm not angry at anyone. We had sex and my mom walked in. It's unfortunate, but it's no ones fault." 

"It did kinda kill my vibe." She laughed and studied him. He looked cute, all naked and limp with messed up hair and eyes that reminded her of a deer caught in headlights. 

"C'mon, I have an en suite shower through that door." She pointed at it and began picking up her pyjama bottoms. "Have a shower. I'll use the family bathroom. I don't want anyone else walking in on you naked."

//

As expected, her family carried on chatting to each other over breakfast even as she quietly slipped into the dining room with David in tow. If it weren't for her mother attempting to avoid her, it would have been no different to any other morning. Zoë still hadn't come downstairs, but George was sitting at the table, talking to her father-in-law, and his smile widened as he saw his eldest walk through.

"Gigi! My beautiful daughter! I've missed you."

"Dad!" He opened his arms wide for a hug and she fit herself into his embrace, chuckling as he rubbed her back. "I've missed you too." He smiled down at her, and ruffled her hair slightly until he appraised the man standing behind her who's feet were shuffling on the floor.

"And this is...?"

"Uh, Dad, this is David Duchovny, he's a friend of mine." She caught her mother's eye but she just as quickly looked away again, watching how David stepped forward to shake her father's open palm.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Oh, please, call me Ed. And that woman over there sulking over the bacon is my wife Rosemary." She turned her back to the stove and swallowed her pride, walking back over to David. 

"Nice to meet you David." He shook her hand and smiled bashfully, but she didn't seem to mind, and only smirked at her daughter before running back over to the bacon to check on it.

"And I believe you've met the newest addition to our family, Georgette." He nodded in her direction, seated at the table, and she smiled up at him offering him a quiet morning. "Please, both of you, sit down. Breakfast is nearly ready but that doesn't mean you shouldn't help yourself to whatever's already on the table. We're just waiting for Zoë."

As if on cue, Gillian's younger sister traipsed into the room and yawned, kissing her father on the cheek as she passed him. She scooted her chair closer to George and put her arm nonchalantly around the back of her chair, tickling her wife's shoulder. 

"Morning everybody." She got a chorus of replies back, and soon her mother returned to the table, a plate of scrambled eggs in one hand and the other stacked high with bacon. Gillian snatched the rasher closest to her and popped it into her mouth before glancing at David.

"Sorry." He laughed lightly and waved his hand, brushing off her apology.

"Oh, I'm sorry David, do you normally say Grace?" Rosemary looked a little confused as she sat down. Their family had never really practiced Christianity like their neighbours had, and even Christ was rarely mentioned except for when cursing.

"Oh no, Mom. David is a vegetarian." Rosemary quickly picked up the bacon rashers and swapped them with the eggs, moving them out of David's sight, and he laughed again.

"I'm sorry David! I had no idea!"

"Don't worry about it Mrs Anderson. I'm not that strict. Please, enjoy your bacon, I know I still do from time to time." George visibly relaxed and picked up a few rashers, dropping a few on Zoë's plate, and Gillian continued to munch on her own bacon. 

"Please, call me Rose." He could see that this woman was trying. He also noted that she was probably trying to erase the sight of him fucking her daughter from her memory too. He smiled in response and tucked into the scrambled eggs. Her family watched as he wordlessly piled some onto Gillian's plate and grabbed some coffee from the pot. Zoë nodded her head once and smiled, the similarities between her own relationship and their's becoming blatantly obvious.

"You ever been to Chicago before David?" Her father took a gulp of his orange juice, and Gillian paused in between bites of her toast, aware that even _she_ didn't know if he had.

"A long time ago. I haven't actually been to the States since I moved to London, save for a few times where I visited my family, but even then I never strayed far from the family home."

"You a New Yorker?"

"You can tell?"

"You give off that vibe." Ed smiled and took another forkful of eggs. "So I hear from George you're a writer. Anything I would have heard of? Now bear in mind," he put his palm up straight in warning "I don't read anything."

"I just did a book called Holy Cow. It got into the New York Bestsellers List. I'm working on a new one now but, that remains untitled." 

"David has a PhD." Zoë nearly choked on her toast and Rosemary seemed to blanche. "English Literature."

"Which uni?"

"Yale." Ed whistled low in his throat in surprise. 

"Shit that's good."

"Edward! No cursing at the breakfast table please! Now, what are you two up to today?" All eyes moved to Gillian as she stared dumbfounded back at David.

"Uh, I assumed we were going to help you set up the tent for tonight." 

"Oh don't worry about that. We can manage, a few of the neighbours are helping out. David just said he hasn't been to Chicago in a while! Show him the sights!"

"I've... uh, never been to the aquarium?" She pictured them walking hand in hand whilst pointing at different species of fish and thought that it wasn't too bad of an idea. Plus, she was sure that there'd be a dingy cupboard they could escape to in order to finish off what they started that morning. Who said romance was dead?

"We could go there... It's only an hour in the car. What time are people coming to the fundraiser?"

"I said five, but you know they'll be turning up whenever they want." David turned to Gillian and squirted some ketchup on his plate, dipping his bacon into it, and he nodded.

"We'll be back by then Rose."

//

She stabbed at the cake with her fork and delicately popped it into her mouth.

"Y'know, for an aquarium café, this is really fucking good." She pointed down at the slice between them both and swallowed.

"They probably buy it in."

"You're such a killjoy." He smirked and battled with her fork to get a taste of the chocolate frosting.

"I try my best." His smirk turned into a grin and her chocolate covered fork playfully jabbed at his wrist. "Did you ever have a job like this? Y'know, when you were trying to become an actress?" He motioned towards the waitresses scurrying around serving people their cappuccinos.

"I did bar work. I was so close to living on the streets back then. I couldn't afford to jet off to NYC or LA for auditions." He nodded and took another bite out of their shared cake slice. "Then when I was in my late twenties I kinda gave up. I got a job as secretary for an art dealer. I did that for a while, then I moved to London and I worked for a few charities. I did some work in Africa for a few months."

"How come you moved to London?"

"A man." 

"Ah, yes, Mark, right?" She smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"Er no, Julian." He digested that information along with his cake and he grew concerned at the look on her face, somewhere between sadness and disgust. "When I left him, I decided to start auditioning again. I landed my first role and its been getting better ever since."

"I'm proud of you." Her eyes snapped up from the plate in front of her to meet his and she smiled, her hand moving from her lap across the table to hold onto his. "You're a really talented actress, and I mean that. I, uh, may have started binge watching your programs when I found out who you were." Her eyebrow lifted up in the perfect manner in which it always did, and he grew red.

"Oh? What role is your favourite?"

"Stella Gibson. She's kickass." He chuckled a little and turned more somber. "You were the best Blanche I've ever seen." She startled at that and her stillness caused him to steal the last chunk of cake. "I didn't see it live but I managed to get my hands on the copy they sent out to the cinemas." 

"It means a lot to me that you'd watch that." Her eyes became slightly wet and she attempted to blink away the tears, and he reached over the table to wipe under her eyes with his thumb. "Sorry, it just _really_ means a lot." He nodded a few times and poked her once on her nose lightly as he withdrew. He watched as her back straightened and her walls drew up once more, her eyes becoming unreadable.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She swiped her finger across the small smears of chocolate frosting left on the plate and stuck her digit into her mouth. "You've got uh..." He reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb and she caught it between her lips, swirling her tongue over his skin, and he groaned in his chair as he felt his groin tighten. "We're in a family place."

She let his thumb slide from her mouth and pouted, taking a quick glance around her, sighing with relief as she noticed no one had looked up from their own conversations. 

"Do you want to go round the next few exhibits? It says here on the brochure that if we get to the petting pool in 15 minutes we can touch a stingray for $5." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he tried to laugh as he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad, it's just a stingray." 

"No... I mean, just give me a few minutes okay?"

"But we'll miss the stingray!"

"We'll run. Just... _wait_." Her brow creased in confusion until the metaphorical lightbulb above her head lit up.

"You're hard aren't you?"

"If you whisper about it like that, we'll never get to pet the stingray."

"I'd rather pet your stingray." He straightened his back and tried his hardest to hide the pained expression on his face.

"That innuendo was so bad it almost cured me. I'll be fine, just give me a few seconds, then we can go pet the manta ray."

"Sting ray."

" _Right_. Why do you want to pet that anyway? Didn't one kill Steve Irwin?"

"Just because a massive one accidentally speared him doesn't mean that teeny one in an aquarium will hurt me. Besides, I'm curious. I want to know if it's spongey or hard or soft or scaly."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah I know, but it's why you love me." Her eyes met his and she stuttered for a few moments, aware of her blunder, and any arousal he had felt quickly dispelled. He didn't know how to respond to her. Mentally she was kicking herself for even making that slip, for mentioning the L word. Did she even love him? Of course she did, and she was fairly sure he felt something for her too, but they hadn't even _kissed_. He cleared his throat and stood up from his seat, the chair screeching back against the floor as he did so, and he brushed a few crumbs off his black polo shirt.

"So, where's the sting ray?"

"It's near the Wild Reef exhibit." She joined him on her feet and followed him as he began walking out of the cafe. She didn't take ahold of his hand as they had done so before, and only walked a stride behind him into the hustle and bustle of the aquarium. 

They managed to bypass a group of children as they oohed and aahed at the sea turtles, and as she saw the sign for the sting rays she felt her hand brush against his as he closed his fingers around her palm. He smiled down at her, hoping to convey all the emotions he felt for her in one simple turn of his lips, and she returned his smile, tugging on his hand until his torso lent towards her and she could reach up to kiss his cheek.

As expected, as they reached the petting pool, she was swamped by children who wanted to pet the sting rays before her, and she noted with dismay that some of the boys were taller than her. David stood behind her at the back of the crowd, and his hands moved around her waist as he cuddled her up against his chest. She rested her head on his torso and watched as one by one, the children walked up to the petting pool, some holding their parents hands, and softly stroked a sting ray. He placed a kiss on her temple and hugged her to him tighter.

"So, when are you going to barrage through the crowd of small people and get what you came for?" She giggled and his kisses dropped lower on her cheek as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Is he yours?" They both turned to the elderly woman standing next to them, arms still wrapped around each other, and they exchanged confused looks. "That boy, is he your son?" Gillian realised her happiness with David had somehow been misinterpreted for a mother's proudness over a child.

"Uh, no. No I don't know who's child that is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you just looked a little happy over there, I thought you were cheering on the kid." Gillian smiled as the boy jumped off the step ladder and ran towards the open arms of an awaiting parent. "Are any of these yours?" She gestured her hand in a sweeping motion above all the children's heads and David chuckled, his hands squeezing Gillian's stomach.

"Ah, no. We're here because Gillian wanted the sting ray all to herself." She rolled her eyes and blushed a little, she didn't expect to be the _only_ adult interested in petting some aquatic animals.

The older woman nodded, embarrassed that she'd got the couple so wrong, but she pressed on regardless, curious.

"How long have you two been together then?"

"Six months." It was a lie, but it was easier than explaining the truth, and what was one small lie to a stranger? 

"You look very happy together." They smiled in reply, and she knew then that her line of inquiry was now finished. A few of the children moved from the pool as their parents dragged them away, and the crowd thinned to a few giggling teenagers and a family of five. He pushed Gillian a little and she stumbled, walking up to the trained worker, and she stuck her tongue out at David as she reached onto her tip toes at the edge of the pool. 

She gave the sting ray a few strokes, and she felt David's warm hand spread against her back as he joined her in petting him. The instructor told her all about the creature. Apparently this one's name was 'Marty' and it was quite small as sting rays went. She gave it a few more gentle pats before her good conscience made her step out of the way to let a more curious child play, and she shook her hand a few times to dispel the water from her fingers.

"Live up to your expectations?"

"Spongey. I thought it would be smooth but slimy." He chuckled and reached out a napkin he'd stolen from the cafe from his pocket, and dried both their hands. "Shall we go see the sharks?" 

"Sharks then home?" She got a fuzzy feeling inside her stomach at him saying the word _home_. 

"Yeah, sharks then home." As they walked hand in hand to the next enclosure, Gillian swore she could hear the faint click of a shutter going off behind her.

//

They were a little late approaching the park, her watch telling her it was nearly six in the evening. They were making good time until Gillian decided they should change into some clothes more suitable for a party, and as she pulled her clothes off her body, David showed her just how beautiful he thought she was with his mouth. The house was empty, but she still crept about the place, buzzed with the excitement of sneaking a man inside of her bedroom without her parents permission. As she lay on her front in her bed, with him panting above her, she told him how she felt like she was 18 going on 48.

After a quick shower and some self indulgent heavy petting which led to another hurried shower, they were finally in the car, pulling up to the nearby car park space for the park. She'd changed into a short dress, it was a light blue, and the neckline was low enough to draw his attention, but not too low to be deemed inappropriate by her older relatives. He'd ditched the polo shirt but kept the jeans, opting for a white shirt that felt so soft under her hands. It made his skin appear more tanned and she watched as his muscles flexed as he pulled the handbrake. 

The party was well under way by the time they'd traipsed over to the tent, and she cursed under her breath, worried that her favourite tan heels would be well and truly ruined. Zoë approached them first, wine glass in hand, and judging by the shit eating grin on her face and the light tilt of her body, Gillian knew it wasn't her first.

"You're here! How was the aquarium?!"

"It was great! Gillian got to pet a sting ray."

"Oh shit! We did that last time we went! So fucking cool. I had to deck a few kids to get there though. But I bet without your heels Gilly you could have just pretended to be one of them." That comment earned her a quick Chinese burn and David felt the need to put his hands in between them both before someone messed up the others makeup and the mother of all storms would be unleashed. It was all fun and games until someone's mascara got smudged.

They walked together, David in the middle, until they reached the artificial hardwood flooring of the tent, and David was struck with just how big this event was. It seemed as if the whole town was invited. There was a bar on the left hand side with a few boys behind it shaking drinks, a buffet at the back, a table stacked to the nines with what he assumed would be prizes, a DJ and a massive dance floor. People had spread out into their own parties, and as he surveyed the entire area, he noticed there were unsheltered tables set up outside the tent, and fairy lights were dangling above them. Someone was playing a rather raunchy game of Twister over the far side of the field, and he saw the neighbourhood kids playing catch amongst everything else.

Shedd Aquarium had nothing on this place.

"Do your parents really organise all this?" 

"Yeah, every year. The whole neighbourhood comes, plus a lot of friends and family fly over. It's a special thing." Gillian looked a little somber at Zoë's words and he watched from the corner of his eye as their hands stretched out behind his back to seek comfort from one another. "This is the fifth time we've done it."

"Why do they do it?" Zoë opened her mouth to speak but Gillian grabbed David's hand instead and pulled him towards the nearest punch bowl.

"Drink?" He murmured a yes and tentatively placed a hand on her waist, checking around him for any prying eyes. He felt her tense against his hand, and her eyes grew wide, studying their surroundings just as he had, and after a quick survey, she relaxed again, pouring both of them a bit of fruit punch into red cups. "Do you want to meet some people?" 

Gillian dragged him around each circle of people that she knew, and he liked watching her interact with people, how she'd smile and laugh and hug her old friends. He realised quickly that however public they'd been at the aquarium, it was not the case here. Touching was down to a bear minimum, unless she was trying to get his attention over the blessing music, then he might be graced with a poke in the chest or even a gentle hand on his arm. She stood opposite him when talking to her friends and family, creating a physical barrier between them both, but her eyes would always seek out his, watching him for any signs of uncertainty or uncomfortableness. 

She'd gone through four red cups of fruit punch before she finally admitted that she needed the toilet, and reluctantly trudged to the nearby portaloos that her parents had rented. She left him by himself in the corner of the tent, next to the ham sandwiches cut into triangles, and he watched her disappear out of sight. She'd been gone not ten seconds when an older woman accosted him in the middle of eating a cheese roll.

"And who might you be?" He wiped his hands on a nearby napkin and stuck if out in front of him for the woman to shake, and she smiled. She looked about the same age as Gillian's mother, with greying hair, but less of a good fashion taste. Maybe an aunt?

"David Duchovny. I'm a friend of Gillian's." She smiled wider and dropped her hand to her side. 

"Isn't she just a precious woman? She was always a funny one. When she was younger she was a lot of trouble, but she really has matured into someone amazing." He swallowed the last of his pastry and nodded, attempting to be polite. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Mary. I'm a good friend of Rosemary. How are you liking Chicago?"

"It's beautiful. We went to the aquarium today. And Gillian's family has made me feel very welcome."

"Hm, well a friend of Gillian's is a friend of ours! They stood in silence for a while, watching the drunk individuals and children on the dance floor attempt the _Macarena_. "You'll take care of her won't you, our Gilly?" 

He startled a little and looked down at his new companion. She looked genuinely worried, yet he knew that if he tried to pull the 'we're just friends' card, she'd shoot him down within seconds.

"She's had such a tough time with men. Always picked bad ones." His interest peaked and he put his red cup on a nearby table, angling his body towards Mary.

"How so?"

"Well, I told you when Gillian was younger she used to get into a lot of trouble. She used to hang out with a lot of older men. We were all worried for her. Her first real boyfriend... she was too in love with him to notice, but he was too much of a bad influence, and he was ten years older than her. She was only a teenager when they started dating." Mary sighed and he wondered whether he should have asked in the first place. "He did drugs, and we all know Gilly got mixed up with them too. She was in therapy from the age of 14. The drugs didn't help. A lot of us thought she'd never see 21, that either the drugs or the drink or her own mind would have killed her." He tried to keep his breathing even, shocked at how hard his perfect lady's life could have been at one point. More than anything, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. "Then she kind of got back onto her feet again, went to college, did a few plays. She was still unhappy, but at least the drugs had stopped."

"And then..." She paused, as if crossing the moral tightrope of whether she should divulge so much information. "Julian came along. She married him so quickly... None of us were invited to the wedding. She hid herself away in London with him, and she lost a lot of weight... She stopped acting, stopped trying new things... She never told us anything, but both her mother and I are sure he used to hit her. They were together a long time... until she met Mark. He seemed like an angel at the time, for getting her away from Julian, but even he never made her truly happy. I think she felt stifled with him. And after the miscarriage-"

"What?!" That was it, he couldn't take any more, and he's had to watch himself else his eyes would start watering.

"I'm sorry... I've said too much. This wasn't my story to tell. I've had a bit too much to drink, and you two seemed so close..." He rubbed his palm over his face as he saw Gillian round the corner of the tent, her smile wide as she saw him immediately. "I best go before she comes over." And with that, she was gone, as if she were never there to begin with, and he stood helplessly in the corner as she bounded up to him. 

"Hey you." She took a quick glance at the party goers and reached up to kiss his cheek, her lips lazily brushing against his as she missed target, but she seemed too tipsy to care. "Sorry... I got dragged into a quick game of tag with my cousins." He looked down at her and managed a small smile and nodded. 

"S'alright. Don't worry about it." She giggled a bit and dragged him over to the dance floor, another quick song bellowing through the loud speakers. "You want to dance?"

"Why else do you think I dragged you out here?" He swayed a bit to the beat, but mostly watched her beneath him. Her eyes were closed as she felt the music course through her veins, and she looked simply ecstatic. That's when he realised, that it didn't matter to him what had happened to her in the past. She was happy now, and with him, and he'd do all he could to make sure none of what happened to her back then, ever happened again. It was his duty now to keep her happy and safe. And as she swung her hips next to him, he felt his spirits lift, and he joined her with some equally embarrassing dance moves. She laughed and they chatted, their bodies growing closer and closer as the night drew on. 

It was dark outside now, but the party had not diminished except for a few parents of young children who had come over to say goodbye. The music suddenly stopped, and David looked to the small stage where the DJ was set up, to see both Ed and Rosemary standing with a microphone in their hands. A hush spread through the dance floor as her father comically tapped on the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Oh, okay. It is. Uh... I just want to say, thank you so much to everyone who's come tonight. Whether you've come from down the street, Michigan, or even as far as London for our daughter, your presence means a lot to us. You're such generous people. It's got to that time of the night where we announce the winner of the raffle. Drum roll please."

Gillian stamped her tiny high heeled feet against the dance floor along with a few other over enthusiastic guests. 

"Iain and Stephanie! Where are you two lovebirds?" A cheer emanated from the back of the tent and he turned back to watch a few hands wave in the air. "You've got a four night stay in New York! I know the honeymoon ended four months ago but y'all should carry it on for as long as possible, right?" Another cheer and David smiled, his hand snaking around Gillian's waist as he pulled her back towards his chest. _Honeymoon_. That sounded nice. 

"But in all seriousness. Thank you for being so generous this evening. Aaron would be so proud of each and every one of you, and he'd be happy to know that tonight we've drank and had a good time and raised some money in his honour. Well... maybe not the drinking part, but especially the having fun part! So please, ladies and gentlemen, raise your glasses to Aaron."

A chorus of Aaron's emitted from the room, and David noted a few people around him had watery eyes, including Gillian. She blinked a few times and smiled, Zoë appearing out of nowhere to give her sister a tight squeeze.

"Who's Aaron?" His hand was light against her arm as he attempted to hold her to him in the middle of the dance floor, a soft song beginning to play.

"My brother. He passed away five years ago today. We get together and raise money for the charity that deals with his disease. Neurofibromatosis. It's -"

"I've heard of it. It means you're more susceptible to tumours. I had no idea that you had a brother Gillian." 

"He was a very kind man. I miss him a lot. But in the end, he was so at peace with the world and himself. It's hard to look at those times and feel sad. I only feel happiness now when I think of him." He nodded. He was thankful he'd never lost a sibling, although he'd never been especially close with them. Losing a parent was bad enough. "Come, I want to show you something."

She took his hand and led him out of the tent, and they carried on walking until the music could no longer be heard and the tent looked like a minuscule dot to him. They reached a line of trees, and she passed straight through them. There was no path she was following, but it was obvious she'd walked this way a thousand times. They came to a clearing, and although it was dark, he could make out a large log a few metres in front of him.

"This is Aaron's bench. We had it made for him a few year back, in his memory. A few of the local schools and carpenters helped out. Sometimes I used to fly out here from London just to sit on this bench. I wouldn't even visit my parents, I'd just... sit here for hours and then go back home again."

"It's beautiful." And it truly was, the trunk was carved and polished to perfection, and it was as smooth as the trees that had been weathered for thousands of years. There was an inscription on the back of the part where a bench had been cut out, but he couldn't make it out in the dim light. "May I?" 

"Of course." He sat down and she followed, her legs pressing up against him in the cold wind. He rested back against the bench and sighed as he watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. Her hand found his again and he held it in his lap, both of his larger hands swamping her smaller one. She stopped looking up at the sky to study the man before her. To her, he seemed as if he was sent from the stars, a man so perfectly sculpted for her that he felt like her perfect match. A mixture of opposites that connected, with enough similarities that they wouldn't constantly clash, and a deep tension that transcended both of them. His head was tilted back and his face was relaxed, his lips slightly open as he breathed through his mouth. 

Her hand worked its way out of his grasp and he turned his attention down to her as she was watching him, his brow slightly creased. She smiled, more content now than she'd never been before, and traced his jawline with her finger, cupping his cheek with his palm. He smiled down at her, his skin suddenly warm, and as he saw her eyes drift down to his lips and her head move towards his, he held his breath, his tongue darting out to quickly wet his lips. 

Her eyes slipped shut and then all she could feel was his soft plump lips pressing against hers. It was a kiss they'd done many times before, but this one held an electricity the others hadn't, and lasted a lot longer too. Just as he thought her lips would stop, her mouth opened slightly and she slanted her lips over his, her head tilting to the side and her other hand moving to frame his face. His tongue slid against the front of her teeth, as she parted them, taking a deep breath before she felt his tongue slowly invade her mouth and map the ridges of the roof of her mouth and the spongey inside of her cheeks as if were a cartographer learning a country by heart. 

She had to stop herself some smiling as their kiss progressed, each break for air followed by another joining of their lips, their tongues languidly sliding against each other, and somehow she'd managed to crawl into his lap, her feet dangling off his legs as he cradled her close to him. One hand was around her waist whereas the other was in her hair, stroking the soft strands as their mouths became well acquainted. 

Their kiss wasn't hurried, or explicitly sexual, it was just how she'd expected it to be, and she knew now that she had tasted him, that she'd have to do it again and again until the day she died. How could she have denied herself this heaven for so long? She felt safe in his arms, his lips pressed against hers and his hands circling her waist as she stroked his stubble with her palms. She'd be damned if she had to go another day without this, and a shiver travelled down her spine at how good everything felt, and how much _more_ they could give each other. 

Her forehead pressed against his as they panted, and she felt her hair softly tickle her cheek as his breath would blow it out the way slightly. Her eyes still closed, she grinned, and she ached to kiss him again, even if her lips felt sore and swollen from so much attention. 

"Beautiful. All of this is so beautiful." His voice was quiet, but it didn't need to be loud. It was just them, alone, and for all she knew, they could be the only two people on Earth. They were the only thing that mattered now. 

"I think we should go back now." He nodded against her forehead and they shared another sweet kiss, their mouths opening only for a moment for the tease of their tongues on each other's skin. 

They reached the tent, hand in hand, and the party was still in full swing, people laughing and cheering and dancing despite the cool breeze and quickly dwindling drinks. Zoë noticed the natural flush of Gillian's cheeks under the light from the lanterns, and she knew that something between them had shifted. She'd seen which direction she'd taken him in, she knew that she'd shared Aaron's bench with him. She also knew Mark never got within a hundred metres of it.

"This one's for all you lovers out there." _Just The Two Of Us_ started playing through the speakers, and Gillian's arms moved around David's neck as his hands rested on her waist. Together, they swayed to the music, and after a while, Gillian's head drooped against his chest as he watched the couples surrounding them. Zoë and Georgette were sharing a sweet kiss, whereas Ed and Rosemary were in the middle of a twirl. He looked down to the crown of her blonde head, and hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her blue eyes to meet his hazel.

"I want to kiss you again. In front of all these people." She watched him as he made his confession, and a small smile settled on her ruby lips

"Then do it." 

Rosemary smiled as she watched her daughter kiss the man she knew she loved, and even Zoë and George spent a quiet moment watching them sway to the gentle beat, their eyes closed and their lips locked. 

They spent the remainder of the night, whispering sweet nothings and holding each other in an embrace, occasionally stepping up to dance in each other's arms if a particularly slow song came on. Gillian didn't know it, but Zoë started requesting them all. As the night came to a close, Ed and Rosemary waved off the two couples, saying that if there was anything left to clean up, the could do so in the morning. And as they all stumbled into a taxi, her head nuzzles into his side and he peppered her skin with kisses, this time not afraid to drop a few on her plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just The Two Of Us is the song my parents had their first dance to 30 years ago.
> 
> You can actually pet sting rays at the Shedd Aquarium at Chicago!
> 
> Oh, and Happy Birthday Maddie!


	14. Chapter 14

He woke up alone, in his own bed, and after a quick shower, he peered into her room, hoping she'd still be in there. She wasn't, but that didn't stop him curling up on her bed and inhaling the spot on the pillow where her head had rested earlier. He ached to kiss her again, to press his lips against hers and taste her sweetness. He wanted to hold her head in his hands and completely consume her. It was a primal need, but it was nevertheless prevalent. 

"Morning!" Everyone was seated at the table, drinking their coffee and eating their toast, as he walked into the room. All except one. "Where's Gillian?"

"You must have left your phone in her room last night because she got a call from the airport about Brick. She's gone to pick him up." There has been some complications with his passport, and apparently the airline weren't sure if he'd had the necessary vaccinations. They said they'd need to check with his local vet and a specialist over in Chicago to see if he'd be fit to come out the airport. It had been a struggle, but in the end it worked out for the best; he couldn't have taken Brick with him to the aquarium.

"When did she leave?" 

"About two hours ago... she'll be back before noon." Zoë chuckled at how dejected he looked, sulking in his seat with a frown on his face. He wanted her back now. "So..." They all looked between each other and shared some knowing looks, and he almost winced as he reached for the eggs. "You two seemed pretty close last night..."

"Uh... yeah. We're good friends..." George nearly choked on her bacon and had to hide her reddening face as she was on the verge of snorting. 

"We're not going to bite your head off. We knew as soon as you walked through the door that you and Gillian were more than 'good friends'. She doesn't bring just anyone to Aaron's fundraiser. Either that or you were gay." George slapped Zoë on the arm quietly. "What?! It's true! And I'm gay, I'm allowed to say it." 

"No, uh... I care about your daughter very much. We're just... taking things _very_ slowly." He kept his eye trained mainly on Ed and Rosemary as he waited for their reaction, but they only nodded slowly in response. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing dear, we just... like to look out for our daughter. She seems to care a great deal about you too." He knew they were referring to what Mary had said to him yesterday evening, even if they didn't know that he was aware of her troubled past. The breakfast table seemed a little somber at Rosemary's confession and he decided to keep quiet. 

"David..." It was Zoë this time, obviously sensing the mood and trying her hardest to change it. "My sister will never allow me the luxury of asking her these kind of questions. So... what was your first date like?" He chuckled and speared some of his eggs with his fork, attempting to think of something to say to them. He could hardly admit they'd never been on one, or that yesterday would have been the closest thing to one. He tried to think of something quickly, to conjure up something in his writers imagination. Maybe a lie or two wouldn't hurt anyone.

"We didn't really have a proper first date. Gillian got ill when we were supposed to go out for lunch, and I thought maybe that she was just trying to politely turn me down." All eyes were on him and it reminded him of how he'd tour the bookstores in London, reading Holy Cow chapter by chapter. "In the end, I went to her apartment and took some movies with me and made her some chicken soup. We ended up spending the whole day together." They watched as he smiled to himself and Ed realised just how much he had fallen for his daughter. "I guess you could call that our first date." 

In some ways, it was a truth. In others, it was a blatant lie. Their 'lunch out' was in reality 'raunchy sex', but it didn't make that day any less special. It wasn't wholly romantic in the normal sense, but it was the first time they'd spent time in each other's company just for the sake of it, and the first time, only time, they'd ever slept together. 

"When was that?" 

"About two months ago." _Liar._ it was only last week.

"Did you go anywhere nice for her birthday?" Any attempt he made of keeping his expression neutral was futile, and he knew he looked lost after her comment. "Don't tell me she never told you it was her birthday a few weeks back! That's such a Gilly thing to do, she doesn't like the attention being on her."

"And yet she's an actress." Georgette smirked at the irony as she sliced her pancakes.

Truth be told, he hadn't told her his birthday was in August, he didn't think it was relevant, but he classed their sex that evening as the equivalent of a birthday gift.

"Uh, no... When was it?"

"August 9th." Everyone chimed in together and he recounted the days in his mind. Yeah, they had sex that day too, at least she got her birthday gift as well. 

"That's only two days after mine... And no, she didn't know about my birthday either."

"Oh, well you'll have next year." _Next Year_. He smiled at that. "You're both as strange as each other."

"That may be true." He smirked into his plate and the room fell to silence once more as everyone finished their breakfasts.

"How about you stay here and wait for Gilly to come home, and we'll make a head start on clearing the tent away." He nodded as Rose cleared his plate, and sat in his chair, fingers drumming against the edge of the table.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed as it was just past 8:30. Noon couldn't come soon enough.

//

He heard a car pull up outside and he knew immediately that it was her. The hairs on the back of his arm stood to attention as he clambered off the sofa to peek through the window. He saw her blonde hair first as she moved out the car and he saw Brick follow her. She must have let him out the cage at some point during the journey. He heard the key turn in the lock and the front door open, and he waited until she stepped into the living room to start his attack.

His lips found hers with ease as he bundled her close to his chest, and he grew instantly hard as her arms wrapped around his neck and she responded to his kiss. He pushed her coat off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet, and the force of his body against hers made them both connect with the inside of the doorframe. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and his cock twitched as she moaned, her fingers playing with the short hair at his neck. 

This is what he'd ached for all morning. The feel of her lips, the curve of her waist, her slender legs resting next to his. 

"Bed." It was a short syllable that he pushed out his mouth before he once again descended on her, and his hands moved down to cup her ass. 

"Mm... David..." He could barely hear her, her words smothered by his skin, but he held her tighter to him as he lifted her easily in his arms and began walking to the stairs. Her arms pushed at his shoulders and she tilted back, their lips disconnecting softly. "Wait..." He quickly placed her down on the floor and moved back a pace, his hands twitching as he fretted over pushing her too far. Had she only kissed him that night on the bench because she had drank alcohol? Did she not want to kiss him now?

"We need to talk David." He busied himself with Brick, attempting to ignore whatever she wanted to say, and she stood with her hands on her hips as he played with his dog. "David." Her hand moved to his back and she skirted her palm underneath his t-shirt, rubbing his spine. He looked up at her and decided to face the music, and Brick followed them both into the living room, and he curled up at the bottom of David's feet. "We've got a problem."

She heard him sigh and he leant forward until his elbows were resting on his knees. 

"I'm sorry. I..."

"David it's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong." Their eyes met and she smiled, scooting closer to him on the sofa until her hands found his and her head rested on his shoulder. He felt her small kisses on his cheek and he turned to look at her. "I... uh... got a call from my publicist whilst I was on my way back from fetching Brick. It seems as though I'm a big enough star now to warrant my own stalkers."

"What?! Are you okay baby? Did anyone hurt you?" His fingers combed through her hair and he held her close to his chest, shielding her from the world.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Y'know that woman who spoke to us yesterday at the aquarium? Turns out she wasn't so innocent. She was asking those questions so she could sell the information and some pictures to the press. Apparently a lot of people wanted to know about my love life. Now everyone back in England thinks I've been dating you for the past six months. It's only a matter of time before someone realises that _you_ are a bestselling author, and people start pegging us as a new celebrity couple." 

He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind, and he stared forward for a few seconds. _Couple_... That's a nice word.

"Please say something." His attention switched to her, and he suddenly realised how worried she'd been the entire time, as if this would make him run for the hills.

"I say... okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah... okay." His arm wrapped around her back and he pulled her towards his chest until her head rested underneath his chin. "Let them think what they want to think. I'm certainly not going to change my behaviour because of them. We don't have to explain ourselves to anyone." He wanted to tell her that he longed for them to be a couple, celebrity or not, but he knew deep down she wasn't ready. "Although we may have a problem, I told your parents our first date was two months ago, not six months."

"What?!"

"They cornered me at breakfast! I just made it up, kinda... I told them it was that time when you were ill. That we were supposed to go for lunch but we ended up watching movies round your apartment instead." She nodded against his chest and tilted her head up to brush a kiss against his lips.

"That was a bit like a first date wasn't it." The silence that surrounded them after that comment was stifling, and he wondered briefly if maybe she _was_ ready.

"Gillian... I-" Her lips pressed against him and he knew - she wasn't ready at all. Her body moved to sit in his lap and she rocked forward on him, brushing her breasts against his chest. If she wanted him to stop talking, to stop addressing where their conversation was heading, she was doing the right thing. 

"Is anyone else home?"

"No." She moved back to pull her t-shirt off her body, and he was momentarily distracted by the sight of her full breasts directly in front of him, encased in a delicate white lace. "Fuck, you look beautiful." His hands moved to her back and the bra fell from her arms with a soft ping as he undid it. His lips moved back to hers and he brought her bottom lip in between his teeth to bite down lightly. He was divested of his belt quickly and her fingers swiftly undid his buttons to delve into his boxers. "Uh... Gillian..."

She grasped his length and pumped her hand a few times, waiting until his head fell to rest against the back of the sofa. He grunted every time her hand reached the tip and she squeezed him lightly, her lips still seeking out the warmth of his mouth. His hands, once dormant at her side, now moved up her skirt to pull at her panties. 

She stood up abruptly, and he hissed through his teeth at the sudden loss of her hand on his cock and her tongue out his mouth. His arms stretched out towards her, welcoming her back into his embrace but she shrugged them off lightly as she pulled her skirt down her legs. He jumped to life, shedding his jeans and pulling his t-shirt off, and she skipped to the window to draw the curtains, subtly trying to push Brick out of the room with her foot as he removed his socks. 

She stood before him, completely naked, and he stretched to turn on a nearby lamp, illuminating her body in a soft warm glow. She moved between his parted legs, and she bent over slightly, her lips dangling tantalisingly close to his, and he jolted upwards to capture them. Her hands moved to the back of the sofa to brace herself whereas his cupped and kneaded her breasts as they kissed. 

With a last caress of his stubbled cheek, she spun on the spot to sit in his lap between his legs, and his arms bracketed her waist and he pulled her upwards until her back was resting on his chest. He liked this position, he could watch how they joined and see the red blush of her chest without her scalding him for watching her face. Her hand searched between them for his length and she rubbed it against her centre, shivering with pleasure.

Her lips were already moving up and down as his hand joined hers and together they held his cock, directing it inside of her. It was a snug fit, his shaft swollen from so many hours of wanting, and her walls tight, as they always were. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her engulf him, and he slowly lowered her waist down, his eyes transfixed on the point where he disappeared into her. He could tell that she wanted to go fast, her hips were frantically moving even though he kept her decent steady, and her fingers squeezed his wrists rhythmically. He wanted the opposite. He wanted to turn her over in his arms, to kiss her sweet mouth as they made love, to tell her how much he admired her, how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to be with her.

She grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside of her, and as expected, picked up a maddeningly quick pace which made his eyes roll into the back of his head. She kept her back straight, and he tried to manoeuvre one of his hands to her shoulder to pull her back to rest against him, skin to skin, but she resisted. Her body swiftly moved up and down, and he frowned, wishing he could see the sway of her breasts or her trembling thighs. All he could see from this angle was her bare back and her golden hair dangling, still slightly curled from the night before. 

"Fuck me David." He wanted to love her, not fuck her, and he was well aware that in that very moment _she_ was the one fucking _him_. He couldn't - wouldn't - keep up with her pace, and he gritted his teeth as she continued bouncing up and down in his lap. Her walls had a tight grip on him, and she wasn't twitching reflexively like she normally would. 

"Wait, Gilly..." His hands enclosed her waist and he pushed her down with such force it made them both wince, and he stilled her body against him. "Relax. You're so tight. You're going to hurt yourself." Her back was still stiff but her hand on his thigh loosened, and slowly but surely, he felt her head tilt backwards until it connected with his shoulder. 

"I want you to fuck me." He saw the desperation in her eyes as she tilted her head slightly to face him. He knew then, that she was trying to distract herself, that she longed for them to make love as much as he did, but wouldn't allow herself to submit. If he fucked her hard and fast, it may sate her body enough for her to not seek out nicer, slower, methods of release. Her eyes were bearing all to him, and he moved his hand to the back of her neck, pushing her lips towards his.

He could never get enough of the taste of her.

As her lips parted slightly to welcome his tongue into her mouth, his fingers tangled with hers, and he brought their joined hands to her centre. They stilled just under her navel as he concentrated all of his energy on her mouth. His hands were gentle but his cock was hard, and as his tongue swiped against the front of her teeth, begging for acceptance, he felt her twitch around him. His hips bucked once and their fingers danced lower, until he guided her digits to rest against her clit.

"Please, fuck me." She'd moved to rest her forehead against his and he took a deep breath, frustration beginning to seep into his mind as she begged him to touch her in ways he didn't want to. "Please... William." 

Her eyes widened as soon as she'd said it and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. _William_. He hadn't heard that name in so long, it didn't feel like him anymore. He wasn't William, he was _David_. He wasn't an escort or a hooker, he was a writer, he was a man in love. He surged off the sofa, and took Gillian with him, his hands roughly finding her waist and pressing her up against the wall. She rested her forehead against the wall and her hands joined her head as she braced herself.

If she wanted to treat him like William, he could treat her like Leigh, and he thrust fully inside of her in one quick pump, her back arching away from him. He could hear her moaning in steady streams, and he pumped harder. He'd be damned if he finished before her, but he still wanted it to end as soon as possible. His thumb wiped over her clit erratically, and he could tell she was already close, her walls beginning to tighten around him. 

He stood, his hips rocking back and forth against her, fingers closed around her waist and forehead furrowed in concentration, when he heard her yell and felt her clamp down around him. Her knees buckled and he pushed into her a few more times until finally, _finally_ , he could retreat into himself and lick his wounds.

He pulled out slightly prematurely, but he didn't care, and he scavenged along the ground for his clothes, dragging on his boxers and jeans as she looked on, eyes glassy and lips parted. As he tugged his shirt back on, he opened the door and Brick ran through, circling his feet and running to Gillian, barking and yapping, unaware of the new kind of tension between them. 

"I'm taking him for a walk." His socks and shoes were next, and he silently cursed that she was still standing there naked, evidence of their joining trickling down her leg. He walked upstairs and came down with a lead for Brick, his eyes purposefully avoiding her as she walked towards him, now dressed in just a skirt and bra. As he passed her to move to the front door, her soft hand enclosed around his upper arm and he shuddered.

"Please..." She looked so soft and he fought every instinct inside of him to wrap his arms around her and curl her into his chest. He paused to look at her and she stared back at him, her other arm moving to hold his chest.

"Please what?" She faltered and opened her mouth a few times, willing herself to speak, but he shook his head and carried on regardless. The door opened swiftly and she felt the floor shake beneath her as he slammed it shut with ease, and she let a quiet sob escape her lips as she moved back into the living room to clean up their mess.

He walked in the direction of the fields where her parents had their party, and quietly passed them as they were beginning to clear away the tent. He kept his head down low and his eyes averted as he watched the ground disappear beneath him, his strides becoming longer until they were out of his sight. Brick ran ahead of him and David let out a soft curse that in his rush to leave the house, he'd forgotten a ball.

"Sorry buddy. Go fetch a stick." Brick seemed unfazed, and trotted ahead of him, forcing David to bend over to pick up a good size stick. "Brick! What's this? What's this boy?" He waved the stick at him and moved through the thick trees, treading the path which Gillian had showed him before, and as he came to the clearing, he threw the stick as far as it would go, and watched as Brick chased it. "That's it boy!"

He saw the bench come into view, and he knew that was where he needed to be. He kept Brick in his view as he made his way over and he sat down, sighing as the cool wood calmed his nerves. He sat and watched Brick collect his stick and bring it back to him, and each time he threw it closer, hoping Brick would give up and settle on his lap. He closed his eyes and dropped the stick next to his feet, and he could hear Brick chewing the bark off it diligently, his soft furry head occasionally brushing against his jeans. 

"Fetch boy!"

He hadn't heard her approach him, or even bend over his legs to take the stick from Brick, but he definitely heard _that_ , and he peeked open one eye to watch the stick leave her hand as she threw it far across the field. Her hair was mussed but she'd changed her clothes. She turned her attention to him as he watched Brick reach the stick and she studied him, lounging on her brother's bench.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Zoë text me. She said you walked past her with Brick but never even waved." He regretted not putting on a better front for her family, they'd done nothing but treat him well. He sat up straighter on the bench and looked forward, and he saw her sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye. "Look at me. Please." 

He'd never been one for childish games, so he turned his gaze to her. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her nose was red, her hands shook slightly and she looked positively freezing in just a vest top and joggers. At least he'd had the common sense to grab a coat. Her chest was heaving and she looked tired, and it took him only a few seconds to realise she'd ran straight after him, the whole way. Her body tentatively shifted closer to his and he softened his posture, but he didn't grab her hand even though he could see her fingers twitching. 

"You're not William to me. What I said back there, it was an accident. I got... stressed, and... confused. My brain was thinking one thing and my mouth said another." He nodded and waited for her to finish, his eyes searching hers for the truth. "You are David to me now. And I like that. I _really_ like David." Her hands found his chest and she anxiously cuddled into his side, smiling when she felt his hand move around her back to pull her closer. "I like kissing David and being in bed with David. But I like talking to him and spending time with him too."

"I wish I could tell him how much I like doing those things with him, but I want him to understand that I just... can't... right now, not in any detail. But that doesn't mean I don't want them." He nodded a few times, and her head fit into the space between his neck and shoulder as she moved her body gently into his lap. "It's been a while since I... since someone..." He silenced her with a swift kiss to her lips and her arms tightened around his waist.

"You don't have to talk to me about what has happened in the past, and why that affects your - our - future, if you don't want to. I won't pry, or feel left out if you don't tell me. Don't feel pressured into it."

"But you already know." His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to explain. Explain that he didn't go searching for her past demons, only stumbled upon them by accident. If he could forget he'd heard those things, he would. "Mary called this morning and apologised. She told me that she'd spoken to you about... the past. She wanted to apologise to you too, she could see you were uncomfortable, but she carried on regardless." He nodded at that, although he still felt guilty for listening to her, for not verbally telling her to stop, or even walking away. "I would have told you those things if Mary hadn't, although maybe not this soon. If you have any questions about anything she said, I believe you have the right to some answers." 

She was letting him into her life, and he appreciated just how important this milestone was for them, and he kissed her lips again, this time in a silent apology for how quickly he'd walked out on her, after all the emotions she'd been through that morning. 

"I don't have any questions Gilly. I just want you to know, that I only want to make you happy." She shivered against him, and he showed her his words by kissing her temple and removing his jacket to drape it over her shoulders. 

"Well you're doing a very good job." It was a quiet whisper and his lips caught hers to swallow her confession. His lips couldn't stop moving to hers, and this time his hands came to frame her face, the magnetic pull of their mouths too strong to ignore. Brick whined at their feet and their kiss cut short, and he inhaled her laughter as she bent to scoop him up into her arms and deposit Brick on her lap. "Hey boy." She stroked him from head to tail, and David peppered kisses on her cheeks. "I'm stopping your Dad from playing with you aren't I?" He chuckled slightly gave her one last chaste kiss on her swollen lips, before standing up and surveying the park with a newfound energy.

"He could probably do with a few more minutes before he gets tired out." As if sensing his walk was finally able to continue, Brick jumped off her lap and waited for his master to begin walking once more. Except this time, it wasn't alone, and he smiled as he felt her hand slide next to his and their fingers entwine.

"I miss having a dog." She kicked the ground before her and sighed wistfully. "My last dog was called Cleo. I had to give him up ages ago, I just couldn't give him the quality of life he deserved. I was always out the house, and he needed a lot of walking. I need a low maintenance dog."

"You need a cat." She scrunched her nose up and he chuckled. "What?! I got the impression you'd love cats!"

"I don't dislike them, I'm just allergic to them. I've never been around one long enough to start liking them." He squeezed her hand and looked forward smiling. He liked learning little things about her, the way she constantly fluffed the cushions on her sofa and how she cut all of the crusts off her toast so that she could save them for last. 

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Gigi blue." 

"That's not even a colour." She smirked and bent down to pick up the stick deposited for her by Brick and she lobbed it to the other side of the field that they were meandering to.

"It's the colour of the sky when it's a dark blue, but there's still a certain lightness to it... My friends call it Gigi Blue. Why... why do you want to know...?"

"Nothing in particular. I just like learning things about you. Especially when it's important stuff." They reached a thicket of trees and she lead the way through the dense foliage, ducking under a few branches.

"My favourite colour isn't that important."

"Everything about you is important Gilly." He waited for her arm to tense as she froze up, but it never came, and she only lazily pulled herself up to his chest and left a lingering kiss on his lips. "Which reminds me, you never told me it was your birthday last month." He looked down at her as she stood back onto her heels and she smiled bashfully back at him.

"Sorry..." His hands moved from hers until they cupped her ass and he pulled her up against his chest until her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. The fields became alive with the sound of her laughter, and he treaded carefully until he found a beaten path out the small woods and onto the pavement. "Put me down you brute."

"No way in hell. I haven't boxed in a week, my muscles need the exercise." He jiggled her in his arms a few times and she held on tight to his neck, her lips brushing a few kisses around the shell of his ear.

"Hm... You'd still look handsome to me even if you had flabby arms." 

"Thanks baaaaabe." He could see someone in the far distance walking along the same side of the road, and he gently set her down on her feet, giving her a soft peck on the lips before hooking Brick into a lead. Her eyebrows creased and she stood into his personal space, eyes wide and lips pouty. "Sorry, I just know that maybe we shouldn't tempt fate when it comes to PDA." He nodded to the stranger and she followed his eyes, admitting that maybe it wasn't best to give the newspapers the scoop of the century.

Their arms brushed against each other enough times to set his nerves on fire, and as soon as the stranger had passed them on the pavement, he quickly stopped in his tracks and captured her lips once more. Brick toddled along in front of them, not bothered by the fact that he was frequently being pulled back because his master had stopped walking to lock lips with his companion. 

"I can't stop kissing you." His whisper sent her hairs on the back of her neck skyward, and she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. "In fact, when we get home, I want to kiss every inch of you." Her moan was unexpectedly loud, and she giggled as she took a quick glance around at her surroundings. The house was in sight, and if they ran, she could be naked and smothered in kisses within two minutes. She shared a knowing look with him and her eyebrow raised perfectly.

"I bet you gratuitous oral sex I'll beat you to the house."

"You're on Anderson." She took off like lightning beside him, and by the time he'd registered what had happened, she was already half way home. "Hey! That's not fair! You never said go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit. I forgot about Brick... poor doggy... :-(


	15. Chapter 15

She'd called him earlier and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, and as she heard Brick bark in the background, she invited him along too, as long as he promised to be quiet. She insisted on picking the film this time, and as he poised to knock on her door, he hoped to god it wasn't a chick flick that he knew she occasionally indulged in. Brick sat by his feet, tail wagging, as the sounds of someone unlocking the door made his ears prick. 

As she opened the door, Brick bounded forward into the room, whereas she launched herself into David's waiting arms. They hadn't seen much of each other that week, and her lips ached to feel his slanted against them. His tongue delved into her warm mouth immediately as her hands found themselves lost in his hair, pulling and tugging on the short strands in desperation, and he used one well placed hand to drag her up into the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her kiss deepened, her back gently connecting with the wall next to her front door.

"Hey." She tilted her head back to rest against the wall as he spoke, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath, and he peppered kisses along the neckline of her t-shirt.

"Hey yourself." His lips found hers, softer this time, and his tongue skimmed across the front of her teeth begging for just the slightest entry. "Where have you been? I know you haven't exactly been ignoring me... just..."

"You're high maintenance and need constant attention?" She chuckled in his arms and he felt his muscles in his one arm begin to sting, and he slowly placed her back on the ground.

"Exactly." His lips pressed against the tip of her nose and she tilted her head upwards until her lips could brush against his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I've needed to focus recently and well... when you're in the room I always tend to focus on _you_. It's not that I haven't wanted to spend time with you baby, I've just been working on something..." She nodded a few times and joined their hands together, swinging them by their sides as she brushed her thumbs over his palms.

"Working on... a new book?" She smiled up at him and squeezed his hands. "I'd never want to get in the way of your creative process David, but maybe next time just give me a heads up and I'll lay off a bit." They walked over to the sofa hand in hand where a bowl of butter smothered popcorn lay on the coffee table, and she sank down onto the seat, patting the space next to her.

"It's not a new book." His knees creaked as he sat down beside her, and he kicked off his shoes to rest his feet on the table, and she assumed her normal position, curled up to his side. 

"Well... what is it?" 

"I'm not saying Gilly." She squeezed his chest and poked his side a few times.

"Is it a surprise?!" She leant forward to grab the bowl of popcorn to place it in his lap, and she popped a few kernels into her mouth. His head manoeuvred towards her and his mouth captured her butter drenched fingers and she giggled a few times, her dry hand hiding her mouth, as he licked her digits clean. "Stop trying to change the subject." Her fingers fell from her mouth and she wiped them on his t-shirt a few times. "I'm not letting this go."

"It's not a surprise."

"So... it's... something you would tell me but you can't?" He groaned and let his head fall to the back of the sofa.

"No." She pushed his chest with her palm and laughed.

"Then what is it?!" Her leg swung over his lap and she straddled him, her hands moving to frame his face, and she leant forward to brush her lips against the shell of his ear. "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other anymore." Her hips rolled against his crotch and he peaked through his lidded eyes to watch her softly grind against his body. His hands moved up her sides and slipped under the hem of her t-shirt, and she pulled away before she felt his finger tips dance along the edge of her bra. "Uh uh uh... Tell me first."

"You'll judge me." Her eyebrow raised and she sat back onto his knees, her palms flat against his chest.

"I'd never do such a thing." She played with his fingers a little and dipped to kiss his lips once. "Do you really think I'd judge you for something you were passionate about?"

"I'm an ex-sex worker Gilly, judging is something I'm used to." 

"And I'm someone who used to employ said ex-sex worker." Her lips planted themselves across his and she waited until she felt his mouth part slightly and welcome her comfort. "Listen, I'm not going to judge you David."

"Okay, but you might laugh." She chuckled against his cheek and she felt his cheek becoming hot against her. "See! You're already laughing!" 

"I'm just laughing at how embarrassed you are! You're cute..." His ears tinged pink and he felt her burrow her head into his shoulder and kiss his neck. 

"I'm recording an album." She pulled back from him and both her eyebrows shot skyward. 

"Wow... I didn't expect that." He pushed her off and groaned, and she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips as she reached out for his arm. "I know I'm laughing, but I promise I'm only laughing at how melodramatic you are. Come sit back down." Brick jumped up into the sofa on the other side and curled into a ball. "Look, your whole family's here now, so you should be too." His eyes widened but she kept her steady gaze, and he slowly bent down over her, his lips attaching to her neck, and he suckled on the sweet skin there. "I didn't even know you wanted to record an album. Are you writing the songs yourself?"

"Every single one." She moaned a little as his teeth grazed her collarbone and he finally sat back down onto the sofa, grabbing her waist and depositing her back onto his lap.

"Are there some about me?" His lips found the beginnings of her breasts under the neckline of her tshirt and she held his head close to her skin as he laved at the exposed valley between her breasts.

"Maybe." She chuckled and her hand moved to rub at his stubble and he finally tilted her head up to kiss her. "And before you ask... no, I won't sing or play any of them to you. Not yet." She pouted and pulled away from him, even though his fingers closed around her arms and attempted to pull her towards him.

"No! No kisses until I hear a song." He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her off his lap, giving her ass a quick slap as he did so. 

"Well then, no kisses." It was her turn to pout, and she grabbed the discarded popcorn bowl and huddled it towards her chest. She knew he'd won this round; that kisses were something she ached for as much as him. "Now, what movie did you want to watch?" She angled her body away from him and threw some more popcorn into her mouth. "Oh come on, are you giving me the silent treatment?" She turned more harshly this time, until her back was facing him completely, and he watched as she stroked Brick possessively. 

He smirked and listened to the sound of her eating popcorn for a few moments before he lay back against the sofa and positioned his feet back onto the coffee table.

"If you never turn around, you'll never see what I bought you." He watched as her head tilted slightly, and he rattled a paper bag that he'd stealthily hidden next to the sofa, finally placing it on the table, halfway towards her. "I'll just have to take it back to the store so someone else can enjoy it. Which is a shame... you really would have loved it." His hands moved to her sides and he squeezed, smiling as he heard a quiet giggle, and he brought her into his chest as he laughs grew, his nose nuzzling her neck. 

"You make me feel like a teenager again." He smiled at that, and he settled her into his lap, between his legs, and kissed the top of her head as she relaxed against him. "A well adjusted, genuinely happy, teenager. If there is such a thing anyway." She leaned forward and grabbed the paper bag, rattling it a little and smiling as she turned in his lap slightly.

"Happy belated birthday Gillian." Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled, baring her teeth, dipping into the bag to bring out three neatly wrapped packages. "Open the middle size one first." She tore at the surprisingly delicate wrapping and licked her lips as she reached out a few bars of dark chocolate.

"Chili... _avocado_ ," she turned to him and lifted her eyebrow, "you only bought that one because you wanted to eat it." She turned back to the chocolate and squinted at it. "Oh, mandarin and pistachio... interesting." She nodded a few times and delivered a swift kiss to his lips in thanks, her fingers twitching on the biggest gift. She looked to him for permission and he nodded, smiling as he watched her hands reach out for the corners. It was heavier than the others, and he helped her transfer it into her lap, and she looked at him quizzically. "Jesus David, do you have the whole of Spain in here?" 

"If only I could Gillian... If only I could." She smiled and turned her attention back to the package. 

"Holy shit." She lifted out the large box and tilted it a few times, her smile widening.

"I know you have an iPod... but I swear to god, vinyl sounds much better. I did some snooping around after we came back from Chicago and I couldn't see a record player anywhere... so..."

"This is too much David! I can't accept this!" He chuckled and rubbed at her back as she carefully placed the player back on the table and turned to her lap, her eyes widening once more. "And you got me a vinyl!"

"I was hardly going to buy you a vinyl player without any vinyl." She studied the record he'd given her and smiled, her lips brushing his. 

"Neil Young's Greatest Hits... David... This is what we listened to wh-"

"When we first had dinner together, yeah." Her body leaned slightly towards his chest and he kissed her shoulder as he issued him a quiet thank you. "Go on, open the last one." Her eyes were watery as she peeled away the paper from the last, smaller, present, and a gasp escaped her lips as the gift was revealed to her.

"David, I..." She brushed her finger across the spine of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ and moved her palm to cover her mouth as a single tear slipped down her cheek. He kissed it away before it reached her jaw and stroked a few strands of her hair that had fallen from behind her ear. "David, this must be first edition. It's beautiful." It was worn slightly at the corners and the page edges had a slight yellowing from age, but it was in miraculous condition.

"Look inside." She eyed him as she stroked the smooth cover, and she delicately opened the hardback.

"This must be worth hundreds... thousands even." Her finger traced the ink signature of Tennessee Williams himself, and she quickly closed the book before her tears smudged the ink. "I don't know what to say David... All of this, it's been so thoughtful. She held his head in her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she drew their foreheads together. "Thank you. Thank you so much. No one's ever done anything like this for me." 

"Anytime, darling. You deserve it. You've worked so hard these past few months that I've known you." She sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, setting the book down carefully atop the record player. "These gifts may be precious, but they're not as precious as you are to me."

"This has just made your presents look shitty." She laughed through her tears and he joined her, rubbing his nose against hers.

"You got me presents?" His thumbs swiped underneath her eyes and she climbed off his lap and walked towards her bedroom, returning with two slightly large boxes, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine.

"Zoë text me the other day saying your birthday was a few days before mine. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to treat you." She sat next to him this time, and passed him the presents, her thigh pressed up against his. Although they were big, they were surprisingly light, and hardly rattled at all. "Go on then, open them."

He picked the smallest first, and reached into the large box to pull out wool in all kinds of colours, and he smiled at her wide, feeling the soft yarn and brushing it playfully across her nose. He placed the wool down and fished around more in the box, picking up two smaller ones, both of which wrapped up separately. He carefully unfolded the wrapping and picked out a white mug, and he chuckled as he read the message.

"World's Best Lover." She peered over his shoulder at the cheesy mug and smiled. "Hell yeah." He popped it back into the box and unwrapped the other. This time he held a teapot in his hand, and he eyed her suspiciously as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. He delved back into the box, and this time fetched a dark wooden box with a glass front, filled with little glass pots of tea leaves, each one with its own delicate label with exquisite names. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"Do you remember, months ago, when I made you tea out of a pot and you told me you'd only ever had it from a teabag?" He squinted his eyes and nodded slowly. It had been whilst he was still William, and she Leigh, and he remembered cradling the mug in his hands. That was the first cup of tea anyone else had ever made him. "You also said you wanted to try other varieties but you weren't sure where to start..." He smiled and peppered her lips with kisses, and he placed the box on the floor, next to the sofa, mindful not to smash anything. "Oh, and I put a few templates in there for you to knit some teapot cosies. They keep your tea warm whilst it's brewing."

"You always used to mock my knitting." Her finger drew circles in his jeans and he began to peel away the twine from the second box. 

"Yeah, well I figured it meant a lot to you, and you meant a lot to me, so... I indulged you." Her warm was warm and inviting and he couldn't help but drop the task at hand and thread his fingers through her hair as he caught her lips for what must be the hundredth time that evening.

"Thank you." She shrugged, embarrassed, and he let one last peck press against her lips before he returned to the last present. "I'm excited to see what this is."

"Oh, it's not much really. The tea set was your main present." 

"And yet this is bigger." The wrapping was next and he discarded it on the floor with the rest of the ripped paper, as he opened the flaps to the box.

"Bigger doesn't always mean better." He held his hand over his heart and winced.

"You wound me." His wince quickly faded as curiosity took over, and he peered into the box, slightly perplexed. "Look at this Brick! Gilly got you a present on my birthday!" He fished out the dog bed and plumped up the downy pillows of the seat, giving it a once over. "Thanks honey, this'll go really well in the bedroom."

"Well... I wasn't thinking of it going in your bedroom..." Her fingers nervously drummed against her knees and he dropped the bed on the floor, Brick quickly pattering over to it and giving it a good sniff. "I was thinking of it staying here. Y'know, for when you stay over. Brick can stay over too now." 

"Maybe it could go there. Brick likes sleeping in the same room as me." He pointed towards the corner of the room nearer the windows, and he stroked Brick's fur as he began surveying all the new gifts.

"Or, it could go in my room." Her eyes met his tentatively and he gave Brick's back a slight squeeze.

"Well, like I said, Brick likes sleeping in the same room as me, so I don't know if he'll like that so much." Brick settled in the bed after turning a few times and David pointed to him, body blanketed by soft pillows. "But look! He already loves it!" He scratched his pet's head a few times and smiled. "I don't know, he's done it ever since he was a pup. Maybe he feels safer with me around."

"David... I know. I still want the bed in my room." His eyes dragged from Brick to her and finally everything clicked into place, and he sat that gawping, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Er, okay. That would be... nice. Yes. Your room. Nice, good, okay. That'll look..."

"Nice?" He laughed and looked at her, studied the way her smile lifted her eyes and made her younger. 

"Yeah... nice. Thank you." His kiss was deeper than the others, and he held her hand between both of her larger ones, his tongue brushing against hers, mimicking the way his thumbs were stroking her palms. "Movie?"

"Hm?"

"Shall we watch the movie now?" She could see how hard he was getting, and even she felt the unmistakeable wetness in her panties that only he had caused for the past several months, and she as much as she ached to feel his skin against hers, she also longed for the domesticity that watching a movie together alone on a sofa could bring. Besides, they had the whole night to explore each other's bodies once more.

"Yeah. You seen the new Star Wars movie yet?" He shook his head as she stretched for the TV remote and pressed a few buttons. "Me neither."

"I'm more of a Trekkie to be honest." She settled back into his side, her arm curled around his front and his behind the back of the sofa, his fingers softly playing with her hair.

"Oh, well, we can watch something else if you'd like."

"No, no, this is good. Star Wars is good." She rested her head back onto his chest as the movie began to play, and he planted one firm kiss against her temple. "Anything with you is good." 

//

It was near the end of the movie when he felt her body lightly shake against his, and he brushed her hair out of her face to discover small tears slipping down her soft cheeks. Her eyes were still fixed on the screen even if she'd begun to sniffle, and his hand cupped her jaw and tilted her head towards his, forcing her gaze to fall upon him.

"Baby, are you okay?" She nodded a few times and burrowed closer into his chest, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"I'm just a little emotional today and... well..." He moved his head closer to hers, hoping to coax the truth out of her, and squeezed her arm a little. "I just feel so sorry for Chewie." He laughed a little and dried her tears for her, and she couldn't help but giggle slightly with him. "I'm being silly... I just thought about him having to watch his best friend die... I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm just emotional today."

"How come?" He placed a few kisses along the bridge of her nose and she felt her lips smile against his chin.

"You. I don't know what I did to get you into my life, but somehow I did it, and I will never stop being grateful."

His lips found hers and his hands cradled her jaw, softly stroking her skin as they wandered down her neck and to her arms where his fingers lightly grasped her wrists. Her mouth opened beneath his, and she sighed as she felt the gentle probing of his tongue slip past her teeth and brush against the inside of her cheeks. One of his hands held the back of her neck as the other drew figures of eight on her waist, occasionally dipping under the hem of her t-shirt to raise the short, light hairs on the cool skin of her sides. 

Her hands moved to his hair, and she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as their heads tilted to the side slightly, their kiss deepening and his hand forcing her head closer to his. She sat on the sofa, legs tucked underneath her, and she raised her thighs slightly, changing the angle of their kiss as her hands skirted down his back and toyed with the hem of his shirt. Their kiss broke momentarily as she pulled his t-shirt over his body and arms, and as he sat, legs spread, jeans tented, and topless, his hands manoeuvred their way to her breasts, and he rubbed and kneaded them through the soft cotton of her t-shirt. Her hands guided his to the hem of her shirt, and as soon as the garment had fallen from her slender arms, leaving her in her bra and jeans, his lips locked with hers once more. Their kiss grew more ferocious and passionate by the second, their tongues duelling for dominance, the only sound in the room their collected heavy breaths and sighs as their fingers dug into each other's skin and the soft din of the movie in the background.

His hands found the clasp of her bra, and he let their lips disjoin softly as he concentrated on tearing the straps down her arms. Her head stayed close to him and he could feel her breaths hitting his cheeks in harsh pants as his lips wandered to her sharp jaw. He felt the bra give way under his hands and it quickly joined the pile of crumpled clothes on the floor next to them, and his arms tightened around her back, pulling her body closer to him, and he shivered as he felt her hard nipples brush against his naked chest. 

They hadn't had much time since Chicago to sit and explore each other in this intimate way, their mouths joined as their fingers walked paths of sensitive skin around their bodies, and he sucked on her bottom lip hard enough to make her groan as her fingernail dragged itself up the seam in his jeans. Her legs parted and moved from beneath her, and she almost straddled his lap as he brought her closer still to his chest, her stomach pressing hard against his, to the point where she was no longer sure where she ended and he began. 

Her hands roamed the bare expanse of his back until they met the waistband of his jeans and they moved to cup what she could reach of his ass. He lent over her body, the weight of his torso pushing her down on the sofa until she lay, legs parted and chest heaving, beneath him, her hands still squeezing the tops of his ass cheeks through his jeans. He caught her wrists and delivered sweet, small kisses to the insides of them, before placing them by her sides and standing up next to the sofa. He slid his belt through the hoops in his jeans with a finesse that only came from years of practice, and within seconds his jeans had pooled on the floor, and he kicked them and his socks off from around his ankles until they lay haphazardly on the floor. 

He crouched over her, now in just his silk boxers, and placed lazy kisses just below her navel as his nimble fingers made short work of the buttons in her jeans. She lifted her hips upwards as he dragged them slowly down her legs, pausing to kiss every inch of skin as it was exposed, and her hand caressed his hair as he peeled off her socks. He looked over to her as she lay, legs spread eagle, and he blanketed her body with his, settling back down into the v of her thighs. She felt his length press into her stomach through his boxers, and her hips undulated against him, her legs spreading wider and her knees bending, one foot brushing against his calf. His hips acted in kind, tilting against her slowly as he shimmied down her body slightly to press his hard cock against her clothed centre.

He swallowed her gasp as he captured her lips, and as her arms moved to wrap around his neck, he began a steady grind against her, her own body moving to meet his slow movements halfway. Their kiss was languid and unhurried, their lips drowsy as they brushed against one another. His elbows braced themselves either side of her shoulders, his fingers able to play with the strands of her hair that framed her head like a halo, as he rocked his body against her, building a friction that neither could deny themselves any longer.

Her fingers sought out the waistband of his boxers and she slipped her hand underneath the soft silk, encountering the harder, yet just as creamy silk of his length, and he pulled back slightly, allowing her more room to pull her hand back and forth across his shaft. He shuddered as her fingertip circled his head and spread his precum as far as it would go, and his teeth nibbled at her lips, their kiss building momentum, just as her hand grew tighter and tighter. Her hand fell from his boxers and he rested back against her, a lone finger tracing the edge of her panties, and he pressed his forehead against hers, his lips giving her a quick chaste kiss.

"Shall we move to the bedroom now?" She could feel his hips still pressing into hers and she couldn't help the way her body responded to his ministrations, so she nodded, watching as he carefully picked himself up from the sofa and held out a hand for her to hold. Together they walked, hand in hand, towards the cozy sight of her double bed, and he dusted a few kisses along the back of her shoulders until she stood at the foot of her bed, his hands around her waist and his erection pressed against the small of her back. 

She looked back at him apprehensively, until she turned on the spot and moved his hands to the waistband of her beige lace panties. His fingers hooked into them and he slowly dragged them down her legs as he bent before her, and her hand on his left shoulder brought him back up to face her as she stepped out of her last piece of underwear. She stood before him completely naked down to her painted pink toes, and he let his eyes rake down her body. She met his gaze finally and offered a small, self conscious smile, and she sat down on the bed, her hands moving to his boxers. He shivered at the light scrape of her nails down his legs as she pulled his boxers down until they rested against the floor in a heap, and he moved to stand between her parted legs, the head of his erection close enough to her lips for her to give it a quick kiss without tilting her head.

She scooted back onto the bed until her head hit the pillow, and he crawled after her, his body hovering over hers as his fingers traced the contours of her ribs and dipped into the juncture of her thighs. She sighed and parted her legs further, her hand stroking his shoulder as he lay a over her, his hand slowly but surely pumping in and out of her, his fingers circling her clit. Her eyes slipped shut as his lips connected with hers and she let her hips tilt up to meet his exploring fingers. She emitted a soft moan into the safety of his mouth every time his calloused thumb dragged itself across her clit, and her hips would lift a little higher or her walls clamp down on his digits a little tighter. 

"David..." He removed his fingers from inside of her and stroked the outsides of her thighs, his lips softly drifting from her mouth to dance around her left nipple. He hummed against her breast as his lips enclosed around her hardened rosebud nub and she arched her back into his mouth, her fingers delving into his damp hair and stroking with force. Her hand on his shoulder pushed him away, and she heard her breast disconnect from his mouth with a soft pop as he slumped on his back. Her legs straddled his waist and she leaned forward to dangle her right breast above his mouth. 

He lay on his back, her breast being laved by his tongue, and her entire body shivering as his curious fingers played with the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She replaced her breast with her mouth and moved lower down his body, and she shivered as she felt his cock brush against her soaking centre. She pressed her chest to his, her hips wiggling to prolong the contact of his length against her clit, and she kissed him once, long and hard. He looked down at where they brushed against one another and she moved her gaze to study it with him, her hands moving to tug at his erection, to palm it up and down. His body jerked forward and she heard him emit a quiet curse as his lower head bumped against her lower lips, so she stilled her body against his, her eyes meeting his and her fingers entwining around his hands. 

One hand grabbed onto his for stability as she lifted herself, and the other moved to grab his length and position it at her centre, she rubbed it against her folds a few times before her eyes snapped to him, and she held his gaze as she slowly, but surely, sank down on top of him.

He had never seen something so beautiful. Blue, blue, eyes widening slightly only to become lidded with pleasure, and red plump lips being worried between teeth as her body teetered on the edge between pain and pleasure. She had never felt so full in her life, as if his watchful eyes were a blanket that smothered her whole and encompassed her entire body, and yet she did not look away, only tilted her head towards his and offer him a lazy kiss, her eyes still open and watching his. His hands gripped hers tightly as she drew herself up again and he finally had to blink, sweat dripping from his brow near to his eye, and he felt her lips pressed against his skin as her body lowered itself down onto him once more, as she impaled herself with him inside of her. 

Her pace was uneven and he could feel her legs shaking against his thighs, but that didn't stop a smile from spreading across his lips, and he watched as her teeth released her bottom lip and she matched his smile, her forehead pressing against his as her body lifted and lowered above him. She found her rhythm after a few guided pushes up from him, and her breath came out in steady pants as her tempo increased to the point where her breasts were brushing against his chest with every thrust and her hair was tickling his ears. 

She hadn't closed her eyes the entire time, intent on soaking up every ounce of this man's reactions to her body that she had somehow missed over the past months, and even as her body lifted with more force and her walls gripped him tighter, she only pinched her brow in concentration, and didn't give in to the almost innate urge to close her eyes and shut off their connection. As her walls held him tighter and tighter like a vice, he found it harder and harder to lie their motionless, and his hips softly pushed upwards and she made her decent, earning a few gasps of pleasure, and his hand subtly moved to the place they were joined and caressed her engorged clit. 

"David... I'm going to- ah, David." Her hips sped up against him and he pushed a little harder against her clit, thrusting a little higher up into the safe confines of her glorious tight walls. 

"I know, I know baby. Let it happen. I'm here." She sank down onto him fully and stilled, and he frowned slightly as he felt her hands disentangle themselves from his and grab onto his shoulders.

"Roll us over." It was quiet and he almost couldn't hear it, but he did, and he met her demand quickly, his dick sinking into her lower as he did so, making them both gasp. "Hold my hands again." She smiled at him then and he joined their fingers together, squeezing her tightly just as she squeezed him back, and his lips moved to press against hers as he pulled his hips back. "Make love to me."

Her knees bent and wrapped around his back as he steadily pushed back inside of her, the force of his body connecting so closely to hers pushing both of them further up against the pillows. Their joined hands lay stretched about by their sides, and although it made his angles slightly tricky, the energy he got from touching her in every conceivable way was mind blowing. He watched as her lips parted and her moan escaped her mouth every time he pushed himself entirely inside of her, or how her brow would furrow slightly if he moved his hips in short, bursts.

He removed his hand from hers and stroked a few of her wayward hairs behind her ear as his lips fought against hers, and he moved it between their bodies, dragging his eyes from hers for a few seconds to watch him disappear inside of her only to come out whole again and again. His thumb swiped at her clit and she jolted, so he did it again, watching the way her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed redder every time his digit connected with her sensitive flesh. Her moans turned into one continual hum as his pace quickened, and he felt her lift her legs higher and lock them around his back with her feet, and he groaned as she changed the angle ever so slightly.

"Gillian..." He pushed his forehead against hers and he felt the way her walls pulsed around him, knowing that she was so close and he just _had_ to watch her. "You are s-so beautiful, Gillian. So beautiful." 

Her eyes screwed shut at his words and he gritted his teeth as he felt her walls squeeze him tight and then release. He watched the way her eyes quickly reopened as he himself fell over the edge into oblivion, and he committed her expression to memory. He knew he would dream of that sight for decades to come. Her skin glowed bright and her eyes took on a different shade of blue that was so electric and alive it looked as if she had been hiding an entire new world in those azure depths. 

"David!"

She watched him watching her as he spilled himself into her, the way his lips pursed and his brow furrowed, how his cheeks turned red and the muscles in his shoulders rippled under the soft dim lights in her bedroom. He barked our something that resembled her name, but by that time her brain had switched off, except for the sweet buzz that courses through her veins and made her fingertips twitch. He fell onto her body, his dick still buried inside of her, and he curled his arms and legs around her small frame, gathering her up into his embrace as he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

This was all he'd ever wanted. 

Her eyes came back into focus to see his chin rested on her breast, his hands still tangled with hers, and she smiled at his sleepy expression. He crawled up her body slightly and smiled back, peppering a few kisses along her cheeks before slanting his lips above her mouth. He tasted of him and she tasted of her, and for once, she felt sleepy and fully sated in his arms. She groaned into his kiss as she felt him fall out of her, but instead of breaking it and moving to the bathroom to clean herself as she always had done, this time she only guided them both under the covers, and they rested on their sides facing each other as their kiss continued despite the occasional yawns and shudders from past orgasms.

"Goodnight, David William." She felt him smile against her temple and she nuzzled her head closer to his.

"Goodnight, Gillian Leigh."

As their bodies lay atop one another, their legs entwined in a mess of limbs and their lips so close that they shared their breaths, Brick padded into the bedroom and settled by the side of the bed. He had nothing comfy to lie on, but for now, he was content to be in the company of his master and mistress.

And they all slept.


	16. Chapter 16

She dropped down to the bed, panting for breath, and he groaned as he slid out of her, already missing her warm tight walls. They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling, hair splayed across the pillows, and the covers wet with their drying sweat.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of that." 

"Wha?" Her eyes were still fluttering and he could feel her toes curl against his legs.

"You, having morning sex, on top of me... and I get to watch the whole thing." She could feel his lips stretch into a smile against her forehead.

"Yeah you really just laid back and enjoyed the show, didn't you." She grunted in mock disgust and turned on her side to face away from him. His fingers poked her breast and his teeth nipped at her ear.

"Hey! Every time I thrust up you told me not to." She eyed him devilishly and soon his body covered hers, his mouth seeking her lips for a searing kiss. His fingers roamed her body, tracing the delicate bones of her hips, down to the wet juncture at her thighs, and she gasped against his mouth as he dipped his finger down past her lower lips once more.

"Are you trying to prove yourself?"

"No, I'm trying to get you ready." She stared up at him, her hips undulating upwards to meet his wandering hand. 

"B-but... It hasn't even been ten minutes!"

"That's what you do to me baby." He growled and she giggled and squirmed underneath him as she felt him take his hardening length in his hand and rub it against her wetness, paying special attention to her engorged bundle of nerves. His lips found hers and his tongue mapped the inside of her mouth.

"Hmm, David."

"Yes?" He sucked on her full bottom lip, waiting for her to say the word and for him to sink into her sweet depths for the second time.

"I'm going to take a shower." He drew back with a furrow between his brows and she quietly slipped from underneath him, the covers dragging with her, and she laughed as he trapped her foot under his leg. Her foot kicked free and she stood before him, next to the bed, naked and thoroughly sexed. The room filled with her warm laughter as she giggled at his pouted bottom lip, and he watched her sway her hips as she walked towards the bathroom door. Leaning against the doorframe, she welcomed his appraisal of her body, and she licked her lips unconsciously as the hunger in his eyes seared her skin as if his gaze held the power of the sun. 

"Come back to bed." His arms were outstretched towards her and she slowly closed her eyes, inhaling the deep scent of sex and sighing. 

"Y'know, I never said I wanted to shower alone." She ended her sentence with a smirk and quirk of her eyebrow, and she let her eyes dart down to his cock and witnessed it twitch. She slunk into the bathroom, but left the door open - an invitation - one that he was more than happy to accept. 

She'd just turned on the shower head when she felt warm hands encircle her waist from behind, and softly stroke her stomach. She hummed and let her head fall back on his shoulder as she waited for the water to heat up. Her face was tilted towards his and her eyes slipped shut, content to be held by him, and still slightly sleepy. His eyes traversed the slight arch of her nose and the slope of her neck, and he wondered if now would be a good time to tell her that he loved her. That he loved her more than he loved anything. That she was the reason he wrote, the reason he sang, the reason he breathed. Her eyes fluttered open and he blushed, quickly looking down at their toes that were oh so very close together.

"Caught in the act." She stroked his cheek and he nodded, his gaze still downcast, and she felt his skin become hot under her palms. She turned so that her chest was flush against his and she could feel his hard length pressed up against her torso. She kissed the solid column of his throat and let her fingers mingle with his, gently swaying them by their sides. "Your ears are going red." She could tell he was giving his trademark embarrassed smile, and she kissed him once more, a little higher, against his jawline, waiting for him to face her.

"You look beautiful in the morning Gillian." She didn't seem taken aback, or surprised by his comment, and as he quickly searched her face, he saw no sign of a sarcastic remark or snide comment. Only love, affection, and the same truth he had just confided in her, reflected back at him in her blue eyes. She finally settled on a small smile, balancing on her toes to plant a sound kiss on his waiting lips, and she walked backwards under the hot spray of the shower, taking him with her.

They hadn't done this before. Apart from a cupboard and a few lonely walls and sofas in their respective living rooms, their sexual antics hadn't strayed far from the bedroom. His hands wandered to her breasts and he squeezed them greedily into his palms, watching how the water flowed down her chest through the valley between them. His tongue darted out to lap from the river and she tilted her head back, the water slipping down her cheeks and warming her skin. 

"Beautiful. So very beautiful." She was thankful that the water coursing down her face in streams hid the fact that her eyes had begun to water. His finger curled underneath her chin and he stroked her lightly. "Turn around darling." She met his eyes quickly and obeyed, slowly twisting in the shower until she faced away from him, and she felt the soft caress of his fingers travel from her chin to her shoulders, and down her arms to stroke at her sides. His hand stretched out to her left and she watched as he grabbed onto her shampoo and deposited a fair amount onto his open palm. "Tilt your head back." 

She did as she was told, tilting her head so only her body was hit by the shower's spray, and she closed her eyes to submit herself to the feel of his exploring fingers. They dug into her scalp slightly and she moaned as he created a good lather, rubbing her hair all the way down to the long tips, and back up to where his fingers massaged her skull. A small drop of suds slipped down her forehead and he swiped it with his thumb, ever attentive, and she smiled.

"Your fingers have many talents." She heard him hum over the sound of the shower running and his fingers moved to her shoulders, caressing the baby soft skin there, until he lifted his hands and her body was bare from their lack of physical connection. She turned slightly to see him running his hands through his own hair, the sides sticking up until he smoothed them down with his palms. He offered her a smile and her gaze dropped down his glistening body to stare at his erect dick, standing to attention and pointing directly at her. Her palm reached out towards him as he massaged the soap into his own scalp and she drifted a lone fingertip from the base of his cock to the tip, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched it twitch.

"As do yours." She smirked and moved a little closer to him, feeling the water wash the soap out of her hair as she snaked her hand around his shaft, giving it a small squeeze. She swallowed his grunt as her wrist twisted and she drifted her hand up his dick and their tongues lazily duelled, not bothering to fight for dominance. His fingers enclosed around her arm and he pulled her away from him slightly, sighing as his cock fell from her grasp, and he quickly rubbed some soap onto the nearest loofah, brushing it playfully across the tip of her nose. 

He dragged the suds down the column of her throat and laved her body, rubbing the soap in circular motions against her sweet and shiny skin. She gathered some of the soap on her own hands and drifted it up and down his chest, holding his sides and purring as she felt him gently rub against her perky nipples. She watched with amusement as he concentrated on attending to every spot of flesh, from the inside of her elbows to her toes. He knelt down before her, his hands holding her leg upwards as his soapy fingers wandered towards the apex of her thighs, and she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

His tongue darted out to flick at her and she stiffened, her eyes slipping shut and her mouth opening to let a breathy moan leave her lips. His mouth stayed on her skin, persistent, and he lapped at her, fingers digging into her ass, pulling her towards him.

"Jesus..." 

"Nah, just David." She giggled despite the way his lips were sucking on her sensitive skin and her hand loosened enough on his shoulder to sway the top of his head. She felt him smile against her centre and she undulated her hips towards him, her fingers threading through his wet hair. 

"Only you can crack a joke whilst you're doing that to me." The water slipped down her back in rivets, although her front was warmed by his presence, his wandering hands leaving trails of fire across her already burned skin. 

"Only you can point that out whilst I'm doing this to you." He drank from her like a thirsty man, his muscles growing tighter every time he heard her moan or gasp under the sound of the water splashing against the shower floor. She forgot what it was like to talk during sex, to have fun, to be so comfortable with a man that jokes could be made and bodies could be laid bare. She looked between her legs, his head firmly planted between her thighs, and she longed to feel full of him, to submit herself to him fully and openly.

After all, this was the man she loved.

"I need you now." One thing she admired about him was his ability to recognise when his jokes were not appreciated, when she was so hot and ready for him, nothing would satisfy her other than the sweet slide of his body moving into hers. He jumped to attention and hissed as she wrapped her palm around him once more, dragging him closer to her. Her back hit the cold shower wall and he lifted her up effortlessly, his hands covering her thighs and his body moving closer ever still, until their heaving chests were pressed up against each other and she was pinned up between him and the wall. 

His lips found hers with ease and she opened her mouth to him automatically, letting his tongue mimic just how his dick would slip through her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she reaffirmed their position and she felt him take himself in his hand and rub against her. Her legs wrapped around his back in kind and squeezed, letting him know wordlessly that she was ready, so very ready. He placed the tip against her and pushed, their gasps mingling against each other's skin as their kiss broke mid swing. 

Their noses bashed together as he sank into her fully but neither made a sound, intent on only increasing the speed, increasing the friction, not bothered by anything other than the feel of each other. The shower continued to pelt down on them as he crashed against her, her body moving up the wall slightly with each thrust, and she felt her body succumb to him, blazed with desire. Her mind went black as all she could feel was the wet slap of his body against hers, his breath against her neck, his teeth marking her skin. 

"Stop. Please stop. Put me down." She could feel him slide out of her almost immediately, and she gasped for breath as he moved away from the wall, their skin peeling away from each other under the pounding of the shower. "I need... fuck." He caught her arm as she stumbled onto her feet, and with one hand around her waist, he guided her out of the cubicle and onto the cold tiled floor of her bathroom. She quickly squirmed out of his grasp, longing for cool, and his body was doing no favours, but as soon as her knees hit the floor in a crawl, she missed the support he gave her, and she reached out to brush her hand against his.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She made it to the toilet and climbed onto it, sitting with her head between her spread knees and her arms, limp, next to her sides. "Are you hurting? Did I hurt you?" She heard him too drop to his knees, and shuffle towards her, almost timidly, and place his palm on her leg. It was too warm but she allowed him the indulgence, not quite ready to speak, but not wanting to scare him away. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and obscured her face from his view, but it moved every second with the force of her harsh pants. "Slow down your breaths. Breathe with me Gillian." 

He moved a little closer, still poised to flee if she told him so, and tried to calm his own beating heart - it was hard to set an example when he too felt like his chest would explode. 

"In... Out... C'mon Gilly, try to do it with me okay? In... Out..." He could feel her breaths becoming steadier and lighter as the puffs of air against his face became less and less harsh. "That's it baby. It's alright." Her fingers twitched and she moved them to her face, resting her elbows on her knees. "Talk to me baby. Tell me what's wrong. Should I call an ambulance?" She shook her head, no, and then immediately regretted it. The room span and she was the axis, and she lashed out to grab ahold of his shoulders for some stability, aware that she was already leaning off the toilet seat, threatening to fall.

"I'm too hot." He stood up on shaky legs and quickly turned to switch off the shower, the cloud of steam escaping the cubicle already making it hard to breathe. 

"Let's get you to the bedroom, hm? Away from this stuffy room." She nodded slightly and tried to flatten her feet on the ground, to stabilise herself, although just the very act of moving her legs proved near impossible without setting on another dizzy spell. "Can you walk?" She neither nodded nor shook her head, and only stayed silent, her body slightly swaying. "Okay, I want you to screw your eyes up real tight. Take some deep breaths just how I told you. I'm going to pick you up Gillian and take you to your bed."

He heard a grunt of approval and it was enough for him to bend lower and scoop her into his arms, trying hard not to jolt her too much but also not wanting to keep her in the air for too long. He panted with her, deep, long breaths that mingled as they exhaled, and he stole a glance at her face, brows knitted in frustration, or pain, lips slightly parted and eyes clamped shut. 

She relaxed instantly as she felt the cool sheets hit her back as he placed her down on the bed, and the world stopped spinning off kilter. He hovered over her a little, letting his finger drag across her cheek lightly, and she opened her eyes finally, feeling herself settle.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you." She breathed a few more times before she sighed and let her body go slack, the sensations that wracked her body a few minutes ago now dissipating. "I felt like I was gonna faint."

"Do you still feel like you're going to faint?" 

"No. No, I'm okay now." He nodded once and kissed her sternum soundly before straightening up and walking back to the bathroom. She let her eyes focus on the ceiling before he once again came into view, now clad in sweatpants and holding one of her bigger fluffy towels.

"Let's get you dry, hm?" She smiled gratefully, and he placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, not quite meeting her eyes as he grabbed her leg and moved it into his lap, drying her skin and massaging her muscles at the same time. He finally broke the silence as he moved the towel up around her torso and rubbed. "I think it got a bit too stuffy in there. Maybe we're older than we think. I'm glad you're feeling better now Gillian."

One more kiss, this time just above her belly button. She let her eyes drop slightly and she bit her tongue, ashamed and slightly embarrassed at how their morning could change so quickly. He noted her silence and rosy red cheeks, and he stilled the movement of his hands below her breasts, searching her eyes.

"You _are_ feeling better, aren't you?"

"I am. I am..."

"Because if you're not, I can call your GP. I can get you an emergency appointment."

"David. I'm feeling better now, I promise." She knew him well enough to know he wasn't satisfied with her answer, and he knew her well enough to know she was holding something back. "It's just..."

"What?" She took a deep breath and forced her gaze to meet his. 

"This wasn't the first time." He pulled back and sprang off the bed, immediately reaching for his phone on the bedside table. 

"What the fuck Gillian? How many times has this happened?" He hid his head in his hands and she watched as he tried to compose himself. She suddenly felt under dressed and exposed, and she swiftly dragged the towel over her naked body.

"A couple of times. It's not been anything serious. Sometimes I just stand up too quickly, or the room gets too stuffy. David, it's fine."

"No. It's not fine. What if you'd have fainted in that shower Gillian? Hit your head and drowned? You couldn't walk, you couldn't talk. That isn't fine. Were you ever going to tell me about this?" She toyed with the edge of the towel and felt like a child being scolded for playing around the hot iron. 

"Yes... I just didn't think anything of it. If something more serious would have happened, I'd have told you. I promise David." She met his eyes again as he clenched his phone in his hand, and she saw the anger leave his body as his shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"I'm phoning the doctors."

"No. No! Don't do that, don't bother them. I'm fine." He put his hand up, dismissing her, and she sat and watched helplessly as he punched in the familiar number to her local doctor's surgery. "David, they're not going to have an appointment."

"I don't care. I'm getting you to the doctors today. If they don't have an appointment, I'll take you to the hospital." He put the phone to his ear and she knew that their conversation was over. She was too tired to argue. Her legs began to tremble from the cold and she stood up on shaky legs, testing their weight as she padded across her bedroom floor towards her chest of drawers. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, animatedly and slightly angrily attempting to get through to her doctor, and she felt unbidden tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you. We'll be there."

He dropped the phone onto the bed and sighed, massaging his temple with his fingers as if he had the beginnings of a headache, and she turned her back to him, wiping her eyes and searching for clothes.

"They have an emergency appointment at 11. It's yours now."

"This isn't an emergency. You're possibly taking that appointment away from someone who actually needs it." He watched as she pulled her panties up her legs and bent over for some yoga pants. "And you can stop watching me like a hawk as well. I'm not going to drop dead."

She didn't meet his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom and she slumped against the wall, exhausted, and already missing the inner warmth he provided her with. She shucked on a hoodie and pulled a brush through her tangled and wet hair, hoping to find some semblance of normality, and she sat on the edge of her bed in silence, not wanting to move into the living room and be subjected to a new line of inquiry. Her ears rang as she switched on the hairdryer and began to tame her hair down into soft curls, her fingers softly drifting through the damp strands as she stared lifelessly at her reflection in the vanity mirror. 

She'd applied a second coat of lip balm when she admitted to herself that she was stalling, that she couldn't hide in her bedroom forever, and she slipped into the living room, cooly walking over to the kitchen and fixing herself a glass of water. She could see the back of his head as he sat on the couch, facing forward, hands on his knees and his fingers twitching. She grabbed a second glass and filled it up for him before silently joining him on the couch, placing the glasses on the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry. You have every right to be worried." She didn't look at him as she made her confession, but she could see his head tilt towards her and his eyes snap out of their glazed state. 

"Do you have any idea what might be causing it? Are you taking any meds? Eating new foods?" She shook her head and bit her lip once, relaxing as she felt his arm drape itself across her shoulder and pull her into his chest. "Fainting can be a symptom of something serious, I just don't want to take this lightly." She nodded this time and stared at a mark on the sofa where Brick had accidentally scratched at the material. "I know you're not telling me something." She knew denial now would be pointless, it had gone too far.

"I..." She took a deep sigh and sat straighter, her eyes meeting his immediately and she almost lost her train of thought, his hazel orbs mesmerising her. His finger brushed under her chin and he delivered a sweet kiss to her worried lips, nudging her nose with his.

"You can tell me anything Gilly." She held his gaze as she tangled her fingers around his own, squeezing harder than she ever had before, and she let a shaky breath leave her open mouth, her tongue darting out to nervously wet her lips.

"There's a possibility that I might be pregnant."

She waited for the news to register in his eyes, and she searched his expression for anything that she could read. A twitch, a sparkle, even a frown would be better than the indifference she currently faced.

"Say something, please." She felt his fingers squeeze hers and she let go of the breath she'd been holding, exhaling loudly until her head dropped in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me before, that you'd been seeing other people?" Her head snapped up towards his and her jaw went slack with shock. 

"What?!" Her fingers clawed at his hands as he extradited them from her grasp and moved a few inches away from her on the sofa, eyeing his surroundings as if looking for the best escape route.

"I had a vasectomy Gillian. If you're pregnant, I'm not the father." His knees shuffled and his voice withered to a whisper, and she could hear the threat of tears clog up his throat. "I know we never agreed that what we were doing was exclusive, but I would have thought that you respected me, respected us, enough to tell me if there was someone else." His hands found their way to his lap and she watched them nervously drum against each other until she held them in her own palm.

"Look at me. David, baby, look at me." His eyes tilted towards her and she cupped his cheek in her hand, brushing away the wetness pooling in the corner of his eye with her thumb. "There isn't anyone else. There hasn't been anyone else since the day I met you, not really." She pushed her forehead against his and took a deep sigh, her eyes downcast and her voice quiet. "It's just you and me. I am yours and you are mine, nobody else's." She tentatively let her lips brush against his and he captured them in a soft kiss, believing her words and repeating them like a mantra inside his head. "I looked online, there's still a slim possibility for us to get pregnant, even after your vasectomy. It's less than 1%, and coupled with my age... it seems against odds, but it's not impossible."

He nodded and tried to make sense of the information, but his mind kept focusing on the forbidden image of Gillian cradling a baby in her arms, cooing and tickling their little cherub feet. It wasn't a new fantasy, it was one he'd had many times with different women, but this one seemed right. He hoped it'd have her nose.

"Have you taken a test?" His fingers stroked up her arms and she fit herself back into his lap, burrowing into his chest.

"No... not yet. A part of me didn't want to know, didn't want to get a final answer." She looked at the clock on her dresser and rubbed her temple. "There's no point in going to buy one now, the appointment's in an hour, I'll take a test then." He nodded and they both sat, slightly stunned at how this morning had strayed so far from what they expected.

"Are you late?"

"Nearly two weeks." She saw him wince and a flash of anger flew through his eyes like sparks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how to. I didn't know how you'd take it." He fell silent again, the pause between them as pregnant as she might be. "My breasts are sore. I'm gaining weight, and I'm peeing a lot lately."

"Did that happen last time?" She briefly wondered how he knew, how he understood so well, until she remembered Chicago and their mother of all fights, and she clung to him harder, desperate to hold onto him forever.

"Yes." She felt his arm tighten around her and she took a deep breath, letting it expel from her lungs in shaky bursts. "Should we talk about this?"

"I think maybe we should wait, until after your appointment. There's no point in having a hypothetical conversation for something we're not sure of yet." She couldn't read the way that his face fell, the way that when he looked over at her, it was as if he was looking right through her, staring at the wall. Her hand caressed his jaw as they sat in abject silence, slowly rocking each other, their lips closed but their minds blurred with thoughts. 

They both got ready for her appointment as if in a trance, eyes clouded over, movements stiff and gazes averted. He was ready before her and she missed the gentle weight of his chest pressed up against her back, his warm hands splayed across her stomach, his lips tickling the back of her ear. Instead he nervously paced the bedroom floor as she searched for a suitable t-shirt, and she could see him check his watch every minute, desperate for something to occupy his time, desperate for something to distract him. The drive to the doctors office was not long, but he yearned to get into the car and drive away regardless, even if they would arrive half an hour early. At least it was something else for him to do other than pace, pace, pace towards the bed and then pace, pace, pace back to the wall.

"We should have breakfast." He broke the silence first and she had to hide her sigh of relief as she pulled on socks and checked her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, that sounds good." As long as it stopped him walking around aimlessly. Her stomach growled almost in answer and she let the sides of her lips turn up into a small smile. "Sorry, maybe I'm hungrier than I thought." He chuckled in the doorway and made a quick glance at the kitchen and one back to her, seated before him applying a coat of mascara to her eyelashes. Whatever he had decided on, it included her first, not breakfast, and he knelt before her seat, staring up at her. His hands caressed her waist and she turned to face him, her legs spreading wide as he nudged himself between them.

"You're always hungry." He rested his cheek on her stomach and her breath hitched in her throat, her fingers numbly drawing patterns in his slightly damp hair. She leant back as his hands searched for the hem of her t-shirt, and he pulled it up until it reached the underside of her bra, exposing her flat torso. His lips pressed kisses around her navel until he travelled upwards and nuzzled into her skin, breathing in her heavy clean scent. "You might be eating for two." 

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." She felt him sag against her skin and she almost regretted bringing him back to reality.

"You're right. I did." He straightened up and held out his hand for her to join him in the kitchen, quickly pulling her t-shirt back down until her stomach was hidden once more. Ignorance is bliss, and he could almost pretend that this wasn't happening to them if he couldn't see where their baby would be buried deep inside her warm insides, cultivating... growing... "Cereal?" 

She nodded but he'd already turned his back to her and reached high into the cupboard. He studied the two boxes before him, wondering what she'd like. Cornflakes would be best for the baby. She smiled as she saw him push the bowl of Fruit Loops towards her and she tucked in, watching him as he popped some bread into the toaster. 

"This bread is out of date." What he was really saying was _"You need to start taking better care of your body, my baby is depending on you."_ and she heard that loud and clear.

"You're still eating it." His shoulders dropped as he faced away from her towards the toaster and he held his tongue. _Yes, Gillian, but I'm not our unborn child._ He didn't bother her observation with a reply, and only proceeded to reach into the fridge for some jam. He sat opposite her, the only sound in the room the faint munching of cereal and the small crunch of him smearing jam across his toast. His hand blindly reached out across the bar for hers, and she held onto it, her eyes pointed towards the cereal loops floating in her milk. 

She distantly heard him turn on the tap and begin washing his plate, and her appetite diminished, and she walked over to tip her milk down the drain. She could feel his eyes burn down on her as he stood, soapy sponge in hand, bothered by her half eaten breakfast. 

"We should probably head off." Her hands wiped at her brow like he knew they did when she was stressed, and he dropped the dishes into the sink, walking over to her and placing his hands soothingly across her shoulders. 

"I'm here. Every step of the way, whatever happens, I'll be right here. Right by your side." She felt his lips sear a path from her ear down to the corner of her lips, and she tilted her head to the side, letting his mouth cover hers. "We'll be okay." She nodded against him as her forehead brushed against his, and she sighed, moving out of his grasp to pick up her handbag and wait for him by the door. He took her hand as they walked down the steps of her apartments towards his car, and he took one last long glance at her as her small body fit into the passenger seat.

The car ride was mostly silent. They tried the radio but after ten minutes of upbeat songs and cheery radio DJs there was a unanimous, yet closemouthed, agreement that it should be switched off. Her hand lay across his on top of the gear stick throughout the entire journey, and every now and then, her thumb would brush against his skin, as if to ground herself. It had happened six times when he realised it was every time they'd passed a small child or a mother with a stroller walking down the pavement. He wasn't sure if she was doing it subconsciously or not, but he was glad that she at least on some level decided to share with him that she wasn't taking this news lightly, that she was thinking about it as much as he was.

He almost regretfully pulled into the doctor's car park and turned off the engine, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt, his mind full of unsaid words and questions he couldn't yet answer.

"No, it's okay, you stay here. I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind." He wanted to scream at her, to tell her that he did mind, that this appointment held answers that concerned both of them, that goddamnit it was _his_ baby too and he had every right to hear that news. But instead he buckled his seat belt as if in slow motion and gave a curt nod, settling back into his seat and staring forward. He didn't meet her eyes as she leaned over in the car to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, and before he knew it, she'd closed the door and was gone, the ghost of her perfume lingering in the air.

He watched her stride across the car park and surreptitiously slide into the building opposite him, and he let the air fall out of him, his hands holding his face in dismay.

He loved her, he truly did, and the thought of sharing a child with her, something that was half hers and half his, gave him a rush like no other, that singed his fingertips and left nothing other than a wide smile on his face as proof. No matter how joyous the idea of a baby seemed to him, it was marred with the idea of its mother, scared and frightened, running off into the night without a trace, or even worse, folding herself into such a tight ball he'd be forced out. 

He knew she could make a great mother if she allowed herself to be one, if she allowed him to hold her and coax her out of her nervous shell, if she believed in herself and her abilities. He was scared himself, wasn't that the point of parenthood? Making a trip into the unknown, having so much power, so much influence, and having no idea whether your actions would produce the next Albert Einstein or Charles Manson. 

As a young man, he always assumed that at one point, he would become a father. At 30, he thought he had plenty of time left. At 40, he thought his luck had ran out. Now, pushing 60, he wondered if he could even keep up with a child. He was by no means unfit, and he knew he looked better than most men his age, but fatherhood was for those who still had some youth left in them. And yet, the thought of him cradling a young son or daughter in his arms, bundled up tightly in hand knitted blankets, cheeks rosy and eyes the bluest blue made his eyes water and his heart swell with such unimaginable happiness he thought it would burst.

He imagined Christmases, his arms wrapped around the love of his life as they watched their child rip open wrapped gifts under a tree, their eyes bright with joy. He imagined them curled up on the sofa, watching movies, popcorn kernels flying everywhere as they chucked them at each other in the mist of a play fight. He imagined the look on Gillian's face, puffy and wet, as she held their baby in her arms for the very first time, and how soft its skin would feel under his fingers as he held them both in a hug.

Family was something he hadn't felt for a long time, and now he'd been given just the slightest glance of what his life could be like with one, he knew there was no going back.

Her face was unreadable as she knocked on the window to be let in and startled him out of his thoughts. She had her coat wrapped around herself to shield her body from the cold, and as she sat in the car she immediately rubbed her hands together and turned on the heating, holding her palms up towards the vent. He allowed her this respite, watching her red fingers turn to their natural shade of pale again, and he searched her eyes for any truths, only to find steely defences up in place. 

She gave up the pretence of warming herself after a few minutes and resigned to leaning back in the chair, her eyes stuck ahead, waiting for someone to break the silence. His gaze was so intense on her she felt as if her cheek was burning under his scrutiny, and she gave a tentative glance in his direction, seeing his body completely turned towards her. She sighed and let her eyes drift shut as his hand reached over to caress hers, and he sat back in his seat again, looking forward into nothingness, just as she was. 

She knew he would ask her, break the silence and voice his thoughts, and yet she still jumped at the sound of his low timbre cut through the still and silent air between them.

"So... what did the doctor say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody who has stuck by me whilst I've been writing this. I know it's taken me a LONG time and I'm SO sorry! Life has been pretty hectic, and I wanted this chapter to be as good as it could possibly be.
> 
> Thank you. I love you.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to have a baby David."

He felt the weight fall from him as soon as her arms came to hold his neck, and he wrapped himself around her, leaning forward over the gear box. Her face rested in the crook of his neck and he felt wet splashes of tears fall down his skin, just as his own eyes began to water. 

Her hands moved down to his arms and she held onto his fingers tightly, breaking their embrace and giggling as she looked into his eyes. He splayed their joined hands across her stomach, bunching up her shirt until the white expanse of her skin was exposed, and together they looked at their hands, and the life growing inside of her. 

He thought about first birthdays and decorating nurseries. Would they move into his apartment? Or go somewhere else entirely? His mind wandered to townhouses or cozy cottages in Zone 6, a place that they could finally call their own. Lazy mornings waking up in their joint bed, a little cherub curled up in between them with sleepy blue eyes and blushed red cheeks. Brick could finally have his own garden to explore. He'd finally have a family.

"David? Did you hear what I just said?" 

He broke out of his reverie and sat back in his seat, turning to face her as she sat in the passenger seat.

"No... sorry." She pursed her lips and looked slightly concerned before sitting back properly, still maintaining eye contact.

"I'm going through menopause." She gauged his reaction through watchful eyes and he sighed, nodding a couple of times before looking forward and putting his hand on the steering wheel and turning on the engine. She sat, unmoving, watching the way his eyelids creased and his ears became red, and she bit her lip, undecided about how she should act. He put the car into gear and glanced left and right across the deserted car park.

"Put your seatbelt on." She reached across him and switched the engine off, earning her a disgruntled moan and a sideways look. 

"Don't you want to talk about it?" He couldn't meet her eyes as he switched the engine on again, this time foregoing his study of his surroundings and lurching the car forward.

"No. Seatbelt." Her sigh came out angrier than she wanted it to as she rolled down the window and looked out, and he waited to merge the car into oncoming traffic. Quicker than lightning she grabbed his keys from the car and threw them out the window, switching the engine off for a final time as she moved.

"What the fuck Gillian? Now I'm blocking the damn entryway." He moved to unbuckle his seatbelt and retrieve his keys but her tight hand on his thigh stilled him.

"No. We are going to talk about this." He looked between her and the empty grass space where somewhere his keys lay, and sighed, defeated.

"Can I at least go fetch my keys and move back into the parking space?" She gave a curt nod and watched as he lumbered out the car in search of his keys. Once returned, he put the car in reverse and managed to park it, albeit lopsided, into a place where no one would be disturbed, including themselves. "I don't know what you want to talk about anyway Gillian. You're not pregnant. That's good isn't it?" He still had not turned his head to face her and she drummed her fingers against her thigh to distract herself from the wet trickle of a single tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Good?" He unbuckled his seatbelt and leant forward, his face resting in his open palms, and he wiped his face with his hand, mentally preparing himself.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Finally his eyes met hers and she struggled to cope with the intensity she found there. He was breaking right before her eyes.

"I... don't think so. Was it... was it what you wanted?" He took a sharp intake of breath and tried to collect his emotions.

"A baby would have been impractical. We're not young anymore. I'd be 60 by the time it was 5. We have work schedules that mean we have to be out of the country for months on end. Plus... we don't even..." His voice held a strange emotional detachment that she was used to hearing from one of her physicians and she looked away, wondering if she'd never know the truth of his feelings. "It would have been nice though, wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah... it would have." His fingers found hers and he held her hand against her thigh, her gaze stuck on his chest as she processed everything.

"Y'know Gillian?" He didn't pause for her to look up at him, he knew she was listening in her own distant far away place. Maybe she too was imagining painting the crib, going to Lamaze classes and packing the all important overnight bag for when the time actually came. "You would have made an amazing mother."

Her eyes snapped to his and any hold she had on her emotions loosened as she let years worth of pent up tears flood down her cheeks, and she let a loud wail escape her shivering lips. Her hands found their way into his chest as he leant over her and she balled his shirt up into her fists as she cried into him. He whispered sweet nothings and calming words into her ear, and felt unbidden tears fall down his cheeks. 

In that one moment they both broke enough that they fitted together perfectly, like yin and yang, two opposite halves of a perfect whole connected in every sense of the word.

"David." Her voice was slightly muffled by his skin and he pulled back to let her speak, his forehead pressing against hers and his eyes seeking hers. "I love you." She heard him emit a single weep and she pushed her lips against his, swallowing his cries. 

"I love you too. So much. So so much." She smiled against his lips and laughed nervously, feeling herself become free as if a physical weight had been lifted off of her heavy shoulders, and he joined her in her chuckles, nuzzling his nose against hers. "So so so so much." 

His lips captured hers again and she felt her tears begin to subside, her insides glowing with joy to the point where her fingertips began to buzz with nervous energy. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly, grasping onto whatever piece of skin they could, as if letting each other go would cause immediate death. 

"I love you." She moved from his lips and kissed his beauty spot once soundly. "I love you." Her lips moved to the bridge of his nose where she kissed him again, and soon she began dusting his entire face with small kisses. "Loveyouloveyouloveyou." 

"Say it once more. Please." Her fingers stroked through his hair as her palms cupped his cheeks and his drew little heart shapes into the skin of her waist. 

"I love you David William Duchovny. I love everything about you." He smiled brighter than he ever had done before and she mirrored his expression, sniffling slightly as she brushed her lips against his beauty spot once more. "I think I always have." His fingers sought out hers and he brought their clasped hands towards his lips as he kissed each of her knuckles, making her giggle, before reaching over and kissing her beauty spot above her lip.

"I remember, it wasn't that long ago, but every time I used to kiss you there, I used to try and pour all my love into it... As if... maybe you'd feel it like a jolt of energy, and you'd realise you'd love me back. I know it's crazy..."

"If it's crazy, but it works, is it still crazy?" He'd been watching her lips as he spoke but his eyes snapped up to hers and he smiled. It _had_ worked. For a moment they sat in silence, still and unmoving, their eyes speaking volumes as they gazed at each other's smiling faces, and he wondered if the world could ever get more perfect than this. He was sure it couldn't. This was his nirvana.

"I love you Gillian Leigh Anderson. You are the most precious thing in my life. I can't say it enough - I love you more than anything." 

"Please... don't ever stop saying it..." Another small tear trickled down her cheek and his thumb moved to swipe it away, their lips joining once more. 

"I will say it to you every waking moment if you want me to. I'll shout it from the rooftops so everyone can know. In fact..." He wiggled his eyebrows and opened the car door, the blast from the cold air outside having no effect on the warmth that he felt from within. "I love Gillian Anderson!" His lungs burned as he shouted, but he carried on regardless, tilting his head to watch her step out of the passenger side. The air filled with her crisp laughter and he smiled, watching the woman he loved, the woman who loved him, grin with so much joy he thought she would burst.

"And I love David Duchovny!" She ran in front of the car bonnet and straight into his arms as he scooped her up into an embrace and twirled her around, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. A few passers by stopped in their tracks to watch them laugh and kiss and hold each other, and her cheeks grew red with embarrassment, and a little bit of trepidation. "We were supposed to be keeping a low profile." She smirked and whispered into his ear, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I can put you down if you like." His grip loosened on her thighs but she clung to him tighter, watching how the few people who had stopped to watch smiled and carried on walking. 

"Don't you dare." She burrowed her head into the space between his shoulder and neck and delivered sweet kisses to the tanned column of his throat. He leaned back against the side of the car and hummed slightly, feeling the way her lips stuck to his vibrating skin, and he hissed between his teeth as he felt her hips tilt ever so slightly into him.

"God, you're beautiful." The wind whipped her hair in front her face and she giggled, trying to tame it behind her ears. "C'mon, get in the car, I want to take you somewhere." 

She shimmied down his body until her sneakers hit the ground, but she kept her arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed against his chest, breathing him in against the cold winter air. His hands rubbed at her back through her thick black coat and he rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes, committing this moment to his memory. Just them, against the world.

"Where are you taking me?" Her eyes began to water due to the harsh spray of the wind and she sniffled into his shirt, clutching him a little harder, and yet a small smile settled on her lips.

"You ever been to St Pauls Cathedral?" 

//

It took 259 steps to climb the dome in order to get to the Whispering Gallery, and he held her hand throughout the entire journey, even when she had to lead in front because the stairs were too narrow. They reached the top step and he stilled her, with a hand in front of her chest. 

"Skip it." She heard his quiet whisper against her ear and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She took a quick look behind her at the couple coming up the stairs and extended her leg higher, missing the shallow step and using his arm as a boost to hoist herself over. He did the same and she giggled, taking another self conscious glance over her shoulder before latching herself onto his hand once more.

"Why did you make me skip that last step?" She didn't want to break the quiet dim of the gallery so kept her inquisition quiet, standing just out of the way of the stairs to let other tourists pass. 

"I wanted to take you here tomorrow... I had the whole thing planned." He moved to lean against the wall beside her. "I was going to wake you up with kisses..." He planted a swift peck behind her ear, watching the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks lifted with the force of her smile. "...and then I was going to take you straight here. To the Whispering Gallery." They stood in a little alcove but she could already see the vast dome ahead of them, and the many people milling around the balcony. 

"That... doesn't explain why you wanted me to skip the last step." She smiled up at him and he mirrored her expression, lowering her voice until it was a whisper against his ear.

"Do you have any idea how many steps we just walked up?" She shook her head, eyes still watching his intently. "259." She whistled low in amazement and looked back at the steps. "But we skipped a step, so we only walked up 258." She squinted her eyes slightly and nodded but he could still see the cloud of conclusion flit over her features. He took her arm and directed her towards the gallery, keeping his voice low and in her ear. "If we'd have come here tomorrow as planned, I wouldn't have made you skip that last step." 

"I'm not following." He stopped walking abruptly and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down onto the marble bench surrounding the gallery. 

"No, you're sitting." He cracked a smile and she rolled her eyes, laughing as he caught her hands and swung them around by his sides. 

"Daaaavid." She pouted her bottom lip and he took a step closer to her, bringing her knuckles up to his lips and kissing them. His head tilted towards her and his lips caressed the shell of her ear.

"I wanted you to climb those 259 steps, because 259 days ago tomorrow, was when we first met." He kissed her ear gently before straightening up again, and he took a few steps backward with his hands out in front of him. "Okay, you sit right there. I want to show you something." 

He had a mischievous glint in his eye and she laughed through her tears, wiping them away with her thumbs. He took one last glance at her, alive with positive energy, before he jogged over to the other side of the gallery, waving at her along the way. He sat down directly opposite her, and cupped his hand around his ear, miming that he wanted her to listen. She relaxed back into the seat but concentrated on his small figure across from her, waiting for his next move.

"I love you." It was quiet, as if he was whispering into her ear, and she watched him mouth the words at the same time she heard them. It echoed slightly around her and she smiled at the warm memory of his arms around her, telling her those words for the first time.

"I love you too." She saw him smile wider as he heard her whisper and she looked up at the dome, wondering how on earth it could carry sound like that. 

"I was going to tell you tomorrow." Her eyes snapped back to his and she furrowed her brows so he could see. "That I love you." 

"Who knew you were so romantic. How did you even know, about the steps... our anniversary...?" She watched his shoulders shake slightly as he chuckled and he looked back to her, her cheeks blushed red.

"I told you months ago... I go to a lot of pub quizzes." She laughed out loud and he could hear her voice whisper in his ear and echo across the room, a few tourists sitting next to him turning their heads to find the source of the sound. "C'mon Anderson, we've got 269 steps to go until we reach the Golden Gallery." He began to sit up but she quickly jolted back to reality.

"Wait." He stilled and sat back down, narrowing his eyes as he regarded her stiff posture. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded across the gallery and she leaned forward slightly, a childlike smile growing on her lips. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

He'd have laughed if he weren't so shocked, and he shook his head in disbelief as he felt himself begin to grin.

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend." She nodded and blew him a kiss, which he caught and stuffed in his jacket pocket, and he winked at her, content to just sit and watch the way her eyes sparkled across the room, or how the way her hair fell in front of her eyes in the adorably charming way that it always did. She stood up and made her way to the stairs, and he joined her there, lacing their fingers together and kissing her sweetly on the nose.

"269 more steps did you say?" He nodded again and brushed his nose against her temple, his eyes shut but his heart close to hers. "Maybe we should save it - for our next obscure anniversary." She stood onto her tip toes and brushed her lips against his nose. "I want you to take me home now."

//

She curled her leg around his as she snuggled up next to him in bed, the weight of the day making her movements sleepy and languid, and he fit his arm under her head as she rested next to him.

"Comfy?" She nodded a few times against his chest and sighed as she felt his fingers rake through her golden hair. 

"You?" He nodded too and she felt it against the crown of her head, and she let her eyes slip shut, lulled to slumber by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her fingers drifted lightly through his sparse chest hair and he moaned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "David... you still awake?"

She moved slightly to snuggle up closer to him and he grunted, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. 

"Yeah... You okay honey?" She kissed his sternum in reply and she heard him huff out a laugh. "I thought you were tired." She smiled against his bare skin and a shiver moved down her spine as she remembered just how she'd ended up naked and exhausted. 

"I am. I am..." She took a pause and yawned, moving her hand to stroke his jawline and tilt his head towards hers so their eyes could meet. "You know, we may never be parents... but Zoë and George are thinking of adopting, and I think we'd make the best Aunt and Uncle ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this one...
> 
>  
> 
> It has actually been 259 days since William knocked on Leigh's door for the first time. In my timeline, they met on the 2nd March! This part wasn't planned, it came to me last minute and I was very lucky when I found out that the timescales worked out! If you're ever in London, you should all check out St Pauls Cathedral, the view from the Golden Gallery is truly breathtaking... even if it is 500 steps away.
> 
> I super hope you don't hate me after this chapter, I'd always had it planned this way in my head, ever since I first started writing Hooked, although I must say, I did nearly change the outcome of that doctor's appointment after seeing all of your comments and messages!
> 
> Thank you, I love you! And thanks for waiting! X


	18. Chapter 18

He grinned up at her from between her legs and she groaned at the way his fingers deviously dodged her clit to skirt down her thighs and tickle the underneath of her calfs. 

"Oh, you're bad." His tongue licked the path his finger had mapped out and he chuckled at how her eyebrows pinched and her voice teetered on the edge of calm. 

"I try." His teeth captured the patch of skin behind her knee and she jerked upwards, hissing through her teeth, her fingers clenching. She hummed a little in the back of her throat and he darted his tongue upwards, once again playing with the sensitive skin across the insides of her thighs. Her hips tilted upwards and he smiled, watching her chest heave. "Hey, Gillian?"

"Hng, what David?" She was grinding her lower body against him, hoping to spur him into action, but his hands kept her legs steady and he had every intention of torturing her for as long possible. 

"Merry Christmas." She looked down at him and the way his lips smiled back at her made her anger temporarily wane. His fingers drew swirls against her love bitten skin and she sighed, smiling until her eyes crinkled.

"Merry Christmas David." His smile widened and he let his cheek rest against her thigh, breathing in her scent and committing the view before him to his memory. Her body naked and squirming, her cheeks flushed, and her hands tied to the headboard with tinsel. 

She hooked her leg around his neck and tensed her muscles, bringing his head closer to her centre and he chuckled, pinching the skin at her thighs.

"Stay still. Santa won't give you any presents if you're naughty." She groaned but dropped her head back to the pillow, wiggling her fingers to bring them back to life. "Do I need to bound your feet too?" She moaned at the idea of being spread eagle and helpless before him, but kept her hips still, shuddering as she felt his breath puff against her lower lips.

"No, I can be nice." She stared up at the ceiling, her neck aching from not being able to support herself with her elbows, and tried not to think about how close his mouth was to her centre. He could feel the muscles in her legs tense under his palms as she struggled to keep herself still, and he smiled again, pursing his lips and sharply blowing on her clit. She jerked upwards and mewed, and he pulled back from her, sitting on his haunches, watching. He swung his legs off and walked towards the side of the bed, a small smile still playing on his lips.

"David William Duchovny! Get back here!" He sat down nonchalantly next to her, his dick hard but his body relaxed, and he stroked the valley between her breasts with his fingertips. She shuddered under his touch and closed her eyes. "I want you to touch me." Her voice was quiet and hoarse, and he reached over her to grab a glass of water. She arched her eyebrow as his hand scooted under her head to help her drink from it, but he did nothing but shrug. She wondered if they had more conversations with just their eyes than they do with their mouths.

"I never would have guessed." He quirked the side of his lips up into a smirk, stroking her jawline as he set the glass back down. "Have you ever done this before?" His fingers were wet from the condensation from around the glass and he twirled one finger around her left nipple, watching it grow in arousal. 

"Not for a long time." She huffed out a laugh and he grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "I'm assuming you have. I'm sure you've been asked to do some real kinky shit by some clients." His cheeks turned red and he looked away, his palm still pressed against her breast, and she closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself for even bringing up the topic of past lovers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up in our bed." 

She missed the smile that appeared on his face at her bed being _their's_ , and he tapped her on the nose, willing her to open her eyes.

"It's okay. If I can't talk to you about it, who can I talk to? I trust you." She gave a bashful smile and he tickled the skin behind her ear, making her giggle. "And... yeah, some real gross stuff."

"Oh god... no one asked you to defecate on them, did they?" He made a face and she laughed heartily, feeling the tension from earlier ebb away.

"No! Jesus Gillian!" He gave her nipple a quick pinch and she gasped, pulling slightly on the tinsel. "Name calling was always one I couldn't understand." She tilted her head in confusion and he moved his fingers to her other nipple, watching her skin grow red under his attention. "Y'know... they'd ask me to call them fat, ugly, bitch, slut... the list goes on. I never liked doing that."

"But you did it anyway."

"It's what I was paid to do. I know in the back of my mind, what I said to those women did the opposite of hurt them, they enjoyed it, but it felt so strange saying it." She nodded and offered him a small smile. His body leant over hers until his voice was a mere whisper against her breast, his warm breath making her nipples pucker. "I've always felt a woman's body should be revered, not humiliated." 

With that his lips closed around her nipple and his hands caught her sides as she raised her back off the bed in ecstasy. When his teeth caught her skin she let out a heavy sigh, her body going rigid and her fingers clenching so hard she was leaving little moon shaped indents in her palm from her clipped nails. His tongue darted out to soothe his bite, and she watched with hooded eyes as he let the flat of it drag across her fevered flesh. Her legs pressed together in an effort to released some of the tension building in her cleft, and he growled low in his throat, moving one hand to cup her thigh and thrust them apart again.

"You'll feel pleasure when I want you to feel it." She nodded quickly, surrendering herself to him, and she felt a thrill trickle up her spine as his tongue laved at her skin. 

When she had told him earlier that she had done this before, she was only telling half-truths. Never before had she felt so comfortable with a man to let him control her every action, to dictate what she felt, where, and when. She tested her silver and gold confines once more and moaned, wishing she could thread her fingers through his hair and guide his head over the rest of her body. Her face was flushed from want and he looked up as he took her skin into his mouth and sucked, holding eye contact until her eyelids dropped and she relaxed. She trusted him with her life, and as much as a part of her wanted to tear off her tinsel and turn him over onto his back, to control his every move, another part of her, tucked away deep deep inside hidden by years of exploitation, wanted to let go, to trust him completely.

"Blindfold me." Her voice was a quiet whisper and he let her flesh fall from his mouth with a soft pop as his jaw went lax from shock. 

"What?" He didn't sound concerned, or disgusted, only slightly confused and shocked, and she mentally made a note to thank him for that later. He crawled up her body until their faces were level and his arousal was pressed up against her stomach.

"Please. I want to give all of myself to you." He smoothed her hair down and tucked it behind her ears, dusting kisses along her freckle covered cheekbones.

"I already have all of you." His voice was as calm as hers and he smiled warmly, watching the way the cogs in her mind appeared to turn behind her eyes.

"I trust you." His face grew closer to hers and he held her cheeks steady as his lips devoured her skin. "I love you." He hummed into their kiss and she closed her eyes, becoming free under his capable hands. She didn't groan as he lifted off her, only stayed deadly still as she waited for him to return.

He rummaged around in the top drawer of her chest and he felt the blood pounding in his fingertips as he struggled to find the perfect item. He wrapped his fingers around a silk scarf and pressed it up to his cheek, feeling its softness, but as he held it up to his eyes the light shone through and he sighed, looking back at her lying on the bed, her eyes fixed forward on the ceiling. He doubled it over and it blocked out a bit more, making his hand in front of his eyes blurred and unrecognisable. 

He closed the drawer softly and turned back to her, her eyes now following him, watching the way he threaded the violet scarf through his fingers. 

He'd done this before of course, he'd been blindfolded and forced on his knees, or he'd slaved away at a woman who couldn't bare to look at a man who wasn't her husband out of guilt, but he'd never done it out of love. He gathered this was more of a trust exercise between lovers than a new kink she was exploring by the way her brows knitted together in a nervous frown, and as he sat back down on the bed, he smoothed his fingers across her cheek to dampen her worries.

He lay the scarf across her breasts and she sighed as he pulled the material taut against her skin and lightly grazed her nipples. 

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop if you want me to." She nodded and whispered her agreement, lifting her head slightly to welcome the feel of the cool silk against her temples. He wrapped the long fabric twice across her eyes, making sure it was tight enough to stay put but loose enough not to leave a mark.

She could barely turn up to the family Christmas dinner with red marks left across the bridge of her nose. His mom might not notice but he knew that his sister was no angel.

"This okay?" He tied a knot by the side of her head and she bit her lip, nodding after a few seconds. "Too tight?" She shook her head no, and he grasped her chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger, holding her still as he delivered a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you too." She smiled and puckered her lips for one more kiss and he obliged, dragging his lips down her chin to suckle on the left side of her neck.

Her hips tilted upwards and he took a glance down her body, noticing the wetness smearing across her thighs as she pushed them together. His fingers splayed out across her groin, holding her still and she relaxed against his palm, counting her breaths until they were even. 

She had always marvelled at her own body's reactions to him. It could take a look from him to turn her legs to jelly, or a squeeze on her back that makes her stand taller and more confident than she ever had before. If she was being honest with herself, she kind of hated it. She hated how quickly he could affect her mood, it made her feel as if she was completely surrounded by him, her body not her own. But in the back of her mind, it aroused and relaxed her too. The feeling of being able to let go, to trust someone so much you could give them your sight and still feel safe, it was indescribable, and definitely something she hadn't experienced before. Then again, she hadn't loved her other men like she loves David.

She kept her eyes closed under the scarf, the way the silk was rubbing against her eyelashes bothered her to the point where she resigned herself to total darkness. 

She gasped and bit her lip as his fingers found her nipple again, and he squeezed, quickly transferring his mouth from her neck to soothe his hard pinch, his tongue laving her sensitive skin. He looked up at her and smiled around her mound as he saw the faintest smile grace her lips, and her cheeks blush a deep red. He dragged his mouth across her body, licking at the valley between her two breasts, before he reached her other nipple, pinching and laving it just how he'd treated the other.

"You're so beautiful. Your skin is always so soft." She arched her back as his hands wandered across her chest, moving up towards her shoulders and then down to tickle her sides. His fingers walked along her ribs and she hummed lightly, tilting her hips to welcome his hands underneath the small of her back. His hands drifted lower to meet the globes of her ass and he squeezed, eliciting another moan from her. He waited until he could see her jaw relax and he did it again, harder, until her whole body rose from the bed.

He let her ass go quickly and she slumped back to the bed, her mind trying hard to paint a mental image of her surroundings. She knew he was still sitting to the right of her as the mattress sagged slightly more under her weight, and she shivered, imagining him looming over her, his mouth inches away from her skin. She tested her bounds again and lay silently playing with her bottom lip, waiting to feel something, anything. Her body had been free of his touch for what seemed like hours, and she began to squirm, her legs tightening together. 

Suddenly she felt his hands clamp on her thighs and he pulled them apart, until one of her legs was lying in his lap and the other was near the other side of the bed. The were spread obscenely wide and she felt a pang of self consciousness at how open she was to him. She never realised how she would turn to him at times like these, to see the love and adoration on his face, and feel instantly better, and how stricken she'd be for his support once her sight was taken away. She wiggled her toes against his chest, and she heard him huff out a small laugh as he pushed his thumbs up the bridge of her foot.

"Like I said before... so beautiful." She sighed and relaxed her arms against the tinsel, and she felt him lean down across her. Soon she could feel his breath against her cheek, and his lips had caught hers. "All mine." His hand that was clasping her other leg pushed her thigh a little further and she groaned, fighting her instincts to clamp them back together, and she felt him move closer to her on the bed, leaning over to keep both her legs in place. 

She felt a sharp jolt of electricity soar through her as his finger delicately brushed past her lower lips, swirling in her wetness. She felt embarrassingly wet, she could hear the squelch of his skin against hers and she blushed furiously, arching her back to urge him along. She was so hyper aware of her surroundings she could hear the way his lips pulled away from his teeth as he smiled, and she smiled too, trying to even out her breathing to calm herself.

She cried out as she felt his finger flick against her clit, and he bent over her body to nibble at her stomach, pressing hard kisses around her navel, his tongue occasionally dipping into it and then back out again. His finger passed over her sensitive nub again, and again, until all he could hear was a steady string of moans emanating from her open mouth. She realised with some resentment that he was switching up their usual routine. He hardly ever flicked her clit from the offset; he usually languidly moved around it in circles with his thumb. He was trying to surprise her. Blind people can still navigate their homes because they are familiar with it. She couldn't predict her pleasure if she wasn't familiar with the route his fingers were taking

He dipped his fingers inside of her to the first knuckle and she gasped, unaccustomed to the early intrusion of his fingers. He felt her body tilt up towards him and he sank his finger down deeper, keeping it still inside her as she wriggled and writhed. She could feel his breath on her lower lips and shivered, waiting for his tongue to dart out and lap at her juices, but the feeling never came, and soon he removed his hand.

"Hm, please." She spread her legs further in request, positioning herself in a near split, and he grinned, finally receiving what he had wanted - a beg.

"Please what?" She frowned and bit her lip harder, groaning in response to his wandering finger as it drifted away from her centre and moved down her thighs towards her knees. 

"Please touch me. Please fuck me." She grimaced at her own openness, her willingness to expose herself and ask for more, and he obliged, albeit slowly, dragging his finger back up to her centre and flicking her clit. "Yes, please, just like that. Touch me just like that." He blew sharply on her skin and she jumped, screwing her eyes up tight even though her blindfold was still secure around her temple. He pressed harder with his thumb, passing it over her engorged nub with increasing pressure, gaining momentum. "Yes! Fuck!"

Quickly his mouth covered her folds and she screamed out, bending her knees until the soles of her feet lay flat on the bed. He ate her with abandon, harder than he usually he did, wilder than she could ever remember, and she couldn't stop the arch of her back or the string of moans escaping her mouth.

"Yes! Yes!" He moved his arms underneath her thighs to curl them around her legs and play with her skin, his broad shoulders holding her legs wide apart. She could hear his cheeks hollow out as he sucked her clit into his mouth, and she winced, so close to release. She wished she could wrap her arms around his head and burrow him into her further, but she settled for a lift of her hips and a steady grind against his face, her hands still clamped together by strong tinsel. He tilted his head slightly, pressing himself harder and harder into her folds, and she gasped as she felt his finger push into her. 

His head pulled back slightly and she sighed, missing his contact but revelling in the new depths that his finger was reaching inside of her. His tongue was still busy at her clit as he added a second finger, and she was so wet she could barely feel the change until he hooked his fingers inside of her and gave a hard thrust, wiggling his finger tips against her spongey walls.

"Ah! David, baby, please, fuck me now." He grinned and gave his fingers another sharp jab, feeling her walls pulse and contract around him, sucking him in deeper. He changed how he was sat until he was on his haunches, and he twisted his wrist to get more comfortable, speeding up his thrusts as he moved his other hand to palm his own erection. He gathered some of her wetness onto his fingertips and dragged it down his length, holding the base and moving his hand upwards, quickly and swiftly.

He added his third finger into her but kept his thrusts slow, watching her wriggle underneath him, a grimace gracing her lips.

"Please... it hurts... Let me come. Fuck me. I'm desperate." He moved closer towards her and removed his hand from inside of her, giving her clit one last flick with his pointer finger, and he grabbed her waist with two hands, pulling her up onto his knees so that her legs were lifted higher. She bit her lip in anticipation and curled her legs around his back, hooking her feet together, and she shivered as she felt his finger press against her clit again. 

"David..." She ended his name with a scream as he pushed the entirety of his length inside of her in one clean, quick thrust, and he felt her walls immediately clamp down on him, making him grit his teeth and recite his multiplication tables. She arched her back as her orgasm tore through her, and finally the tinsel snapped with the force of her muscles jerking, throwing her body forward. He captured her back in his hands and helped drag her panting body up his knees until she sat in his lap, his dick still hard inside of her.

It took her a few moments but her breathing returned back to normal, as did the clenching of her muscles, letting him relax slightly, even though her hips were still unconsciously undulating against him. He held her close to his chest and stroked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, moving his nimble fingers to the knot at the side of her head, and soon her vision was restored as the scarf fell to the floor of her bedroom. She blinked a few times to get used to the light, and felt him pepper kisses across her temple. She sat in silence on his lap, watching a spot on the far wall, until he finally held her chin and dragged her gaze up to his. 

He was worried, she could tell this by the slight pinch of his eyebrows, and the way his fingers slightly shook as they grabbed onto her waist. She smiled first, watching him with her wide and wet blue eyes, and he returned it, moving his head to rest his forehead against hers. He placed a few dusty kisses along the freckles of her nose and she giggled, biting her lip and looking up at him with all the confidence she could muster. 

"Love you." It was a quiet whisper from him and she tilted her hips in reply, looking down to see him completely engulfed by her. She watched with fascination as she rocked her body back and watched his length reappear and disappear before her eyes, glistening and hard. 

Her hand hooked around his neck and the other grabbed onto his arm as she exaggerated her movements, lifting her body higher and dropping it down onto him harder and faster each time, and she sighed as he dipped his head to capture her bouncing breast between his lips. She lifted herself too high and he slipped out of her, sliding against her perineum, making her hiss between her teeth and grind herself harder against him. He let go of her breast to look into her eyes, full of question, and as she stared back at him, he felt he had his answer.

He let one lone finger from around her waist wander around her ass cheeks until he reached her crease, and he slipped his finger down there, teasing her, circling her hole before passing over it lightly. His cock bumped against his wrist a few times and she reached between them to guide him back inside her, although they stayed still as they were joined, both captivated by this change of events. He pushed his fingertip against her ass and she warmed at the memory of him doing this for the first time, how good it had felt, and she urged him along with a peck on the cheek. 

He managed to the first knuckle before they both realised anything past this was unchartered territory. He nudged his nose against hers and opened his mouth to lick his lips, inviting a kiss, and she did not disappoint, swirling her tongue against his skin before plunging it inside him to stroke the insides of his cheeks. She moved her body up slightly and felt him sink his finger in a few more millimetres, although it felt like miles. She broke their kiss to groan and tilt her head back, her eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip worried by her teeth. He slowly withdrew his finger from her and kissed the tip of her nose, carefully letting her sink her body back into it. 

"This okay, baby?" She knew that he would have to break the silence, that he was always so focused on her pleasure and wellbeing that he could never embark on this journey quietly. "We don't have time to really... But I thought we could..." She laughed at the absurdity of the situation, how his cheeks had blushed red even if his finger was halfway up her ass.

"I love you." She leant forward and kissed him for all he was worth, until his lips were swollen and his finger and dick were working inside of her in tandem. "Fuck, I love you so much." 

She bobbed up and down in his lap a few times before he pushed her down onto the bed, her legs spread either side of his waist. He kept his movements inside of her slow as he reached for a pillow from the head of the bed, and placed it underneath her ass, holding it up higher. She felt for a second as if she were blindfolded again, and she grasped his hand tightly in hers, forcing him to look up at her.

He looked at the clock and sighed, it was nearly 8:00AM and he knew soon he'd have to put the turkey in the oven and make a start on cutting up the vegetables. He thought to himself that he should stop there, kiss her hard and fuck her harder and it would all be over within seconds. But he didn't want to, he wanted to take his time. 

So what if his family had to eat a little later?

"Babe?" He leant over body until their chests were touching, and she let out a sharp gasp as she felt his finger descend within her as he did so. "I love you too." She giggled and spread her legs wider, feeling him begin to thrust again, slowly at first and then quicker, reducing her breaths to short pants. He lifted her right leg until her knee hooked over his shoulder and pressed her to him, arching her back until she wasn't sure where her chest finished and his began.

He'd managed up to the fifteen times table in his head when he felt her fingernails scratch against his nipples, and he finally lost count somewhere around 195. He could feel her muscles gripping him in every way and felt his own steady thrusts begin to wane into a collection of harsh tremors taking over his body. His finger was still gently moving within her and she sighed as she felt him remove it from her. He kept his body pressed up against hers, and his hips still, as he kissed across her lips before reaching over her to delve into her bedside table, removing a small bottle of lube. He took one long steady thrust inside of her, and she sighed, not losing his eye contact as he stared back at her. 

She shivered as she felt him smear a few drops of lube around her ass, and she closed her eyes finally as he pushed his finger back into her, testing her. His dick slipped out slowly and she barely missed the feeling, the sensations from his finger creating more than enough pleasure.

"You ready for more?" For once, his voice didn't sound aroused, or demanding. This wasn't his usual sex talk, his usual timbre and tone. He was sweet and conscientious and even a little nervous, and she thanked him with a peck on the cheek and a squeeze of his free hand. He rubbed her sensitive skin with the palm of his hand, before quickly sinking in his thumb up to his knuckle and swiftly removing it, watching the way her back would arch and then slump back to the bed with an accompanying groan.

When she felt two fingers pushing against her entrance, she was pleasantly surprised to find it didn't hurt her at all, but the sensation was still strange, pleasurable yet unfamiliar. He kissed her soundly on the lips as he reached the first knuckle, and she opened herself to him, letting his tongue explore her and mimic his fingers. She felt him edge deeper inside of her and she winced, feeling a first bought of pain rush through her body, but he didn't move his fingers backwards, only kissed her damp forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Move your leg down from my shoulder baby, it'll hurt less." She did as she was told, silently, and let her leg lie slightly bent on the bed, spread wide for him. She felt the pain abate almost instantly, and a smile settled on her lips, signalling for him to probe a little deeper. She let her eyes close as she surrendered to his ministrations, feeling butterflies swarm her stomach and her fingertips warm and shake. 

She gasped as she felt another load of lube slip down her skin and she opened her lidded eyes, her fingers grappling with the bed covers. She watched as his fingers sank into her like they never had before, and wrapped her hand around his neck to give her a better view. His eyes had been staring down at his fingers, yet he dragged his gaze up her body as he felt her forehead rub against his. He gulped and licked his lips, suddenly dry, and pressed them against her skin, panting with need for her.

"I've never done this before." The whisper tickled the hair on his cheek and he shivered, speeding up his fingers inside of her. "Never ever." Although her voice was quiet, it was confident, and he searched in her eyes for any sign of regret, finding none. He slipped his fingers out of her and kissed her nose, smiling as she let out a little hum of pleasure. He pulled back from her slightly and she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly and he hissed through his teeth, grappling for the lube. 

He lathered himself up under her watchful eye and moved back to her, spreading the gel on his fingers and moving it over to her ass, and she held her breath as she saw him move her fingers from his length and replace them with his own, edging closer to her. 

She felt the tip bump against her and her eyes immediately snapped to his, begging him for comfort, and he gave it her, holding one of her hands in his and letting his lips drift down her cheek to capture her mouth. He pushed a little inside of her and she felt her half of her body scream from pain, the other half from pleasure. 

"God, David." He nodded, unable to voice to her just how amazing she felt to him, just how tightly she was gripping him. He slowed to a halt, giving her time to breathe, and he looked down to where they were joined and groaned, the blood pumping through his veins stronger and stronger with every passing second. "More." He paused slightly to look at her and bit his lip.

"More lube or more..." She tilted her hips up towards him and they both gasped as his tip slipped inside of her more fully.

"More you." He smiled although it was cut short into a gasp as he nudged inside of her, slowly but surely. "I want all of you." He had to hold back as he slid quietly into her, and they both gasped as they felt his tip slip in. He looked back to her and she nodded, a mischievous grin across her lips, and he pushed in further. 

She'd never felt this full before, and relaxed into the pleasurable feeling, her fingers twitching against his and squeezing him. They were both surprised when the tops of his thighs touched hers and they looked down together, their foreheads touching, watching how she'd taken all of him. She started a giggle and he gritted his teeth, the tremors running through her body gripping him like a vice, and he turned her chuckles into a loud gasp as he thrust his hips towards her.

"Ah, fuck!" She gasped and blinked a few times and he started to pull out carefully, but her hand moved to his waist and she stilled him. "No, no, no! It's good. It's really fucking good baby." He edged back in slowly and emptied another load of lube onto his hands and spreading it across the base of his shaft and upwards. She shivered as the cool gel touched her skin and he grunted in pain, needing a release.

"Gilly... I'm not gonna... Fuck. I'm so close already." She smiled and leant up on her elbows to kiss his puckered and wet lips, tilting her hips subtly to urge him on. She opened her mouth to let out a loud gasp as she felt him slide out and thrust back into her lightly. "Woah."

"Yeah... Woah..." She smiled up at him and he returned it, pulling back and pushing forward harder than he did before. She could see the concentration in his face and she kissed him ferociously, hoping to drain away every ounce of reserve left inside of him, to make him mad. She snaked her hand down between their bodies to play with her clit as he thrust inside of her with growing confidence, and as he felt her fingertips brush against her centre he knew her intentions. "I'm close baby."

He drove into her with the determination that she needed, and their bodies bumped together with the force of every buck of his hips, their lips only parting for them to each let out their own cries of pleasure. Her finger rushed across her clit and she felt the gentle pressure of his fingers against hers, helping her, coaxing her orgasm out of hiding.

"Close." His speech disintegrated to one word sentences as his brain focused more and more on one thing: release. She nodded and bit her lip, her hands moving to his chest as his thumb flicked across her clit. The room was quiet except for their breathy pants and the sounds of him desperately pounding into her, his finesse waning. 

His fingers plunged into her and she bucked forward, her scream being swallowed by his skin as she muffled herself into his neck, and he came with an equally deafening cry, her muscles squeezing him so hard he thought he was going to faint. He worked his fingers together inside of her, hooking them upwards and she laughed, swatting his hands away from her. 

"I came! Baby stop!" He laughed as she continued to slap his palms and he nuzzled into her neck, moving his hands to their side. His chest pressed against hers even as his hips tilted away, and he slipped out of her, causing them both to gasp. She squeezed her eyes shut, unaccustomed to feeling so open, and empty. 

He collapsed on her until they looked like an intertwined pile of limbs, sweaty and exhausted and completely connected. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck, smiling as she felt his lips nuzzle against her neck. She giggled first, and soon the room was filled with their raucous laughter, bouncing off the walls and soaking back into their skin. Their bodies shook together with the force of their laughing and it didn't take long for their lips to be drawn together into a lazy kiss.

"I love you." He leant onto his elbows, letting his fingers play with her hair, and he smiled down at her, examining every single feature on her precious face. "Don't ever forget how beautiful you are." 

"How could I forget if you tell me every day?"

"That's the point." She hummed low in her throat and giggled, her cheeks blushing red. "So... how does this Christmas rate along with all your others?"

"Well, for my 16th Christmas I got given a car so... you've got big boots to fill." She wiggled her legs against him and he chuckled, kissing her swollen lips.

"It's only 9AM, I've still got the whole day to prove myself." He lifted off her first, and moved to lie on his back and breathe deeply before sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up facing away from her and stretched, and she admired the way the muscles across his back rippled. "You stay here. I have some things to sort out." She sat up in the bed with the covers around her chest and laughed indignantly at his demands. 

"What, you expect me to lie here, bored as hell? Whilst you tinker around in my apartment? No thank you." She pouted but moved around the bed to rest her head against his chest and kiss whatever skin was nearest to her lips.

"Take a shower! Rest your legs! It'll be worth it." He moved from her embrace and kissed the corner of her smile, moving it up to her beauty spot, before moving to the drawers to pick out some bottoms and boxers. She watched him sulk out the door with a smile, and he waved at her just as he nearly shut the door. "No peeking, okay?" 

Her voice was sharp and low but the smirk playing across across her lips told him she was the opposite of annoyed.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." 

//

When she stepped out the shower she could already hear the soft din of the water boiling in her kettle, and she smiled to herself. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her a cup of tea on Christmas morning, or even the last time she had felt so involved in the festivities. 

As she dried herself with a towel, her cheeks warmed as she remembered sitting on David's shoulders, leaning over her first ever real tree, placing a gold star atop its highest branch. They'd visited Christmas markets and huddled together over hot mulled wine, watching the way their breath had turned into small misty clouds in the cold air, and they had kissed under the mistletoe hanging from a stall as the brass band had played _Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas_ in the background. She'd even invested in an ugly Christmas jumper that lit up when Rudolph's red nose was pinched. Needless to say, David had taken that as an opportunity to pinch all of her sweater clad chest, blaming his deliberate misses of Rudolph's nose on his deteriorating eyesight.

She sat next to her vanity and dried her hair meticulously, smiling as she felt his arms come around her shoulders as he placed her a mug of tea on a coaster next to her perfume. He watched her in the reflection of her mirror as she twiddled the mug around with her fingertips, careful not to burn herself.

"This is new."

"I bought us some Christmas mugs and I was going to wrap them up but I thought you'd want a cuppa whilst you opened your presents." She giggled slightly and gave him a kiss as thanks. She loved how she'd managed to indoctrinate him with British slang, the word "cuppa" not sounding natural with his American accent. 

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She took a sip and admired the gold leaf outlined Christmas scene that wrapped around the entirety of the mug, before carefully placing it back down and snaking her hand behind his neck to bring his lips towards hers. He tasted of tea and sugar and she opened her mouth to him, letting him explore her languidly. 

"How are you feeling?" He watched the way her cheeks blushed red as she turned away shyly and he smirked, taking the back of his finger and lightly brushing it down her cheek until he could tickle her jawline and make her laugh. She looked back to him and smiled, tilting her head to let her lips chastely brush against his.

"I'm good, thank you." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. 

"You sure?" She nodded and felt him peck her on the cheek, and he straightened his back, rubbing her shoulders slightly. "Good. You coming into the living room now?" 

"I'm finally allowed?" She smirked up at him and raised her eyebrows as she passed a comb through an unruly patch of hair, and he bent over her to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Yes. Don't forget your tea." He pointed to it with his pinky as he moved out of the room and she shook her head playfully, taking one last look at her hair in the mirror before slipping on her adopted New York Knicks tee. Brick played around her ankles and brushed up against her legs as she manoeuvred herself around her room and she chuckled, bending down to give him a kiss on his snout.

He watched her pad out of the bedroom towards him dressed in nothing more than a pair of fuzzy ankle socks and his t-shirt and his heart swelled at the sight. Now he knew how the Grinch felt when his heart grew three sizes bigger. His hand stretched out towards her and she joined him next to the Christmas tree, grasping his fingers as she sat cross legged opposite him, a space between their legs, prime for gift swapping. Brick soon walked by them and sniffed around slightly, lingering around the tree and suspiciously eyeing the loose pine needles that had dropped to the floor, but soon he was brushed lightly out the way by an eager Gillian and he moved to sulk behind his Dad's back.

She delved underneath the tree and reached out a small box decorated in gold and red wrapping paper, and held it out to him, staring at him expectantly. It had been a long time since she'd shared Christmas morning with someone, and she wasn't quite sure what the etiquette was. 

"Open it." His eyes flit between her, the box and the tree nervously, and he pushed her hand away from him until it curled up next to her chest.

"I would love to, but it's imperative that you open my present to you first." He grabbed a larger box from under the tree and slid it into the space between them, leaning over to kiss her wrist and her reddened cheek. "Go on." She took a sip of her tea and inspected the box, fingering the pretty gift tag on the side and studying the wrapping paper. "Gillian just open the goddamn box!"

"Alright, alright! I'm opening it! Why are you in such a hurry any-" As soon as she lifted the lid she gasped, and Brick's ears pricked up. "Oh my god! David!" She quickly put down her mug and he reached across her to grab the handle to save it from toppling over in her hastiness. She moved onto her haunches and leaned over the box, carefully moving her hands to explore the contents and removing a small, brown French Bulldog cradled in her grasp. "He's so fucking ugly!"

He laughed but knew not to be worried. She'd told him previously she had a preference for things that were ugly, whether it be decor, animals or men, but she assured him in bed later that night that he was quite the opposite of unattractive. 

"Do you like him?" She was already stroking his soft head, cuddling him into her chest, and he knew at that exact moment that she was smitten. 

"Like him? I love him!" David watched as Brick had finally decided to investigate this new visitor and toddled around between them, and he scooped him up into his arms, holding him in his lap in the same way Gillian held her Frenchie. "What's his name?" 

"That's up to you." She broke her gaze with her new pet to beam up at David and Brick, and she scooted closer towards him, letting the dog sit fully in her lap as she reached over and clasped David's cheeks in her hands. Her lips were pressed against his for a matter of seconds before she felt the telltale wet swipe of a dog tongue smear against her cheek, and they both broke apart laughing, watching a jealous Brick weasel his way into their embrace. "Sorry, buddy, are you feeling lonely?" Gillian brushed her hand down Brick's back as he curled up on David's legs, and her own dog jumped off her lap to sniff at his new family members. 

"Oh god, I don't know what to call him. This is too much pressure!" She laughed and watched the way the dogs interacted with care, making sure they were both friendly. "Where did you find him? Where have you been hiding him? Why? How?" 

Brick clambered out of his father's lap and lay by the side of him, fairly content to have a new dog poking his nose into his behind, and they both looked on at the two dogs as they made acquaintances.

"I overheard you talking with Archie on the phone saying you were thinking of getting a Frenchie, so I looked around a couple of shelters until I found him." He pointed to the new puppy and ruffled the hair between his ears. "I picked him up and hid him in West's apartment. Do you think he'll be low maintenance enough for you?" She giggled and watched Brick bump noses with his new brother.

"I think he'll be perfect." She caught his eye playfully and he had just enough time to compose himself before she flung herself into his waiting arms, kissing every inch of his face until her lips were sore and his skin felt bathed. "God bless West!" He felt her nose nuzzle into his neck and he sighed, moving his hand to cup the back of her head and stroke her hair. "I love you. Thank you." He moved to kiss behind her ear and smiled as she made that small noise in the back of her throat that he could only describe as human purring. 

She turned around in his lap and rested back onto his chest, feeling his arms come around her, and she giggled as he scratched his morning stubble across her neck as she settled into him. He leant forward and grabbed the gift that she had tried to give him earlier, and he shook it in front of her eyes, grinning as he heard something inside rattle.

"I wonder..." She watched attentively as he picked at the ribbon tied around the small box, and she bit her lip as he ripped off the wrapping and emptied the contents into the palm of his hand. "Is this..?"

He picked up the key and held it so it shimmered in the morning sun rays, and he turned to her, jaw loose and mouth open wide. 

"What's mine is yours." He looked back to the key and smiled, feeling its weight in his palm, the implications of her gift even heavier. "I feel like you belong here with me, so I thought you deserved a copy." He huffed out a laugh and wiped the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Gillian... I... Thank you." His eyes were still wet when he moved his lips to hers, and she opened up beneath the insistent nudge of his tongue. "I love you so much. I love you so so much." He pressed against her harder and soon her back arched as he guided them both to the floor, his lips still eager to map every inch of her mouth. "This is the best gift you could have ever given me."

She smiled up at him and his teeth nipped at her bottom lip, making her groan and writhe on the floor, and she distantly heard the dogs next to them stand up and walk away. 

"It seems a bit shitty compared to a real life puppy." He laughed against the column of her throat as he pulled the hem of his tee blanketing her small frame upwards until she lifted her arms, and he pulled the garment free from her. "I love you."

"I love you too." His lips found hers once again, and she smiled. Looking up at him, he looked as if his head was framed with a halo of Christmas lights. His fingers traversed the white expanse of her smooth stomach and tickled her ribs one by one as he settled himself between her thighs. "You are the best gift I've ever had."

//

She fixed her dress for what seemed like the millionth time that hour and stood anxiously by the front door, waiting for her visitors to knock. 

"Relax baby, you look beautiful, they're going to love you." She sighed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek but still walked over to the nearest mirror and checked on her hair, taming an unruly strand behind her ear. "Gillian! You're breathtaking... stop fretting." She smiled self consciously and looked down at her wedge heels.

"But what if they do hate me?" She laughed but he could hear the underlying tone of worry in her voice. 

"I love you, and they'll love you just because of that, and when they realise how wonderful you are, they'll love for who you are." He stood behind her and smoothed his hands down her shoulders, dipping to rest his head to nestle it next to her neck, and he kissed the shell of her ear. "Besides, they're my family, and one day, you will be too." 

She watched their reflection in the mirror and shivered at his quiet whispers, but the thought of her, cuddled up his arms in their marital bed made her toes curl. She turned in his grasp and he caught her in his arms, pulling her up close to his chest, and kissing her. The knock at the door pulled them apart and he placed her gingerly on the floor, fixing the collar on his shirt so it straightened out nicely. She smoothed down her dress and put on her nicest smile. The 'I'm about to meet my in laws" smile. 

He stepped forward to open the door and she stood a little behind him, her hands in front of her stomach, delicately linked together by her fingers, and she watched as a smaller elderly woman with kind eyes walked through the doorframe and embraced her son. There was a woman behind her, taller with short brown hair and sunglasses stuck behind her ears, and she wore a leather jacket that suggested she was still firmly stuck in the 70s and a glow that meant she went to the beach, a lot. 

"Dave!" She smiled awkwardly as she watched him open his arms wide to welcome both the women into his arms, and she waited for the attention to be put on her as if in a trance, with everything moving in slow motion. 

"Mom, Laurie... this is Gillian." She looked back at David, his hand extended out to her as if he were auctioning her off in a cattle sale, and she stepped forward to shake the woman's hand, only to be brought into a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" Gillian stood weak on her legs as she accepted such praise from someone she so desperately wanted to impress. "You're keeping my dear brother on the straight and narrow. Thank you." This woman liked to laugh, and she was strong, Gillian felt like her hand would be broken in her grasp. She was directed towards who she knew was his mother Meg, strong and confident - and Scottish. 

"It's my pleasure." She went straight in for the hug with Meg, already sensing her open arms, and she was comforted to be around someone the same height as her. "Merry Christmas!" There were a chorus of well wishes sent back to her and she smiled as she felt David's hand snake around her back. "How was your flight?" 

"Oh it was fine, a bit longer than we're used to! David normally comes to visit us around Christmas, we've never come to London for the season before." She smiled and felt herself slip into a more comfortable state with his hand pressed against the small of her back. "Your Christmas tree is beautiful."

"Thank you." Gillian smiled and bared all her teeth, looking back shyly at the tree she decorated with this woman's son. "Please, sit down! Both of you, make yourself comfortable. I have champagne cocktails, or some Buck's Fizz... there's wine or juice, or just water..." She saw herself from outside of her body and her voice dampened slightly as she heard herself whizz through her entire kitchen catalogue. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." He moved behind her back and she tucked her chin into her chest anxiously.

"Buck's Fizz will be great for both of us." Gillian nodded a few times to the taller woman and David let go of her arms so she could walk over to the kitchen. She reached up onto her tip toes and grabbed down her finer flutes from the top cupboard.

"David? Buck's Fizz okay?" He hollered back over to her and she grabbed a fourth glass, placing it on the counter before her. She jumped a little and the glasses clattered as she felt the soft whisper of a voice behind her.

"Let me help you with that." 

"Oh, don't worry Mrs Duchovny. I'm alright." She stilled as she felt a calming hand placed on her back and she placed the bottle down slowly. 

"Please, call me Meg." Meg stepped forward and opened the bottle with ease, calmly pouring the drink into each glass equally. "Don't be nervous. My son has spoken very highly of you, I have a lot to thank you for." She finished pouring and handed Gillian two glasses. "There's no one I'd rather spend Christmas with than the newest member of the family." 

Gillian followed her numbly towards the sofa where Laurie and David had perched, stuck in the middle of an in depth conversation, and as he saw her approach, he lifted up his eyebrows in question, not oblivious to the fact his mother had had a few words. She shook her head and smiled, passing him a glass and reaching down to kiss his cheek.

"You could have told me your mother wasn't as scary as she looked." He laughed to himself at her quiet joke and shuffled closer to his sister on the sofa, patting the space next to him for his mother, and Gillian made herself comfortable on the floor in front of the three, playing with the dogs.

"What's his name? He's adorable." Laurie reached over and pet the little Frenchie on the head, playing with his ears.

"He doesn't have one yet, so I'm open to suggestions." Gillian picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest, kissing the top of his head a few times. "He's my Christmas present." David smiled bashfully as her eyes met his and Meg laughed next to him, startling them all.

"Oh, my boy has it bad. Why don't you call him something to do with the season? Cracker? Noël?"

"Frank?" Laurie piped up after gulping down half her drink, and David scrunched up his nose. "What?! Frank Sinatra! That's Christmassy."

"I like Frank." Gillian nodded her head a few times and bounced the puppy in her arms a few times, studying his face. "Nope. He's not a Frank, but he needs a name equally as ugly as that." She directed her eyes to her pet dog and stuck out her bottom lip, changing her voice to one she specifically reserved for small furry animals. "Because you're an ugly dog! You're a very ugly dog!"

Soon the room was filled with Teds and Huberts, Garys and Mikes, and Meg nearly spilled her drink as she screamed Steve across the room, but the dog turned up his nose at all of them, and Gillian had to fight to keep him in her arms.

"I'm waiting for that magical Beethoven moment when you shout a name and he barks out in approval." She shifted her legs as Brick finally sulked out of the bedroom from his nap and decided to join the others, curling up next to her high after taking a cursory sniff and stroke from the new guests.

"C'mon Gilly. Think something more personal. I named Brick after someone I admired, why don't you do the same?" After hearing his name, Brick pricked up his ears and leaped up into his master's lap, subjecting himself to heavy petting from everyone on the sofa. 

"I don't admire any men." She was smiling but David knew that she wasn't lying. She reminded him of his mother when she went on one of her long spiels about the patriarchy. "I can't even think of any men."

"Martin Luther King?" Laurie first.

"Nelson Mandela?" David second.

"Winston Churchill?" Meg last.

"Nelson! That's the one!" She moved the dog up her chest and kissed his snout. "Welcome to the family Nelson Anderson-Duchovny." There were a few ah's and ooh's and Meg clapped in the corner, delighted at the impromptu christening of her youngest furry grandchild. She stretched out her hands and Gillian gladly passed Nelson over to her, moving closer to the sofa to sit in between David's legs.

"What are we having for dinner?" Laurie gave up on trying to coax Brick into her lap and she sat back into the sofa, her stomach rumbling. 

"Turkey, and David's having a nut roast. We've got a prawn cocktail for starters." She licked her lips unconsciously and scooted backwards until she rested fully against the sofa, leaning her head against David's knee, and he let his hand drift into her soft curls. She refused their polite offers to help out, and placed her hand on David's knee to stop him from following her as she stood up to begin cooking. 

She glanced over at them all sitting on the sofa as she piled a plates high with dressed salad and little dishes of sauce, and a small smile settled on her lips. David tilted his head back as his arm stretched along the back of the couch and he sent her a grin and a wink as she reached the prawns from the fridge. She thought back to his arms around hers as they stood in front of her mirror, his quiet declarations of love still sending a shiver down her spine.

Yes, she thought to herself, this was the best Christmas ever.

//

The Christmas dinner was a success if the emptiness of everyone's plates had been anything to go by, and even David gave up his vegetarianism for a few small bites of turkey. Brick and Nelson had managed to scavenge enough pigs in blankets and turkey to last them a lifetime, and they lay together in a heap on the corner of the sofa, a small smudge of whipped cream on Nelson's nose from when he'd tried to steal Laurie's orange trifle. 

It was late and the place was a mess with ripped wrapping paper strewn across the floor and empty plates and pans piled high along the countertops of her kitchen. Monopoly was left abandoned on her dining table after David landed on Laurie's Bow Street, complete with four hotels, and declared himself bankrupt and went off to sulk. 

The TV was playing but only Laurie was paying attention. Meg had retreated to bed not long after the late night cheese board, and David and Gillian sat on the sofa together, her head resting in his lap as he played with her hair. 

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Laurie got up from her spot on the floor and stretched her back, walking over to the sofa and placing a kiss on her brother's forehead. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful." Gillian moved from her position and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek before waving goodnight to her and yawning, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Come on then you, start pulling out this bed settee and when you're finished you can join me in doing the washing up." He groaned but still captured her lips and stood up from the couch, cracking his back as he did so. "Easy tiger, I don't want to spend next Christmas with you in a neck brace." He huffed out a laugh and caught her hand in his as she walked past him, and he brought her into his chest, framing her cheeks with his fingers and inhaling the natural scent of her hair.

"You are amazing." She pulled back and laughed in disbelief but he stopped her when he dragged his thumb across her bottom lip. "No. Listen to me. My mother loves you, my sister loves you, that damn dog loves you already, even though _I_ was the one who saved him from the shelter. I'm so proud of you. Today has been magnificent." She kissed his thumb as it rested across her mouth and smiled so that it reached her eyes.

"And I managed to do it all with a sore ass." He laughed but he held a seriousness in his eyes that she wasn't used to. 

"I love you. I love you so damn much. You've done so much today that was all for me. Not just the special nut roast... but being with my mom, talking to my sister, trying hard to not close yourself off..." He felt a tear spring to his eye and she reached up to brush it away with her fingertip. "I just appreciate it so much. It means the world to me. You make me the happiest man in the world. And do you know what would make me even happier?" She smiled through her tears and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"If I didn't make you wash the dishes?" He kept his laugh quiet as to not wake his mother and grasped her hand.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told, but even he could see the way her right eyelid lifted slightly. "No peeking! Do I need to blindfold you again?" She felt like a child being chastised and her cheeks flushed crimson, her body suddenly desperate to feel his again, even if she would regret it in the morning. She let him take her hand and he moved her a couple of steps to the left until they were standing in what she presumed was the middle of the room, and she asked with a quiet and shaky voice if she could open her eyes yet.

At first, nothing seemed different. He was still standing before her, with the same clothes and the same shit-eating grin, they'd only moved four paces into the centre, and his face was slightly more lit up from the lights of the Christmas tree. His eyes darted upwards and she followed his gaze to the little sprig of mistletoe that he'd haphazardly taped to the light fixture above them, and she chuckled, stepping closer to him, letting her palms rest against his hard chest.

His lips swooped down to claim hers and she let him explore her, opening herself up to him for a kiss that would last them all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I am sorry this chapter has taken me so long to update but thank you so much for sticking with me! Your messages of encouragement have meant so much to me.
> 
> Lots and lots of love, and I hope you enjoyed this new instalment!
> 
> P.S. I can't believe it took me until 2017 to update Hooked - I'm terrible.
> 
> P.P.S. Shoutout to Gary Fisher, the coolest Frenchie in all of the galaxies, especially the ones Far Far Away


	19. Chapter 19

She internally grinned as she lifted open the hard cover of the book, and her hand slightly shook as she dragged a sharpie across the smooth page in what she hoped was something similar to her signature. She sighed as she capped the pen and placed it down on the table next to the book, and felt the comforting and heavy weight of a hand rest against the small of her back.

This was it. Her first book.

"Congratulations." His words caressed her ear and made the soft hairs blanketing her surrounding skin stand to attention. "I'm so proud of you." His hands tightened on her waist briefly and she shivered, her lips turning upwards into a smile. This is all she had ever wanted, a career that she loved and a man that supported her through it. All she needed now was to guest feature on David's still secret album and she'd have the whole trifecta of creative endeavours, although even she could admit that she couldn't hold a tune. She turned in his embrace, her book hugged to her chest by her crossed arms, and she felt him brush the lightest of kisses against the tip of her nose. "I'll leave you to it now." With that his warmth left her as she watched him pace to the other side of the room, leaning against a wall nonchalantly. 

Immediately as she turned back to the table, flashes blinked and members of her team clapped, with David quietly joining in from the sidelines, as a chorus of congratulations flooded her ears. She held the book in a more presentable manner and put on her best smile, presenting her newest creation to the world, and soon, the press. Jeff broke her little reverie as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, squeezing slightly. 

"Congratulations! You're an author now!" She nodded a few times and grinned back to him, moving her gaze to stare down at the hardback red book still cradled in her arms.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you though." She licked her lips, suddenly dry from apprehension, and sighed as she felt Jeff's hand slide around her shoulders to hold her in a friendly hug.

"Awh shucks, thanks Miss Anderson." She laughed at his goofy attempt at a Southern accent and the photos began again, the flashes from the camera blinding her temporarily. She had to fight to keep her eyes trained on the cameras and not the figure standing to her right who hadn't stopped watching her since the moment he left her personal space. Her colleagues whooped and screamed for her, only making her smile brighter, and she watched from the corner of her eye as a lone secretary ushered David over to her right, and soon she was sandwiched between both her boyfriend and her co-author.

A few clicks of the camera later and Jeff ushered everyone out, still buzzing from the exhilaration of having finally published the book they had all worked hard on, leaving just David and Gillian alone in the conference room, a pile of books in boxes ready for her to grace with her signature. 

"How does it feel?" She shivered as she felt his hands move from her sides to her arms, his fingers playing with the inner skin of her wrists, delicately tracing her blue veins up and down her forearms. 

"Amazing." His hands moved to her stomach and he splayed his fingers out across the front of her shirt, pushing her back against his chest as he cuddled up to her from behind, watching the way she delicately lifted each cover and scribbled her dark signature on every title page.

“So so proud…” Her giggle echoed across the empty room as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck. “My girl, the author.” She felt him smile against her skin as he sighed into her body, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, playfully swaying her body from side to side with his hands anchoring around her waist.

“Do you mind? You’re making my autographs wobbly.” He could hear the humour in her voice and he gave her a sure kiss on her shoulder as his fingers flexed against her sides. Suddenly his grip tightened and he lifted her up against his chest, twirling her around until her feet weren’t touching the ground and were instead dangling somewhere around his shins. “David! Stop!” Her voice turned to a deathly whisper even as his lips dotted kisses across her cheeks. “This is my publishing house!” Her calves hit the edge of the table behind her and she let her grip on his shirt lessen as she felt him lower her down to sit. He shushed her with his gentle kisses as his hands roamed her shoulders to fit themselves into her loose hair.

She spread her legs instinctively for him, letting him stand between them and lean into her, and she felt her hand come into contact with an open book as she moved her arm to stabilise herself. His lips drifted from her temple to her freckled cheeks, to the bridge of her curved nose until, finally, he captured her lips in a kiss more powerful than anything _twenty years deep_. He pressed more insistently into her and she felt the familiar warming bulge of his jeans nudge against her stomach. Her small hands moved from his hair to his chest and she flattened her palm above his heart, feeling it beat faster and faster as his tongue began to brush against hers. With one slight push from her palm, he leaned back away from her and smiled, watching as her finger moved to point in the corner of the room at a security camera, aimed a little to the left of them, but central enough to capture their every move. He nodded and laughed a little, scuffing his shoes against the floor as he tried to focus his mind on anything other than the woman before him.

"There was a time when a little voyeurism excited you." He laughed a little to himself and stuffed his hands in his pockets, remembering another time when Jeff was present, but it was only their bodies that needed attention.

"Who says it doesn't?" His eyes met hers and he watched the way her spread legs dangled from the table, her feet swinging back and forth. She was challenging him with her eyes, her gaze flitting back between the books she was signing awkwardly on the table, and his harsh eyes. She bit her lip to hide a smile as she moved another book into her lap and scribbled on the front page. She could see his chest rise up and down harder with the force of his breaths and she knew she nearly had him, and she subtly spread her legs an inch wider.

He growled deep in his throat and lunged forward, taking the book from her hands and throwing it down onto the table. His palms held her cheeks as he pressed into her, and she leaned backwards, taking him with her until he blanketed her body, his kisses urgent, and grasp scathing. His fingers scrambled around her skirt hemline and he pushed it up until it bunched around her waist, exposing her creamy white thighs to his thirsty eyes.

She scooted down lower on the table until she was resting just on the edge, and she began to divest herself of her panties when his large hands stilled her movements. She lay motionless as she watched him undo his belt and unzip his jeans, pulling them down to his mid thigh. He palmed his erection through his boxers and dipped down to leave a few burning kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Quick." He licked his lips as a response to her quiet request, and he remembered that on this occasion, he couldn't take his time to drink in the sight of her spread before him. His fingers hooked around her panties and he ripped them down her thighs until they caught around her left ankle. He stepped closer towards her and took himself in his hand, leaning his body over her, his lips devouring her exposed neck.

She held on to his shoulders as she felt the tip of him start to move within her, and as soon as he'd fully sheathed himself inside of her, he started a rhythm so urgent, she screwed up her eyes so tightly that light began to burst across her black vision like miniature fireworks. Her hand curled around his neck as her legs crossed around his back, and she blindly reached for his lips with her own, pulling his head down to meet her. His thrusts became harder and harder, until the table started to shake and their lips were forced to break apart, filling the room with the sound of their harsh breathing rather than their teeth clashing and tongues stroking during their messy kiss.

His legs began to shake with a need for release and he shuffled them slightly, the change of angle making her whimper. Her mouth hung open and her blue eyes stared straight into his as he hit _that_ spot inside of her, and suddenly she was coming, surrounded by piles of her own literature, on camera. His lips busied themselves on a patch of skin on her neck, and he worked on turning it just the right shade of purple as his lower body plunged into her. 

He took one look at her body slumped beneath him, clothes rumpled and cheeks flushed, and he let himself go, barking out her name as his release coursed through him. She was surprisingly quiet as she lay beneath him, and he propped himself up on his elbows, his length still tightly hugged by her inner walls, to watch her regain her breathing. His lips kissed every exposed piece of skin they were near to, and he delicately moved the collar of her shirt back to its normal place, hiding her wet love-bitten skin. Her eyes opened and she blinked away the drowsiness that threatened to steal her, and she sat up slightly, a small smile gracing her lips. 

"Help me get dressed, my fingers are still shaky." He laughed and she blushed, but he still crouched down near her legs to retrieve her soaked panties. He wordlessly pulled them up her legs and helped her off the table while soothing his palms over her skirt to hide some of the creases. "Thanks." She reached out for his boxers but he shook her hands away, holding her chin in his hand and placing a delicate kiss on her swollen lips.

"Sort your breathing out before you do anything else." She huffed out a laugh and rested her hands on his chest as she watched him pull up his jeans from around his ankles. "Do you think we'll be waking up to a leaked sex tape in the morning?" He looked back up at the camera and shook his head slightly from side to side in disbelief, adjusting his shirt collar until it was even on both sides. He looked back to Gillian to find her pensive, her eyes focused on a point on the far wall. "You okay?" His hands moved to her hair and he gently stroked the soft strands behind her ear, searching her face for any clues as to her sudden silence. Her eyes finally traversed the expanse of the room until they met his, and she gave him a comforting smile as her fingers moved to caress his light stubble.

"I was just thinking... There's no one I'd rather leak a sex tape with than you." Her smile brightened until she bared all her teeth, and he laughed back, bringing her head to his chest so that he could cradle her body next to his. "I was also thinking that I'm getting too old to be doing shit like this."

"I don't think you're old." His fingers continued raking through her hair and she closed her eyes to inhale in his scent. "Age is but a number."

"Yes, and when I'm with you my mental age drops by about three decades." She shook her head slightly, but he could tell that she was half-joking. He'd experienced the feeling before, the euphoria of feeling carefree and young and in love, and the dismay of realising that he's not young, and he has lots of things to care about.

"Do you want me to start singing _'Like a Virgin'_?" She swatted his chest away from her and stood up straight, her giggles drifting around the room. "C'mon, let's finish signing these books, then maybe we can go into town and do what the youths of today do, like rob a bank or defile a public piece of art."

"How about we go get some lunch and pretend to be adults instead? We still haven't decided on the new colour scheme for my bedroom yet." At that moment, he'd never heard something so boring sound so appealing, and he realised for the first time that even though he'd missed out on spending his younger years with Gillian, he had the blessing of spending all the others with her. So what if his recovery time was diminishing along with his tolerance for alcohol? A beautiful woman wanted his opinion on what colour she should paint the walls of her bedroom because she loved him.

He watched as she turned her back to him and picked up a new glossy book, her pen effortlessly gliding along the paper as she autographed the copy. She was graceful in her every movement, something he presumed she'd picked up from many years experience, and he let a small smile form on his lips. He turned back to the camera for one last glance and then perched on the edge of the table, his eyes tracking her hands movements as he passed her unsigned book after unsigned book.

"Y'know I've been thinking..." She looked up to him from her book at the sound of his voice, an eyebrow perfectly arched, and shifted her weight slightly on the table, feeling evidence of their joining beginning to soak through her already wet underwear. "Eggplant would look really good as a feature wall." 

//

She had to crane her neck towards him and position her ear in front of his mouth just so she could hear him repeat the same witty remark she'd failed to pick up on twice already over the hustle and bustle of the bar they were sitting in. She laughed regardless of the fact the joke had lost most of its humour after such a long delay, and patted his knee cordially under the table.

"What did Jason say?" It was David this time, his lips caressing the outer shell of her ear as he made _doubly_ sure that she'd heard his question. She turned to him and cupped her hand around her mouth, speaking directly into his ear.

"I'll tell you later." She looked behind her at the rowdy party in the next booth and sighed, noticing how they still had half their drinks left, and showed no sign of packing up, or quietening down. She winced as a drunk woman shrieked, and distantly heard David chuckle behind her, his arm outstretched on the back of the booth, his hand cupping her shoulder and pulling her into his chest slightly.

They'd been at the cozy bar for about an hour on their own when Jason and his wife text and asked if they could join, and a few moments later, Gillian text Archie asking if they had any plans for the evening. They managed to snag a booth table next to the open fire and had been sitting squished up next to each other ever since. Five rounds of drinks later, and Gillian was wondering if she'd ever make it to midnight, and her first New Year's with David.

Archie returned from the bar crowded with hoppers carrying a tray full of pints on her open palm as if waitressing was something that came as natural to her as breathing, and Gillian returned to her previous position on David's lap, meaning everyone shuffled up go make room for Archie. 

"Reminiscing about those bartender days, eh Arch?" Jason and Archie had never met before, but his casual charm meant that they'd already gotten on well, having their own private conversations on one side of the booth as David and Gillian watched from the other. 

"I must say, I don't miss them." Gillian laughed, almost imagining the pain her wrists and heels would be in after a long shift at the bar, being leered at by customers whilst being paid minimum wage. She dragged her mojito over to her beer mat and grabbed a pint for David, earning her a quiet thanks as he nuzzled up against her neck. She turned behind her as she heard a particularly loud woman announce she preferred a different bar better, and begin to cajole her friends into leaving for it, and she turned back to David, crossing her fingers. Soon, she heard the sound of chairs scraping against the wooden floor and she smiled, uncrossing her fingers and sticking her tongue out at the backs of the people who were sitting next door.

"At least now we'll be able to hear each other again." A different group of people quickly filed into the forgotten space, but she sighed with relief as she realised they weren't half as loud. "I've forgotten just how many people come out for New Years." The bar was starting to become rammed as the clock ticked closer towards midnight, and another year, and she looked around at the tables which would normally seat four, now seating eight. 

"I haven't seen Gillian out for New Years Eve in absolutely years. She's always too busy sitting at home being miserable to come out and have fun with me." Archie sent a wink her way and she laughed, feeling David's hand move down the back of the sofa and sink into her thigh, his fingers tracing light patterns into her black jeans. 

"Well, now she's got a reason not to be miserable." It was Jason this time, his eyes playful but also with a hint of seriousness that only David could detect after years of friendship. Gillian's cheeks burned with well meant embarrassment, and she tucked her chin to her neck, avoiding everyone's eyes even as Archie wolf whistled and Jason's wife Angie clapped her hands. David jostled her slightly against his lap and she lifted her chin, giving him an exaggerated kiss for the crowd, her friends slight sniggers turning into raucous cheers. She broke away laughing and took another sip of her drink, her eyes traversing her company before settling back on David. She smiled and pushed an errant strand of his hair back to its proper place before turning her attention back to Beghe, who was already sharing his own anecdote on personal displays of affection for his watchful audience. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone standing near their booth, facing them, and she quickly changed her gaze to look at the stranger, expecting to see a bewildered fan holding out a beer mat and a pen, or maybe a phone on selfie mode. Her back straightened as she locked eyes with the man, and abruptly placed her glass back down onto the table, still staring. David noticed her movements and as his eyes followed hers, he too blanched and sat up straighter against the back of the booth, his eyes narrowing and his hand clenching around Gillian's thigh possessively.

"Mark." Her exclamation earned a turned head from Archie, and soon everyone in the booth had their gaze fixated on the new guest, even if they had no clue who they were. She could feel David's jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth as she brushed past him, swinging her legs off his lap and stepping in front of her old lover. She gave one last look in David's direction and gave him her best reassuring smile, which did nothing to settle his already queasy stomach. 

He watched her walk away from the booth with Mark in tow, and only turned back to his friend as he saw them stop casually in a free space and turn towards each other. Jason raised his eyebrow but he waved them off, knowing that Gillian could handle the situation. She'd told him in the past that Mark wasn't a bad man, he just hoped that he was sober enough to honour her testimony.

"Hi." He smiled and reached down to kiss her cheek, but kept his hands to himself and his body far away from hers. "It's good to see you Gillian." She nodded her head a few times and managed a smile back, relaxing slightly at his posture.

"Yeah, you too. You look good." She meant it too, he'd lost weight, and his face seemed lighter than before, almost as if whatever weight was on his shoulders for the past few years had been lifted. 

"As do you. But you always did." She laughed a little awkwardly, trying to gauge whether he was being friendly and honest, or flirting. "You look happy with him." Her eyes snapped to him, and then back to David, and she let a small smile broach her lips as she turned back to Mark.

"I am. He's a good man. Have you... found anyone?" He looked away in the direction which he appeared from and pointed at a brunette in a red dress, her face was slightly fuller and her legs were longer, but she immediately could tell she was his 'type'.

"Her name is Rachel. We've only been on a few dates, but I like her a lot. I think it could end up being something really good." He looked positively glowing as he watched the way she sipped her drink across the room, oblivious to the stares of him and his new companion.

"I'm glad, you deserve it." He pinched her arm amicably and she blushed, swatting his hand away jokily and rubbing the offended skin.

"As do you Gillian. I hope he treats you well." She nodded then, not quite sure how much of her personal life to unravel for Mark. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about how I acted a few months ago." She waved her hand in the space between them and shook her head as a dismissal, but he persisted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No let me finish." She let her hand drop to her side and kept her lips shut. "I was a chauvinistic pig, and I apologise, there was no excuse. I want you to know I've quit drinking." Her eyes widened in surprise but he didn't wait for her to congratulate him. "I'm enjoying my job, my girl, my life... I just wanted to know if you were doing the same." 

"I am Mark, don't worry about me." He let his finger drift across her cheek, but she didn't wince, only accepted it as a gesture between two people who once loved each other.

"Oh I know I don't have to." He looked back to David who was sitting in the booth, his eyes watching them intently, ignoring the conversation he was presently included in. "Take care Gillian, and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Mark." She reached up on her tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, walking back to the booth as he continued on to the bar in hopes of being served. All eyes were on her as she sidled back in on top of David, and picked up her drink, delicately taking a sip through her straw as if nothing happened. Angie had the presence of mind to keep the conversation going as Gillian turned herself further in his lap to effectively cut them both off from the conversation for a short while.

"You okay?" His jaw was still tight as he asked her, and his eyes sought out hers, pleading with her to tell him the truth.

"I'm fine." She caressed his stubbly cheek with her palm and she watched him relax. "He only wanted to wish me a Happy New Year." She could see he was still distressed slightly as he nodded his acceptance, so she let her lips place a sound kiss against his furrowed temple. "I think... I think he was wishing me a happy life David. He's moved on, and he knows I have too. I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore." He moved his gaze back to her and nodded more surely this time, his muscles finally relaxing, and she kissed him quickly on the lips, aware that they were still at a table surrounded by people. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled up at her and she returned it, shuffling in his lap until her back was facing the back of the booth, and she once again was able to include herself in the current conversation, which appeared to be an animated discussion about whether avocados were God's gift to man or another hyped up craze. It appeared Beghe was against them and Archie and her husband were very much for the superfood.

"This is your time to shine honey." David pretended to crack his fingers as if gearing up for a fight and opened his mouth, taking in a big gulp of air, only to close it swiftly and lean back nonchalantly even as everyone waited for his big debut.

"I don't actually care about them that much." Archie feigned a gasp and Jason put the back of his hand to his forehead as if he were to faint. "Oh shut the fuck up, both of you. Besides, it's almost quarter past eleven and you pansies are arguing about avocados... I feel like I may have to reevaluate my choices in company." Beghe gave him a hard punch in the arm and Archie only laughed, turning her head to the nearest clock in order to inspect the time for herself. The conversation continued, morphing from avocados to cars, the current political climate and then back to avocados somehow, even though everyone had had so much to drink it was becoming impossible to even pronounce them.

David was in the middle of telling his captive audience his favourite smashed avocado on toast recipe when people began to move past the booth and the room hushed slightly. He looked over at the clock and then to the TV on the wall, the Thames river lit up on screen by the London Eye. He stood and shuffled out the booth, holding his hand out for Gillian to take, and soon Beghe and Archie joined them.

"Can you see the TV?" He bent down to her level to whisper in her ear and she nodded a few times, her hand squeezing his, and she licked her lips in preparation for what she'd been waiting for his whole night, their New Years Eve kiss. She saw Mark the other side of the room, his hand around Rachel's waist, his attention fully on her, and she looked up to find David's eyes fixed on her in much the same way.

The clock struck on the TV and the room fell silent except for a few whispers, and she pressed against David harder, her eyes not leaving his. On the sixth ring his head started to lean towards her, and by the tenth, his lips were a whisker away from hers. 

"I love you." His eyes darted between her wet lips and her eyes and she could feel his whisper against her skin as light puffs of air.

"I love you too." 

The clock struck twelve and the room erupted into cheers, but for David and Gillian, time seemed to slow down as his lips pressed against hers, and she moved her hand to cup his cheek as his tongue slid between her lips to play with hers. She couldn't think of a better way to start a new year, with his lips pressed against hers.

They parted as the sounds of Auld Lang Syne began to drift through the air, and they quietly whispered a Happy New Year to each other as his arms came around her body to hold her into his embrace. She felt a hand against her back that wasn't David's and she turned to see Beghe and his wife, glasses held high ready for a cheer.

"Happy New Year lovebirds!" They all clinked glasses and kissed on the cheek, and Archie and her husband joined in, hers and Gillian's hug lasting a little longer than the others thanks for the alcohol. David kept his hand firmly on her back as a few strangers turned around to wish them well, although he suspected it was only to get a kiss on the cheek from his girl, and so his hand moved to her waist where he wrapped his fingers around her skin possessively. She raised her eyebrow to him and he blushed, loosening his grip and leaning backwards slightly.

She grinned and made a grab for shoulders, jumping up into his grasp. His hands made a scramble for the backs of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his back, and he twirled her slowly, aware of his inebriated state. Her head moved towards his and their noses brushed together in a sweet Eskimo kiss. Her lips left a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes calmly as he swayed her, the sounds of London's firework display going off in the distance.

"Here's to many more years, hm?" He smiled at her quiet confession even though her eyes remained shut, and he nodded his head. _Many, many more years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise greatly for such the long delay for this chapter, I've been so busy! I PROMISE it won't be a long wait for the next one, probably only a few days.
> 
> Dedicated to Briana and Kate, Happy Birthday girlies! 
> 
> Also, Happy International Women's Day, and congrats to Gillian on publishing her new book today! X


	20. Epilogue

"David, are you ready? We're going to be late for our reservation!" She was stood in front of her mirror, bending closer to her reflection as she struggled to put on an earring with wet nail varnish adorning her finger tips. She cursed as she felt her thumb slip and press against the sticky paint and she moved her hands into view, concluding that the slight fingerprint engraved into her rose gold nails wasn't too noticeable, yet she gave up on her earring all the same. "Honey, can you please help me put this damn earring in?" She heard no response from the living room where she had last seen him tinkering with Nelson's new collar. He'd managed to scratch the last one until it split in two.

The knock on the door took her by surprise, and she heard the chorus of barks from Brick and Nelson as they attempted to warn off whoever had decided to visit. "David, can you get that?" She sighed again and scowled at her reflection as she continued to miss her pierced hole. "David! The door!" She dared a glance into the living room through the open doorway, and grunted as she heard the door knock once more, urgently this time. Nelson trotted into the room and barked at her feet and she watched as Brick stood facing the door, his tail wagging and his barks increasing in volume. "I'm coming!" She hoped whoever was behind the door could hear her over the cries from her dogs. She admonished them both with a quick whistle and they moved behind her legs as she opened the door, noses pointed towards the stranger, sniffing the air.

"David?" He was dressed in his dark grey shirt, his black jeans and his shiny boots, and she warmed inside at the sight of him so handsome, and all hers. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him wear that outfit, and she felt her cheeks tinge red as she realised just how beautiful it made him look. Brick had decided the visitor wasn't anything to fuss over and walked back into the bedroom, snuggling up in his bed, but Nelson lingered by her feet, his tail still wagging animatedly. "Wha-?"

He lifted his finger to his lips and she fell silent immediately, stepping backwards and opening the door wider to let him inside. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her as if he was stalking his prey, and she jumped slightly as she felt his hands enclose around her waist lightly. His fingers toyed with the zipper on the back of her dress skirt and she stifled an awkward laugh, reaching behind her to still his exploratory hands with her own. He stepped closer towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, letting his nose nuzzle against hers.

"I'm William, you must be Miss Lane." Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and she stared in disbelief, a small smile settling on her lips as she noticed the time. 6:00PM exactly.

"Please, call me Leigh." Her whisper matched his, as if they were afraid that someone might eavesdrop on them as they stood alone in her apartment. He smiled back at her as they recited the first words they had ever said to each other once more, precisely a year after that fateful Wednesday evening, as William met Leigh. They stood in each other's companionable silence, both mulling over everything that had happened in the past year, how it had both felt like a week and a decade at the same time.

"I bought you something. Well, I bought us something." He smiled baring all his teeth and she giggled, standing so close to his chest that with every breath she inhaled the scent of his cologne. "Something to remind us of who we were, to remind us of how far we've come." Reservations forgotten, she watched eagerly as he pulled out two long velvet boxes out of the drawer next to the front door, and she reached for them as he passed them to her. He moved behind her back, battling for space with Nelson, and circled her body with his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, tilting his head until he could watch the expressions play out on her face as she opened the first one.

The silver chain on the necklace was dainty and sparkling, chasing down until the main pendant. She gasped as her finger brushed lightly against the silver letters, tracing each cursive line until it met with the chain once more and the necklace was complete. "David... it's beautiful."

"There's one for me too." She carefully passed her necklace over to him and opened up the box, smiling as she saw the matching accessory. The chain looked longer yet just as fine as hers, but where hers had said 'William', his said 'Leigh'. "Now I can carry a part of you with me wherever I go. A part I don't have to share with anyone else, a secret, just between us." He took the necklace out of its box and carefully brushed her hair away, placing the necklace around her slender neck and fastening it at the back. It was long enough to be covered by most of her wardrobe, but on this particular occasion it lay proudly in the centre of her chest, just low enough to be lifted slightly by the swell of her breasts.

She felt tears threaten to spill from the corner of her eyes and ruin her mascara as she fiddled with the chain of his necklace. It was long enough for her to slip over his head, and he bent down slightly to allow her the privilege. She stopped to caress his freshly shaved cheek as she saw her name, sparkling and proud dangling from his neck. She picked up the pendant and lifted it until she could tuck it under his shirt, and he shivered as the cool metal pressed against his skin.

"A secret, just between us." His words echoed back to him in her honey sweet voice and he too felt the tell tale sting of tears rush unbidden to his eyes. She pressed herself to him, taking her time to breath him in, to hold him in her arms until she was full to the brim of how he felt underneath her palms, next to her cheek. He encompassed her entire frame with his arms, his fingers playing with the skin exposed at the hem of her backless dress, and he placed a sure kiss on the top of his head. "I'm hungry," she almost whined into his chest, and he chuckled as he lightly swayed their bodies together in a makeshift breeze.

"Okay, where's that earring?" She snorted and pulled back, holding his hand as she walked backwards, dragging him along. They reached the bedroom and he scoured the vanity for signs of her singular earring, and as he found it he picked it up in his palm and turned to her. She grabbed the earring out of his hand and threw it back into the vanity along with the other, and she kicked off her heels, pushing them somewhere out of sight and out of mind. "Gillian? If we leave now we might still be able to make it."

"I'm not hungry for food anymore." She gave him a devilish grin as she reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off her body with ease. He stood, mostly in shock, as he watched her peeling off her underwear, before he finally spurted into action, unbuttoning his shirt and ripping his belt out from his jean loops. She laughed as she watched him struggle with his socks from her position on the bed, naked and spread eagle, with nothing on but her silver necklace. He couldn't look away from the patch of skin in between her thighs as he haphazardly removed his boxers, desperate to feel her skin against his, and as he finally divulged himself of his last article of clothing, he jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable in the v of her thighs.

She laughed into their messy kiss as his lower body began to grind against hers, and she passed her hand through his hair, ruffling the short strands with affection. His hands were everywhere on her body, cupping her cheeks, tickling her sides, teasing the sensitive skin at the inside of her thighs, and she sighed as he began to kiss her neck, wondering how she came to be so lucky, to have a man that couldn't get enough of her, that loved all of her. It didn't take long for his mouth to wander back to her lips, and she smiled, even if her nipples were beginning to scream for attention. Kissing him was something she had not allowed herself to do for some of the year that they had been together, and she swore to herself that she would never not kiss this man. Every minute of every day for the rest of her life, she promised to herself that she would kiss this man as if it were as necessary as breathing.

He broke their kiss to look down at their bodies and take himself in his hand, ready to press against her and complete her, but he stilled slightly as if to pause, and looked back at her.

"I love you, Gillian Leigh Anderson." He'd said it many times before, but it was if this time was different, this time was more important. This time was a promise, to spend the rest of their lives together, to love together, to live together. He looked at her lips and then down to the necklace and placed a sweet kiss on both, holding back from thrusting into her and stroking her cheek instead.

She looked at him then, with sure-as-the-morning-sky eyes, and returned his promise.

"And I love you, David William Duchovny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never have predicted the effect Hooked would have on my life, that it would become something that I'm so proud of, or something that I would put so much effort into. When I started this story I never imagined how much I would fall in love with it, or how much you all would too. It seems strange to think that I've watched these "characters" grow, how they've morphed from William and Leigh to David and Gillian, but that's just what has happened, and it is bittersweet to say goodbye. A part of me wishes I could carry this story on forever, but I know that I can leave David William and Gillian Leigh alone for now, safe in the knowledge that they will take care of each other. 
> 
> I cannot express to you how grateful I have been to every single one of you for reading this little story over the past seven months. Every hit, every kudos, every comment, message, tweet, post, has filled me with immense joy, and I thank you for that. Thank you for supporting me and supporting this story as much as you have done. Thank you for bugging me to update after too many weeks of silence. Thank you for helping me to become a better writer. I am just so very grateful, and I love you all so much.
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Amy Elouise XXX
> 
> P.S. Many thanks to Meg (the genius behind MSR After Dark and The TXF Polaroid Project) for the marvellous artwork for this story. You can find her on IG (xfdoodles) and DeviantArt (mostly-meggles).

**Author's Note:**

> Well... my first Gillovny AU...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions/comments you can reach me at http://www.foxgrovebooks.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks for your continued support! X


End file.
